Arranged To Be Mine, Only Mine
by Keira14
Summary: -AU-Rukia decided to return to study in SU, sure she expected to meet Ichigo after their separation in the past but she did not expect to find that she had been married to him for nine years due to the plans of their late mothers, Things get crazy when they are to hide this fact due to Ichigo's part-time 'job' and wait for the day when they can be single and away from each other.
1. Rukia

Thanks to TheAnimeHannah for Beta reading the first nine chapters!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Kubo.**

* * *

"Will that be all?" the shopkeeper asked looking at the ebony haired girl in front of him.

"Yes, that's all," she replied standing in a shop a few streets away from her apartment.

"You must be new here? I haven't seen you in our neighborhood before," the man asked whilst giving her a once over.

Rukia Kuchiki glanced at the man who was wearing a green coat with white-striped borders and sporting a hat that covered his dirty blonde hair. He looked young, but the hat covered his gray eyes that seemed to be amused by everything.

"Yes, I am new here. I just moved recently," she answered watching him curiously.

"Well then, welcome to Karakura Town; Kisuke Urahara at your service," he said removing his hat before bowing slightly.

She resisted rolling her eyes at his display and instead said, "Thanks, I am Rukia Kuchiki." She stuck her hand out and he shook it while asking, "Kuchiki? Are you sure? And you say you haven't been here before?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure I know my own name," she said the corner of her mouth lifting up. "I used to visit Karakura every year when I was young, now that I have moved here I am technically new."

"Alright," he said grinning, "I won't take more of your time. If you ever need something, just let me know."

Rukia nodded, grabbing her stuff and heading for the door which rang when she made her way out.

As the girl turned the corner and disappeared out of sight the shopkeeper picked up the receiver of the telephone on the counter and dialed a number very familiar to him. He waited for the other end to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_Yeah, I figured…..what's up?"_

"You are not gonna believe what I am about to tell you…."

-x-

Rukia walked down the street to her apartment with her hands in the pockets of her navy blue hoodie, the stuff she bought sitting in her pockets. She pulled her hood over her head for some warmth.

Karakura was a small town, and people had the time to enjoy what they were doing here unlike in Tokyo where she had come from as nobody even looked at a person twice because of their fast lives. She preferred it that way though; she hoped there were no more curious characters like the shopkeeper she had just met.

She reached the building which was going to be her home from now on and stepped into the elevator; the elevator dinged when it reached the second floor. She unlocked the door to her apartment and switched on the lights taking in her surroundings. Half a dozen boxes lined the walls of the living room. One was open and its contents were lying on the couch. She groaned inwardly. She disliked messy houses, and boy would she be glad when her house was completely organized. She removed her hoodie and threw it on the couch, heading for the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. While the water boiled, she sat cross legged on the kitchen counter and reached for her memo pad a few feet away from her.

Firstly, she checked off the grocery items she had purchased and saw that the list of stuff to do today had been accomplished. Finishing things on her list and ticking them off gave her a satisfaction - that was the reason she made lists.

She flipped to a new page and wrote down 'finish unpacking' and 'prepare for college'.

She got up and poured herself some coffee and walked to the living room in hopes of getting something done today. She started by unpacking a carton with the books and stationary that were needed for college. Then, she removed the catalogue that read 'SEIREITEI UNIVERSITY' on its glossy page displaying a medieval palace turned university with cherry blossom trees in bloom. The reason she had come to Karakura was for this university which was almost bigger than the town itself; its population consisted of mostly students and others who had lived here their whole lives. Rukia had wanted to pursue a career in Art Sciences since forever and, after convincing her dad, here she was in one of the world's most renounced universities. There were so many future careers to choose from at the place, and they were not even interconnected as they ranged from medicine to martial arts. See, no connection!

That was one of her reasons for coming here. Well, the other was that she wanted an independent life away from all the Kuchiki protocols she had known all her life. No bodyguards, no nobility crap and no possessive dads. She loved her dad dearly but his over protectiveness at times irritated her to no end.

Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head and heard the kinks pop. She looked at the time, half past eight, plenty of time to take a run to stretch her stiffened limbs. Grabbing her hoodie, she walked out into the pleasant night of the city she had known all her life.

Rukia walked down the street when a shop's display caught her eye. She was on her way there when she heard someone say behind her, "I am not ignoring your calls Senna….. Look Senna, you and I are done, I already told you that….No you don't, you barely know me."

The man talking into his phone hung up and turned towards her adjusting his beanie. Even with the sunglasses he had on and the beanie that covered his hair completely, she could tell that this guy was hot.

_What kind of an idiot wears such a getup at night? _She thought._ Maybe he's blind._

He walked up to a girl wearing a plaid skirt and tank top behind her who had seemingly been waiting for him.

"Ok sweetie, let's go," he told her. "Ok," she replied happily before giving him a peck on his cheek.

Rukia wondered what it was about him that she felt familiarly drawn to.

Shrugging she turned her attention back to the display at the shop's window and was shocked that she hadn't noticed.

"Oh my god!" she squealed like an idiot. When it came to Chappy the Rabbit she forgot all dignity she had and acted like an idiot (which she would always regret later). "This is the latest plushie!" she continued squealing about to run into the shop and buy it at any cost. However, she stopped when she heard someone saying something behind her, something that she was quite sensitive about.

"Haha! Look at that short kid squealing about a white-god-knows-what-it-is plushie!"

Rukia whirled around to see that it was the girl who was with the hot boy from before, who was nowhere in sight.

Raising her head high she marched over to the green-haired girl and glared at her. "Listen you bitch! Who the heck are you calling a kid? And its name is Chappy the Rabbit, not whatever F'd up thing you just said!"

The girl looked at her for a minute before she burst into more hysterical giggles.

_What a creep_,thought Rukia.

The people walking around were starting to stare at the commotion going on but she couldn't care less that they were watching or that this was highly inappropriate behavior for a Kuchiki.

She lifted her hand ready to retaliate at the girl when she suddenly found her wrist being caught from behind her.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" the guy who had caught her arm said.

_That does it!_

Turning around, she tried pulling her wrist from his iron grip but to no avail. She looked up and glared at the sunglasses freak and was about to give him a piece of her mind but frowned when he suddenly gasped and dropped her hand like it was on fire. Without another word, he grabbed the other girls arm and yanked her away and out of sight.

_Coward_, she thought and let a smile break upon her face, the kind when the opponent leaves the battlefield and you are the obvious victor. Smirking to herself, she went in the shop and a minute later was out with her prize in the bag.

She started walking to her apartment when suddenly she crashed into somebody and the result was her falling on her butt. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry," the person apologized. He helped her up continuing to apologize over and over again. She looked up to see that it was a middle aged man with black hair, whitish skin and a few scattered hairs for a beard. There was something about him she couldn't place; he seemed familiar.

"It's all right, really," she said. "I am not hurt".

Suddenly the man gasped, "Rukia dear is that you?" The man was starting to look very familiar.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked cautiously in case she was wrong.

"Oh, it is you!" he said bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rukia when he finally released her.

He laughed and said, "Well, I do live here."

"Of course, how stupid of me," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Rukia, we have so much to talk about but I am in a hurry right now. How about you come over to my house for dinner tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Mr. Kurosaki had always been like a second father to her, so she said what a polite person who happened to be in a good mood would say.

"I would love to," she replied cheerfully.

"That's great," he said grinning at her. "I better get going, and it was great meeting you. See ya tomorrow," he said with a wave and walked away leaving a smiling Rukia behind.

* * *

A/N: My first story out! Please review!


	2. Ichigo

"Do you love me, Ichigo?"

"Baka, why else would I have married you?"

She looked up at him through her veil, her deep violet eyes shining. Ichigo felt that he could get lost in them if he looked at them forever, and if given the choice, he would. He dropped his head down to meet her lips for a second before she sighed and said, "That is true." He kissed her in a slow manner and pulled her head onto his chest. Tightening his hold on her, he kissed her hair reveling in her lavender and vanilla scent.

"I love you," he said softly.

Ichigo sat up abruptly taking in deep breaths, gasping for air. He blinked and tried to focus on where he was. Looking around, he realized he was in his room and not any other place.

_Damn, not that stupid dream again._

He clutched his hair and let out a groan. _The dream, that stupid dream. What does it mean? _The room had been so beautiful with the white bed and violet drapes hanging over it, so perfectly arranged for a wedding night,_ his wedding night._ He didn't know who the girl was; all he ever saw in his dream was her in a beautiful white gown looking at him with those gorgeous pair of violet eyes. This dream had been haunting him for the past six months of his 22 year-old life. Deep down he felt an ache to hold that girl in his arms; he loved her so much. He couldn't explain how someone could fall in love with a bizarre girl in a bogus dream. He just did.

He glanced at the time and jumped out bed swearing profusely.

_Shit! Gonna be late again! Why didn't Dad or Yuzu wake me up?_ Oh yeah, cause he didn't live in his house anymore he soon remembered, feeling like an obvious dumbass.

Cursing himself, he jumped in the shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and black T- shirt. Sporting a red jacket, he grabbed his backpack and dashed out, grabbing the keys to 'slaying moon' and deciding to eat breakfast later. He skidded to a stop and hopped off his bike before running through the halls of Seireitei University, ignoring the looks and giggles he was receiving. Finally, he skid to yet another halt in front of Biochemistry. He opened the door and walked in cautiously noticing his professor had not arrived yet. He went to sit with his friends.

"Late again, Kurosaki?" his best friend asked.

"Shut up, Jaegerjaquez" Ichigo replied. "Besides, you're not one to talk."

"Actually Kurosaki, he is comparatively punctual than you ever are or, as a matter of fact, ever will be," Toshiro said.

At this both Shuuhei and Izuru guffawed, which was cut in with Rangiku saying, "Aww, relax Ichigo. Don't get so worked up. We all know how you wanna be an awesome doctor."

"Which you have no right to say, Matsumoto," came a voice from the front of the class, "since you just can't seem to decide what it is you want to do with your future."

"Aww, no fair Mr. Ukitake," whined Rangiku. "Changing your subjects a few times doesn't mean anything."

"A few times, yes, I understand. But not six times Matsumoto," Ukitake answered.

The whole class laughed while Rangiku pouted. "As for you Ichigo, I want to see you after class," Ukitake said.

"How did yo-"

"Yes, I know everything you do Ichigo," Ukitake said. Ichigo bit back a remark. Though he was rash, he truly respected his teachers and stopped himself from saying anything further.

"So let's get on with our class…." Ukitake said turning to the board.

A piece of paper came flying onto Ichigo's desk, causing him to turn and give Grimmjow a look who in return gave him the 'read it' look. Rolling his eyes, he opened it to see that it said 'look at Shuuhei'. Wondering why that jackass couldn't have just pointed to Shuuhei instead of throwing a note, he looked at Shuuhei to see him drool over Rangiku, his eyes all glazed over.

Smirking, Ichigo whispered, "Shuuhei!" After a few more whispers, Shuuhei looked at him, still in a trance. Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows at Rangiku and he turned beet red. Grimmjow looked like he was about to burst out laughing when he was suddenly interrupted by Ukitake.

"What is going on here?" Ukitake asked. In response, Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Well, may I ask what is so funny?"

"Ichigo?" he asked turning towards his orange haired student. "What? I didn't even say anything how can you tell he's laughing because of me and not because of Shuuhei" Ichigo asked irritated.

"I will repeat what I said before about knowing you and besides you just admitted it yourself that Shuuhei is involved" he said turning towards him next.

"Come on prof, you should've guessed by now that the usual drooling-over-Rangiku-by- a- student happened, just this time the culprit was Shuuhei." Said Izuru, causing Shuuhei to give him a you-are-so-dead look to which Izuru have him a try-me look.

"Aww you guys!" Rangiku said putting a hand on her chest "I am so gonna tell Gin about this."

_Was she joking or was she serious about that?_ Ichigo wondered. Shuuhei also had a similar face. "Uh…. you don't have to tell Ichimaru anything" said Shuuhei clearly nervous as to what that guy might do if he found him hitting on his girlfriend.

"Ok that's enough." Ukitake interrupted. "let's get back to the topic at hand….."

And so it went on . . .

"So prof what did you wanna see me about?" Ichigo asked Ukitake after class.

"Need I remind you that you were late to class for the fifth time these past 2 weeks?"

Ichigo groaned "I have told you this before but I will say it again – Prof, it's difficult for me to wake up in the morning, and since my family is not there to wake me I find it difficult.

"Well, I have told you this before too Ichigo that you are an excellent student whose performance could be severely affected by this." Ukitake said worriedly shaking his head.

"Alright, alright" Ichigo mumbled shuffling his feet and ready to walk out for lunch, pretty sure his so called friends had left without him.

"Ok then," he said smiling. "so how about you take a seat Ichigo?"

"Ok…." Ichigo replied narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the smiling teacher. _What was this about?_

"As you already know that there are five years to complete in Seireitei University which consists of the junior batch of 3 years and the senior batch of 2 years, and you happen to be in your fourth year" he said ignoring Ichigo's narrowed eyes "but this year we face a problem with our staff; a staff member who was the literature professor has left due to his transfer and we cannot find a substitute in this short amount of time as this was all too sudden and our freshman will be joining us in two days time. So everyone has decided for letting you be the professor this time until we find a new teacher."

Ichigo gaped at him. _This has to be a joke right? _Regardless of his expression he continued. "Since you happen to be among the best in the seniors and since you clearly deserve some punishment this has been finalized." He finished his speech and looked at Ichigo with no trace of a smile but just remained calm and composed.

"Bu- but," Ichigo sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I can't teach!" Ichigo nearly yelled.

"But you sure can learn fast though, and this is not an offer, it is an order" he said still calm "and on the bright side you don't have to do part time anymore because you'll have a good salary here."

_Bright side? BRIGHT SIDE? I couldn't care less about the money!_

"Why don't you ask Toshiro to do this? He's a genius for god's sake," Ichigo argued as he rose to his feet and put his hands on the professor's desk.

Mr. Ukitake began collecting his things and turned towards the door. "I did ask him before you but I let him go because he said among the new first years his girlfriend was coming too."

_Toshiro has a girlfriend? Since when?_

Then it dawned on him. "You mean-," Ichigo started.

"Yes Ichigo, no dating the first years namely your students".

And with that he was gone leaving Ichigo to slump back down in his seat waiting for himself to wake up from this nightmare.

-x-

"Unbelievable, how could he do this me?" Ichigo muttered downing the shot and slamming the cup on the bar counter.

"He already did it to you," pointed out Grimmjow with his elbows on the counter and his back facing the bar. Ichigo shot him a dirty look which he didn't even see as he winked at a redhead across the bar who giggled in response.

"On the bright side Kurosaki, you being the flirt you are can get to know your female students better" Grimmjow said still watching the girl who was dancing in this really suggestive way pausing once in a while to look at Grimmjow.

"I am not allowed to date my students." Ichigo mumbled his face now in his hands.

Grimmjow suddenly turned towards him. "What!?"

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DATE MY STUDENTS!" Ichigo yelled in Grimmjow's face causing the people around him to stare.

"I know what you said the first time I just wanted to make you repeat it," he said. "MAN! This is priceless." He was clutching his sides and laughing so hard.

Ichigo's hand reached out to smack his laughing head when his phone started ringing causing him to halt his action in favor of flipping his phone and checking the caller ID. He groaned seeing the name displayed and was about to ignore the call when Grimmjow stopped his laughing to look at his phone.

"Looks like Senna does not like your to-get-a-break dating plan. Huh?"

"Shut up," Ichigo said and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He downed the last shot and got up "I have to be somewhere. Later," he said to a Grimmjow who had also gotten up to pursue the redhead. "Later," he replied and was gone.

Ichigo walked out of the bar and made his way over to his bike '_slaying moon' _which was a black beauty he had bought after some hard work. He put the helmet on and gunned the engine feeling calmer as he sped through the night. He stopped at his destination where a girl with green hair was waiting for him dressed in a plaid skirt and a perky red top that had a deep neck revealing her assets.

"Hey Nel," He called out to her.

"Hey Ichigo!" she said jumping up and down.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

Nel was a girl he had known for a long time as a friend before she asked him out and here he was trying to see if things would WORK OUT in the future. As if it would but it doesn't hurt to play around. She did have a bit of an attitude but she never showed it to him.

"To this really great place I want you to see," She replied. "I'll lead the way."

"Ok….ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied enthusiastically.

Ichigo offered her a helmet but she said something about it ruining her hair. He shrugged and put on his own helmet whilst she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Ugh! He hated it when girls did that._

Ichigo started the engine and reached their destination 30 minutes later, as they had spent the last half hour trying to get the directions right. For someone who thought the place was great, she sure forgot about it fast.

As he slowed down the bike his phone started buzzing so he parked allowing Nel to hop off.

"Hey, I have to take this call. Why don't you wait for a few seconds and I'll be right back."

"Hmmm….yeah ok," she said as she checked out her reflection in a mirror thingy in her purse.

Rolling his eyes he took out his cell phone and checked the caller and groaned. _Well, let's get this over with._

"Ichigo! Why are you ignoring my calls?" whined a voice. Ichigo held the phone away from his ear and countered "I am not ignoring your calls Senna."

"But where have you been? I miss you" she whined again. How he had put up with her for a week was a mystery to him. Sure she had all the curves in the right places but her intelligence was below that of a grade schooler's.

"Look Senna, you and I are done, I already told you that."

"No!" she yelled this time. "I love you!" Ichigo winced and stared at the phone. _Was there such a thing as love?_

He put the phone back to his ear "No you don't, you barely know me."

"But-,"before she could complete her sentence he ended the call.

He sighed and adjusted his beanie to check if it still covered his hair. Even if he did look ridiculous wearing sunglasses and a beanie at night, he didn't care. This was necessary as his hair was a signal for anyone who knew him and he did tend to get into fights a lot however it was also a precaution against all the girls that he had broken up with.

He walked up to Nel who had just then snapped her mirror thingy and smiled at him "Ok sweetie let's go" he said.

"Ok," she replied giving him a peck on his cheek.

Just then he heard someone squealing, in an-oh-my-god kind of way. He turned to see someone in a hoodie squealing in front of a shop.

Nel next to me burst into fits of laughter "Haha! Look at that short kid squealing about a white-god-knows-what-it-is plushie!"

Apparently, the kid didn't like that and she marched up to Nel standing in front of her but with her back towards him. He leaned back on the wall to watch the drama.

"Listen you bitch! Who the heck are you calling a kid? And its name is Chappy the rabbit not whatever F'd up thing you just said!"

_Woah! That's a dirty mouth for a kid_. Ichigo suddenly realized that the voice of the kid was that of a girl's as well.

To that Nel burst into another set of giggles. By now, people had started to gather to see what the commotion was. It looked like he would have to end this and just in time as the girl had raised her hand ready to hit Nel.

Ichigo took a step forward and caught her surprisingly delicate wrist "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked.

The girl whirled around to face him and suddenly he felt like someone had punched him, the air had been sucked out of his lungs. All he saw were those violet orbs looking at him.

_Violet. _

The eyes that he saw every night.

He gasped and dropped her hand. His mind wanted to look at her again but his body betrayed his feelings. Hastily, he grabbed Nel's hand and dragged her away.

After putting some distance between himself and the girl, he let go of Nel's hand.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" she asked. "Did you know that girl?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Ichigo said pulling the beanie of his head and running a hand through his hair. "No, I don't know her."

Before Nel could respond he interrupted her "Nel, can we do this some other time, I just remembered I have to help out my dad with something." He lied - the truth was he just wanted to go home. His mind couldn't process anything after seeing those damn eyes.

She pouted and reached for his arm." But I was really looking forward to it."

Ichigo took a step back. "I know and I'm sorry. Let me get a rain check on this." And right on cue his phone rang.

He showed her the display that read. "Dad".

She nodded and suddenly smiled looking behind him. "Oh look! I just spotted my friend in the shop there," she said pointing to a shop. "I will get you on your rain check later then."

She waved goodbye and disappeared.

Ichigo answered his phone and immediately held it an arm's length yet he could still hear "Ichigooooooo….. It's daddy!"

He replaced his phone to his ear and said. "I know old man. What is it? I am busy right now."

"Ok then, tomorrow you have to have dinner at our place."

"Why?"

"Cause I invited someone special" his dad snickered. "You better be there; Yuzu is cooking a banquet and you wouldn't want to break her heart now would you?"

"Dad who is-,"

Ichigo stopped as the line went dead and stared at his phone wondering what was going on.

* * *

A/N: A big Thanks to those who reviewed and started following my story- Keira


	3. Reunion

Rukia couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous as she stood in front of the house she had known her whole life, the work 'KUROSAKI' written neatly on a plaque near the door.

_I am going to meet Ichigo after so many years, _she thought

_I wonder how he looks... Does he sometimes think about me the way I do?_

Nervously, she looked down at her navy blue knee length dress and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on it before running her fingers through her hair and, without further ado, rang the bell.

She waited for a couple of seconds when she heard the lock click as the door opened revealing a girl in her teens, her raven hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing faded jeans and a black T-shirt. She smiled. "Hello Rukia," she said opening the door wider and inviting her in. "Welcome,"

"Hey Karin," she replied smiling at her and knowing she wasn't the type to hug of cry so she played along. Then she walked in to find herself crushed by none other than Kurosaki Isshin.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS BAAAAACK!" he yelled. "Oh Rukia, I have missed you so much," he cried.

"Good to see you again," she managed as his hold loosened slightly.

"Jeez dad, you're killing her," Karin said from behind her. "And did you like materialize here?" she asked.

Isshin pulled back and looked at Rukia, his hands on her shoulders "You look just as amazing and beautiful as Hisana" he said smiling.

She had been hearing this for her entire life.

They led her to the living room where she saw Yuzu wearing an apron, her brown hair secured under a hairnet. Upon seeing her, her eyes widened before she ran towards her. "Rukia!" she exclaimed hugging her. Rukia let out a laugh and hugged her back. "Good to see you too, Yuzu."

"How have you been Rukia?" she asked as they all settled on the couch

"I have been well. How are all of you?"

"We are all great!" Yuzu replied in her chirpy voice.

"So Rukia, what brings you back to Karakura?" Isshin asked.

"I am here studying at Seireitei like half of this town's population is also doing,"

"Ahh!" he said "Where are you staying? You are welcome to stay here if you want to."

"I rented out an apartment near SU itself, thank you for your offer though" she smiled. "I have stayed here half my life anyways."

"Yes, I remember" he said chuckling "you used to always scare Ichigo at your sleepovers and that idiot sat and cried the whole time."

"Yeah, I bet he is still a baby" she replied in a smug tone as she recalled him acting tough all the time and then crying when he used to get scared.

"You better hold that thought 'till you see him Rukia," replied Karin with a smirk. "Ichigo might still be an ass but he has changed in _many _ways."

Rukia frowned as Yuzu looked up at the clock. "Speaking of Ichigo, he should have been here by now"

"Forgive the tardiness of my delinquent son Rukia," he apologized.

Rukia waved him off when his phone started ringing. He looked down at the screen and turned towards her. "I need to take this – I will be right back," he said getting up and disappearing through the door.

Yuzu got up and said" I need to finish dinner, Karin why don't you show Rukia around; I bet she might have forgotten some things."

She was wrong. Rukia remembered every single thing here from the slightly cracked corner on the side of the table to the burnt silk shawl in the attic that Ichigo had set fire to in an accident. But she didn't want to hurt Yuzu so instead she said, "Let Karin be and I can look around."

"Alright then," she said. "I hope you like chicken cause that's the main course tonight."

After assuring her that she loved it she walked out of the kitchen whilst Karin stretched on the couch with a sports magazine in her hand.

Looking around she confirmed her beliefs about knowing ever thing here but next to the staircase she found a framed photograph that caught her eye.

It consisted of the two families – Kuchiki and Kurosaki. Her dad stood leftmost and had an arm around an identical her; _mom. _He had his arm around her waist and both of them were smiling. Technically only her mom was smiling but her dad had the ghost of a smile and one could see that he was just as happy.

To her mom's right was a smiling brunette, Masaki Kurosaki, with a black haired baby in her arms and next to her was Isshin with a brown haired baby in his arms. In front of both her mom and Masaki stood her younger self with sparkling blue eyes and hair in a pony at the top of her head. Next to her stood Ichigo with his one arm stuck in a victory pose and the other around her shoulders. His orange hair was short and spiky. She and Ichigo were both grinning widely showing a missing tooth in her mouth and a band aid on Ichigo's forehead.

Rukia didn't remember when this picture was taken but she could guess it was after Yuzu and Karin were born. She reached forward to touch it when the front door opened and a voice she assumed to be the carrot top yelled, "I'm home," in a manly voice.

_Woah! Maybe he isn't this grinning kid anymore _she thought glancing back at the photo.

Then she heard the clinking of a glass and an exasperated Yuzu yelling at him that he was late and something about not touching the juice. She could only guess that he ignored her as she heard his footsteps gradually getting closer with Yuzu still yelling.

"Dad," he yelled again in that manly voice of his. "I hope that special person you invited today is not some-," He stopped midsentence as he walked in and saw me.

She almost gasped as she realized that Karin was right. Ichigo has changed, _a lot. _He was tall, very tall. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark green shirt with his sleeves pulled up almost to his elbows which revealed his muscular forearms. His hair was slightly longer but it remained spiky and he had a scowl on his face which made him look all the hotter. Just looking at him had her face growing hot.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked staring at her, taking a gulp of the juice in his hands.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the hair that fallen over eyes and was about to answer when he spat all the juice he had been drinking causing Yuzu who was standing behind him to yell. "Ichigo!"

Even Karin went all "Eww Ichigo!"

But he ignored both of them and pointed a finger at Rukia while stuttering "you-you-what_ are you freaking doing here?" _he nearly yelled. "Are you some kind of sick stalker?"

"I don't know what you-," She stopped realizing she _had _seen him earlier.

He was that idiot wearing the beanie and sunglasses who had been with that green haired bitch yesterday.

"You are that playboy who was with that girl yesterday weren't you?" she asked pointing her own finger at him.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when Isshin walked in from behind and said "Now now, you two have already met?"

Ichigo shot her a glare and looked at his dad and said, "Yeah, I saw this stranger yesterday. I bet she has been stalking me this whole time."

She noticed this idiot still hadn't recognized her.

"Stranger?" Isshin chuckled. "You are such an idiot for calling my third daughter a stranger."

"Third….daughter…." Ichigo slowly repeated, his eyes flickering between her and the photo on the wall before his eyes widened. "Rukia!?"

At this Yuzu and Karin started applauding, Karin yelling a "Finally" as Isshin started laughing.

Ichigo stared at her; an intense stare that raked her from top to bottom making her flush under his gaze. He walked closer and stood just inches away from her.

"Figured it out did ya?" she asked him mockingly rolling her eyes at him and ignoring his stare.

"But the Rukia I knew had blue eyes" he said pointing a finger at the photo next to them.

She put a hand over her eye and shrugged. "It changed from blue to violet - happens to many people."

He suddenly smirked and leaned over her. "You sure it happens to many people? Or people with retarded behavior?"

A vein popped on her head as she replied in a menacing voice. "What was that Kurosaki?"

"Only retarded people would try and hit a girl double your size" he said mockingly. "From what I saw yesterday I would classify you as a retarded weirdo."

"Oh, did those sunglasses make the night look so dark that you failed to notice her laughing at me?" she asked. "But, of course, wearing sunglasses at night isn't retarded at _all_. Isn't that right strawberry?" she continued, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Don't call me strawberry, midget" he said irritated.

"Take your own advice and don't call me midget, strawberry" she snapped back.

"Midget"

"Strawberry"

"Midget"

"Strawberry"

"Midget!"

"Straw-"

A low chuckle was heard making her stop. Ichigo turned at the same time to see his family burst out laughing.

"Oh-my-god! You guys sound exactly like you did seven years ago" Isshin managed between laughs "So adorable!"

"Shut up, old man" said Ichigo kicking him and causing him to fall over however that did not stop his laughter.

There was a beeping sound in the kitchen and Yuzu screamed "Food" before running to the kitchen.

Rukia mentally sighed and glanced over at Ichigo.

_This is gonna be a long night._


	4. Surprises

Gazing up at the huge place that was Seireitei University, Rukia realized her dream of becoming an artist seemed very much within her reach now.

The university once used to be a palace and one could easily see this through its old and beautiful architecture. Its sloping roofs and intricate windows glinted in the morning sun. Obviously renovations had been made here and there to make it in sync with the 21st century. Huge lawns spread in front of it and the path in the middle of it was lined with cherry blossom trees. Students sat on the benches, under the shade of the trees and some were actually sprawled on the soft grass. This place definitely had a world of its own.

Walking in she found the inside to be just as impressive as the outside. She slowly walked noting things and seeing the students around her until she came up to a woman talking with a group of students. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt; a badge pinned to her blazer read _NanaoIse. _Her glasses glinted with the light and her hair was in a neat bun with a strand framing one side of her face. Rukia waited for her to finish and went over once she saw the group of students leave.

"Um…excuse me?" She called to her. The woman looked up at her and answered in an authoritative tone "Yes?"

"I am one of the 1st years joining this year."

Before anymore could be said she replied in her crisp voice, "Very well then, follow me."

She led her along the corridor at the end of which was an office that read 'ADMINISTRATION'. The woman walked in and Rukia followed behind as she went to the desk in the middle and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat down and looked around as the other ruffled through some papers.

"Here," she said handing her a piece paper. "This is just a form all students are required to fill on the first day."

Taking the paper, she scanned the details on it and then filled it in with the pen she was handed. After returning the form she exchanged it for a file instead. "This contains your time table, a map of the university and other things you will require for your classes here."

She took the glossy file that read '_Rukia Kuchiki, 1st year'. _"I hope you know the rules and regulations of the university?" 

Affirming with a nod the woman did the same. "Very well then, that's it you can leave."

Rukia thanked her and made her way out before looking down at the timetable in the first page of the file, which also had her locker number on. First period was 'Basics in General Arts' and started in 15 minutes. Being who she was she made her way straight there not wanting to waste another minute.

Walking into the class, she had that happy little dance in her head which she was sure everyone had when they realized that they were in the place of their dreams pursuing the career you love.

Sighing with happiness, she gazed at the room which was pretty big with its dark walls giving an alluring look to the place. She walked into the empty class and picked a seat near the window and stared out at the view before her. Sitting down, she could soon hear the chatter as people began to make their way in. Taking out her phone she saw that she had two unread messages; one from who had demanded her number the day before.

_Good luck on your first day!_

_And do tell me what my delinquent son does there. Would ya?_

She smiled to herself as she read the first line and remembered how he used to be like a second father to her. However, her smile vanished when she reached the second line. As for his son . . . she had no intention of running into him whatsoever. She checked the next message sent from the guy she considered very important to her. Before it had been Ichi-

_Stop! _she mentally scolded herself. _Stop thinking about him. He's a jerk remember? You haven't thought about him all this time, why now then?_

_Liar, _another part of her whispered.

Mentally, she sighed. Out of all the excitement in coming to Karakura the only part that sucked was meeting Ichigo again.

She groaned inwardly when she realized she was thinking about him _again_.

_Forget the past Rukia and think of the present, _she repeated. They were words Renji had once told her.

Speaking of which, Renji Abarai, her best friend was the guy the next message was sent from. It read:

_Have a blast on your first day!_

_And I know that you will have the people there charmed by you in a matter of seconds as always, princess ;)_

_Love Renji_

Smiling at this, she placed her phone on silent and slid it into her pocket when a girl came up to her and asked in a cheery voice, "Can I sit next to you? Almost all the seats are already taken or reserved."

"Of course you can," she replied smiling.

She was a few inches taller than herself and had raven colored hair with warm and friendly brown eyes.

"Great!" she said. "Uh...are the seats behind you empty as well?"

"I think so….," She said glancing back.

"All right!" she said smiling brightly and taking a seat next to her. "It's for my friends who I hope are coming today."

"Doesn't everybody come on the first day?" she asked inquisitively with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know them…," she said rolling her eyes thinking about them. She looked at Rukia and narrowed her eyes, a quizzical expression on her face "and I don't know you..?"

Putting her hand forward, she let out a small laugh. "Rukia Kuchiki,"

"And I am Momo Hinamori" she responded grasping her hand. "You must be new here. Am I right?"

"Pretty much" she replied. "I moved from Tokyo to study at Seireitei. What about you?"

"I am one of the blessed people to be born here" she said smiling smugly "and most of the people here know each other as you know this a pretty small town."

She nodded at this and was about to ask another question when there was a sudden yell from the door and a guy with brown chin length hair came running at full speed towards them.

"Momo…!" He yelled and was about to jump on her - no seriously _jump_ on her - when a fist came flying at him and he fell to the side groaning. The punch came from a girl with short black spiky hair who glared at the fallen guy. "You never learn, do you Keigo?"

"Hey there the two of you," said Momo in a bored voice as if this was normal.

"Hey yourself Momo," said the girl and glanced towards Rukia about to ask something when she was interrupted by a cheery voice yelling, "Hey guys!"

The voice belonged to a girl with dark orange hair who stood with a guy with raven hair.

"Orihime….!" the guy named Keigo yelled, apparently recovered from the punch earlier. He tried to jump on the busty orange haired girl but before he could make a move he was punched again by the same girl who yelled at him "How many times do I have to tell you fool!?"

"You guys are finally here huh?" said Momo shaking her head. "I thought you guys were gonna bunk again," she said exasperatedly.

"Don't act like you weren't also with us," the raven haired guy said, not looking at his friends but at the phone in his hands.

"I would like to erase that memory out of my mind. It was pretty much a disaster," Momo said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of pretty, or shall I say beautiful," in a flash Keigo was kneeling on one knee on front of Rukia.

"Who are thou o beautiful goddess?" he asked.

Embarrassed, Rukia glanced around trying to avoid his weird display. "Shut up, idiot," Momo interrupted before she could respond. "And since when did you learn the word 'thou'? My guess is that it isn't a part of your limited vocabulary,"

Keigo turned back and winked at Rukia. "Whatever impresses the ladies,"

She rolled her eyes as Momo introduced her. "Everyone, this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, this is everyone,"

"Oh man, I always wanted to say that line," squealed Momo.

"Kuchiki? As in Kuchiki Corporations?" asked the raven haired guy now looking up from his phone.

"Uh…yeah, my dad kind of owns that company," she responded cursing mentally. She didn't think anyone would figure it out so quickly.

"Wow!" said Orihime her eyes wide. "It must rock to be elite and not just any elite - the _Kuchiki_."

Rukia let out a laugh. "I would love to switch places with you."

"Ah ha! That's why I thought your name sounded familiar," Momo exclaimed.

"Ok, ignoring Momo's weird intro," said the black haired girl shooting the pouting Momo a look, "I am Tatsuki Arisawa."

"My name is Orihime Inoue," introduced the cheery girl with a wave.

"Mizuiro Kojima," the raven haired boy smiled lightly.

"And my name is Keigo Asano," said the brown haired boy "Please Marry me?" he said his eyes sparkling as he begged.

"You might want to ignore Keigo's stupidity," said Mizuiro.

"I figured," Rukia smiled.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class so the four took their seats behind Rukia and Momo.

_Ah! Momo's reserved seats for her friends, _I thought.

The professor entered, introducing himself, and before she knew it the class was over. When you love the subject she couldn't help but think how the time flies by as you are lost in the beauty of it. She was glad she chose it but wished the class could be longer.

She glanced over at Momo who had the same satisfied look on her face. When their eyes met she could literally feel that this was what she was thinking about and grinned at her, Momo's eyes telling her that she felt the same thing too.

"Well then, we will get going," Tatsuki voiced from behind as she started gathering her things. "We all have different classes now."

"I guess so," she replied as Tatsuki skimmed over her timetable.

"Hmm...We all have General Arts and Eng. Lit together - just as I thought," said Mizuiro comparing his time table with hers.

"Uh...what are you guys pursuing anyway?" she asked.

"We will tell you during lunch. Kay?" said Orihime. "Be sure to sit with us."

She nodded and waved as they disappeared through the door then turned to Momo who was sifting through her file.

"From looking at this I gather you want to become an artist…I guess we are gonna have most of the classes together as I want to become a photographer," she said grinning at her. "That's so weird…it's like we were meant to be friends."

Rukia grinned at this and secretly hoped it was true because most of her life she never really had any good 'girl friends'.

"So let's go, we both have the same class," she said getting up and taking her things.

They left after and were soon enough enjoying the next class but, like before, it was over before she knew it.

"Ok, 1st years over here," the class assistant said loudly motioning towards the front of the class. "Before leaving for lunch please write your name here," he said motioning to a paper at the front desk.

Both Momo and Rukia lined up to go when a couple of seniors pushed their way in front laughing and high-fiving as they passed causing them to be separated. She was pushed to the back of the line whilst Momo was at the front writing her name. She looked at her with raised eyebrows. Rukia nodded her head and motioned for her to get going. Momo did the same and mouthed a '_see you in the cafeteria'. _

Finally writing down her name, she arranged her backpack holding the files she had received in her first two classes and made her way to the cafeteria trying to figure out where it was. She remembered that there was a map of the university in the file and, with her free hand, tried to locate the paper.

Suddenly, she collided with something pretty hard sending all the files in her hand to go flying and onto the floor. To top it off, she then lost her balance and was about to fall when she felt someone catch her wrist breaking her fall.

Looking up, she found a pair of amused amber eyes staring right at her.

"Should've known it was you midget," Ichigo said. "I mean, you were born a klutz,"

Suddenly aware of the close contact, she jerked her hand away before straightening up and glaring at him. "Oh sure! You're one to talk _strawberry_," she said sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes.

She crouched down and started gathering her fallen things. _That idiot isn't even helping! _

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

Things collected she stood up. "Need I remind you of the time you slipped on the floor in third grade, not once but _five_ times in one day?"

"That's because you kept applying lubricants all over the place!" he said angrily.

"Making excuses are we?" she smirked.

"I did no such thing!" he replied.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did- Oh great, now I sound just like the immature idiot you are!" she said shaking her head and walking away.

"Wait-,"

She moved forward cutting him off and, before she had noticed, found herself in the cafeteria. She glanced around until she spotted Momo at the end of the hall waving at her. Rukia made her way past the tables seeing how the others kept glancing at her and giving her the once over.

Ignoring this, she sat down next to Momo who pushed a tray of food in front of her. Picking up a fry she looked at the others only to find them staring at her with wide eyes.

"How-,"Momo began but was interrupted by Orihime who rushed, "How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Uh…I just met him?" she answered, her tone sounding more questioning than anything.

"Na ah! No way! Ichigo doesn't talk like that to people he _just met, _and he certainly doesn't introduce himself to new people!" said Tatsuki eyeing her suspiciously.

"Wait a minute…You all know him?" she asked incredulously staring at each one of them.

"Yeah we all know him; he's a friend of ours, "answered Mizuiro casually.

"I did tell you everyone here knows everybody right?" Momo pointed out. "He was always our senior too."

"Tatsuki here is closer to him than most," said Keigo taking a break from stuffing his face. "Tell her Tatsuki!"

"Ichigo and I used to go to the same dojo when we were kids. He was 5 and I was 2 but that didn't stop me from kicking his sorry butt."

"Which brings us back to the question of _how _you know him?" asked Orihime frowning.

_Orihime sure is curious,_ she thought.

"It's nothing much really," she told them trying to sound convincing. "My mom was kind of close to his mom so we just met a couple of times."

"Well, you should know that he's like the hottest and coolest guy ever," Momo sighed.

"I bet Toshiro would love to hear you say that" Mizuiro said to Momo.

"Please...as if we all don't know Toshiro tops him," replied Momo rolling her eyes.

Rukia raised one eyebrow inquisitively and Orihime answered, "Toshiro is Momo's boyfriend…Oh look there he is!" she said pointing behind her and towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Rukia turned to see a hot guy with white hair donning jeans and a white T-shirt under his black jacket. He looked to have a cold demeanor that she swore warmed up the second his searching eyes fell next to her.

Beside her, Momo sighed dreamily staring at him. He made his way over to their table and as he got closer she could see that his eyes were a brilliant turquoise.

"Hey Momo. Hey guys," he greeted stopping in front of them.

"Hey Toshiro," everyone around her replied.

"Momo," he said sounding calm (which later she would find out was the calm before the storm) "Where is your phone?"

"Umm…right here," she said taking it out of her pocket. She glanced at it and gasped.

Toshiro sighed and put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"Oh my god! Shiro I am so sorry I had kept-,"

"My phone on silent and missed your messages," chorused everyone. "Seriously lady, do you never learn?" asked Tatsuki.

"He he," giggled Momo sheepishly.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around Toshiro bringing him into a bone-crushing embrace by a girl with long wavy auburn hair. Toshiro, being of a smaller build, had his face crushed between her . . . assets.

"Toshiro!" the girl squealed happily.

Toshiro pushed her away and growled at her. "Rangiku! Do you have to do that every single time?"

"Of course," she said flipping her hair. "You're like the little brother I never had!"

Toshiro mumbled something inaudible and Rangiku turned to Momo. "Hey Momo," she said bending down to give her a hug. "Hi everyone," she said waving at the others, her beautiful grayish blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Rangiku," they all chorused with the exception of Keigo who tried running towards her before he was stopped by Tatsuki.

"Oh Keigo," Rangiku giggled. "Oh! Who do we have here?" she posed looking at Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki,"

"You must be new here then!" she concluded smiling. "Hi! I am Rangiku Matsumoto and this here is Toshiro Hitsugaya," He gave a nod of acknowledgement to which Rukia did the same.

"Come eat with us," said Momo smiling at them.

"Sorry we are eating with the gang - I hope you don't mind," Rangiku said.

"Oh, ok," Momo replied sounding a little disappointed.

Toshiro glanced at her before bending down to her level. "You want me to be here?" he asked softly so only she could here. Rukia heard anyway. Momo shook her head. "Alright then, I will see you later," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek then walking away with Rangiku following him waving bye to us.

"You might have noticed that Toshiro is a bit shy with public displays of affection," said Orihime.

"Coward," snorted Tatsuki at which Momo replied with a flash of anger, "Hey! He is not shy; you should see him when we are-"

"TMI Momo!" interrupted Tatsuki. "I don't really care."

"Who is Rangiku?" Rukia asked.

"She's just a close friend of Shiro's but he would never admit that," Momo chuckled. "And before you ask, she is not interested in him. She already has a boyfriend,"

"Please! I wasn't going to ask that," she scoffed.

From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of orange and turned to see Ichigo entering with a blue-haired guy who was pretty good looking (in an evil kind of way). They made their over to the table where Toshiro and Rangiku had occupied along with a couple of other people.

Momo followed Rukia's line of sight. "See the blue haired guy? That's Grimmjow; he's Ichigo's best friend,"

At that point Ichigo glanced up his eyes meeting hers. He smirked, as if he knew she had been ogling him, and winked at her.

_'HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!_' she yelled mentally and quickly looked down at her food. She glanced at Momo who regarded her with a raised eyebrow. _'Oh great'. _She opened her mouth to no doubt ask her something when Rukia cut her off. "Don't. You know that he loves flirting, right?"

She hoped she would drop it. Frowning, Momo nodded and went back to eating.

The others continued chatting away telling her about Karakura and other things and, soon enough, they were making their way to – the second class that they all had together.

Rukia took a seat next to Momo and was searching her bag for a pen when the girl in front turned around. "Momo, did you know that resigned?"

"Really?" Momo asked frowning. "But then who resigns at the start of a term?"

"I think his old age finally caught up with him. I heard we are gonna have a substitute for the whole year until they find a new one to replace the teacher," Someone called the girl and she apologized to Momo and left.

Rukia turned to the thoughtful Momo and leaned forward to ask her about the teacher but accidently knocked over a book in the process. Sighing, she bent down to pick it up when she heard the whole class hush up as footsteps echoed through the class.

"Good Morning class,"

_No way! _

She would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Slowly, she sat up and that was when she saw him with his spiky orange hair casually writing his name on the board as the whole class stared at him in complete shock. The long silence was broken with the scraping of a chair and Tatsuki yelling. "What the heck are you doing Ichigo!?"

Everyone gasped at the way she had spoken but Ichigo turned from the board and smirked at her. "Hello to you too Tatsuki,"

Before she could respond he interrupted. "Sit down and listen to me will ya?"

"You all might have heard the news that Mr. Atari resigned at the start of the year and apparently no teacher could be found at such short notice. So, I have been given the unfortunate responsibility of handling this class for the year as your English Professor."

"Interesting…," muttered Mizuiro who was sat in front of Ichigo.

"Believe me, it wasn't my choice."

The class started whispering and muttering among themselves.

"Wow! That is so weird….,"

"Is that really allowed?"

"OMG! He is sooo hot….,"

Rukia rolled her eyes as the girls started giggling. She looked over at Momo who simply shrugged and mumbled something about Toshiro not telling her.

She looked back at him and noticed he was reading the class roster. He started calling everyone's names and the class immediately quieted down. They started raising their hands as he read their names out; some even threw sarcastic comments at him to which he shot back his own retorts. She could only guess that these were the people who were jealous of him.

"Orihime Inoue,"

Orihime giggled loudly and raised her hand, her eyes dreamy and that's when it dawned on her that Orihime actually _liked _him.

_As if anyone could like him. _

Ichigo smiled at her politely and moved on and soon enough…

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

Wincing, she looked up to see that he had frozen after reading her name. He stared at the roster to check if he had misread it and then his head shot up as he scanned the students. His gaze swept past her before he did a double take, his amber eyes locking onto her and widening.

His mouth opened wordlessly and all of a sudden he glared at her.

_What are you doing here? _he almost seemed to ask her through his glare.

When they were young they had this uncanny ability to communicate through only their eyes. She guessed that was because they knew each other so well. Rukia was taken aback to see that it still worked.

_Dumbass! Didn't you remember I was a 1st year!? _ She shot back telepathically.

Her thought was proved right as he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair causing a few girls to swoon.

He gave her a look and she instantly raised her hand. "Present,"

She glanced around to see the whole class staring at her and Ichigo. _Great. _Of course they would think something was going on. She was such an idiot for taking so long to answer him. Momo just stared at her with a black expression.

_Here we go, _she thought.

* * *

A/N: Took me ridiculously long time to complete, so review and let me know what you think- Keira


	5. At Her Place

"5 more minutes Ichigo!" yelled Yuzu from the kitchen, the sounds of frying and stirring accompanying her.

Ichigo leaned back into the couch to make him more comfortable and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what he was going to say to Rukia when he finally met her.

Yesterday, after the shock of seeing her as his student wore off, he waited for her so that they could talk but she had long since gone home.

Yuzu had called him earlier and had told him, and he quote, "Poor Rukia must be so busy with all the unpacking she's got to do. So I am making her some food so that she doesn't starve. But dad's not here and Karin and I are heading out for a group study. Therefore, I want you to come now and take it to her,"

She had then hung up without giving him a chance to respond much less deny her request.

Yuzu came in through the doorway looking a bit tired. "Is this for Rukia or her whole neighborhood?" he asked with a raised brow as he took the two full shopping bags from her.

She frowned at this and sighed. "Just go will you?"

Heading out, he strapped the bags to his '_Slaying Moon' _and soon he was driving along the night. He wondered how Rukia would react if she ever sat on his bike.

He cursed as he narrowly missed hitting a car. _The heck? Why did I suddenly think of her? _He groaned and thought about the idiot he was for not figuring out that she was going to be one of his students.

"Stupid," he mumbled.

Eventually, he reached a block of posh apartments and parked his bike outside. He got into the elevator as he made his way to her floor. Yuzu had given him her address but how she got it was beyond him. When he got to the apartment door, which read 315, he rang the bell . . . Then he rang another three times. The door still didn't open. Ichigo was seriously contemplating breaking the door down when it finally swung open to reveal a flustered Rukia.

She was clad in nothing but a pair of short jeans that showed off her creamy legs and white T-shirt that slid of her one shoulder, a white strap holding it up. Her hair hung loosely around her face framing the pink that had tinted her cheeks. He ignored his quickened heart beat as she acknowledged him in a flat voice.

"Oh, it's you."

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, his scowl now deepening as he thought of someone else coming along and seeing her dressed like this.

"That's really none of your business," she answered with a glare. "What are you doing here anyway _Mr. Kurosaki_?"

He regarded her for a minute and then heard her let out a gasp as he pushed past her into the apartment before bolting the door. Ignoring her cries, he walked in and spotted a table to place the shopping bags before he turned around and glared down at her just as she finished saying, "What are you? Deaf?"

Ichigo raised his hand up and started ticking his fingers off for every point he mentioned. "First of all, _Ms. Kuchiki, _do you always keep people waiting? Secondly, do you seriously keep asking questions and then not wait for the people to answer?"

He leaned in a bit closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "Lastly, does your daddy know you dress like that?"

A normal and sane person would have run a mile and hid when faced with his glare but this was no normal person. She stood her ground and glared right back.

Then she raised her hand and mimicked him. "First of all, "she ticked off, "I keep only weirdoes and rapists waiting. Secondly, if you can't keep up with my questioning don't feel sorry for yourself. And lastly, it's none of _daddy's _business what I wear!"

With that she spun around and started walking away but he simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her to towards him. She let out a small yelp as she collided with his chest and, before she knew it, he had snaked an arm around her waist and leant down until his lips were next to her ear. He chuckled lightly and whispered, "So you classify me as a weirdo and a rapist? Then I bet it would totally be justified if I were to do _anything _to you right now."

He felt her shiver in his arms and before he knew it she had pushed him away, her face a brilliant shade of red. Ichigo let out a laugh and plopped down on the coach behind him. Ignoring Rukia, he looked around and saw several boxes lined up against the wall with several of them open by his feet.

_So that's why she was all flustered when she answered the door; she must have been sorting out this mess_.

"Are you going to tell me what this is or not?" said Rukia pointing at the shopping bags on the table.

"How about I choose not to?" he asked teasingly which did not go well with Rukia - she looked like she was about to throw something.

"Calm down sweetheart, don't get your panties in a twist,"

_Whack!_

Ichigo let out a groan and rubbed his forehead where Rukia had thrown a tissue box at. "What. The. Hell," he glared at her.

"That's what you deserve Strawberry, so don't complain," she answered smirking. "Now, do you plan on telling me about this…," she said pointing at the food. "Or would you rather I throw something that would leave a mark?"

"God damn it woman! Yuzu made you some food and told me to deliver it to you. Ya happy?"

Her smirking face morphed into a shocked expression before a smile broke over it. "Really? That's so sweet of her! Do thank her for me," she exclaimed happily making her way towards the kitchen counter and placing the shopping bags on it. "There! Was it so hard giving me a direct answer?"

He mumbled something inaudible and followed her to the counter. He rested his elbows on the counter and stared as she rifled through it. After a few minutes she turned to him. "What?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Aren't you gonna ask about the teaching shenanigans?" he asked getting straight to the point.

She hesitated for a minute then answered without even sparing him a glance "No, not really."

"You sure about that?" he inquired staring at her intently and wondering when she was finally going to snap.

She paused her unwrapping and glared at him. "Look it's not like we are friends anymore….much less best friends." She looked down and spoke softly, "not after everything."

At that moment he felt like someone had stabbed him. All traces of humor vanished. "Rukia, I –," he started in a strangled voice.

"It doesn't matter; I want the past to remain in the past. So please don't say anything," she cut him off.

He opened his mouth again but was cut short when a pained look flashed across her face. "Ichigo, please!" she said her voice almost pleading.

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them Ichigo could see that her demeanor had changed completely. "Also," she added after a minute, "don't interfere with my life at SU. You just mind your own business and live happily ever after with your many girlfriends."

He stared at her, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face breaking the tense atmosphere around them. Arguing with her was the best thing that he could do for her right now. "Jealous are we?"

"Of what? Your dumb girlfriends or your dumb life?" she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Dumb life huh? Are you aware that my dumb life could destroy your oh-so-wonderful life?" he smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"Eh?" she stared at him a confused frown etched on her face.

"I am not allowed to have relationships with my students," he clarified. "So if I was found here, standing in your apartment, it would probably spark a lot of rumors which would end up with the both of us being kicked out from your dream University,"

He looked at her as began to process the news and finally . . .

BINGO, she snapped.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!"

In a flash she was in front of Ichigo trying to push him out of her apartment. He started chuckling at her futile attempt leaving her to growl. His chuckles turned into full blown laughter causing Rukia to stop pushing and instead glare at him.

"What in the world is so freaking funny?" she hissed.

He stopped laughing. "Midget – Do you see anyone around to witness us being here? It would be bad _if _anyone found out."

Rukia huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "You make it sound like we _are _in a relationship."

He put a thoughtful finger to his chin and asked almost innocently, "Do I now?"

She raised her arm to whack him but stopped short when she heard the doorbell ring. Rukia hurried over to the door but stopped and scowled at Ichigo's sarcastic comment. "Oh sure, now you run to whoever it is . . . ,"

"Shut up," she growled swinging open the door to reveal an old lady who looked around 100 years old standing there with a smile. "Hello Rukia dear," she wobbled. "Can you help me with something at my house?"

"Of course Mrs. Young," said Rukia smiling politely.

Ichigo started guffawing at the irony of the old lady's name leaving Rukia to shoot him an exasperated look.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here with you Rukia," said the old lady squinting at him. "Might I ask who this hunky young man is and whether he would be interested in me?"

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing and chocked on his own spit to start coughing instead.

It was Rukia's turn to laugh now. "Oh Mrs. Young, I think you do have a chance as I know he would be interested in anything that has breasts on it."

His eyes widened in horror as the old lady actually looked down at her chest causing him to turn away with a red face but not before he glared at Rukia.

He smirked, her eyes shining with amusement, but he guessed she took pity on him because the next thing he knew she was taking the old lady by the arm. "Let's go Mrs. Young," Before the old lady could protest they were both gone.

_Wacky old lady, _he thought.

Ichigo was about to make himself comfortable on the couch with the intention of waiting for Rukia when something caught his eye. On the kitchen platform he noticed 2 white cylindrical boxes without any labels on. Upon opening it he saw that they contained white pills. He frowned to himself trying to think what they were for.

Before he could ponder any further about it, Rukia's telephone started ringing. Choosing to ignore it, he headed back to the couch where he plopped down just as the answering machine went leaving Rukia's voice to fill the room.

"Sorry I am unable to answer your call. Please leave a message."

It beeped and his head shot up abruptly as a guy's voice filled the apartment.

"Hey baby, it's me Renji. How are you? Sorry I couldn't call earlier. It's a long story that I would have told if you would have answered. Where are you anyway? Is everything alright there? Hope you had an awesome first day. Man…. Just listening to your voice is turning me on," Ichigo's eyes widened."Ugh…. I don't know when I can call you next. Take care of yourself. Love you always princess."

_Who. The. Heck. Was. That?_

There was no way Rukia had a boyfriend! But who else talks like that to a girl? _Turn me on! _He was going to kill the bastard if he ever dared to lay a finger on her.

He walked over to the answering machine and pressed 'delete'.

_There! _ No existence of the message.

He stood there smirking at the answering machine when he heard a crash next door.

_Rukia!_

Ichigo bolted out of the apartment and was next door in a flash. The door was ajar so he burst in to see the floor littered with fallen plastic jars and an overturned stool where Rukia lay a few feet away from. Instantly his doctor mode kicked in which was enhanced by his need to protect her.

He rushed to her side and shook her. "Rukia? Rukia! Wake up!"

There was no injury that he could see but just seeing her unconscious was enough to make him want to tear apart the person responsible. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch in front of him just as she let out a soft moan. _That's good. At least she's conscious. _

"Hey, wake up," he said gently shaking her.

"Oh my! Is she going to be alright?" exclaimed a voice next to his ear. He jumped and turned back to see the old lady looking at Rukia with concern.

He had totally forgotten about this lady. "How the heck did she fall?" he asked frowning at the old lady. He felt like something would burst if she didn't give a satisfactory answer.

"Well you see-,"

"Ichigo, stop scolding Mrs. Young,"

He turned to see Rukia sitting up and massaging her head with her fingers. Unknowingly, he let out a break he didn't realize he had been holding. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine dumbass," she answered.

Well, if she could swear then he was pretty sure she was fine.

"What the heck were you doing on top of a stool?" he growled, his concern changing to anger as he realized that something worse could have happened to her.

Rukia flinched at his anger and closed her eyes ready to answer him before the old lady interrupted.

"Don't be mad at her. I had asked her to look for my teeth on the top of the shelf as I have lost them," the old lady wobbled.

"How the heck would they get up there?" he scowled at her.

"Well, it can turn up in the oddest of places," was her reply.

"….."

Ignoring her protests, he grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her back to her apartment. Once inside he lightly pushed her towards the couch where she plopped down all the while still glaring.

"What is wrong with you?! You climbed because of that? That old bat might have killed you! Luckily it wasn't fatal!" he yelled at her letting all his anger out.

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "It's none of your business what I do to help others! And unlike you she isn't crazy! Yo-,"

Suddenly, she winced placing her hand on top of her head. Ichigo took no time in being next to her. "Take it easy will you? Clumsy midget," he mumbled touching her arm gently.

Sulking she pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. Don't act like you care you idiot . . . ," Ichigo tuned out as she continued ranting at him.

_If only she knew how much you truly cared, _a voice inside his head spoke. Choosing to ignore it he instead reached for Rukia's hand; she was too busy ranting to notice. Flicking her wrist over so her pulse point was in front of him, he slowly kissed it very much aware of her delicate skin touching his. Automatically she brought the hand he was holding towards herself and without realizing kissed his palm.

She froze, her eyes widening as she looked at his hands in hers and turned her gaze towards him. "H-how . . . W-what? You remember?"

He smiled slowly. "It's kind of inbuilt, don't you think?"

Almost sluggishly she nodded her head. He bet she was thinking about how she had automatically done it without thinking and was too stunned to hit him.

-_Flashback-_

_"Hey Rukia! What have you got there?" asked an orange haired boy sitting beside a girl with raven hair._

_"Oh look Ichigo! It's a new toy daddy bought for me," replied the girl grinning, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness as she held the toy close to her chest._

_She offered the toy to him and he took it scanning to see if there was anything that would hurt her. It was a swordsman holding up a sword that he was twirling in his hand. He squinted at the sharp edge of the sword and proceeded to warn Rukia about it. _

_She simply frowned at him. "Stop worrying Ichigo! You always do this! Now go bring the other toys so we can play together."_

_He smiled mischievously at her. "What if I say no?" _

_WHACK!_

_"What the hell stupid?!" he yelled. _

_"You deserved it!" she said giggling. "Now go!"_

_Mumbling about the brat he went to bring the toys but immediately came running back when he heard Rukia crying. _

_"What happened?" he asked as tears flowed from Rukia's eyes as she clutched her wrist._

_She pouted and pointed at the swordsman._

_"It cut you didn't it?" he sighed. "Didn't I just warn you?"_

_She glared at him through teary eyes. "Go away then!" she said angrily. _

_Rolling his eyes at her he took her hand, which she tried snatching back but he held firm. He saw the scratch on her wrist located above her pulse point and without thinking kissed it. _

_"There! That should make it all_ better_!" he beamed proud of himself for thinking of it. _

_"__Really?" she asked her eyes wide and teary. "Then let me make it equal!" She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "There! Now we are both healed!" _

_"I was never hurt idiot," he replied with earned another hit. _

_Letting out a groan he tried to reason with her. "Well, that should also protect you! It's my good luck charm for you," _

_"And that's my good luck charm for you," she said._

_They both grinned at each other for their brilliance. _

_-end of flashback—_

Rukia dropped his hand like it was on fire and mumbled something inaudible before turning to him. "Don't you have to go home?"

Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was pretty late.

"Like I want to stay here any longer," he said exasperatedly rolling his eyes. "If you hadn't wacked your head I would have been long gone."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I didn't tell you to stay."

He ignored the latter and said, "Well then, see you around _Ms. Kuchiki_," He smirked at her. "Oh and don't tell anyone we know each other from . . . ," he trailed of as she rolled her eyes.

"That goes without saying fool!"

He smirked at her one last time and decided on having the last laugh. "Good night! Have sweet dreams about me!"

But, alas, the universe loved proving him wrong because she simply retorted like it was nothing.

"Oh my god! That means the orange haired dog in my dreams all along was you! Wow Ichigo, that's a new _loud_ look even for you." And with that she closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Leave me a review!


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6**

"So how's Karakura treating the new girl?"

Rukia barely glanced at Momo as she replied. "I told you, I am not new here."

From the corner of her eye she saw her sliding in her seat. "You might have mentioned it."

"Aren't the others here yet?"

"Rukia, Rukia – you do realize we don't have all our classes with those idiots right?"

"I know that!" she snapped "And doesn't it make you an idiot to be their friend, smarty pants?"

"Of course not," she said smugly. "I have Shiro don't I?"

"And how is that relevant?"

"Shiro is among the coolest people here, along with Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rangiku...and many others you saw on that table yesterday. It's everyone's biggest dream to be with them and sit on that table," she sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "For a pretty awesome university, this sounds like some cliché high school story."

"Maybe it does," Momo shrugged.

The professor arrived and began the class leaving them to fall into the alluring lecture of Art History. It was after class when Rukia was collecting her things that Momo chirped next to her. "I'm going to meet Shiro!" she stuffed her books in her bag. "You will be okay without me right?"

She glared at her and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "What do you think I am? 5?"

She just laughed at this. "I am heading to the restrooms anyways."

Nodding she skipped away then paused midway to turn and wave at her before continuing on her merry way.

Smiling at this, she decided to take the other route through the grounds that she had yet to see. She was walking along a pretty deserted cherry blossom path with a few people milling about when she heard close footsteps behind her.

Rukia turned to see two boys behind her grinning and guffawing at her. She ignored this and continued her way when she saw another boy approach her with blue hair and a roguish smile.

_Wasn't this Ichigo's best friend? The one from yesterday?_

"Good selection G," the boy behind her spoke up. He in turn just grinned and looked at her appreciatively from top to bottom.

Disgusted, she turned right and started walking away when the bond one of the two was suddenly in front of her. "What makes you think you can leave when we're talking to you?"

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a tree. His force was practically nothing compared to what she knew about self-defense but she still let out a surprised gasp. "Let. Me. Go," she grit out, accenting each word with a kick to his crotch.

He instantly released her and fell down clutching his crotch and groaning pathetically.

Few people stood around watching and muttering but none helped because she would later find out that apparently no-one messed with Grimmjow.

She turned to pick up her fallen backpack when someone spoke. "Now now – you didn't have to hurt him. We just wanted to talk."

"It's his fault for grabbing me" she spoke coolly. "He had it coming."

Grimmjow threw his head back releasing a laugh. "Maybe he did," He curled his finger and beckoned for her to come closer.

_Like hell I answer to anyone calling me like that._

"Why don't you come here?" she asked arrogantly turning and walking away when he grabbed her arm and turned her around forcefully.

He sneered. "You dare try this again?"

Fighting back a wince at the pressure on her arm she snottily replied, "What? I hurt your male ego?"

"Bitch!" he hissed and pushed her making her stumble before she found herself sprawled on the ground. His face hovered above her as he pinned her down with his body weight and her arms held above her head. Desperately she tried to push him off her with all her strength but he just laughed. "Now talk to me with some respect _junior _– I am ten times stronger than that idiot," he pointed out. "So better give up sweetheart and I will let you go,"

Tears sprung to her eyes as she struggled but realized he was a heck of a lot stronger than anyone she had encountered. Her fear of public humiliation that had long been buried started to stir inside of her. This was the exact scene that had happened 7 years ago; people watching as she got humiliated by that asshole Ichigo called a friend.

It suddenly clicked that this was Ichigo's friend too. _I am being toyed with again!? Ichigo that bastard!_

Suddenly, there was a growling sound above her and people squeaked as someone ripped Grimmjow from on top of her.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are _doing?"_

Rukia sat up breathing heavily from her struggle just in time to watch Ichigo pull back his fist and hit Grimmjow square in the jaw. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Ichigo glared at the people around causing them to scatter like rats.

Ichigo strode over to Grimmjow picking him up by his collar and slammed him into a nearby tree. "Don't _ever _touch her,"

She got up slowly simmering inside as she was now one hundred percent sure it was all Ichigo's doing. Again.

He turned to her and grabbed her hand dragging them inside an empty corridor. His eyes met her and concern was written all over his face. What an excellent actor he was!

"Rukia? You ok?" he asked softly.

She clenched her shaking hands. "How dare you?" she whispered.

"How dare you do this to me again?!" she hollered. "Who the HECK gives you permission to do this to ME?!"

His eyes widened. "Rukia no, I didn't-"

"DONT LIE TO ME" she screamed clutching her hair. "Just when I thought we could be friends again..." she murmured.

She heard approaching footsteps and soon saw Grimmjow coming. He stopped when he saw them but she didn't care if he heard or not at this point.

Ichigo grasped her shoulders. "Listen to _me_ Rukia. You have to listen. It was never me-"

She struggled a bit against his grasp. "Why should I listen? So YOU could feed me Lies AGAIN?! Betray me again? Rip my heart out?"

Just them she saw Momo come running from the other side, he eyes wide with concern.

She pushed Ichigo's hand off of her and ran to Momo. She needed to get out of there, fast. Tears threatened to break the surface and she didn't know how long she could hold them in. She threw herself at Momo in a hug and clutched her neck.

"Rukia," she murmured putting her arms around me. "What's going on?"

"Please get me out of here, Momo." She begged.

She felt her nod and pulled back to place an arm around to lead her away.

* * *

-Momo-

Rukia might not have seen the look on Ichigo's face as she took her, but she did.

He stood there, watching them go, his body sagged and raw pain and guilt spread all over his face.

Never in her life had Momo seen him look like that. Never.

She took Rukia to her apartment by car because it was the closest and glanced at her face hidden under her cropped hair.

Someone had said that whilst she was with Shiro, Grimmjow had been doing his freshmen ragging at the grounds. Knowing Rukia was there she ran there to see.

As soon as they reached her building she led Rukia to her apartment. Rukia sank on the couch as she switched the lights on and fetched a blanket and a pillow for her.

She might have only known her for a day but, she felt like they were connected somehow. Of course, she knew it sounded cheesy but it was fate that they were meant to be friends. Rukia trusting her to be by her side was proof enough that her feelings were mutual.

Sitting down on the couch, she squeezed her hand and sighed. "Remember how I told you me and Ichigo met a few times when we were young?" Rukia started.

Momo nodded. "I, kind of, lied about that."

"Yeah, I figured," Rukia gave me her incredulous look. "But I am awesome at lying!"

"That's one of Momo Hinamori's wonderful talents!" she smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, technically, we did meet bit instead of a few times it was _all _the time. His mom and my mom were best friends so I visited Karakura every year and we even stayed here for a few years. Ichigo and I were best friends since the moment I was born . . . we used to always be together. We always fought but despite all that . . . ,"

She looked at her hands and murmured the last part "…I trusted him so much."

Rukia glanced at her before continuing. "Until one day, when I was 12, I started liking this boy. It was just a small crush that would leave me all flustered but I . . . ," She let out a bitter laugh. "I thought it was love,"

"He had a big group of friends and all of them were jerks that harassed everybody but I didn't care – I just blindly did all his little errands for him. Until that one day when I confessed to him . . . he insulted me and laughed at me in front of my _entire _school," she chocked up but took a deep breath and continued.

"I remember it so clearly. He was about to hit the pathetic weakling I was back then and that's when Ichigo came and protected me, punching the daylights out of the entire gang. I watched it all cowering in fear. He carried me home . . . soothing me . . . telling me that he would always be there for me."

She sighed. "That had been so unlike him but of course I had believed him and became so dependant of him . . . until I found out,"

-_flashback—_

"_-Ya, I told you to forget about it."_

_Rukia stood outside the door stopping because she heard Ichigo's voice but the next voice made her blood run cold. _

"_Come on man…you agreed to this before. What's the problem now?"_

"_Things are changed now. She stays with me."_

_She slowly opened the door not wanting to believe what she was listening to. Ichigo's back was turned towards her but the other's eyes flicked to hers before his face broke into a grin that sickened her. _

"_Ah, just the girl I wanted to see!"_

_Ichigo whirled around, his eyes wide and she saw something in his eyes that she didn't want to see. _

"_Rukia get out of here!" he said quickly._

"_Why in such a hurry my friend?" the asshole asked Ichigo placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've know from the start I've wanted her."_

"_You bastard!" Ichigo hissed and was about to hit him when Rukia found her hand grabbing his wrist. _

"_Rukia-"_

"_Ichigo W-What's h-he talking about?" she asked softly hating the way she was stammering in his presence._

"_What? You don't know sweetheart?" the jerk asked cocking his head to the side._

"_Don't talk to her!" Ichigo yelled but he ignored him. _

"_Ichigo here is my very good friend. The one that made us what we are and the one who hurt you,"_

_She let out a gasp and staggered backwards feeling like a knife had plunged itself into her heart. _

"_Ichigo wouldn't," she whispered."HE WOULDN'T!" _

_Ichigo winced. "Ask him then?"_

_She stared at him expectantly and as his silence grew so did the heart wrenching pain in her chest. _

"_Rukia listen-"_

"_Tell me."_

"_Yes," he said softly. _

_She saw so many emotions in his eyes but she didn't care now. _

_It had already fallenapart._

_-End-_

"Oh Rukia," she hugged her as she broke into a fresh set of tears. Momo stroked her hair and when she

"For what?" she questioned.

"For dragging you into my complicated life."

"Well, it sure is entertaining compared to mine," she grinned.

"I'm glad I provide you entertainment," she bit out angrily.

"Oh chillax will ya darling? I'm just teasing!" she chuckled but grew sober quickly."You know Rukia, I understand that this was a lot for you but please, I beg you to at least listen to Ichigo,"

"No."

"Ruki-,"

"He agreed to knowing all this and being involved didn't he?"

"Well yes, but you didn't see the look on his face. He really is sorry Rukia," She tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "It's just that Grimmjow is an idiot – a good guy when you get to know him – but still and idiot who picks on the freshmen every year. I know for a fact that Ichigo isn't involved in this bullying of his. So please forgive him!"

"Why are you supporting him?" she asked narrowing her eyes and moving away from her.

Momo grabbed her arm to stop her. "Because he's a friend and friends stick to each other. Also, I know he is really sorry. Trust me."

She stared at her. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Fine. If he bothers to make things right and apologize . . . I will forgive him," she said grudgingly. "For your sake."

"Yes!" she yelled throwing a fist in the air and laughing loudly. Rukia rolled her eyes and muttered something about her being immature. Nudging her with her shoulder the sound of laughter soon began to fill the apartment.

* * *

He had hurt her.

_Again._

He hit the wall with his fist and winced when pain shot through it; he was certain it was fractured. Well, at least even he was hurting now.

He unlocked the door of his house – technically his dad's – and made his way to the couch where he plopped down. He smiled faintly when he remembered meeting Rukia here the day before yesterday. Seeing those eyes and spitting out his drink.

_Her eyes . . . so hurt. _

He ran a hand through his hair and remembered what an idiot he had been all those years ago.

Just then the door banged open and in came the blue haired idiot who started this mess.

"What the hell Ichigo!?" he yelled, his eyes ablaze with anger framed by the swollen black skin. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"I think I should ask _you _that!" he glared at him.

"We agreed long back that you wouldn't butt in to my business of ragging others!"

"It became my business when I became a freaking part-time teacher!"

He expected him to snap back at him but instead he let out a long sigh and sat down in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Knowing you, there is something that I am missing here…."

Panic rose in his chest as he quickly replayed the conversation with him at SU knowing the other was doing the same.

_Oh shit!_

He remembered telling him-

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her" said Grimmjow looking at him. "That's what you said right?"

So much for keeping things under wraps.

"Tell me," he continued mockingly. "Is that what a teacher says to his student?"

Ichigo dropped his head into his hands mumbling a, "Shut up,"

Getting ready to steer the topic away from these dangerous waters, he looked up confused when he saw Grimmjow staring behind him, his eyes wide.

"What are you-?"

Abruptly, he stopped short and cursed loudly when he noticed Grimmjow was staring at the Kurosaki-Kuchiki family photo.

_Freaking great. _

* * *

_-Grimmjow—_

_-Flashback-_

_"Ichigo, you are such an idiot," he laughed as he playfully punched a 15 year old Ichigo who glared in response. "The poor girl was frightened out of her mind!" he said dissolving into more laughter. _

_"Oh shut up," he muttered exasperatedly. "Did you forget how even you got worried? And it's totally normal seeing huge dogs bark at 4 year olds!" he said sarcastically. _

"_You got a point," he answered. "Who plays like that with dogs anyways?"_

"_But," he continued, "it was still overly dramatic how you pushed the girl out of the way! You and your need to protect everyone."_

_Ichigo glared at him. "Protecting people just seems…..right."_

_"Since we are on the topic – I heard you made a protection list! I mean really? You ranked the people in importance!" she said cracking up again._

"_I don't see what the big deal is."_

"_Dude, you are so weird!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_So who's on it?"_

_He shrugged. "Friends and family."_

"_Who tops it?" he asked slyly. _

"_Ruki-none of your business," he snapped angrily though he could see he was embarrassed. _

"_A girl huh?" he teased. _

"_Get over yourself," he said and walked away._

_-end—_

_-flashback 2—_

"_-if you are trying to replace her it's not going to work Ichigo!"_

_Grimmjow placed his hand on the door knob and slowly pushed the door ajar just enough to see Ichigo's back facing towards him and a – surprisingly – angry Yuzu in front of him. _

"_As if! And she wasn't my girlfriend to begin with Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled back._

"_But she was still your best friend." Yuzu said softly. _

"_Oh yeah? What kind of best friend leaves when his mother is dying?"_

"_Did you forget her mother died too?"_

"_She left me when I needed-"he stopped abruptly. "ENOUGH!" he yelled and turned around walking towards the main door where Grimmjow stood. _

_He quickly hid behind the side of the house and watched as Ichigo slammed the door shut. _

_He saw him standing there motionless for minute before he let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. _

"_Rukia" he whispered, longing in his voice._

_-end—_

Numerous instances flashed in his head where there was always this girl in Ichigo's life. He had bugged Ichigo to tell him many times but he dismissed the matter and acted like there was no one. Here, in front of him, stood no doubt the proof. He knew it.

"No. Freaking. Way"

Although Ichigo was glaring at him his eyes betrayed him.

"That's the chick from your stories," he started, pointing at the picture.

"I never said any stories to begin with."

"Uh uh Ichigo, I know things about you and I know she's your friend from….wait a minute" he exclaimed. "She's the girl from today!"

"You figured that out now?" asked Ichigo incredulously.

"Her eyes…" he started.

"Yeah, they changed color."

"Oh My God! She's your _student?"_

"No shit Sherlock" said Ichigo rolling his eyes.

Grimmjow processed the information he had just found out when Ichigo suddenly lashed out. "She came back years later and it was going fine until you messed it up! Now she hates me again!"

He glanced down and looked, again, like the piece of shit he saw him as when he came in.

"Again?! What did you do before?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business."

With a flash of anger Grimmjow started. "Kurosaki, you better start talking or else . . .," he cracked his knuckles.

He barely glanced at him. "Whatever."

"Alright, fine," he smirked. "That chick's pretty hot, maybe I should…"

"Don't you dare-

"-touch her? I know, "he said."Look dude, I promise I won't do anything to her. Just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Finally a look of resignation crossed his features. "Rukia and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. My mom and her mom, Hisana, were best friends as well and she used to visit Karakura constantly."

Grimmjow noted the faraway look on his eye that slowly faded at his next words. "But when I was 15 our mom's had gone shopping and due to a stupid storm they had an accident which killed Hisana on the spot and landed my mom in ICU."

Grimmjow nodded as he remembered the events surrounding's death but not once had he mentioned someone else's death.

"That bastard, Rukia's father, never liked any of us as much as Hisana did and right after she died he took every trace of both of them away." He turned to Grimmjow and let out a bitter laugh.

"Do you want to know what the punch line in this is? My family thinks that what I just told you was the reason Rukia left. I know Rukia; she wouldn't have let Byakuya control her life. She would have stayed with me for my mother. But she didn't and you know why? Because of me!"

He stared at him as Ichigo closed his eyes. "I was friends with that bunch of losers which, at the time, I thought were really cool and awesome. I had known they were jerks but I really wanted to gain their approval so I made Rukia friends with the guy who was really interested in her. I toyed with her without even knowing if I was their friend," he spat.

"When I finally realized what a mistake I was making it was too late. I found her being harassed by the whole group and I saved her. I hid the fact that I had known this all along. It was going fine until she found out."

Grimmjow winced imagining how ugly things might have turned out.

"The same day the accident happened, knowing she didn't have a mom anymore and she now had a betraying friend, she left with her dad without another word."

_Oh great! What have I done?_

The day's events replayed in his head and recalled her screaming at Ichigo, accusing him of tricking her again. Guilt burned through him and with a sudden resolution he stood up.

"Ichigo, I am sorry but I promise you that she will forgive you by tomorrow."

Ichigo looked at him wearily.

"You have my word," he said and walked out of the house determined to make everything right.

-x-

She ignored the whispers around her as she made her way through the cafeteria and without looking up pulled her chair out and sat next to Momo. She squeezed her hand and Rukia smiled at. She looked up at her tablemates who were stealing glances at her whilst eating their food.

"It's alright you guys," she smiled. "Everything's fine."

They all gave her relieved smiles in response.

"Word sure travels fast," Rukia muttered.

"Yeah, it does," added Momo.

"Did Ichigo really punch Grimmjow?" asked Orihime with wide eyes.

Rukia nodded her head. "But why?" she asked.

"Obviously, because he's a teacher Orihime," said Momo covering for her. "They are supposed to look out for students."

Thank god Orihime didn't question the absurdity of a teacher _punching _a student.

Just then the cafeteria hushed up as Ichigo and her attacker walked in. Ichigo scanned the place and the moment amber met violet he dropped his gaze to the floor. She was shocked to see sadness in his eyes.

Maybe he was sorry. Maybe.

She watched as they took seats on everyone's dream table which was already filled up with their group.

After a moment of silence everyone glanced at the table as someone yelled, "Listen up SU!"

Rukia stared at Grimmjow wondering somewhere along the lines of 'what the hell he was doing' when he stood up and continued. "All of you gossipers I'm sure are aware of some events that occurred yesterday concerning me."

_Oh great. Was he planning on embarrassing me further? _Anger bubbled inside of her which disappeared as Grimmjow continued. "Bear witness to me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apologizing to Rukia Kuchiki and my angered friend Ichigo Kurosaki. I am really sorry you guys."

He glanced at her with a sheepish smile and looked at Ichigo who was gaping at him in shock.

"Dramatic much," she heard Tatsuki mumble but she heard the surprise in her voice too. She figured Grimmjow wasn't the person people usually expected apologies from.

_Wait a minute._

Looking again at Ichigo's shocked expression Momo's words began to replay in her head. Yes, she was sure now that Ichigo wasn't involved in his best friends weird ragging.

"So I have decided," he sustained snapping his fingers, "to merge."

Like a whirl wind, a few men walked into the cafeteria and placed a table next to their before feeling in each occupant with a chair. So now it stood the longest table with an empty chair next to all of them.

Grimmjow looked at her and smiled, more like smirked. He turned sideways at Ichigo and gave him a wink and nodded at his friends.

"All right!" yelled Rangiku jumping up and grabbing her tray. All the people on the table rose, which included a bald guy, a guy with feathers in his hair, Toshiro, a black haired guy surrounded by blond boys, the green haired girl and a raven haired boy with glasses. They headed for their table and took a seat in the empty chairs.

Grimmjow elbowed Ichigo and they both came over. He took a seat next to Rukia and the other next to Momo was taken by Toshiro. Momo looked ready to burst with joy whilst Ichigo took the one in front of Rukia oblivious to the swooning Orihime next to him.

"And one more thing," boomed Grimmjow. "If anyone still talks about any of the previous events," he paused to laugh manically only to stop and glare at everyone. "They will wish they were never born."

He sat down and the cafeteria erupted into a normal chatter. Rukia glanced around the table to see that everyone was talking to one another like good friends. Her friends smiled at her and mouthed a lot of 'Thank you's''.

"Hey."

Rukia turned to Grimmjow who was staring at her. "Look, this is the small compensation that I bet would satisfy your friends and I hope you too," He lowered his voice, "And I swear, Ichigo had nothing to do with anything."

She turned to Ichigo who was looking at her expectantly and then they had their non-speaking eye conversation.

'Rukia you have no idea'-, he didn't say.

'It's okay strawberry', she didn't say.

His eyes widened.

A slow smile spread across her face.

'I forgive you idiot', she didn't say.

Ichigo grinned in response.

'Don't call me strawberry, midget,' he didn't say.

"If you guys are done," said the voice next to her. "Let me introduce myself properly. Hi, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Rukia Kuchiki," she replied and shook the hand offered.

Then the next minutes were spent with the introductions of each other. As it turned out, most of them already knew each other and were easily getting along. Rukia was glad that Nel hadn't recognized her from before, not because she was scared but because she didn't want her to get suspicious about her and Ichigo.

Few people of the group hadn't come. Surprisingly, she warmed up to Grimmjow who, like Mom said, was a good guy with the occasional streak of craziness. Ichigo and Rukia didn't talk but she felt like everything was already falling back to normal between them.

Little did she know her words would come back and biter her in the butt.

"Excuse me," she said as her phone started ringing and walked away from the table to answer it.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking."

"Hello Rukia."

Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, it's me," his usual cheerful banter was missing. "I need you and Ichigo to come to my home after college."

"What's going on?" she asked slightly alarmed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everything's fine…..just come as soon as you can."

"Ok…" she replied hanging up and hoping everything really was fine.

* * *

A/N: The main story starts from the next chapter!


	7. Shocked

Ichigo unlocked the door with his spare key and glanced at Rukia was stood next to him. She met his eyes and simply shrugged. He opened the door and walked in surprised to find someone sitting on the couch, legs crossed and dressed in a black suit. His raven hair framed his face whilst his gray steely eyes bore into them.

"Dad?" asked Rukia with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I was asked to come here due to some emergency that I am yet to see," he replied coolly. "And besides, do I need to inform you of my whereabouts all the time Rukia?"

"N-No," said Rukia hastily. "Sorry dad."

That was the exact reason why he disliked the man in front him. The arrogant ass, Byakuya Kuchiki, made the strong and confident Rukia Kuchiki crumple down and he hated that.

"She just asked because she was surprised you were here," he started angrily. "What the heck is the big deal? What are you doing here in my house anyway?" he continued ignoring the wide-eyed look Rukia was giving him. This man needed to be fixed.

Those gray eyes fixed on him. "I see you're the same manner less brat as ever, _boy._"

_Why that son of a-! I was freaking 22 years old! Where does he get off calling me a boy?!_

"-and I didn't come here by choice, I was called by your father."

All the building insults left his head. "Dad? What does-?"

"Enough Ichigo," his father said walking into the room. "I called him because of a….matter that came up."

He motioned for them to take a seat. Rukia and Ichigo took a seat next to each other with Byakuya sat opposite. His dad was about to take a seat when the doorbell rang leaving him to go and answer it only to come back in with a blond man dressed in a black suit.

"This is Kisuke Urahara," dad said pointing at said man who nodded at us and gave us a knowing smile. "He's a lawyer that brought something today and is here to clarify what's going on."

"Have I met you before?" asked Rukia narrowing her eyes at him. "You seem familiar."

"Well, we all know how small Karakura is," he said in a lazy drawl, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, what is it?" asked Byakuya. "I am losing time here."

"Right," said dad producing a thick manila envelope and he gave it Urahara who began talking.

"I was a good friend of your mothers' – Hisana and Masaki – as well as Isshin here too. So Hisana and Masaki gave me a job to do and for that I have kept a close watch on you both. I was told to give this to you when Mr. Kurosaki here started earning well."

"You mean-,"she began.

"Yes, like I said I know everything about the both of you."

He pulled out three sheets of paper and handed them over to the three of them minus Ichigo's dad who was watching them in anticipation.

_Marriage License_

_The following documents hold proof of the marriage of the groom and the bride licensed by the Ministry of Matrimony, Karakura._

_Witnesses, signed by Hisana Kuchiki and Masaki Kurosaki_

He flipped over the page.

_Marriage Certificate_

_This is to certify the matrimony of son of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki and daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki residents of Karakura town._

"What the hell is this nonsense?" he asked.

"It's a marriage certificate," Urahara replied calmly.

"For whom?" he glared.

"Ichigo, what are you blind? It's for you and Rukia!" his dad suddenly interjected.

"Me and-,"

He heard Rukia gasp next to him and glanced down to see her finger pointing at the bottom of the paper. He looked at it and noticed two thumbprints either side of the document, their names beneath it.

"What utter nonsense," said Byakuya. "I don't have time for such lowly games."

For the first time in his life he actually agreed with Byakuya.

"Now hold on a minute there Mr. Kuchiki," Urahara smiled. "Hisana and Masaki had always wanted their families to be together and had long decided to get these two married. I knew for a fact that you were going to disagree with this."

Byakuya's glare was the only response he got. "And then, one day, they called for and told me how lufe was short and you never know how long you would live for. So, they asked me to help them out which I did willingly. In the end they got these two to sign the papers."

Ichigo stared at the fingerprints and a memory clicked into his head.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh, wow mom! What's that?" exclaimed a 10 year old Rukia bouncing up and down excitedly._

"_It's called finger painting sweetheart," Hisana answered with a smile._

"_Che! How stupid," Ichigo muttered finding it extremely girly for a 13 year old._

_Rukia kicked him in the shin making him howl in pain. _

"_What was that for midget?!" he exclaimed._

"_Be nice Ichigo!" she yelled._

"_Now, now kids, calm down," mom smiled. "You want to try it Rukia?"_

_Rukia nodded eagerly and dipped her thumb in the paint. "Do it Ichigo!" she commanded him._

"_No way!" he said crossing his arms in an X but when she threatened to hit him again he gave in._

"_It's okay Ichigo," mom said. "It will be fun!"_

_Sighing, he dipped his thumb in too. He would never admit it then, but it really was fun. They drew so many pictures and by the end of it they were just thumb printing everything in sight (Which their mom's showed them how to do). _

"_Alright kids," Hisana said. "Want to test how perfect you are at thumb printing?"_

"_Yes" Rukia screamed and Ichigo nodded trying to look disinterested. _

_Mom produced a paper and a box and opened it to reveal a blue surface._

"_See, this is a special paint. Now I want you to use this and sign- I mean, thumb print here," she said pointing at two spaces on the paper._

_Rukia did so carefully, her eyes wide with concentration. "All done!" she exclaimed happily._

"_Very good!" said mom. "Ichigo, go ahead."_

"_But what's the paper for?" he asked suspiciously._

"_It's something that will bring you joy and happiness in the future."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_And with that he pressed his thumb on to the paper._

_-end-_

_Oh no._

"Do you remember?" he asked Rukia who shook her head. He proceeded to tell her the omitting necessary parts but she still didn't remember. Whatever the case, the bottom line was that they were married.

_MARRIED?!_

"What the hell?!" he roared. "I was 13 and she-," he stopped to point at Rukia,"- was freaking 10!"

"Who am I to question your mother?"

"That's freaking child marriage!"

"Not according to this clause here," he said reading something from a paper that some stupid law decided was allowed.

"That's Bullshit!"

Rukia finally snapped next to him. "Oh really? You mean to say that I've been married _all _this time? That is-," she quickly did the math, "-9 years!?"

Urahara nodded at this, smirking.

Ichigo turned to dad who was suspiciously silent. "You didn't know anything about this?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head and cracking a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy your mom was a genius,"

Byakuya glared at dad and then at the papers in his hand.

"I would never let my daughter be married to this _boy,_" he said barely glancing at him. "The solution to this is quite simple; Divorce."

Yes divorce! He totally forgot. Rukia eagerly nodded her head next to him.

"Unfortunately, that cannot happen," he didn't sound disappointed at all.

"Listen you-," said Rukia angrily/ "I am positive nothing can stop divorce."

He smiled. "If only that were the case,"

Again he read out some stupid clause that said somewhere along the lines of Rukia and Ichigo could only get a divorce after one year of finding out they were married.

"NO!" they yelled at the same time.

"Don't blame me, your moms really thought this through. And since this is April your end is the next April!"

"I am going to my lawyer," said Byakuya. "Rukia is entitled to marry among our kind only."

"Do what you want," said Urahara. "But believe me when I tell you that this thing has no loopholes; it is real solid."

He grit his teeth and prepared to think of another solution when he added, "Oh, before I forget, here is the videotape that was left by your mothers'."

Pressing the play button on the remote, the TV sprang to life and there before them appeared Hisana Kuchiki and Masaki Kurosaki looking as beautiful and radiant as they remembered.

"Hello Ichigo and Rukia," said Mom. "If you are watching this it must mean that you are all grown up now."

"We made this in case anything happened to us and we weren't there to break the news to you," said Hisana.

Ichigo winced and saw Rukia tremble a bit so he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. She stopped trembling but her eyes remained glued to the screen.

"We are really sorry for doing this to you, but we know that deep in your heart are undiscovered feelings for each other."

They winced simultaneously and Ichigo let go of her hand.

"I hope Kisuke has given you all the details," said mom.

"Please, at least for our sakes, try to be happy," said Hisana.

"Tell Yuzu and Karin I love them with all my heart," said mom tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you Isshin and both of you Ichigo and Rukia."

"Both of you please take care of each other" said Hisana smiling sadly. "Byakuya, I will love you forever."

He felt tears sting his eyes and quickly rubbed them. Rukia simply stared at her hands showing no movement as they sat there in silence.

"Alright then," Rukia said breaking the silence. "If that is all then I propose that we just ignore this and continue with our lives, filing for the divorce at the end of the year."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Uh uh," said Urahara grinning. "you are supposed to live together for the 12 months."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exploded as Rukia opposed at the same time, "No Way!"

"They gifted you a house."

God, he felt like punching this man who continued to regard their glares as smiles. "Oh! And today you get to see it. So, let's go shall we?"

Byakuya stood up and reassured Rukia. "Do not worry. This matter will be resolved soon enough – I will see to it," With that he walked away giving Ichigo a final glare. Finally, he was out of the house followed by Urahara who motioned for them to follow.

Dad gave him a wink which Ichigo rolled his eyes at as they walked towards the door.

_How did this really good day turn out to be so bad?_ He wondered as they sat in the car, speeding along the road. It was silent and he noticed that they were heading to the posh colonies of Karakura.

They parked the car and followed Urahara in silence both of them refusing to regard each other.

The house was painted a royal blue with gray streaks lining it. There was a railing in the front with floorboards and a porch. Urahara unlocked the door and switched the light on. They stood in the foyer which led to a small corridor and into the kitchen. It was huge to say the least and woman's dream with all the furnished furniture and the necessary kitchen tools. Opposite the kitchen was the 6 seated dining table. Wooden flooring ran across the floor in these areas.

Lining the kitchen counter was the entry to the living room which was carpeted beautifully with crimson and golden décor. Sofas lined against the wall with a 16 inch LCD opposite to them.

This was freaking beautiful and freaking expensive!

Rukia let out a soft gasp next to him and he was sure she had the same thought as him.

"How the heck did they set this place up?"

"They used everything they had to set this place up and hired someone to clean it on monthly basis until it was ready to be used by you guys," he said smiling. "Wait 'till you see the rooms."

He led them to another corridor parallel to the kitchen wall with 2 doors facing each other at the end of it.

He opened one to reveal a complete male heaven inside with blue and black décor, a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a wardrobe opposite it.

Next they entered the opposite room and what he saw took his breath away.

There stood the room from his dreams clad in violet and white décor with drapes lining the bed. He hated how life like his dream was turning out to be. He had met the girl with the violet eyes and it turned out he was married after all but unlike the dream there was no chance of professing his love to her.

_Maybe in a million years!_

"Well then that's all," Urahara said.

"That's all? It's a freaking costly home!"

Rukia nodded next to him, but he guessed she was already used to this being rich and all.

They left the room and stopped when they both noticed a portrait over the sofas. It was the second part of the photograph he had in his house. He knew it because it showed them wearing the same a=clothes in the same positions except this was taken when everyone struck funny poses.

Grinning, dad and mom held their babies in the air Simba-style. Whereas Hisana and Byakuya – good lord was he actually smiling!? – were staring at each other so lovingly. Ichigo stood below them one arm thrown around Rukia's head. He was leaning towards her as he kissed her cheek. Rukia was grinning despite how red her face was from blushing.

He turned away.

"I want this removed," he heard Rukia say and for the first time Kisuke Urahara said something agreeable. "It is your home now; you can do as you wish."

Rukia started moving for the door. "Let's go then."

He nodded but the damned man was back to being a source of negativity. "I guess I forgot to mention that you are supposed to stay here the moment you set foot in here."

"Why you son of a-,"he shouted grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Let him go, Ichigo," Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"Che," he dropped him and he left soon after with a few infuriating comments like how their 'ex-houses' would be cleared and the stuff in them sent here.

All the energy drained from his body and he plopped down on the sofa, his face in his hands.

_As if being made a teacher wasn't bad enough now I find out I am freaking married!_

Married.

Married.

_MARRIED TO RUKIA!_

He glanced at Rukia who stood with her back towards him; the same position she had been in when Urahara left.

"What are we going to do Ichigo?" She whispered softly. He was surprised to find fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. You just sit back while I dig up some loophole"

She whipped around and her fearful tone was now filled with anger. "What do you mean 'sit back'? I am damn sure I could get out of this mess faster than you!"

He snorted and held her piercing gaze with his own.

"I don't need anyone's help. I am fine alone,"

"Real funny! Seeing as this is your fault to begin with!"

Ichigo jumped from the sofa. "MY FAULT!? How the heck is it my fault!?"

"YOU WERE 13!" she bellowed. "If I was your age I would have figured out something was wrong!"

"Don't you _dare_ pin this on me woman! Whatever the case I am stuck with you!"

"What do you mean "I"?!" she scowled. "I AM STUCK WITH YOU SO YOUBETTER ACKNOWLEDGE ME ASSHOLE!"

"OH YEAH? I DON'T REALLY INCLUDE YOU IN THIS WHOLE 'MARRIAGE'DEAL! GOT IT?!"

"Why you son of a-!"

"Oh and by the way? Nothing changes got it?_ Nothing_! Don't bother me with _your_ life and stay the _heck_ out of mine!"

"Oh, should _I_ remind you who dragged me into _your_ life earlier!?"

He ignored her retort and said, "Me sleeping here is as far as it goes, don't expect me to stick around here _all_ day."

"Right back at ya," she said growling and turned around and headed for her room, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	8. Dealing

The next morning Rukia woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She blinked in the sunlight that was filtering through the window making the violet drapes appear mesmerizing.

Wait a minute- _violet drapes?!_

Her head shot up as she looked around the room before yesterday's events hit her full force.

She was married.

_FREAKING MARRIED!_

Remembering the argument with the dickhead she wondered if he was awake. She threw back her sheets and glanced at the clock that showed her that she had plenty of time to get to class. Rukia made her way towards the bathroom and was impressed by the Jacuzzi and the marble flooring.

After taking a shower she groaned on realization that she didn't have any clothes to wear. Remembering that there was a wardrobe she went to check. She opened the wardrobe to fine clothes hanging, completely new.

_Whoa! These are really great, _she thought admiring the collection in front of her.

After putting on her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror placed on the dresser and was pleased to look as good as ever; she wore a pair of bleached jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that came up to her wrists making her arms appear slimmer. Grabbing her backpack, she slipped on her converses and headed out.

Now you all might be wondering why she never left the room to survey the house or even cook breakfast in the awesome kitchen and instead just headed out. The answer is quite simple – after their little riff raff yesterday she had no intention of ever doing anything for that jerk. She had decided to eat her meals out of the house. Money wasn't a problem, she was a Kuchiki! They were made of money. With that smug thought, she left the house.

Soon after leaving she spotted a shop in the vicinity names, "Divine and Delicious" and decided to go in. The door jingled when she walked in with the smell of fresh coffee and bread greeting her as she did. Rukia went up to the counter and was patiently waiting for her turn to order when her phone started ringing. She glanced and the unknown number and answered it.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking."

"Hey there Mrs. Kuchiki! It's me Kisuke Urahara! How ya doing?"

"Pretty good actually!" she smirked.

This was the truth actually. She knew people expected her to blow up on this man but it wasn't his fault she was stuck in this marriage. So why blame it on him? Unlike Ichigo, who she was pretty sure she would kill.

Besides, Rukia Kuchiki was strong, smart and beautiful and able to take on anything the world threw at her. She doubted anything could surprise her anymore.

"Well, it's good to hear that you both are finally coming to terms with your matrimony."

"Who said anything about coming to terms?"

His voice faltered at the other end and she continued.

"We have just decided to ignore this and act like how we did previously, the only difference being our accommodations."

She guessed he was taken aback by her response but he caught on pretty quickly.

'Alright…..I called to ask you if I could empty your other house and bring the things here?"

"Where will you get my key?"

"I am a lawyer Mrs. Kuchiki. I have sources."

She rolled her eyes and pondered for a bit. "Yeah, ok. You can move it."

"Thanks a lot for allowing me to do that unlike Mr. Kurosaki who objected in a . . . very unkind manner,"

"Did he now?" she asked the wheels in her head turning. "You know what? Seeing as I am his wife, I give you permission to move his things."

"You sure? This just might blow him up."

"Yes, I know," she replied grinning mischievously.

After hanging up she was met with a pair of grey eyes staring at her from the other side of the counter. His face was propped up on his elbow as he looked at her appreciatively from top to bottom. With reddish maroon hair that was spiky at the ends she had to admit he was good looking wearing the apron that read the café's name.

Rukia felt her neck heat up and raised her eyebrow at him. "How long have you been in that position?"

"A while," he replied in a smooth voice. "Haven't seen you here before."

"That's because I moved here recently," she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long has it been?"

"A while," she smiled.

He let out a laugh. "Your order?"

"A cappuccino please."

"Got it," he said disappearing behind the counter before returning with a bag of donuts and coffee."On the house," he said answering her questioning gaze.

She turned to go when he shouted out behind her. "See you next time."

"How do you know I'll come back?" she said turning halfway.

"Well, will you?"

"Maybe," she feigned innocence before opening the door. The last thing she heard him say as she closed the door was, "See you then beautiful."

* * *

She sat in class and heard all her friends gush about yesterday's events which took her by surprise as panic clutched at her heart. All she remembered from yesterday was that life changing event. Then she found out they were talking about 'the merge' as Keigo termed it.

"Thanks a lot Rukia," said Orihime after class. "It's all because of you."

"It really isn't such a big deal Orihime," she smiled in response as they walked along the corridor.

There wasn't much time left until the next class would begin around which began the med student's classes too. She guffawed inwardly as she was sure Ichigo hadn't woken up at all and would be late.

Grimmjow and Izuru fell into step along the way. "Hey guys! Hey new girl! Looking as charming as ever," said Grimmjow giving her a wink.

She placed a hand on her chest laughing dramatically. "Is that so?"

"Aren't you the perfect actress," said Grimmjow laughing along with others.

"Oh, I bet she is."

So much for thinking Ichigo would be late. She rolled her eyes as he walked up the them from behind, his hands in his pockets as he wore a dark green shirt rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans.

"I will take that as a compliment," she answered glaring at him.

"Touché," he smirked. "It wasn't meant to be one."

"Th-,"

"Oh, quit it both of you!" snapped Tatsuki silencing Rukia's retort. "We are blocking the way,"

Rukia coolly resumed her pace before she saw a blur of green. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey Nel," Ichigo said giving her a charming smile as she latched upon his arm.

"I wanted to get back on our rain check."

"Rain check?" Ichigo asked momentarily confused.

"Don't you remember? Urm—yeah! The day when you got surprised by the small chick squealing at th-"

"Oh-uh yeah! I remember!" He said nervously glancing at Rukia whilst she pretended to pay attention to what Orihime and Tatsuki were discussing.

"You sure because you looked real shocke-"

"Ok, Nel I remember. How about I pick you up at eight?"

He glanced at Rukia again to see her reaction but she didn't even bat an eyelash.

Like hell a _date _was going to unnerve her.

She noted how Ichigo had opted for the nonchalant attitude too for this fiasco and from the looks of it he was going to keep his word. So that was how the next two weeks of her life passed.

Ichigo and Rukia would always try to come earlier than the other to their class, and Rukia would win most of the time. Then she would head to 'Divine and Delicious' and flirt with the cute barista, aka Ashido Kano who studied at Karakura College. Her flirting wasn't a big deal compared to the _daily _dates Ichigo went on with _different _girls.

How did she know this? Let's just say hearing crying girls in the bathroom is so last week now.

She actually had no clue as to when he actually came home to sleep. Rukia spent her days hanging out with her friends and having loads of fun with Momo. She remembered coming home once and seeing a ballistic Ichigo surrounded by packed boxes. He was mad at her for giving permission to bring his tuff from his home and into theirs. Then they had their 'little' riff raffs that led to him having a bruised knee.

The most exciting thing that had happened to all of them (i.e. the students of SU and mainly the art students) was the IAE (International Art Exploration) that was being held in Karakura town this year. It was basically an Art Expo that was held once every 4 years at a certain place all over the world. Sort of like the world cup.

This year, Japan had been selected and the university that was to sponsor it was Seireitei University. From then on began the preparations to be done for next month's event.

Rukia was selected, along with many senior students and teachers, to be on the council overlooking the preparation of the Art Expo. She was given many harsh threats as she was only a freshman selected but she didn't let it bother her too much. Momo and her friends, who knew about this, cheered her on and were pretty encouraging. That was how she ended up planning her schedule on her way back home.

"Rukia!" a voice behind her shouted cutting off her thoughts.

"Hey Ashido! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him – This was her second time seeing him outside D&amp;D. The first time being when her and Ichigo accidently met on the street and were walking together a few feet apart when Ashido sprung up out of nowhere. That was one unpleasant meeting she didn't want to remember.

"Nothing much. I was returning from the café," he said pointing to the apron on his arm. "So, is the orange head around?" he asked glancing at her.

She rolled her eyes."No Ashido I am alone."

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckled. "Else I would have been dead by now."

"Please," she said giving him a look, "like he would dare."

"So I never got to asking you, what's his deal? Is he your boyfriend?"

"As if," she crossed her arms. "I'd rather die than date him."

"Then he is….?"

_'__My husband'_ said a voice inside her.

"An acquaintance, that's all."

"What kind of acquaintance threatens to…oh well, never mind," he shrugged. "So, I have been meaning to ask you….if we both could go out tomorrow?"

She stopped and blinked. The irritating voice inside of her was whispering that a married woman doesn't go on dates but she swiftly reminded it that Ichigo went on dates every single freaking day. Why shouldn't she enjoy herself too?

"My house is the third one down the street," he said pointing to it and walking away. "Pick me up at 8. Ok?"

"Ok," he yelled behind her.

-x-

The next day at around six, she found herself going through all her clothes desperately looking for something to wear. She had come home yesterday to finally unpack all her clothes from her boxes. Finally, she decided to make it casual and put on a pair of jeans with a yellow top that had chain like clasps for its straps. She loved dressing up and since fashion was the base of art for her, it was everything.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she gave herself an onceover and smiled at her reflection deciding to get this show on the road.

To sum it all up, it was a pretty good date. They went to the movies and had pizza at a park where they chatted like good friends. She felt goo and relaxed, free from the reality she was trapped in.

On their way home, she stopped at the end of the street not wanting to go home in case Ichigo was there. "Why don't you just leave me here – I can go the rest of the way,"

"You sure?"

"Yes Ashido," she said, "Good night."

"Good night," he said softly and then slowly, hesitantly, he leaned towards her. Before she knew it she found herself standing at the end of her street, under the shadows of a tree with a nice guy kissing her. It wasn't exactly a mind blowing kiss but was sweet nonetheless.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he wrapped his arms around her waist the kiss deepened and just as it was about to go further she felt a rush of air before his lips disappeared. It was more like they were ripped off.

Rukia opened her eyes and shock rippled through her when she found dark amber eyes glaring at her.

* * *

_Oh god!_ Today had been tiring he thought as he trudged down the street.

Firstly, getting rid of _today's _girl was horrible. _What a blonde! _Secondly, he cursed himself again for millionth time for lending his bike to Ikkaku. He knew that bastard would get in a fight for sure and who knows what condition his bike was in now. He was making a mental note to kick his ass later when he spotted two people making out under the huge tree at the end of his street.

Normally, he would ignore it but this time he felt his jaw drop as he saw that one of the active participants was none other than the midget who had been messing with his life for the past two weeks. She had her arms wrapped around the guy who he recognized as the prick he had run into the other day. The nerve of the guy! He dared to move his hands over _her _body!

Anger pulsed through his veins. _No one kisses my wife! _

Marching over, he grabbed the guy's shirt and ripped him away from her. He glared at Rukia who had opened her surprised eyes and they widened a fraction when they met his smoldering gaze. Before he knew it, his fist met with the guy's face leaving him to crumple into a heap at his feet.

Rukia widened her eyes even further. "What the heck did you do that for!?"

She had the nerve to ask?

He saw her bend down and gingerly touched his head. He could tell that the puny ass man was knocked out cold.

"Oh great! Look at what you did!" she exclaimed standing up and glaring at him "Let me-,"

"_You,_" he hissed. "Don't move."

He pulled out his cell phone whilst pointed his finger warningly at Rukia, who was about to start talking, and punched in a number. "I need an ambulance on street no.9," he barked at the attendant and quickly snapped the phone shut.

He proceeded to grab Rukia's hand and dragged her all the way to their house where he dumped her on the couch.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you!" he roared, fists clenching at his side.

Rukia jumped up and yelled right back at him. "What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with you!?"

"_Me?!_ Oh really now, was I the one whose tongue was _down some stranger's throat_?!

"He's not a stranger! He's someone I went out with!"

"Since when do you go on dates?!"

She poked her finger at his chest and raised her head more to glare at him, their faces now inches apart.

"You filthy hypocrite! Day after day you go on dates but I can't go on a single one?!"

"That's not the point idiot!" he said pushing her hand away."You are _my _wife and hence you do as _I _say and I say no dates!"

"You sexist asshole!" she screeched.

"Besides," he continued ignoring her cussing, "What was so impressive about that skinny bastard. I bet old people could kiss better than him!"

"Like you could do any better!" she snapped.

He stared at her, his gaze subconsciously sliding to her pink lips. "Wanna test that theory, sweetheart?" he asked huskily.

She licked her lips and met his hardened gaze, her eyes also sliding down to his lips. However, she suddenly realized their close proximity and moved backwards, her arms crossed over her chest. "My point is that you have no business in my life as you said so yourself," she continued as if the moment hadn't happened.

"Need I remind you that I am in charge of _every freaking thing _Mrs. Kurosaki – i.e. every single paperwork regarding us?" he said leaning back from his earlier posture. It was a low blow pulling the husbands advantages card he knew, but it couldn't be helped/

She whipped her head around and glared at him. "I am a Kuchiki!"

"Not anymore sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

"Why Mrs. Kurosaki? Afraid that you can't act the part of a wife?"

"As if! There is nothing that I can't do!"

"Pretty confident are we?" he smirked. _"Wanna bet wife_?"

"Sure _husband,_" she replied smiling venomously. "What I am certain of is that you can't play the part of one."

"_Please_. I could do it with my eyes closed."

"You want to bet?"

"Fine," he barked. "It's on."

"Fine," she hissed. "It's so on."


	9. Changes

Ichigo woke up the next morning to delicious aroma of something being cooked. He smirked to himself as he pulled of the covers over him._ So the midget was cooking huh?_ He dressed up into a dark pair of jeans and threw on a random T shirt after his shower and headed for the kitchen where he saw the petite woman working on pouring syrup over a stack of pancakes, her back turned away from him. She wore a halter style apron that tied at her waist and went behind her neck whilst wearing jeans and a green shirt under.

"Good morning husband" Rukia said in a sickeningly sweet voice her back turned away.

"Good Morning wife" Ichigo said while leaning on the counter.

He figured it is some kind of progress if they both were able to use the terms 'wife' and 'husband' without flinching.

Rukia turned to him and smiled a fake smile and said in the same sugar dripped voice "Did you sleep well?"

Ichigo stood straighter and scowled his infamous scowl and told Rukia who stared back at him with innocent eyes "I know we are playing our parts but cut that tone would ya?"

"What tone?" said Rukia smiling innocently. Ichigo stared at her and she smirked back to normal "Fine"

She picked up the plate of pancakes and kept it at the dining table which had the cutlery and silverware for two already in place. She motioned for Ichigo to sit as she took of her apron and hung it on a nail in the kitchen.

Ichigo took a single pancake on his plate and cut a piece with his fork and held it near his mouth "How do I not know this is poisoned?"

_Whoosh!_

Ichigo removed the napkin from his head that Rukia threw at him and gave her real-mature look. She replied to this by snatching his fork and eating his pancake, she chewed it and swallowed without breaking eye contact with him "Wanna wait and see that I die today?" she said sarcastically and placed her unused fork in front of him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his pancake and melted literally he almost moaned at the way it melted on his tongue but he held it in lest he sound like a woman having an orgasm.

Rukia looked at him with a raised eyebrow silently questioning him

"Tch. I've eaten worse" he said instead of complimenting her food. Rukia just smiled at him "Of course you have! Oh I just had a brilliant idea! How about I bring some of Orihime's cooking the next time you don't like my food?"

Ichigo paled at that, his friend might be a kind hearted person but she had the power to kill with her out of this world cuisine. Before he could respond to her smirking face Rukia's phone started ringing with chappy theme song that he was aware of thanks to Yuzu. Ichigo broke out laughing which turned into a yelp of pain the minute Rukia's foot connected with his shin under the table. She got up without a word and picked it up from the counter and headed inside, just as she disappeared from view the doorbell rang. What now? Ichigo trudged along to open the door.

Two women stood in front of him, one overweight and dressed in a green sundress with frilly ends that clashed with her pink hair pulled back in a clip. She appeared to be in her 40s and had a large breasted chest which was revealed by her low cut dress. Next to her stood a girl in her late teens having similar pink hair pulled back in twin ponytails and a well-endowed bust . She wore pink shorts and a yellow tube top.

"Hello there" said the older lady smiling at Ichigo with appreciative eyes roaming over him.

"Uh...Hello. May I help you?" he asked trying to be polite.

"We are your next door neighbors, we just wanted to see who moved in here"

"Oh" he said nodding his head.

"I am Kirio Hikifune" said the older lady "and I" said the girl leaning towards Ichigo with a seductive look "am Riruka"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you" said Ichigo ignoring Riruka's look

"How old are you?" said Hikifune batting her lashes at him

_Old enough to not be interested in you_

"22"

"Reeeally?" said the woman with a gleam in her eyes "I am a single mother so I have _lots_ of free time"

Ichigo resisted an eyeroll. It wasn't that he wasn't used to women of all ages hitting on him. Just the fact that he could be her son's age (if she had one) made him disgusted.

"Ya you could _totally_ come over" said Riruka her fingers tracing Ichigo's forearm "we could have so much fun"

He moved his hand away causing her arm to fall down, he was about to give them a piece of his mind when he felt an arm curl around his own. He looked next to him to see Rukia plastering a smile on her face as she clung to him.

"Who do we have here Ichigo?" she said in her nail- scratching- on -the- chalkboard voice.

"Neighbors" he muttered even though he was positive she knew glancing at the two women whose suggestive grins were replaced with narrowed looks.

"Who the heck are _you_?" said Riruka with a flip of her hair.

At this point Ichigo finally started thinking what they were supposed to call themselves to others. Do they put on the I-don't-know-you act or do they say they are married. _What do you do Rukia? _ he thought as he glanced at their hands, looks like option 1 wasn't an option anymore.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself" she said in a way that did not make her sound sorry at all "I am Rukia Kurosaki"

Ichigo resisted a chuckle at their horrified faces "B-But you are so young!" exclaimed Hikifune "girl!" she spat "Go back to your school and let the adults have some _fun_"

"What did you _say_?" asked Rukia all traces of her sweet voice vanished and replaced with a quiet deadly tone.

_Not good_ thought Ichigo and He decided to end this. He tightened his hold on her arm and slightly shook his head.

"Actually we both happen to be college students. So it is pretty real and solid"

"I doubt you see _anything_ in her" said Riruka with a twist of her mouth

Ichigo loosened his grip on Rukia's arm and removed it she shot him an unreadable look at this action. He didn't look at her and thus missed the hurt that flashed through them "Yeah you are right" he told Riruka.

Instead he moved his now free hand and snaked it around Rukia's waist, his hand resting at her hip as he pulled her closer "I see _everything_ in her"

Ichigo smirked at the gaping face of his neighbors and added "If you excuse us we have things to take care of" leaving little to a human's imagination.

He closed the door and dropped the hand from her waist already missing the feel of her soft skin through her T shirt.

Ichigo looked at Rukia "Well Well" she glanced up from fiddling with her hands a slight pinkness on her cheeks that she tried to clear "my jealous wife to the rescue"

"You wish" she muttered rolling her eyes "But I did save you, you ungrateful prune!"

"_Prune_? Really?" said Ichigo exasperatedly

"Uh uh" she said looking smug about it "Strawberry Prune"

Ichigo gave her a horrified look that she laughed at while putting on her coat that was hung in the foyer.

"Uh...Where are you going?"

"I've class soon" said Rukia grabbing her bag from its position near the door "See ya"

Before Ichigo could get a word in she was gone.

_That girl_

Muttering about the midget Ichigo headed back inside and spotted their breakfasts noting Rukia's untouched one. Not wanting to waste food he took her pancake and put it on his plate carrying the platter to his room. He had some studying to do and since he didn't have a class until later he decided on it now. His dream of becoming a doctor was nearly complete and he really didn't want to slack of now.

-x-

Ichigo stretched his back as he closed the textbook with a thud and right on cue his phone started ringing "Hello?"

"It's me the G-man"

"Really Grimmjow? How much lamer can u get?"

"You are just jealous of my awesomeness I-man"

"Oh shut up" said Ichigo "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"For asking where you are genius"

"I am leaving right now"

"Ok fine. See ya soon"

Ichigo hung up and grabbed his keys as he made his way to his bike.

He reached with 10 minutes to spare and was surprised to find Professor Ukitake standing there.

"Hey Ichigo" he said greeting him enthusiastically

"Hey Prof" Ichigo said shoving his hands in his pockets "you waiting for me?"

"Yes. Just came to tell you that your salary has been sent to your bank account"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "Has it been a month already?"

Ukitake laughed lightly and stared dreamily ahead "Time does fly..."

"Alright...Well thank you professor. Got to go now"

He just nodded his head and Ichigo entered his class and looked for the familiar blue hair but didn't find any. _That bastard_. He hated it when Grimmjow told him to come and wasn't there himself. He found his raven haired sewing friend instead so he made his way over but stopped when a girl called for attention in front of the class. She told them class had been cancelled due to some 'unknown' circumstances.

_Great _Ichigo thought _Waste of my time_.

"Uryuu where are you going?" he asked the said individual who was walking out along with the rest of the crowd.

"To the library Kurosaki"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes"

"Tch. Do I look like I care?" said Ichigo as they walked up together bickering all the way to the library.

-x-

The library of SU was a place to behold containing more books in its shelves than Belle could ever hope to imagine. Its decor a rich brown and had the same antique feeling to it just like the university. Tables and chairs lined a portion of the library and usually the students all sat around with books or laptops or whatever minding their own business. But today it was not the case the population seemed to have increased by tenfold as light talk could be heard in the usual quiet place. Students walked around with charts some sat in groups on a table inspecting the papers under them and there seemed to be some senior teachers present too.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Ichigo looking around

Uryuu glanced up from his book yes, he was the type to read even while they walked. He looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow "You live under a rock Kurosaki? Didn't you notice activity around the campus?"

"Now that you mention it..." Ichigo did recall seeing people giving a makeover to the campus, trimming the trees, repainting certain structures...

"Happy Realization" said Uryuu dryly "I hope you know what IAE is right?

"Obviously" scoffed Ichigo "Who doesn't?"

They walked over to an empty table and took a seat while Uryuu continued "Well it's being held in Karakura this year"

"Woah! You serious?"

He nodded in response "and SU is sponsoring the whole thing"

"Why are they giving the campus special treatment then? Since it will obviously be held in the Gotei"

Gotei Hotel was the one and only hotel in Karakura that was fit for huge events like these.

"Obviously because people would visit this place since the dignitaries from all over the world are coming"

Ichigo nodded "I presume the people here are the ones working on it?"

"Most of them are just volunteers, while a few are from the council organizing it" Uryuu looked at Ichigo skeptically "Weren't you there when we were celebrating her being on it?"

Ichigo shot him a confused look "...her?"

"Ah yes you weren't there" he nodded to himself and looked around. He finally pointed at someone in front of them a distance away.

Ichigo looked at the direction and found her standing in front of a table her small hands perched on her waist as she looked at something a girl and a boy were showing her. Her usual ponytail was gone and was replaced by a messy twisted bun done with a pencil. She stood there biting her lower lip as she frowned in thought..

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry and he momentarily lost the power of speech as he gazed at her looking so beautiful. The way a few strands of hair escaped and framed her small face, the way her eyes looked a mix of blues and violets, the way she bit her soft kissable lips, The way her ha-

Shit he mentally hissed at himself nearly cursing out loud. No way was he going to think of Rukia like that. He blamed it all on his hormones. He realized then that Uryuu was still talking

"-only 1st year selected. If she does well it could literally affect her future and career in Arts."

Ichigo continued to stare at her and saw her point out something to the pair. They both broke into laughter and Rukia just smiled at them telling them something before walking away to another group calling her.

In the end the time spent at the library was just a test to see Ichigo's abilities to ignore or follow his hormones which did not go unnoticed by his spectacled friend who just rolled his eyes at him drooling over her.

They soon decided to go when they received texts from Grimmjow that told them to meet out front.

"That bastard I am gonna kill him for ditching me" said Ichigo staring at the text message

They both started walking to the gates when a group of girls walked by them all of them winking or doing something suggestive to get Ichigo's attention

Uryuu was shocked to see Ichigo roll his eyes and ignore them as he continued walking which was the opposite of how he behaved. Normally he would wink at them back and totally agree to go on dates with them.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Did the playboy Kurosaki just ignore the opposite sex?"

Ichigo shot him a look and raised an eyebrow "Got tired of needles and started drama did you?"

Uryuu ignored his retort "Ah I see someone here is interested in a _specific_ 1st year. Is that it?"

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered "You know that's illegal for me"

Did he just stutter? Poor guy was already lost and he didn't even realize it.

"I know that. But was wondering if you forgot about it"

"Why you little-

"Oh hey guys!" said a voice behind them. They saw Orihime bound up to them in her skirt and full sleeved plaid shirt.

"Hey Orihime" said Uryuu "You going for Grimmjow's message too?"

"Yup!" she said nodding her head. "What were you guys talking about?"

Uryuu began to say about Ichigo when he saw Ichigo smirk at him as he cut in "About how Uryuu thought you look absolutely beautiful today"

Bastard

"Aww thanks Uryuu" said Orihime with a light blush on her face "You don't look bad yourself"

Uryuu resisted his own blush and wondered what caused Orihime to notice him. He was no fool, he along with everyone being their friends knew about Orihime's crush on Ichigo except the guy himself. But he just hoped one day she would notice him too. Maybe that day was near

"Shall I give you two some privacy?" teased Ichigo.

"Of course not Ichigo! You know I like...um...someone" said Orihime not meeting Ichigo's confused eyes.

Or maybe not.

"Really?" said the fool "Who-

"Hey you guys made it!" yelled Rangiku as she waved at them standing near the gate next to a bored looking Toshiro and Mizuiro who was on his phone.

"What's all this about?" asked Uryuu as we joined up with them

"Grimmjow's idea of eating out" said Toshiro dryly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where is he?" Rangiku whined "I an hungryyy"

"Ya me too" piped up a voice beside us which belonged to Shuhei and next to him his nodding friend, Izuru.

"What about the other's?" asked Orihime

"Uh...Tatsuki and Keigo had something to do so they bailed" said Mizuiro still messing with his phone

"Yumichika and Ikkaku are skipping as usual and Nel had some work to do."

"And Momo is-

-right here!" said Momo running up to them. She stopped and took in deep breaths to clear her panting "H..e..y G..u..y..s" she managed in between breaths

"Last time I checked we didn't have P.E" said Ichigo eyeing her breathing heavily.

She shot him a glare as she leaned on Toshiro who wrapped an arm around her waist looking at her in concern.

"You know how Nanao keeps all the files prim and proper in her fancy little office?"

Everyone nodded

"Well let's just say they are not that...proper anymore"

"Momo!" said everyone "You are a walking disaster you know that?" said Izuru

"Oh shut up"

"So who else are we waiting for?" asked Mizuiro

"Rukia" said Momo immediately "and Grimmjow the man with the idea"

"Speak of the devil..."

Everyone turned to see Grimmjow and Rukia walking towards them. Ichigo's eyes subconsciously narrowed at them walking together.

"Hey Guys" said Grimmjow while Rukia just gave them a small wave.

"Don't you 'Hey guys' us!" said Rangiku "We've been waiting forever!"

"Rangiku that's exaggerating" exclaimed Orihime

"Whatever. I don't really care now do I? Said Grimmjow "Besides Rukia here wasn't ready to come so I had to drag her here"

"Whaat?" exclaimed Momo "_Rukia_"

"What?" Rukia said defensively "It's not my fault things are starting to get busy!"

They all started walking together in search of a place to eat. Grimmjow fell in step with Ichigo as Momo dragged Rukia to her side.

"Where the fu-" began Ichigo glaring at Grimmjow.

"I know. I know" he said quickly raising his hands defensively "But this time I actually was waiting for you but Ukitake dragged me for helping out a junior and in my defense she was pretty cute."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Izuru, Shuhei and Rangiku who were arguing on what place to eat it.

Toshiro having the patience level of a squirrel snapped and told them all to shut up. They finally decided on a cafe not far away.

The group sat down and gave their orders to the waitress who looked about five years older to them which caused Mizuro to look up from his phone and charm her with his words.

As they continued to converse lightly. Rangiku suddenly cried "I've a great idea!"

"And that's how disasters usually start" muttered Toshiro.

"Let's go shopping next weekend!" she continued undeterred from Toshiro's remark bouncing in her seat.

Everyone minus Rukia started protesting at this

"Should I even ask..?" questioned Rukia looking at everyone

"Rangiku plus shopping equals early death" said Grimmjow

"And empty wallets" added Izuru

"Hey!" protested Rangiku

"Remember the last time?" said Shuhei and the group shuddered lightly

"It can't be that bad..." said Rukia cluelessly

"Ya Rukia you are right. It's worse"

"First she starts by tricking us all into coming" said Orihime

"Then she makes you buy stuff that you never wanted. ever." said Izuru

"And what's worse is that at that moment she brainwashes you so that you buy it willingly and regret it later" added Ichigo

"And lastly you have to carry the stuff around" said Mizuiro

"She actually made me buy a lingerie once!" exclaimed Momo angrily

"Oh come on it looked perfect on you!" said Rangiku "Isn't that right Toshiro?"

Toshiro just rolled his eyes and muttered "That really is none of your business" while Momo and the others laughed at this.

They paused talking as everyone's orders arrived and they greedily started eating their food.

"I know!" Rangiku suddenly exploded "We should by one for Rukia too!"

Rukia sputtered and choked on her strawberry milkshake and was saved by Momo hitting her back.

"W-What? No way!" she said her cheeks pink as she shook her head.

"Oh come on your boyfriend would really thank me"

"If I had one" Said Rukia "but I don't"

"No prob girly! I will just buy one for your married life! Bet your husband would really love it!" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

It was Ichigo's turn to choke but he managed to cover it up, having a war in his head to stop images of Rukia wearing nothing bu-

Ichigo cut that thought out and glanced at Rukia who was biting her lip. She also looked at him and the minute amber met violet they both turned away.

"Stop scaring the poor girl Rangiku" said Grimmjow laughing lightly "Oh by the way you see yesterday's game..." he began telling the population interested in listening and that's how their lunch passed by with people giving them strange looks as they kept laughing and teasing each other.

-x-

Rukia woke up next morning to the buzzing of her phone singing out its chappy song. She reached her hand out for the offending device that woke her up and answered it.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking" she said groggily

"Um...Rukia its Hanatarou" the voice answered clearly nervous

"Oh hey Hanatarou"

"Sorry for calling you this early but there is someone here at SU who demands to see you"

Rukia glanced at her clock that read 6:15 "Who is this person?"

"She says she is a fourth year who was to be chosen in your stead"

Understandment dawned on her as she remembered Professor Ukitake telling her about a student who didn't take rejection from the council lightly. She was instructed on dealing with the student personally if she was to confront her.

"I understand I will be there soon"

She hung up and sighed a deep sigh as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling enjoying the comfort of her bed a few seconds longer. She finally got up stretching herself and headed for the bathroom.

So much for sleeping in today

After yesterday's lunch Rukia had headed back to finish of her remaining tasks and had stayed there pretty late. Since today was Friday meaning she only had the orange haired man's class to attend which was around noon. She had decided to relax a bit but fate was a bitch.

"So much to do" she mumbled as she threw on a pair of cargo pants and a black T-shirt.

She glanced at Ichigo's room as she got out and figured he was still sleeping. She debated on whether to make breakfast now or after she came back because there was no way she was planning on staying late. She figured he would sleep in so she decided to make the food later and just get this situation over with.

After reaching SU, she walked through the scarcely populated campus and headed for the library where he saw Hanatarou talking to a girl. She had her back towards Rukia. She had long black hair with purple highlights and seemed to be wearing jeans and a pink shirt. She saw Hanatarou waving his arms around trying to control her yelling looking panicked. She saw his eyes light up with relief when he saw her coming in.

"Excuse me" said Rukia to the back of the girl "Why are you yelling in a library?"

She turned around and Rukia saw her dark orange eyes narrow as she looked at her.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that _junior_? Now get me this Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia fixed her with an icy stare that could freeze the Sahara "you must be Senna the girl desperate for position"

"How do you know my name?" she asked momentarily confused

"That's because I was told to deal with you" said Rukia smug as she saw the girl connect the dots.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" she growled and stared at her from top to bottom "They chose _you_ over me?!"

"Pretty much" said Rukia "I don't really blame them...immature people are so irritating. Don't you agree?"

"Did you just call me immature?!"

"A bit slow also I see" said Rukia thoughtfully "Let's go Hanatarou we have nothing to worry about"

"R-Right" said Hanatarou coming next to Rukia.

"Why you little-"

"Stay out of my way" said Rukia casually waving as she walked away leaving the girl screaming "You will regret that Kuchiki!"

"Whatever" Rukia muttered rolling her eyes not realizing how true her words would later prove to be.

"Wow Rukia! You really showed her!" said Hanatarou as they exited the library.

"It was nothing" said Rukia waving it off "What I wanna know is what you are doing here at this hour?"

"Oh I had some things to take care of so I came in early" he said smiling "you heading back now?"

"I was planning on-

"Rukia!" cut in a voice from behind them. They turned to see a busty girl dressed in a floral short skirt and blue T-shirt with her green hair pulled in a ponytail. Her legs clicking in her wedges.

"Nel?" asked Rukia "What are you doing here?"

"Working on providing our share of help to IAE" she said but caught on Rukia's confused look and added "Fashion department"

"Is that so? I didn't know what you were studying" said Rukia

"You are Nel aren't you?" asked Hanatarou suddenly

"Yup that's me!" she replied nodding.

"Wow! You are like the queen of Fashion!"

Nel just laughed at his enthusiasm while Rukia said "Really? Wait. How do you know that Hanatarou? isn't that a 'girly' topic?"

"Oh...I...um...oh look at the time I really need to be somewhere! Goodbye Rukia. See you later. Bye Nel" he said and scurried of down the hall.

"What's his deal?" said Rukia looking at his running form.

"Oh don't let it bother you" said Nel "By the way are you the one who was coming and supervising us today?"

"Hmm? Oh ya it is me" said Rukia but I was supposed to come in later..."

"I understand. Why don't you just finish it off now then?"

Rukia looked at Nel who for some strange reason was contradicting the airhead behavior she usually displayed the few times they actually met and was acting uh...normal for once.

"How about we grab a bite before that. I bet you skipped breakfast!" said Nel

"Uh...sure. How do you know I skipped?"

"Oh that's because Momo always keeps complaining about that habit of yours"

"Does she now?" said Rukia thinking out loud.

"Ya" she replied "Wait here I will be right back"

After Nel returned they headed for a nearby Cafe and sat down and ordered their food.

"Don't mind me for asking but you seem a bit different from...you know...how you normally act" said Rukia slowly looking at the girl's reaction who looked unfazed by the question.

"Oh you mean the whole airhead-blonde pretext?"

"Uh...ya" said Rukia unsure.

"That's because I had a bet with a fellow friend to act that way when around my friends for 2 weeks" she said taking the arrived coffees from the waiter "The bet included me going out with Ichi so I had to act that way"

"What!? You went out with him for a bet?

She nodded taking a sip of her beverage "Pretty much. Else I would _never_ go out with him, not my type"

Rukia stared at her with wide eyes "Seriously? That's news to me."

"Ichigo and I are just friends. He's like a brother to me, dating him would be totally ew, so you don't have to worry about it"

Rukia scoffed "I never said I _was_ worried"

Nel just gave her a knowing grin that Rukia didn't like.

She ignored it and asked her "So did Ichigo know about the bet?"

"Naah. Even he wasn't interested in going out. He just went because I was pestering him" she added as an afterthought "Later I suppose it was because you were there and since you already saw me that day"

Rukia looked away trying to act ignorant "I don't kno-

"Save it. I already figured it was you that day, sorry for laughing at Chappy. It was necessary that time even though I really like that bunny too"

"Is that so..." said Rukia and they continued talking over breakfast. They talked about how she became friends with the gang and her irritation with Grimmjow. Rukia enjoyed talking with her and was glad she made another friend. Soon they headed back and Rukia did what she had to do and before she knew it. It was time for her English class.

She bid Nel farewell and headed to class where she found the usual students leaving the class rather than entering it. She saw Momo and Tatsuki among the leaving group. She greeted them and asked what happened "Apparently Ichigo didn't come today" said Momo frowning.

"I hope that idiot is not with Grimmjow skipping" said Tatsuki

"I don't think so" said Momo "Toshiro has Ukitake's class today, which all of them never skip"

Rukia frowned at this and wondered if he had overslept or something. Tatsuki tried calling him but the call was unanswered.

"What's with the worried look Rukia" said Momo "I am pretty sure he's alive"

"Tch. Like I care what happens to him" she said trying to act like she didn't care

"They have the class by 3. Right?" asked Tatsuki. Momo nodded

"Well maybe he will show up then"

Rukia felt her phone vibrate and ring with the message tone. She checked it to see it was from Hanatarou telling her about something they had to do.

"Guys. I better go now. Later"

Momo called behind her as she walked off "Be sure to eat lunch!"

-x-

Rukia walked with Hanatarou to his class after having lunch together. He was telling her some tale of something but she had tuned him out long back. She finally paid attention when Hanartarou asked a question to a boy walking out of class "Did come in?" The boy shook his head and Rukia asked Hanatarou "You know Ichigo?"

"Sure. I am the third year assigned to him to help me out" he said "you know him?"

"Sorta" said Rukia simply "Wait!" she called after the leaving male "Why didn't he come?"

"Dunno..." he said as he walked away.

A sense of dread settled in her stomach "Uh...Hanatarou I need to go now"

"Sure. See you on Sunday"

"Ya" she said and quickly walked away. She made a beeline for their home and quickly unlocked the door to their silent home.

"Ichigo?" she called as she threw the keys in a bowl in the foyer. She glanced at the sink where no dirty utensils were there. She made her way to his room and opened the door quietly, she dimly realized she had never been inside this place before. She stared at the lying form of Ichigo on his bed. He was sprawled face first into his pillow and so she couldn't see his face. His leg was hanging on the edge, he was dressed in a dress shirt and black pants. It was as if he had dressed up and fallen back on his bed without moving.

She gently touched his arm and pulled back when her skin came in contact with his burning skin. She quickly placed a hand on his forehead and her senses confirmed her findings. Ichigo Kurosaki was burning with fever.

A sense of guilt rushed through her as she took in his drenched shirt which made her wonder just how many times his fever had gone up and down causing him to sweat so much. He had been passed out like this since last night, which was like 15 hours!

"Ichigo" she called out to him shaking him gently "Ichigo. Wake up"

A moan resounded from his throat as he stirred and turned over facing her.

"Rukia?" he said squinting at her "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Ichigo it's four in the evening" she said softly.

"What?!" he exclaimed weakly shooting out of bed but the minute he stood up he started falling face first. Rukia stepped closer as she held him steady by placing her small hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Fool!" she exclaimed pushing him back down "You are sick! So stop moving around!"

"What?" he asked his eyes in a daze as he placed a hand on his dizzying head. His tired amber focused on her as she pulled back to stare at him "I am not sick!"

"You have a fever Ichigo"

"Uh uh I don't"

"Yes. You do"

"No I-" he winced and clutched his head again. Rukia quickly dashed out to the kitchen and pulled a thermometer from a drawer and headed back.

"Open your mouth"

He glared at her through tired eyes and shook his head.

"_Ichigo" she_ said in a warning tone

"Ruki-aaah" her last syllable elongating as she stuffed the mercury tipped digital tool inside his mouth.

"Don't take it out!" she said keeping her hands in front of him "And don't bite the mercury"

"Wike I Non't doe zat" he mumbled, his speech blurred because of the thermometer "Idiot!" she hissed "If you know that then stop talking"

They both glared at each other in silence until the thermometer beeped, Rukia gently took it out and read the reading with narrowed eyes. She then held it near his face willing him to read.

"What do you call the temperature of 104?"

Ichigo sighed "So what? It's not that much"

She glared in response "you have been sleeping for the past 15 hours! Is it not enough?"

He just plopped down face first into his pillow "Ukitake is going to kill me" said his muffled voice.

"Change out of your clothes, they are drenched" said Rukia eyeing the shirt "I will be right back"

He mumbled something inaudible as she left his room leaving the door open.

She pulled of her backpack that was still hanging on her shoulder and tossed in her room, then heading for the kitchen where she quickly filled a pot with water and set it for boiling, adding some spices into the liquid. Then she proceeded to chop the vegetables in record time which would have put the greatest chefs to shame. Seeing that the stock still had to boil she went to check on Ichigo and resisted hitting him when she found him in the same position.

"Ichigo! Change your clothes!" she yelled and headed back to the kitchen to put the vegetables in the boiling stock. Vegetable soup would be perfect for him she concluded. It would provide him energy and would be easier to consume. _I should have cooked in the morning..._

Leaving the food to cook she went back to his room to find him leaning on his wardrobe panting lightly. Rukia steered him by his shoulders and guided his dazed self and made him sit on the bed, where she pushed his torso against the headboard. He leaned back on it, his face tilted upwards with eyes closed as he softly breathed. Rukia wondered if he had actually fallen asleep or was just dazed.

She went to his wardrobe and pulled a simple off white shirt and proceeded to sit on his bed. She contemplated leaving him in his current shirt but decided against it. Dreading on what was coming she gulped and quickly set to work unbuttoning his shirt and thanking the gods that he couldn't see her flushed face. She unbuttoned it and nearly awed at his tanned, toned abs that moved up and down as he respired. Resisting running his hands over him she cleared her head and moved closer to tug of the shirt from his arms which caused the momentum to shift and he fell forward on her shoulder, his breath fanning the side of her face. She felt her face grow warmer as she quickly took of the shirt with ease in their position. She stiffened when he shifted and she felt his lips graze her skin just beneath her ear causing her to involuntarily shudder at the touch "you are so warm" he murmured against her skin causing her to wonder if he was awake but she discovered it was not so as she gently pushed him back and buttoned the new garment he was wearing.

Grumbling about how he couldn't wake up to dress up, she made her way to the kitchen and was pleased to see the soup ready. She turned off the stove and poured the soup in a bowl setting it on a tray along with a glass of water and ibuprofen.

She carried it to his room where she placed the tray on the side table and proceeded to wake him up.

"Ichigo"

"Mm"

"I brought food"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her and said "Not hungry"

"I don't care. If you wanna get better you have to eat"

"Don't want to"

_"Ichigo"_

_"Rukia" he_ said weakly imitating her.

A nerve popped in her head "Or you just don't want to admit that you don't have the energy to lift the spoon"

He snorted weakly and tried to take the bowl of soup. 'Tried' being the key word because the whole thing nearly slipped from his fingers.

"Drama King" muttered Rukia as she straightened the mess and spooned it and held it near his lips. In response he pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Geez! Will you stop acting like a baby and just eat it"

"NO" he yelled and Rukia stuffed the spoon in his mouth causing him to swallow on reflex.

She smirked

He glared

"Can't believe you fell for the same trick twice" she said chuckling to herself. After this she met no resistance and managed to make him eat the whole thing. In the end, she gave him the medicine which he swallowed with the water "_Happy?_"

"_Overjoyed" _she said sarcastically as she picked up the food tray "Rest for now"

"Wonder who the doctor here is" she heard him mumble as she smiled to herself and closed the door.

-x-

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the dark ceiling. He felt something cool and wet against his forehead. He removed the object and found it to be a wet rag. _That girl._

He got out of bed and realized he felt a lot better, with the exception of a slight headache.

He glanced at his phone on the table which blinked on and off indicating messages and missed calls. He decided to check them later and headed out of his room. He glanced at the wall clock that read 9:30 and peeked into Rukia's room which was empty. He heard the sound of running water and presumed she was in the bathroom. He made his way to the living room and switched on the LCD through the remote and sat down on the sofa. He started flipping through channels when suddenly chappy's theme song blasted his eardrums

"What the-?"

He spotted the offensive device buzzing around with its lethal ringtone playing. He decided to ignore the ringing but his patience snapped when the phone started ringing a fourth time.

He slid his thumb over the touchscreen and held it to his ear and the emotionless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki greeted him

"Rukia why is it that you delayed in answering the phone? What were you preoccupied with that you could not answer? A Kuchiki should always be responsible in every aspect of life"

"Shut the hell up Byakuya" said Ichigo angrily "Rukia's activities are none of your concern anymore and did you forget she's a _Kurosaki_ now?"

There was silence on the other end. "Why is Rukia's phone with you?"

"That's because she is my wife and I have access to her _everything_" said Ichigo dramatically trying to piss the man of.

"Don't get so cocky _boy. _This marriage will be a thing of the past soon and will leave Rukia open to hundreds of suitors"

"Tch. I can bet your precious daughter will choose to suffer with me forever rather than any of the men you provide"

He heard the door of the bathroom open and so he yelled "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Rukia appeared in the doorway wearing her earlier clothes and Ichigo nearly laughed at her expression when he said on the phone "She totally agrees with ne Byakuya"

Rukia gasped and ran to him and wrenched her phone away "Dad?" she squeaked biting her lip nervously.

"I was in the bathroom" she said "My phone was where the fool was sitting" she said glaring at Ichigo

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly but winced when a wave of dizziness shot through his head. He clutched his head with his hand but suddenly he felt hands pushing him down on the sofa so now he rested on it. He opened his eyes and met a pair of concerned violet eyes. He saw something flash through them but before he could see what it was it disappeared.

"Yes. Goodbye" he heard her say then she reeled on him "Idiot! Why are you out of bed? Didn't I tell you to rest?!"

"I didn't feel like it" he mumbled "So what did daddykins say?"

"Just called to check up on me" she said sauntering of to the kitchen.

"He expected me to kill you or something?" he asked irritated.

"I don't know" she said now coming back with a food tray and placing it on the center table "Here, eat up"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo sitting up and eyeing the covered food

"I made soft rice, figured it would do good to that orange head of yours"

"Well where is yours then?" said Ichigo raising an eyebrow at her.

"I had some fruit earlier so I am full" she said leaning back on the sofa

"With the appetite you have no wonder you are a midget" said Ichigo as she yelled "Hey!"

"You had some 'fruit' for lunch too?" said Ichigo sarcastically

"Nah. I ate out with Nel" she said

"Really now?" she just nodded "Did you know she went out with you because of a bet?"

"Bet huh? I figured something was going on" said Ichigo

"I meant to ask you why you ran away that day" said Rukia inquisitively crossing her arms.

"Uh...Ya..." said Ichigo squirming in his place but was saved as Rukia's phone started ringing again.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking" she said rolling her eyes at Ichigo who mouthed 'Kurosaki' to her.

"Oh hey how are you?" she said with sudden politeness "Oh I am fine"

"You wanted to know about our plans for tomorrow?" said Rukia and Ichigo immediately got up "give me the phone" he told her.

"We are completely free tomorrow" she said and took of in a run as Ichigo almost pounced on her. She ran to the dining table and they both circled around it Ichigo moving left and right as he tried to catch her.

"Rukia!" he hissed as she stuck her tongue out at him as she continued her talk "oh? What did they say?"

She finally dashed up to the rooms where she flung open Ichigo's door and slammed it back hoping to squash his face but he diligently stuck his foot inside causing it to open. "That's good I suppose" she said as she tried to step aside but Ichigo tackled her on the floor and the phone went flying out of her hand and clattered near his bed post

"Move Ichigo" she hissed trying to push him off of her. "Let me get the phone" he said as he outstretched his hand towards the phone where he could still here his dad talking oblivious to the wrestling going on between his son and daughter-in-law. Ichigo's hand was almost near the phone when he suddenly found himself flipped over and under Rukia, how she managed to do that was beyond him. She climbed on him and made it there when he grabbed her hips and yanked her down. She glared at him and kneed his groin and he immediately let go of her groaning in pain. She shot him a triumph look and an "oops" and got up to pick up the phone. She took two steps over the male and picked up the phone when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and again she fell this time on the bed. Ichigo appeared on top of her and growled "Oh no you don't" he trapped her underneath him and was about to take the phone when she yelled in the mouthpiece "Yesyoucancomeover!"And that effectively ended the call. Ichigo stared at het flabbergasted as she suddenly started shaking underneath him. He looked at her to see her laughing at him. "Oh shut up" at which she continued laughing harder "Payback's a bitch Kurosaki". He suddenly realized their position and how close he was to her flushed face and the way her chest moved up and down against him making him nearly groan. He got of her in a flash not trusting his hormones as she the oblivious girl finally quieted down, she stood up "Let's go eat"

"Rukia"

She turned halfway to look at him "What?"

"My sickness wasn't your fault so don't beat yourself over it"

"I was doing no such thing" she mumbled turning to face the door.

"Yes. You were"

"No. I wasn't"

"Yes"

"No- ah forget it!" she said marching out the room.

Ichigo smiled to himself at the antics if the stubborn woman "Thank you"

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R!**


	10. Date

The next week flew by quickly and with the speed of time flowing Ichigo was coming closer to the day he was going to be a legally single man. He had not seen Rukia properly the entire week since the day Ichigo fell sick where in the end Isshin had not come due to some other engagement which he told them crying his eyes out dramatically. His fever had gone down the next day like he knew it would and after that BAM! The woman disappeared. She had taken some special permission to skip his class altogether due to IAE being next week. At home he just saw traces of her existence, in the food that was ready, the spotless house, she woke up early each morning and came home late. When he spoke to her she gave him hurried answers with her eyes glued to some papers or her laptop screen. Ichigo was positive the woman was tired not from her tired eyes but from the way she didn't argue with him. He decided it was time he took some action.

With this resolve he left his class and stopped for a minute to think where Rukia would be. His thoughts were brought to a pause when he saw Momo come up to him.

"You seen Rukia?" she asked him.

"No" he said "Why are you looking for her?"

"Because I am pretty sure she hasn't eaten her food again. I have to check on her" she said narrowing her eyes "Well Bye then" she said and walked of without waiting for his response.

He heard voices from the left and was pleased to see Rukia walking up with a group of people. He looked to his right and saw Momo take a turn to her left. _Oh well._

He was glad to see she was walking at the end with her eyes on a paper in her hands, he waited for them to pass and he quickly came up behind her and put a hand on her mouth and dragged her to an empty classroom next to them ignoring her fighting him.

He released her inside and she glared at him "What is wrong with you?!"

Ichigo shrugged "Had to talk to you"

"So you couldn't do it normally without acting like a kidnapper?!"

"Jeez calm down woman" said Ichigo raising his hands up.

"Hmph" she crossed her arms over her chest "I am busy, what do you want?"

"Meet me at the at the front by 3 o'clock. You are going home with me today"

"What?" she said raising her eyebrow at me "I have work to do so I can't go home early"

"I am not asking you if you can make it, I am saying you _have _to be there"

She uncrossed her arms and tightened them into fists at her side "You can't tell me what to do Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Oh yes I can Rukia _Kurosaki"_

She literally growled at him and he flicked her off with a "I will be waiting"

-x-

Ichigo cursed again and glared at the passing students who quickened their pace as he glared at them. He leaned against his bike and checked his watch again that read 3:15. Damn woman had ditched him.

Just as he was going to head inside to search for her and drag her down he heard a low chuckle from the shaded alley way. He narrowed his eyes and saw with disbelief the raven haired woman walking up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Payback Kurosaki" she said grinning evilly and standing in front of him "You could use lessons in patience"

He ignored her comment and asked with a clenched jaw "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough for me to see you growl at the 5th person who had the unfortunate event of crossing you in this deserted area" she said and put a thoughtful finger to her chin "You don't seem to be a good role model Professor Kurosaki"

"Shut up" he said "for someone who has no time to waste, you sure took your time"

"That's because I just came to tell you that I am not coming with you"

He sighed and stared at her "Don't you ever get tired of saying 'no' to me?"

"um...NO" she said and turned around "Bye strawberry see ya later"

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her "Well too bad you can never make your 'no' work"

He bent down and put his shoulder to her stomach placing one hand on her back and the other on her legs and hauled her up "Ichigo are you crazy?!" she shrieked hammering her tiny fists on his back "Put me down!"

"You might want to keep your volume under control unless you want everyone to see what's going on and you know how everyone loves rumours"

She suddenly quieted down, he turned his head to look at her glaring at him.

"I will put you down once you promise to come quietly. Ok?"

She shook her head "Rukia..." he said warningly "Look, you have been here since morning. A few hours of early departure is not gonna kill you or anybody"

She sighed then and nodded her head. Ichigo placed her down and sat on his bike, gunning the engine as she smoothed her hair.

"Get on"

She glared at him and looked at the vehicle, she made her way slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder as she sat down. He handed her a helmet, to protect her fragile head he told her which got him a whack on his helmet.

He started the bike and drove the vehicle along the road. Numerous women had sat behind him but Rukia was probably the first one who hadn't laid a finger on him. He turned his head back to see her fingers clenching the metal clasps on either side of the bike. He chuckled to himself. _Typical_

-x-

Rukia ignored his pained grunt as she chucked her helmet at him and stormed towards her front door, fishing out her keys she unlocked the door and made her way inside slamming the door shut when she was sure Ichigo was in front of it.

"What the hell?" she heard him yell as she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from the fridge. Ichigo came in grumbling, rubbing his nose as he shot her a look. She shot him a triumphed look and he suddenly smirked which caught her off guard. He made his way casually over to the her side and poured another glass of water, he put it to his lips and stared at her. She eyed him suspiciously and it dawned on her too late as he wiggled his eyebrows at the water and next second she shrieked as cold water hit her face.

"Ichigo you son of a bitch!" she screamed as he laughed at her, she ran a hand through her drenched messy locks and checked how wet her white shirt was. She glared at Ichigo who was still busy laughing and grabbed the jug of water and overturned it on him.

"_Rukia!_" he yelled and she was the one who was laughing now.

"You clean up this mess, 'K hon?" she said batting her eyelashes as she started to maneuver her way out of all the water.

"Rukia" he called and said smirking "Cream is totally your colour"

Rukia crossed her arms over her wet shirt and ran to her room screaming "perveeerrrt"

-x-

Rukia stepped out of the shower and dressed up in jeans and a patterned red shirt that was off one shoulder.

She towel dried her wet hair and headed out and smiled at the dry kitchen and nearly squealed when she saw the logo of her favourite Chinese restaurant greet her on the table. She took out a box and quickly opened the lid and sighed as its heavenly smell wafted around. Not realizing how hungry she was all this while she stuck her finger in the sauce and sucked it letting out a moan in pleasure.

Just then Ichigo came from his room dressed in dark jeans and a green shirt, he ran a hand through his slightly wet locks of tangerine hair and his darkened amber met her dazed violet.

"Should I give you and the food some alone time?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up" she mumbled and saw Ichigo pull out a plastic spoon from the bags.

"Spoon meet Rukia, Rukia meet spoon"

She chucked her spoon at him and sat down to eat the delicious food.

"ven ditcha orber yis?" she asked him gobbling up her food at an alarmingly fast rate.

"When you were in the shower.." he said "Jeez Rukia why are you eating so slow? I hope its not on my account of being here"

"Can it strawberry" she said taking a sip of her soda and eyeing the unusually happy man in front of her.

She didn't want to admit it but she hadn't eaten properly in days and what she had eaten was due to Momo. This felt really good._Thank you Ichigo._

"It's time for the fortune cookies!" said Rukia with a sudden bout of cheeriness pulling out the bag of the said cookies that were always free with the food ordered.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that bogus" said Ichigo staring at her in disbelief.

"course I do, all my fortunes have come true so far!"

"Well I ain't cracking the thing" said Ichigo pointing at the cookies.

"Oh come on Ichigo!"

"No"

"Ichigooo..." she said pouting at him blinking her eyes at him. She remembered this always worked in the past "Please...for my sake"

She knew it would work now also as she saw him suck in a sharp breath and nod his head.

"Yay! Ichi your the best!"

"I won't be the best if you call me 'Ichi' again"

They took the cookies and broke it up together with a satisfying crunch.

"Hmm.." said Rukia scrunching up her face to read from the sliver of paper _"You will have a pleasant surprise that will strike you speechless"_

Rukia frowned at this.

"Hey what's wrong" asked Ichigo.

"My fortune won't come true"

"...why?"

"That's because nothing surprises me anymore. So I doubt it can happen, besides nothing can strike me speechless.

"We shall see O believer of fortunes"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Read yours" she said motioning to the paper in his hands.

_"You will lose the one you want to protect most"_

Rukia laughed at this oblivious to Ichigo "How ironic, you were always crazy about protecting people! Right Ichigo?"

"...Ichigo?" she said softly who was staring at the paper with shock, his eyes wide.

She made his way to him and touched his arm "are you ok?"

He jumped at her touch and stared at her, Rukia nearly recoiled as those amber eyes she loved so much burned through her, she saw something in his eyes. was that...fear? And did he really just say that through his eyes.

_Don't leave me again. Please._

She crouched down to his level and met his eyes with steady look, placing her hand on his hands.

"Ichigo it's just a stupid paper" _I am right here._

"just forget it ok? Remember you said they are just gibberish?"

She nearly sighed with relief as she saw him slowly become normal, she quickly let go of his hands and stood up.

"I will clean this up you just sit here"

she saw him nod his head and she picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. She turned around to see both their chairs empty.

_Huh? where did he go?_

She turned around and rolled her eyes when Ichigo sprang up from behind the wall.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Why aren't you scared or surprised?" he asked her in his back-to-normal voice.

She pushed him out of the way and grabbed the boxes from the table smiling in relief that he was normal "I told you I don't get surprised"

"We shall see about that midget, you will eat your own words!"

-x-

_Looks like I'm the one whose gonna eat his own words not her._

Ichigo had tried scaring Rukia multiple times in the past hour, but the midget didn't so much as flinch. Granted, she knew he was scaring her but still...there must be something...

And then it hit him, so hard that he shot up from the sofa he was sulking on. He tried to dismiss the idea but he knew it was the only way. He had to prove her wrong no matter what.

He stood next to her room where she had gone inside to get a movie for them to watch.

He heard the door open and "Ichigo is-"

She never got to finish the sentence as Ichigo grabbed her face and brought down his lips to hers effectively silencing her. He felt her freeze under his touch and he now knew his mission was a success, he smiled against her lips and her wide eyes stared at his amber eyes in shock. Her lips were so soft and tasted like something he couldn't quite tell. Ichigo knew this was a big mistake when his body betrayed him and he pulled her closer to him, nothing existed around them anymore, only her lips, he swiped his tongue gently across her lip and he felt her gasp and before he knew it he was pushed away. He breathed in air and saw Rukia wide eyed breathing heavily as she stared at him in shock

"Y-Yo-You kissed m-me" she half said, half whispered.

Ichigo straightened up and shoved his hands in his pockets before they could grab her again "and successfully managed to surprise you into speechlessness"

She glared at him then, though he could see her cheeks redden "How dare you?!"

"Please, a kiss is a no big deal, in fact you could say it's a mere form of greeting. Besides my dear wifey, you and I should be doing _more _then just kissing. Don't you agree?"

"Asshole!" she yelled and threw the DVD in her hand at him and marched off to the sofa and sat in the corner facing the TV.

Ichigo followed her laughing at her behaviour "It's not like I stole your first kiss or something..." he put the DVD in "Oh wait! I _was _your first kiss" he said with mock surprise.

He sat down next to her and looked at her strangling a cushion under her arms "you seem awfully quiet for someone who almost raped me when she was eleven"

"And what? I scarred you for life or something?" she said rolling her eyes at him as she grabbed the remote.

"Who knew eleven year olds could get jealous so easily?" Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Who knew you were dumb enough to be stalked by a crazed chick?" said Rukia "You should be grateful, you dolt! I saved you from possibly being raped by her"

"Like that could happen"

"That's what the reason you gave me that time, you pedophile!"

"Did you just call me a pedophile? And its not my fault you were naive enough to believe it!"

Rukia giggled where she sat, looking at his horrified expression.

"Well I didn't know the victims of pedos get surprises that are...'pleasant'" he said making air quotes as he mocked her.

At this she stopped laughing and stared at him "Wait..did you just say _naive enough to believe it _? You knew I would have helped you in any case and you took advantage of me? Yup that's it you are a pedo. I just thank the gods mom and Aunt Masaki never found out that their little _Ichi baby _was a pedophile!"

"I am not a pedophile! It was just a joke I made, to tell you to kiss me to throw her off. I didn't expect you to actually do it!"

"Whatever you say creep" said Rukia laughing at him "I would give you a 5/10 though"

"What?!" Ichigo said incredulously "Uh uh, no way. I am an amazing kisser"

"Is it just me or is someone's ego really blown up here" said Rukia fiddling with the cushion and fanning her face with her hand.

"Oh can it would ya! Wait...how many people have you actually kissed to rate me?"

"That is absolutely _none _of your concern"

"I knew it! Someone should always be around to keep an eye on you or else who knows what you would do"

"I don't need anybody! Got it buddy?" said Rukia angrily jabbing a finger at Ichigo "I don't need dad, I don't need Renji and I certainly don't need you!"

"Wait" said Ichigo grabbing her wrist to stop poking at him "Whose Renji?"

And then he remembered someone with that name had left Rukia a message that had made Ichigo..angry.

"That's none of your business, It was a slip of tongue probably because I told him the same thing once" said Rukia crossing her arms.

"Is he your boy-"

"What? No!" said Rukia giving him a weirded out look "He's my friend, I met him in Tokyo...ass didn't even call me till now" she muttered the last part to herself.

Ichigo let her glower in silence and didn't bother to admit his crime. The faster she forgot him the better.

Ichigo took the remote from her and pressed play and the movie began

"What are we watching again?"

"Chappy" came the reply

"What? You seri-"

"Can't even handle a joke. Can you strawberry? Its Van Helsing"

Ichigo grunted in response and rolled his eyes everytime he heard Rukia fangirl over Hugh Jackman. Halfway through the movie Ichigo felt Rukia shift and her head rested on his shoulder. He looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep. No surprise there, she was pretty tired out and this was to be expected. He stopped the movie and glanced at the time it was a 11:30. Wow the time had flown, he glanced at Rukia sleeping peacefully and was about to stroke her hair when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Rukia shifted when the phone vibrated against her. He cursed and swiftly and gently he carried Rukia to her room without disturbing her and the vibrations stopped. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in. The phone started buzzing again and he went out to answer the call.

"Ichigo Kurosaki speaking"

"_Hey Ichigo its me Shinji!" _drawled a voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, why did you call?"

"_You need to ask?"_

"Grimmjow... that freaking bastard I am gonna kill him"

"_See you there Ichigo!"_ he said and hung up.

Ichigo swore and made his way back to Rukia's room checking to see is she was fast asleep. He grabbed the keys to slaying moon and headed out to _Hueco Mundo._

-x-

Ichigo made his way through the masses of grinding bodies and dancing lights, the smell of sweat and sex in the air.

He headed for the bar and Shinji a fellow bartender waved at him. He had become friends with him due to his frequent visits to the club.

"Want a drink before it gets heavy?" he drawled wiping a glass clean.

"Yes please" said Ichigo and he poured him out a drink.

"So where is he?"

Shinji pointed out to his left and sure enough he saw Grimmjow's electric blue hair in the middle of a group of cheering people.

Grimmjow's life was half lived in this club and his time spent here was either spent in hitting on girls or getting pissed drunk and winning or losing bets. It didn't matter if he lost or won because either way he would get beat up. Everyone here knew who Ichigo was since he was his friend that hung out with him here or saved his ass from getting beaten into pulp. Grimmjow was an amazing fighter but when he got drunk he couldn't even land a good punch.

Ichigo placed his glass on the table "Well let's get this over with"

He made his way over and observed from the sidelines, one of Grimmjow's lackeys filled him in. This time apparently it wasn't his fault, Grimmjow's lackey had tricked a two guys into giving him money and when they found out that they had been tricked, they didn't take it lightly. Grimmjow had stepped up to fight in that coward's place but surprisingly the cheated's friend had shown up instead.

Ichigo observed the said man who looked to be around his age. He had long spiky red hair tied up in a bandana. He wore black ripped jeans and an unbuttoned blue shirt that showed his beater underneath his shirt was rolled over several times to reach his forearms. He had black tribal tattoos covering his entire torso.

Ichigo looked away from him when he heard the loud cheers if the crowd as Grimmjow stumbled towards the red head. Ichigo knew if he didn't step in now things could get ugly.

He walked up to Grimmjow the crowd making way for him when they saw who it was. He clasped a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and he turned around and stared at him

"What are you doing here?" he said squinting at him.

"Saving your drunk ass Jaggerjack" said Ichigo

"What? No way! Let me at the punk!"

"I told yo-"

Ichigo spun around and caught the red head's fist in his hand and smirked at him "Sneak attacks? Really?"

"Well it's not my fault you ladies are taking your sweet time talking" said the redhead with a lopsided grin moving back from Ichigo.

"Look how about I just pay you and you just disappear?" said Ichigo crossing his arms

"No way!" yelled a brunette guy from behind "He cheated us!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the crowd. The redhead grinned at him "You heard them"

"I really don't have the time to get messy. How about something simpler...arm wrestling?" suggested Ichigo

"That's stupid, you are just scared carrot top"

"Or is it you that's scared pineapple head?"

The man sneered at him "I ain't scared of nothing. your on"

He heard loud cheers and people snickering at the man, 'newbie' they muttered. Since everyone knew Ichigo would win. He always did.

"The name's Abarai" said the red head as they took a seat on one of the tables

"Kurosaki" Ichigo said as they shook hands formally over the table.

The redhead's grin faltered and confusion laced his eyes "Have we met before? Your name sounds familiar."

"I would definetly remember meeting a thug like you" said Ichigo "Not to mention that hair..."

"Your the one to talk" Abarai said his grin back on.

They both positioned their hands and someone yelled "3,2,1...BEGIN!"

-x-

Ichigo unlocked the door to his best friend's one room apartment and opened the door. He adjusted his arm across the half conscious man as he dragged him inside and threw him on the couch

"Next time I am leaving you to die" muttered Ichigo as Grimmjow didn't budge and snored peacefully.

He locked the door on his way out and sat on his bike, tired and ready to go home.

He smirked as he recalled the events at the club, Abarai had been a tough match, the best he had ever had and for nearly 15 minutes none of them had even budged their arms from the table but the poor man's reverie ended when Ichigo finished of the match with great resolve. Something told him that he hadn't seen the last of the cussing redhead.

He parked the bike and unlocked the door quietly and made his way into the quiet house. He heard soft breathing from Rukia's room and he let her be. It was late, it was a good thing he had only an afternoon class to attend tomorrow. He headed to the kitchen for some water when he heard something, he listened closely and hurried to Rukia's room.

He opened the door and saw Rukia tossing around on her bed, her blanket lay on the floor and her eyes were clenched shut as her hands gripped the sheets of the bed.

Ichigo walked to her and called to her softly. Then he froze when he heard her soft whimpering

"No...please...don't leave me...no"

Ichigo was terrified to see the trails of tears running from her clenched eyes. He sat on her bed and shook her.

"Rukia wake up. It's just a dream. Rukia!"

She suddenly sat up and clutched her hair and let out a pained scream

_"Don't touch me!"_ she screamed

Ichigo grabbed her shaking shoulders and shook her "Rukia!"

Her eyes snapped open and Ichigo saw them wide with panic, glistening with tears in the dim lighting of the room.

He cupped her face and stared at her "Rukia it was only a dream"

"I-Ichigo?" she hiccupped

"Yes it's me" Ichigo said running a hand through her hair "Your in our home, nowhere else"

"I am in our home, nowhere else" she repeated softly.

"Yes that's right" said Ichigo wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

She gave a small nod of her head and let Ichigo lay her back down. She was sleeping again and he got up and picked up the fallen blanket, tucking her in like before. He stared at her for some time and slowly kissed her forehead and left the room, wondering what her nightmare was about.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but the neighbour Kirio Hikifune wasn't an OC. She's in the thousand blood war arc.**

**Some R&amp;R please!**


	11. Beautiful

Rukia woke up to the sunlight filtering in her room through her curtains. She sat up and stretched her limbs yawning in the process. She smiled a lazy smile and wondered how long it had been since she actually had a good night's rest. She paused as she got up and realized she had never actually fallen asleep in her room yesterday. Ichigo's work no doubt. Thinking of Ichigo...she touched her fingers to her lips and felt her face grow warm. She smiled as she remembered his reaction at her rating him, telling her it wasn't true. Well he was right, she did lie. She glanced at the time and let out a groan when she realized she had to be at SU in 15 minutes. She got up and headed for the bathroom all thoughts of morning laziness disappearing with each step. She stopped when there was a knock at her door and a second later the door swung in to reveal Ichigo standing in with messier hair than usual.

"Why did you bother knocking when you were gonna open it anyway?" asked Rukia crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good morning to you too" he grumbled in response leaning in the doorway.

"...You ok?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

"Uh...why?" she asked in confusion.

He stared at her "You don't remember..?"

"Remember _what?"_ she asked started to get annoyed.

"You had a dream last night...a nightmare..." he said cautiously.

_Oh hell no_

Her eyes widened at this "You're saying I had a...nightmare?"

"Yes"

"How do you know it was a nightmare?"

He looked away uneasily and scratched his head "You were crying...and saying things..."

Rukia closed her eyes and bit her lip. She should have known that this would happen. She was a fool to think that she would ever be free.

"Rukia" said Ichigo snapping her out of her thoughts, he slightly hesitated "If there is something wrong...you can tell me"

Rukia forced a smile on her face "I am pretty sure it was just some silly dream"

He looked at her skeptically not buying a word she was saying. So she changed tactics to throw him from her trail.

"Are you saying you are worried about me?" she asked teasingly and breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled his eyes "Hearing problems midget? I never said anything like that"

"Whatever strawberry" she said proceeding to shoo him out with her hands "Get out, I need to get dressed"

"Ya ya" he muttered "By the way, since I am such a generous soul I've decided to let you off the hook from cooking, I can take over till your stupid expo is over"

"Cook? You? My my, is the sexist lord actually offering to do some kind of... dare I say it _chore?"_

"Oh be quiet and be glad that I am doing it" he said turning to walk away.

Rukia closed the door the minute he was gone and hurried to her drawer and started searching through her various things.

She finally found the white cylindrical box and she checked its sides to see the expiry date. She let a frown mar her face when she saw that the numbers were faded and were just a few black lines. She chucked the box back in and headed for her dresser where she unplugged her phone from the charger and scrolled through her contacts. Her finger hovered over the message option of the contact named _Dr Shirayuki _as she wondered if she should message her or not. With an irritated huff she dropped the phone and decided to give herself one more chance.

She hurried and got dressed and grabbed her messenger and headed to the kitchen where she saw Ichigo enter through the foyer, tossing the keys in a bowl placed at the side table.

She raised her eyebrow at the bag of donuts and the two coffees in a tray in his hand.

"So glad you _made _the food"

He opened his mouth to respond to her when her phone started ringing, she held up her hand to silence him "Rukia Kuchiki speaking"

As always she ignored him yelling 'Kurosaki!' and grabbed the donuts from him.

"Ya I am leaving now" she told to her phone as she took one donut out and grabbed the coffee and headed out closing the door behind her.

-x-

"So that's all! I am sure all of your hard work will pay of tomorrow. Job well done"

All the council and the volunteers present in the hall gave a round of applause as the short speech concluded and started heading towards the exit. Everyone was pumped up for the expo tomorrow.

Rukia was also among the students making their way out and she smiled and returned everyone's greetings.

It had been a week since the day Ichigo had pulled her out and tomorrow was the big event. She was nervous and excited about the whole thing since she had some talking to do tomorrow.

"Ms. Kuchiki!" called a voice behind her.

She turned to see a volunteer approach her

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Professor Ukitake has called you to his office"

She nodded and thanked the girl as she made her way upstairs towards the office.

She knocked on his door and instead of telling her to enter the door unlocked and out came the white haired man himself.

"Ah Rukia! You just made it in time, I was leaving for a meeting that I got word for just now"

"Oh, then we can talk some other time" said Rukia

"No need for that, it's just a small thing" said Ukitake "I just wanted to know who you are going tomorrow with?"

Rukia gave him a confused look "I beg your pardon..?"

"Your date Rukia. Who's your escort for tomorrow?"

Rukia gave him a small frown "I was planning on going alone sir, since I would be busy and all"

"All the more reason for you to have a gentlemen by your side while interacting with others" he said smiling.

Rukia knew he was right but still that didn't make her want to agree with him. She hadn't denied all those who had asked her for any reason at all.

"I understand what you are saying Professor but I doubt there will be any guys available at such short notice"

At that moment Rukia heard footsteps approaching in the deserted corridor. She made out the silhouette of a guy approaching.

Ukitake spoke and she turned to him again "I realized that and that's why I have made arrangements with another suitable individual for you"

"Yo Prof!" called the familiar voice from the end of the corridor "You called for me?'

Rukia let out an inward groan as the teal haired man came into view.

"Oh hey Rukia" said Grimmjow grinning at her

"Good evening Mr. Jaggerjack" said Ukitake smiling at him.

"So what's the deal prof?" asked Grimmjow.

"Have you made the necessary arrangements for going tomorrow?" he asked.

"To the expo? No way!"

"Need I remind you Grimmjow that it wasn't a choice for you to decide? It was an order, attending such events will do you good"

"Oh come on prof" he whined in response "Don't make me do this!"

Ukitake fixed him with a stern look "Mr. Jaggerjack you are going there is no doubt about that and I even found you somebody to go with"

Rukia who had been trying to slip away now stood in shock as she pretty much guessed what was coming next.

"Since you both know each other this is a lot easier. Rukia, he is going to be your escort for tomorrow"

Grimmjow looked at me puzzled and a slow smile formed on his face.

"Escort's just a fancy word for date right?" he asked smirking.

"You could say that" said Ukitake

"But-" Rukia began but she was cut off by the white haired man.

"Rukia this will be perfect, Grimmjow will probably learn to behave in public in a decent manner that doesn't scare away anybody"

Grimmjow snorted at that, Rukia ignored him and tried to reason with the professor but he told her "I hope I do not have to impose this upon you as an order from your superior"

Rukia became silent as she did not want to upset him, she did respect him a lot.

"Sure I'll go with her" said Grimmjow coming up and standing next to her "This will be fun! Right Rukia?"

Rukia fixed him with a glare that he returned with a grin. She prayed that the gods be merciful on her tomorrow.

-x-

"Yes professor" said Ichigo nodding his head as he exited the room.

He had just been told to come to the event tomorrow since he was a teacher and all. Not that he wasn't planning on coming in the first place, he would never admit it but he was genuinely curious to see how the team's hard work would pay off, especially his dear wife's work.

Ichigo was heading to the cafeteria when a girl with blonde hair stopped him, he looked at her with raised eyebrows. She blushed under his gaze and stammered "K-Kurosaki-san, would you go to the expo with m-me t-tomorrow?"

Ichigo blinked at her and tried his best to not sound rude "Uh...I am sorry but I am under the professors so...I can't really be with you"

Ichigo let the little fib slide, sure he was _informed _by a professor to go but that didn't mean that he couldn't be with someone.

The girl who looked to be a junior gave him a weak smile that did nothing to stop her disappointment from showing from her face. She walked away quietly with a nod while the people around him who saw the scene gave him hard looks, as if it was his fault the girls always asked him. Besides, it wasn't high school prom and dates weren't even necessary.

"Yo Ichigo!" There was a thump on his back "Breaking hearts as usual I see" said Ikkaku falling in step with him.

"How very un-beautiful" said Yumichika who stepped up on the other side.

"I doubt 'un-beautiful' is even a word" said Ichigo looking at Yumichika who just loved saying the adjective 'beautiful' even if it wasn't necessary. "And I am not breaking anyone's hearts Ikkaku" he said to the bald male who was dressed up in torn jeans that did not look fashionable but looked like they could be ripped by a simple tug. He wore a shirt that looked like it had never met an iron. Yumichika was the opposite of Ikkaku wearing a pressed shirt and neat pants.

"You guys heading to the cafeteria?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Ikkaku "Captain's been killing us all week, need to keep my strength up"

They reached the cafeteria and made their way to their table, with their food. Everyone was already there except Rukia and Grimmjow.

"Yo losers!" said Ikkaku taking a seat.

"Calling us losers makes you a loser too" said Shuhei picking up his sandwich.

"Smartass" said Rangiku and everyone broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Grimmjow joining them, followed by Rukia who sat next to Momo.

"Ikkaku" said Momo and Grimmjow smirked in response.

"So Rukia you done with everything?" asked Nel scooping the cream of her cupcake with her finger.

"Ya I am done, just have to show up tomorrow"

"Speaking of tomorrow..." said Rangiku "Whose going with whom?"

"Rangiku this isn't prom, and I think the more apt question is whose going in the first place" said Tatsuki while glaring at Keigo who was trying to jump Orihime.

"She's right" said Izuru "So who's not going?"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Shuhei, Keigo and Tatsuki raised their hands.

All the students were invited to attend since it was being held by the university, it was their choice.

"Reasons?" asked Momo leaning on her hand as she looked at them

"We have nationals practice going on" said Tatsuki motioning at herself and Ikkaku.

"Even if we weren't having practice. You think I would go to something like this" said Ikkaku and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want to go but my sister is dragging me to help her out in the shop tomorrow!" said Keigo whining.

"Nah, I think she's just assuring the safety of the women attending tomorrow" said Mizuiro looking at Keigo

Everyone laughed at that. "And I" said Yumichika "hav-"

He was cut off by Grimmjow "I swear if you say something girly, I will kill you"

"How rude" said Yumichika haughtily "I was just saying I have work tomorrow and will miss the beautiful event. It is getting me quiet tired these days too"

"That's what she said" said Keigo and all the boys laughed at that while the girls rolled their eyes.

"What are you two up too?" asked Orihime looking at Shuhei and Izuru. Who just muttered something inaudible in response.

"Next, whose going with whom?!" asked Rangiku "I am going with Gin!" she said happily.

"Big surprise" said Uryuu sarcastically.

"I am going with Shiro" said Momo matter of factly.

"Uryuu and I are going together" said Orihime casting a glance at Ichigo who was messing around with his phone.

"Finally" many of them muttered glancing at Uryuu, who had apparently enough balls to ask her out.

"Who are you going with Nel?" asked Tatsuki.

Grimmjow stared at the green head for her response and added "Who do you think will go with her?" he said smirking.

Nel glared at him and suddenly smiled coyly "Oh I am going with Nnoitora"

"Oh my god really?!" said Rangiku excitedly "Did you guys finally decide to let go if the whole 'we are just friends act'?"

Grimmjow glared at Nel and she gave him a smirk meeting his eyes she said "Maybe"

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Momo but she paused and stared at Grimmjow in disbelief "Wait a minute...I just realized _you _are going?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Why I can't go?"

Ichigo looked up from his phone and stared at him, giving his full attention to the conversation.

"I bet you are going alone"

"Actually I am...uh" He looked away uneasily not meeting Ichigo's eyes. The group stopped their chatter and wondered what had gotten Grimmjow uneasy.

"He's coming with me" said Rukia casually.

Everyone stared at both of them.

"I didn't know you both were going out..." said Momo with a frown on her face

"That's because we aren't going out" said Rukia looking at Momo

"Yeah Professor Ukitake set us up" said Grimmjow and they proceeded to tell the group about the events that had occurred.

"You can't go with him!" snapped Ichigo in a very un-Ichigo manner. He quickly tried to cover up "I mean you both won't...uh...work out"

"_Oh? _With who I 'work out-'" she said with air quotes "-is none of your concern"

Everyone watched them both bicker and noticed their unusual behaviour.

"You forget I am yo-"

Rukia widened her eyes as she realized what he was actually going to say in his anger but was saved by someone squealing...

"Ichigo!"

To Rukia'a surprise that girl...Senna, bounded up to Ichigo and sat down in the empty seat next to him. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white blouse that contrasted with her loose black hair.

She brought her arms up to give Ichigo a half hug which he avoided by moving back "Senna" he said his voice a mix of surprise and weariness "What are you doing _here?"_

"Oh silly! I am back from my trip!" she said ignoring everyone's attitude towards her.

"I don't think that's what Ichigo meant" said Nel feeling a need to stand up with her friend "I think he means what are you doing here? As in _our _table where stalking exes are no part of"

Senna rolled her eyes at her "Puhlease, I am not his ex Nel. In fact I am the one going to the expo with him!"

Ichigo widened his eyes at her "Senna I am not going with you"

"Come on Baby! You don't have to lie to your friends"

"He isn't lying to us" said Grimmjow.

Senna looked at him but her gaze shifted to Rukia and she gasped pointing a finger at her

"Oh My God! It's you!" she said angrily "Rukia Kuchiki!"

"You know her?" asked Momo sounding surprised.

"She's the one who stole my position. Why is she here?" she said dramatically placing a hand over her chest.

"Rukia did no such thing" said Ichigo scowling at her.

"She's our friend" said Tatsuki others nodding around her.

"I am your friend too!" she said her eyes wide staring at everyone.

"Um..._were" _said Rangiku "you were our friend before you pulled all that crap you did"

"Actually" said Grimmjow "I never liked her, I am pretty sure _nobody_ did"

"He's got a point" said Uryuu "We only you beared you because of Kurosaki"

Senna looked at them all in shock.

"Senna you don't have to act like this is the first time we are telling you all this" said Toshiro.

"Shiro's right" said Momo "This happens at least once in two weeks, maybe you should stop being such a drama queen"

"How ugly" Yumichika murmured

Rukia looked at her friends and at Senna and wondered what kind of relationship they had. The said girl turned and glared at Rukia her orange eyes narrowing at her "It's you isn't it? _You_ took _my_ place"

Rukia fixed her with her own look "I did no such thing"

"You ly-"

"That's enough Senna" said Ichigo staring at her "I think you should leave"

"Ichigo!" she gasped "Are you defending _her?!"_

"I am not doing anything like that" said Ichigo "I just want you to stop yelling, we are starting to attract attention"

Sure enough the surrounding tables were casting glances at them and wondering what was going on

"Oh would you look at that!" exclaimed Keigo dramatically and said something he would never say "I think we will be late for our classes!"

Everyone started talking together and agreeing with him, even those who didn't have classes started getting up and the cafeteria was filled with the sudden chattering of the large leaving group.

Everyone said their goodbyes and their table slowly became empty only a flabbergasted and embarrassed Senna remained sitting.

She turned around and glared at the retreating form of the petite raven haired girl.

"I swear to you Rukia Kuchiki, you will pay for taking my place"

-x-

"Stop yelling Momo" said Rukia as she cradled her phone on her shoulder, wearing her earrings with her free hands as she stood in front of the mirror "Yes I am leaving in five minutes, he should be here soon"

She gave the diamond studs a press and took her phone back in her hands "Finally! See you there" she said and hung up.

Rukia rolled her eyes and gave a small smile at Momo's antics, the said girl had gone early for helping out to get a good impression for her resumé and had called her boyfriend with her and that's how they had ended up being an hour early and Momo's impatience got the best of her.

Rukia glanced at the time and wondered when her date was coming to pick her up since it had already been five minutes past his assigned time.

She just hoped Ichigo hadn't meddled in any way ...speaking of Ichigo, he had left long back and she hadn't seen him go. After the whole Senna incident they were back to normal and had even had dinner together yesterday.

Rukia heard her phone ring and she swiped the screen and put it to her ear "Rukia Kuchiki speaking"

_"Uh...Hey Rukia it's me Grimmjow" _said the voice sounding oddly miffed.

"You better be calling to tell me you are out" said Rukia feeling lead form in her stomach.

_"I wish I were, but you see my...great aunt passed away and I need to go out of town for the funeral"_

"I am sorry" said Rukia holding a hand to her head.

_"I am sorry too...she just died out of the blue" _

"Uh uh"

_"So how about you head to the expo, I told Ichigo to be with you so no worries"_

"You told _Ichigo?!"_

"_Yeah I did, I need to go now. Bye"_ he said and hung up without letting Rukia finish her train of thought.

She sighed as she slipped on her heels. Tonight's going to be a long night.

-x-

The Gotei was a hotel that was meant for aristocrats, the people who were lucky enough to get an entry into it were sure it was god's blessing on their poor souls that allowed them into this piece of heaven.

The hall were the event was held was decorated beautifully, with numerous paintings on the four walls and chandeliers hanging gracefully on the ceiling. A choir sat in the corner playing soft music as both men and women dressed in the finest wear milled about talking in soft tones and studying the art whilst waiters moved between them with platters of champagnes. A staircase wound its way down in the center of the hall and the huge doors above were accepting people.

In the corner of the hall was a man with tangerine hair, he was dressed in a black tuxedo and had a scowl on his face as he listened to the voice on the phone. He leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair as he processed what he was hearing.

"So let me get this straight, your great aunt died and you can't make it?"

_"Yes"_

"Jaggerjack, give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive to Hueco Mundo and beat the hell out of you for your oh-so-believable story"

_"It's true my grandmother's dead! And you want me to come to a party?" _He asked dramatically.

"It's not a party dumbass! And if you wanna sound believable you might wanna decide if it's your great aunt or your grandmother and FYI I can hear music.

_"Bastard. Rukia bought it so I thought you would to"_

"Rukia hasn't been unlucky enough to be with you for more than a decade"

_" é"_

"Ukitake is going to kill you and so will Rukia when she finds out"

_"Like I care. Dude I gotta go...I told Rukia that you are gonna be her date so take good care of her Romeo"_

Ichigo widened his eyes "You told her _what?!"_

_"She will be there soon. You better be there or else poor girl might get in trouble with her superiors"_

"Why you so-" and the line went dead. He slid the phone in his pocket and grabbed a champagne from a passing waiter.

"Well well if it isn't the scowling little brat" said a voice behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with a dark skinned woman who had burgundy tresses arranged above her head in a bun. She wore a black halter neck gown that complimented her busty physique.

"Yoruichi" said Ichigo in response nodding at the woman who was his family friend and always visited them on numerous occasions. She was a CEO of a hotshot company and it was no surprise seeing her here but the man next to her...

"_You know him?!" _asked Ichigo staring at the blonde smirking at him.

"He's my husband Ichigo" said Yoruichi as the said man wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What?! How come I never met him with you?!"

"That's because we simply never had the chance to " said Kisuke Urahara.

Yoruichi chuckled lightly as she looked at him "Oh relax Ichigo, enjoy the night"

Ichigo just glared at her.

"Oh I suppose you can't enjoy without your significant other"

Ichigo turned his glare on the man.

"Oh I completely forgot about that" said Yoruichi dramatically placing a hand on her chest "Congratulations Ichigo"

"Oh shut up" said Ichigo downing his drink in one gulp.

"Speaking of which where is your wife"

Ichigo was about to shut them for even talking about this matter when he felt silence in the hall, he frowned at it and saw Kisuke point behind Ichigo

"That would be her..."

Ichigo turned around and felt his jaw drop as he stared at the top of the staircase, standing in front of the oak doors was Rukia. A man came forward and took her lavender wrap from her and she smiled at him politely as she made her way downstairs.

Ichigo's eyes moved over her form taking her appearance in. Her silky raven hair were pulled back in an elegant knot at the back of her head while few strands that escaped the knot framed her small face, her diamond studs glittered in the lighting along with delicate necklace around her neck. Her violet eyes were confident as she studied everything before her. She wore a strapless violet gown that showed her creamy shoulders and had a shimmering net of silk over it that trailed a few inches behind her and cast a silver glimmer every time she moved. She wore silver stilettos that made her look all the more beautiful.

Ichigo snapped from his staring and made his way towards her as she reached the last step. He felt a jolt through his body as their eyes met and he wanted to do nothing but stare into those eyes.

He silently offered her his arm and she smiled softly as she hooked her arm through his.

Professor Ukitake approached them wearing a tailored suit and smiling at them

"Hello professor" said Rukia nodding at him. Ichigo did the same.

"Rukia you look beautiful tonight" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you professor"

He turned to Ichigo "You don't have to explain to me anything I am pretty sure this was Grimmjow's doing"

Ichigo just nodded. "Come both of you I would like you to meet some people"

They both started following the man and Ichigo kept repeatedly glancing at the woman next to him.

"See something you like?" asked Rukia smirking softly while staring ahead.

Ichigo blushed and tried to cover it with a roll of his eyes "Please, I was just wondering how many inches are your heels to make you look not so short midget"

Rukia subtly placed her heeled end at his foot and smiled as Ichigo hissed in pain.

They reached the people and began light talk. Rukia put on her Kuchiki facade and let everything flow.

They spoke to so many people that Ichigo lost count on how many hands he shook and how many people he burned with his glares when they tended to get a little too close to his wife. After bidding farewell to an old man they met Momo dressed in an elegant blue gown with Toshiro who was dressed in a tux.

"Rukia you look amazing!" gushed Momo grinning at her.

"You don't look bad yourself" said Rukia smiling.

"What are you doing with Rukia?" asked Toshiro raising an eyebrow.

"We all would like to know that" said Nel sweeping in wearing a green pleated gown that split into different shades at the bottom. Rangiku stood next to her with a halter neck red gown. Uryuu and Orihime joined them

"Grimmjow" said Ichigo like the word itself had so much meaning.

Everyone just nodded in response knowing it was a typical Grimmjow way to behave, regardless of the situation.

They chatted for a while and bid their friends farewell when Rukia told Ichigo she had to go soon for her speech. They met up with an acquaintance of Ichigo along the way and he stood there talking to him. Rukia noticed Senna in a pink dress standing few meters in front of them. She stood glaring at Rukia completely ignoring the guy next to her who seemed to be talking to her. Rukia smirked back at her as she tightened her hold on Ichigo's arm, watching with delight as the woman fumed at her actions. Ichigo glanced at her for her action then resumed talking.

Ichigo ended his talk at the same time a girl motioned me from afar.

"I've to go" I murmured to Ichigo looking at him.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "All the best"

Rukia laughed at this "I don't need it"

She moved along before he commented on her arrogance.

-x-

Ichigo watched smug and proud as Rukia spoke on a makeshift stage, capturing the entire crowd's attention. He sipped his drink and kept his eyes on her as she answered someone's question..._This woman._

After she finished talking she made her way down and the people applauded and began their chatter. A man on the stage gestured the choir to play and they started playing different music than before, people moved to the side of the hall and began dancing to the rhythm.

Rukia joined Ichigo and she saw him furrow his eyebrows "What? You didn't think there was dancing"

Ichigo just shrugged at her and mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't worry I know-"

"Ms. Kuchiki" said a voice near them. They turned to see a blonde man standing there, Ichigo recognized the man as one of the people they had spoken to earlier.

"Yes?" she asked gracefully smiling at him.

"May I have this dance?" he said offering her his hand.

Ichigo saw Rukia glance at him and she placed her hand in his "Of course" she said and glided along with him.

Ichigo watched for the next hour Rukia dancing with different men, he didn't blame them for wanting to dance with her when she was dressed like that. She was currently dancing with someone whose face Ichigo wanted to punch when he saw him leering at her. His irritation kept growing and finally snapped when he saw the man slide his hands from her waist downwards to her hips.

He marched over and vaguely realized the change of song to a slower one. He tapped the man's shoulder and the couple stopped, Rukia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The song's changed I wanna dance with her"

The man scoffed at him and Ichigo shot him a glare and he let her go.

Ichigo stepped closer to the woman whose face was looking down so he couldn't see her expression. He placed his arms on her slender waist and she moved her arms around his neck. Ichigo was no dancer but right now he focused on Rukia's movements and got the hang of it.

"So it's finally over huh?" he said staring ahead breathing in her scent.

"Yes" she said still looking down.

"Rukia"

She looked up at him, amber met violet their faces inches apart and suddenly nothing existed around them.

"You look beautiful"

He saw her face become pink and he slid his eyes to her lips and brought them up to her eyes again. He slowly leaned towards her and watched her do the same, their eyes closing together and then just as quickly the song ended and people applauded as the night drew to an end.

They both let go of each other and moved away, thanking and cursing the gods at the same time.

-x-

Rukia looked at him skeptically pulling his coat that he gave her tighter around herself.

"I am _not _sitting on your bike" she said staring at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are not" he said as he started walking along the footpath adjacent to the hotel. They were standing in the parking of the hotel with apparently no ride according to Rukia.

"You mean we are _walking?!"_ she said loudly as she walked faster to catch up with him.

He shot her a look and Rukia noticed a black car pull up in front of them.

"We are going in this" he said taking the keys from the valet who came out of the driver's side.

"Since when do you have a car?" she asked.

"Since I asked Mizuiro to let me borrow his" said Ichigo opening his door and sitting in.

Rukia sat in the passenger seat and looked at him as he started the car.

"Then how is Mizuiro going home?"

"He'll probably crash at one of his girlfriend's homes"

He pulled out and started driving while Rukia stared out the window at the passing lights.

They both sat in comfortable silence, Rukia fidgeted in her seat her body catching up to all the standing she did in her pencil heels. Her legs protested and she unbuckled her heels and sighed when they hit the flat surface of the car.

They reached home and she got out with her heels in her hand ready to walk on the footpath with her bare legs to soothe her feet.

The minute she stood up she felt Ichigo grab her wrist and yank her down. She plopped down on her seat with a yelp, she turned to the man next to him.

"What is your _problem?!"_

"You are not walking bare feet" said Ichigo looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Am too" she said refraining from sticking her tongue out at him.

He sighed and looked at her "Remember eighth grade? The party?"

Rukia frowned as she racked her brains and winced when she remembered.

"You decided to pull this stunt that time too and-

"-a glass pierced my feet. I remember, mom gave me hell for that"

"You gave me hell too remember?" said Ichigo scowling at the unpleasant memory.

Rukia grinned in response as she remembered herself lying around on the sofa watching movies while Ichigo did all her work for her since she couldn't walk. The work included getting her food, getting the remote from the table, carrying her upstairs when she had to go take a shower and so much more. She remembered him complaining so much but he had never been able to tell her no with her pleading eyes.

"Maybe I want you to go through that again" she said smirking.

"Like hell" he said.

"Pfffff. Spoil sport" she muttered and stuffed her feet in her shoes leaving the buckles hanging and got out slamming the door in the process. She marched up to their door and fished for the keys in her clutch. She unlocked the door and walked in, hearing the car beep as Ichigo locked it. She walked into the hall and tripped on her buckle and hit her shin, she grabbed the table for support and heard laughter as Ichigo appeared behind her. She glared at him as she sat on the chair

"You ok butterfingers" he asked her with an amused expression on his face.

"Thanks for your concern" she snapped as she pulled of the heels and tossed them aside. She lifted the hem of her gown, examining her bruise unaware of Ichigo's look on her.

She let it go and got up looking at Ichigo who was staring at her now covered legs. She felt her face grow warm and she pushed him from the way and walked to her room. She removed her earrings and tried to remove the expensive necklace from its clasp. _Tried _being the key word as the thing was now stuck. She debated on pulling it out through a different method but realized it would lead to its destruction.

Sighing she opened her mouth and hollered "Ichigo!" Her hands went to her hair and she started undoing the knot at the top.

She heard footsteps and the door opened revealing him with a raised eyebrow.

She removed the clip and placed it on the dresser running a hand through her now loose hair.

"Can you remove my necklace? Its stuck" she said pointing at her neck.

Suddenly she felt uncomfortable and hot under his gaze that moved up and down her length, resting on her face. He walked closer to her and she saw something flash through his eyes. He turned her around and she jumped at the feel of his warm hands on her bare shoulders. She mentally cursed herself for not changing clothes and making this into some clichéd movie scene.

She looked at him through the mirror and when their eyes met she looked down at the floor. She felt the clasp loosen and she pulled the necklace placing it in front of her. Goosebumps appeared on her skin when she felt his calloused hand run down her arms starting from her neck and stopping at her wrist. She took a step front and turned around and just saw the door close as his orange hair disappeared.

Rukia clutched her arms and decided then that a silent Ichigo was dangerous to her in _many _ways.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is! It took me a long time to write this because I was seriously busy, and when I finally got time I got side tracked by reading this good book...You guys should definitely read Meg Cabot, she's awesome (except princess diaries, I hate it! Dunno what she was thinking when she wrote it)**

**Rukia's dress and the whole scene was inspired by_ Anastasia, _its an animated film that's really good! go ahead and watch it.**


	12. Weekend

"Wow! You are right" said Rukia clutching the burger in hand "This is amazing!"

"Told ya so" said Momo picking a fry and munching on it "You taste that sauce? That's the jalapeno sauce I was talking about"

"Really? I have to make Ichi- I mean I have to make someone eat it" said Rukia taking another bite.

"Ichigo huh? So you guys going out now?" said Momo raising an eyebrow at her.

Rukia choked on her food and took a gulp of water "You think _I _would go out with _him?"_

Momo opened her mouth but Rukia cut her off with a shake of her head "You know what? Don't answer that..."

"Well you two were together yesterday..." said Momo finishing of her food and poking at the plastic.

"I told you that's because Grimmjow gave us the slip"

"Whatever you say Kuchiki" she said getting up from the couch and collecting the wrappers on the table "What did he tell you when he dropped you off at your place?"

Rukia gave her a confused look as she helped her to the kitchen "My place?..." her eyes widened "Right, my place. He didn't say anything just dropped me off"

"You know-" she started but stopped when her phone started ringing "Oh that's shiro's ringtone" she said and skipped away to her room to answer it.

Rukia smiled and washed her hands, today had been calm and peaceful just the way she wanted it too. She had literally slept till the afternoon catching up on her lack of sleep for all these days. Then as she got up from 'her coma' as stated by Ichigo, she was surprised to see that he had actually cooked. Then she had pretty much crashed again and was woken up by a calling Momo who told her to come over for some 'girl time'.

And here she was full and tired after an enjoyable evening.

"So what did he want?" asked Rukia as Momo entered the kitchen.

"He just missed me, that adorable guy" she said dreamily.

"You never told me how long have you been dating him?" asked Rukia as they headed to Momo's bedroom.

"Toshiro was a childhood friend of mine, so we had always been friends but we started dating during high school" she said plopping down on her bed.

"That nice. How did he confess?" said Rukia sitting on the bed.

"That's actually a funny story, you see-'

Rukia glanced at her ringing phone and shot Momo an apologetic look

"Answer it you idiot" she said playfully.

Rukia grabbed the device and slid her finger over answer.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking"

_"Ah my third daughter! Don't be shy and say your Kurosaki end" _

Rukia cursed inwards at the timing of the call, with Momo playing with her hair in front of her.

"Ah...ya" she said cautiously eyeing the girl in front of her.

_"Relax Rukia I am just kidding" _he said laughing on the other end.

"Ya I figured" she said using less words as possible.

_"I called you to say that the girls want to visit you guys, so I decided to take my earlier raincheck and come by tomorrow"_

Rukia smiled at this "Sure! I would love to meet them too and as you told earlier they know about it right?"

_"Yes they know, I will just swing by"_

"Nonsense! I want you to come for dinner. It will be my pleasure"

_"Awesome, Thanks Rukia, my son has no idea how blessed he is to have you by his side!, see ya tomorrow" _he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Momo sitting up on her hands behind.

"Some relatives" said Rukia tossing her phone in her bag "So you were saying?"

-x-

Rukia dumped the large paper bag on the kitchen platform and started to remove the refrigerator items from it. She placed them inside and glanced at the clock that read 10 pm.

On her way from Momo's Rukia had decided to buy the grocery she needed for tomorrow's dinner but she hadn't gotten the main ingredients from the small shop she had been to.

She went to the living room and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo on the sofa surrounded by books, he was writing something on a paper and looked up when Rukia cleared her throat.

Her heart stopped for a minute when she saw him wearing black rimmed specs that looked too good on him and the distracted look he gave her didn't help matters.

He went back to writing and Rukia walked up to him saying "You are _studying?"_

He just nodded his head as he stared at the papers and she knew he wasn't listening to him and decided to test him out.

She sunk on the sofa "You know I had so much fun with Momo today we went to this strip club that had such hot boys!"

"Hmm" he said as he flipped through his notes.

"And then I slept with one of those willing guys and I just found out that I am pregnant. Also your family is coming over tomorrow, I gave them the come over signal"

He stopped and stared at me "You did what?! Why the heck did you do that you idiot?!"

Rukia got up and stared at him "Because your sisters miss you Ichigo" she said making her way to the kitchen "I can't believe you heard that part and not the part where I told you I am pregnant with a prostitute's child"

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" he hollered following her with hurried footsteps.

She chuckled at his bewildered expression and patted his cheek "Nothing pretty boy, I was just checking"

He sighed with relief and gave her a what-the-hell look "Don't call me that"

"Pretty boy?" she said dumbly

He grunted while she chuckled "Oh so manly aren't ya?"

He ignored her comment "That's the food for tomorrow?" he asked pointing at the bag, removing his glasses.

"Yup, but I am heading out now to buy the chicken I didn't find earlier, its important because I need to marinate and keep it overnight"

"Come on let's go then" he said suddenly grabbing his keys from the bowl.

"Wait Ichigo! I can go alone damnit!"

"At this hour you are not walking alone anywhere" he said glancing back at her.

"I should ask dad to buy me a car..." she muttered.

"Rukia" said Ichigo quietly, his tone causing her to freeze and look up at his back.

"All the things that you purchased in the past month...whose money did you use?"

"Uh...Dad's" she said not liking the chill in his words.

He whipped around and Rukia widened her eyes at his glare.

"You used _Byakuya's money?!" _he yelled.

"Well what else was I supposed to use?! Did you realize that just _now?!"_

"You use MY MONEY damnit!" he growled slapping a hand on his chest "This is my house, _our house. _So you use my money!"

"I didn't want to ask from you..." she mumbled.

"_So you asked from your father?!"_

Rukia just stood there quietly as his words hit her and he continued yelling.

"What do you think he thinks now huh? He probably thinks, no _believes_ that I am incapable of providing for my own family!"

He suddenly looked at the floor and sighed dejectedly, causing Rukia to tremble at this.

"I am such a fool..." he mumbled and just as quickly grabbed her arms in a crushing grip, his darkened raging amber glaring into her bewildered violet.

"I am such a _fool _for thinking that you would ask _me _when you needed _anything!" _he said shaking her arms "Like it or not _Rukia Kuchiki , I am your husband, your family now! I am the only one you should ask from. Got it?"_

Rukia just nodded her head, and tried to ignore the fact that he hadn't called her Rukia Kurosaki like he did nowadays.

He released her and made his way out and Rukia understanding that they were going followed him.

He was already on the bike with his helmet. She felt like crying as she remembered how happy he was the last time she sat with him and the teasing way he had offered her his spare helmet unlike now where he didn't even bother to give her one much less look at her.

She sat behind him and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his waist, she held on like before as he took off.

Rukia hadn't thought it would be so bad to use her father's money. But now she understood and remembered what Renji had told her once. He had said it was a man's pride and if she did what she did today she was hurting it real bad. Stupid men and their stupid pride.

At the shop, she searched for the things while Ichigo stood near the counter with a scowl on his face. After she was done she placed the items on the counter and Ichigo slapped the money on it and left outside as she took the bag with her.

She would be lying if she told that Ichigo's silent treatment didn't affect her. Heck, he was _never _angry with her it was always the other way around.

How did her perfect happy day, end up like this. Like she wanted to do nothing but sit and cry which was very unlike her.

Halfway to the house she felt her self-control shatter when the bike jumped a bit as it came across some bumpy part and her hand clenched around Ichigo's shirt to balance herself when she felt him move forward and her hand fell down.

He had pushed her away.

Rukia would later think back to this day and wonder what had been wrong with her to break down behind the orange head.

-x-

Ichigo sighed inwardly and gripped the handlebars tighter. What an idiot he was to over react like that. He stared at the spare helmet and shot a glance at the raven head and nearly veered badly when he saw her head down and tears flowing down her cheeks.

He swore loudly and pulled over near a closed shop, the area was pretty deserted considering the lateness of the hour.

He got of the bike and put the stand and leaned on it to look at Rukia.

"Rukia" he said softly "Why are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes furiously with the back of her hand "I am _not_ crying"

Ichigo placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at her.

"Don't tell me you are sweating through your eyes" he said quoting a punchline they used on each other when they used to cry when they were young.

"I am sorry" said Ichigo staring at her.

He saw her eyes widen "Why are you apologizing? It should be me"

"Rukia I am sorry I got so mad earlier, I feel guilty for blowing up like that. It's my fault I should've told you beforehand" he said running a hand through his hair.

"It's my fault too...I was stupid..." she mumbled staring at her hands.

Ichigo chuckled in response "Damn right you are"

She kicked him with the leg near his leg and he cursed "What the heck was that for midget?!"

"For calling me stupid!"

"But you called yourself that!"

"Only I can do that!" she said haughtily.

"The things I do for you..." mumbled Ichigo as he handed her the spare helmet and took the shopping bag from her and tucked it in the front "Let's go home Mrs. Kurosaki"

She looped his arms around his waist, not too clingy not too loose "Ok Mr. Kurosaki'

-x-

"Ichigo! Get the door will you?" yelled Rukia from the kitchen her voice accompanied by the sounds of food getting fried.

"Ya ya" he muttered as he got of the sofa and made his way to the door.

He opened it and blinked at the man in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Now now Ichigo, don't be mean to the man who always brings good news" said Urahara smiling slyly at him.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said "You only brought news that sucked so what do you want now?"

"Won't you let me in first?" he asked smiling and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he opened the door wider to let him in.

"I have to say, the house looks much better populated, very Homey" he said walking in to the kitchen "Oh hey Rukia!" he said cheerfully "Looking very wifely"

Rukia stopped her stirring to stare at him "Since when am I on first name basis with you?"

"Since I decided to make it like that considering the fact that you used to call me 'Uncle Kisuke' once" he said setting up a briefcase on the side counter.

"Well I thank the gods we don't remember" said Ichigo leaning next to him "Why are you here again?"

Rukia came over to them, straightening her apron and placing a hand on her hip while the other held a wooden spoon. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"I just came over to give you guys these documents" he said pulling out sheets of paper.

Ichigo took them and Rukia stood next to him looking at it "These are..."

"...both of yours Marriage certificate, Medical insurance, ID and all"

"But...I already had this except the marriage certificate of course" said Rukia raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well all that was under your father's name and now it's under your husband's name who is now your legal guardian" he said looking at both of them.

Rukia blushed slightly while Ichigo ruffled through the pages, sure enough his marital status had been changed along with Rukia's last name.

"Is that all?" asked Ichigo.

"Yup, pretty much" he said closing the briefcase "Hold onto all this...until the divorce of course"

They both winced inwardly at the word none of them wanted to hear.

"I will show myself out" he said and walked out.

They stood in tense silence until Ichigo broke it "I will keep this inside" he muttered and headed to his room.

He placed them in his drawer and rotated his head to loosen out the cramps forming. Rukia had been running around the house cleaning the already clean house since morning and dragged him into it when he had woken up. He wondered how much energy she had for doing so much work, He headed back to see Rukia removing her apron while ticking away on her to-do list.

"Please tell me we are done?' asked Ichigo.

"You are so lazy Ichigo" Rukia stated as she made her way past him "Go get changed they will be here soon"

Ichigo grumbled an incoherent response and decided to take a shower. He dressed up into a pair of dark blue jeans and a V neck grey T-shirt.

"Ichigo! Will you turn of the stove?! He heard Rukia yell.

"Sure!" he yelled back and proceeded to do so. He came back and saw Rukia's door ajar. He opened it and saw Rukia standing in front of her wardrobe shuffling through her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her coming inside.

She jumped and turned to stare at him, a hand on her chest "Thanks for scaring me"

"Your welcome sweetheart" he stood next to her staring at her dresses "Just wear anything...it's not like you have to impress them or anything...they already love you"

"I know that..." she said fingering a blue dress "But technically they _are_ my in-laws now..."

He stared at her and then took out a dress that caught his eye. It was emerald green with pearl like buttons in the front and a half collar behind.

"Wear this" he said giving it to her. She took it and frowned at it apparently in deep thought.

He rolled his eyes and decided to let her be and walked out.

-x-

"Rukia this is delicious!" exclaimed Yuzu grinning at her "You have to give me the recipe!"

"Glad you like it" said Rukia taking a bite "I will definitely give it you"

"How did you learn to cook so well?" asked Karin leaning back on her chair.

"I liked it so I decided to learn it" she stated.

"Hey I heard about the expo you children had" said Isshin "How did it go?"

"It was great" said Rukia smiling.

"Ichigo why are you all mute?" asked Karin raising an eyebrow at him while he glared back in response.

"He's PMSing that's why" said Rukia looking at him innocently while the others burst out laughing "Benn having too many mood swings"

"Ha ha real funny" he said sarcastically, stabbing a piece of steak "Of course none of you thought that maybe I wanted to spend my Saturday night _away_ from you guys"

"I am sorry" said Isshin smirking "Was Saturday supposed to be a night for your passionate lovemaking before the week ahead?"

Rukia and Ichigo blushed and he yelled "Shut up old man!"

"Yeah dad that's something I don't wanna think about... like _ever_" muttered Karin.

"At least now I am reassured that my son remains straight and gives me grandchildren soon"

Ichigo planted a punch on him and they proceeded to get off the table and fight on the side lines.

"I will go bring dessert" said Rukia ignoring the much familiar scene and heading to the kitchen, while Yuzu tried to stop the father and son.

Few hours later, the couple stood in the doorway bidding their family goodbye.

Isshin stepped out last and said "This would've made Hisana and Masaki really happy. Thank you" he said and went out.

Ichigo closed the door and sighed inwardly he turned around to see Rukia heading for her room.

"Rukia" he called out to her.

"What?" she said glancing back at him.

"Nice choice of clothing" he said smirking smugly.

She snorted in response "You are sooo full of it Ichigo" she said and headed inside her room and found her phone ringing.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking" she said sitting on her bed.

_"Glad that you could answer Rukia" _

Rukia winced and answered "Hello Dr. Shirayuki"

_"Hello Rukia, Are you settled in Karakura yet? Since you've not called me from the time you left Tokyo"_

"Yeah...I am settled now. I couldn't call because I was busy"

_"I know something happened there Rukia and you are going to tell me all about it. And don't ask me how I know it...I am your Psychiatrist for a reason"_

"Whatever Doc" mumbled Rukia in response as she plopped down on her bed.

_"Tomorrow I will give you a video call and we can talk. Ok?"_

"Ok" muttered Rukia and hung up wondering how she was going to explain things.

-x-

"There you are Rukia" said Momo walking up to her.

Ichigo walked alongside Grimmjow and Momo towards Rukia who looked up from shuffling in her bag and leaned against the tree she was standing under.

"I was just checking for something" she said tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

Ichigo glanced around the grounds and saw students walking around, some who waved at him "Here?"

"Oh Grimmjow how was the funeral?" asked Rukia ignoring his comment.

"The what?" he asked looking confused and then his eyes widened with realization "Riiiight...the funeral, it was sad, very sad"

Ichigo snorted next to him while Momo gave him a bewildered look.

"You went to a funeral?!"

"Uh...yes" he said cautiously.

"I doubt Hueco Mundo is a cremation ground or a graveyard" she said in response "I have sources that tell me you were there"

Rukia pointed a finger at him "You mean to tell me, you ditched me for a trip to a _club?"_

"I did no such thing!" he said dramatically "I can't believe I call you guys my friends"

Ichigo looked up when Rukia's phone started ringing

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking" she said standing in front of him, her back towards the university gates while Grimmjow and Momo argued on either sides of them.

"Renji? Is that you?" she said frowning, Ichigo stiffened at the mention of that name and then her face broke into a smile and despite it she said "You ass I am not talking to you"

She listened and spoke "What do you mean why? I have been here for a month and _now _you call me?"

_Oh shit_

"You left a message? I didn't receive anything..." she said frowning.

She then smiled as she nodded "Ya I will forgive you when I see you"

And then the three of them froze when they heard someone near them say loudly

"Am I forgiven now?"

All of them watched as Rukia turned around slowly at the source of the voice. Ichigo stared at her as her eyes became wide and a grin broke on her face and then she took off in a run yelling-

"RENJI!"

Ichigo gaped as she jumped and embraced a guy with very familiar red hair. He saw him laugh as he held onto her and whispered something in Rukia's ear that caused her to blush and playfully punch him. Ichigo felt his head become hot at the way he saw him wrap his arms around her.

"Woah..." he heard Grimmjow say as Rukia came up to them dragging _Renji _with her and that minute Ichigo was further shocked as his eyes met the grinning red head's eyes whose shock mirrored his own at seeing the familiar face.

"_You!"_

* * *

A/N: Not to happy with the outcome but I am tired of dragging this and would be glad to end it soon as I've other Ichiruki stories I want to get started on. I've decided to treat myself every time I manage to write a chapter. Baskin Robbins here I come!

Happy fourth of July to my US reviewers and followers and the ones who favourited this fic! :)

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	13. Drunk

Ichigo gripped his plastic spoon tighter in his already tightened grasp as he heard all his friends along with Rukia laugh at something the redhead said.

"Oh Renji! You are such a playboy!" teased Rangiku as she leaned forward to listen to what he had to say.

"That he is" affirmed Rukia stabbing an olive on her plate.

"Hey! I am no such thing!" he said defensively and added "short stuff"

"What did you call me weird-eyebrows?!" asked Rukia pointing her fork at him.

"S-h-o-r-t s-t-u-f-oof" he winced as Rukia's foot collided with his leg under the table.

"Wow….looks like Renji argues with Rukia just like Ichigo does" said Mizuiro punching away on his phone's keypad.

Ichigo met Renji's eyes in a fierce glare on being compared to him, he felt the plastic in his hand snap as it reached its limit.

_-Flashback to few hours ago-_

_"You!"_

_"You two know each other?" asked Rukia cocking an eyebrow at them._

_"I met the carrot-top in a bar and we had a turf-"he pointed at Grimmjow "-when he was saving his ass!"_

_"Hey!" yelled Grimmjow defensively_

_"Don't get so cocky you bastard" said Ichigo smirking at him "Don't forget I kicked your sorry ass!"_

_"Renji, how long have you been in Karakura?" asked Rukia placing a hand on her hip._

_He rubbed the nape of his neck and grinned sheepishly "….two weeks now"_

_"And you found time to meet me now?"_

_"Rukia" he said suddenly serious "I had some things to take care of "an understanding passed between them and Ichigo clenched his fists from resisting to knock out the guy._

_She simply nodded and Momo spoke up "Come on Rukia! Introduce your friend to us!"_

_"Uh….right" she said and raised her hands to him "This is Renji Abarai my friend from Tokyo" Renji gave a mock salute in response._

_"Renji this is Momo Hinamori-"who gave a slight wave in response "- Grimmjow jaegerjaquez –" who just glared in response "-and Ichigo Kurosaki" she said mumbling the last part._

_Renji looked at her with disbelief "Did you just say Ichigo? That Ichigo?"_

_Rukia winced as though expecting this reaction and hence the mumbling, her eyes widened a second late and Ichigo was slammed against the trunk of the tree._

_Ichigo heard Momo gasp as he grabbed Renji's hands that were on his shirt "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he yelled._

_"You!" Renji hissed "Rukia told me all about you and yes that includes all what you've done to her too!"_

_Ichigo cringed but retorted back angrily "Well ask her what she thinks of it now!"_

_Grimmjow placed a hand on Renji's shoulder and pulled him back, muttering a 'son of a bitch' in the process. Ichigo pushed him and straightened up while shooting him a dirty look._

_"Renji" Rukia muttered as she shook her head "It's okay now. Ichigo is my-"_

_'HUSBAND'_

_Well that was what Ichigo wanted to yell but instead he scowled when she said_

_"-friend"_

_There was a moment of tense silence which was broken by Momo asking cheerfully "So Renji, How long are you staying here?"_

_Ichigo groaned inwardly and a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, when Renji grinned and said "I am actually going to continue my semester here, in SU. I took a transfer from my old college"_

_-End Of Flashback-_

So here Renji was sitting at their table and laughing along with his friends like there was no care in the world.

Soon everyone started leaving for their respective classes telling him to 'always eat with them'.

Renji approached Ichigo as he slung his messenger over his shoulder.

"Kurosaki. You free right now?"

He saw Rukia leave talking with Momo.

"I am not inclined to answer that' said Ichigo looking at him.

"Yea he's free right now!" said Grimmjow speaking over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo shot him a glare which he ignored as he continued to talk to Renji. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him" he said jerking a finger at Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and was about to flip him off but he added "It's about Rukia"

_Well he sure gets down to business._

"He'll go with you" said Grimmjow and he leaned towards Ichigo and spoke in a low voice while Renji answered his ringing phone "Take this chance and show him who he's dealing with. Tell him who Rukia belongs to"

Normally Ichigo would have been knee deep in denial but one look at the red head and he tried to convince himself that Rukia was his friend despite the recent changes and he had a duty to keep her away from creeps like Renji and he was nodding to Grimmjow with a "Don't tell me what to do"

Renji hung up and they both headed to the grounds and sat on a stone bench. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll cut to the chase and tell you directly. Stay away from Rukia" said Renji looking at him.

Ichigo decided to beat around the bush "I don't know what you are talking about"

_"Oh don't you?" _he asked with a narrowed look "The couple of hours I've been here and I already saw the way you look at her"

Ichigo was taken aback by his statement and further surprised when he heard him mumble "Not to mention how Rukia spoke about you..."

Renji looked at him sharply "So don't try to deny that you have- that there is something going on"

"She's my friend that's all there is to it but _if _there is something going on then it's _none of your business"_

Renji glowered at him "Oh but you see it _is _my business since I really _like _her and want you outta my way now that I'm here"

_I knew it!_

Ichigi glared at him "I am not doing any such thing Abarai"

Renju glared at him back for a minute but suddenly a smirk pulled up on his face "Oh I just remembered someone told me you are not allowed to date your students. Isn't that right _Professor?" _he said mockingly "And the irony of her being your _student. _Touché"

Ichigo was ready to kill him but he suddenly stood up "My job of warning you has been done. See ya carrot-top" he said and walked away leaving a growling Ichigo behind.

-x-

Rukia closed the door with her foot as she balanced her phone on her shoulder, her ear pressing to it and the laundry basket in her hands.

"Yes Renji, I know" she spoke into the phone and heard him reply at the other end. She walked in to the living room and shot a questioning look at Ichigo who was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed and looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah I will be there, don't worry" she ignored Ichigo and made her way to her room where she dumped the clean laundry on the bed.

She went out into the hallway and leaned at the end of it as she ended her call "Yea Yea I know. Bye"

"So how was your call with _that_ bastard?"

She jumped as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her, she shot him a glare.

"Don't call him that" she said pushing him out of the way making her way to the kitchen "What the hell is wrong with you anyways? You've been acting weird..."

It had been three days since Renji had come and she had been spending her time with him, showing him around and just catching up in general. Around this time she saw Ichigo unusually quiet and he just gave her glares when Renji's name came up.

_"I _am the one acting _weird?" _questioned Ichigo pointing at himself "Who is the one not at home these past few days?"

"If a person is not at home it does not make them weird" stated Rukia pulling out dishes from the dishwasher.

"I bef to differ" he said rolling his eyes "Need I remind you that you are _not_ to _date_ others when we are like this" he said moving his hands between them.

Rukia slammed a cup on the wooden platform and glared at him "I am not dating Renji you idiot! He's just my friend!"

"Even Momo is your friend. I don't see you hanging out with her 24/7!"

"I don't hang out with him 24/7!" she said angrily "What the h-!"

She paused and blinked at him _"Are you jealous?!"_

Ichigo sputtered and gave her a wide look "Of course I am not jealous! Why would I be anyway?"

Rukia smirked at him crossing her arms over her chest "Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

Ichigo became red and stammered a response "Y-You are delusional if you think I would get jealous over _you_"

_Ouch_

Rukia fixed him with a hard cold look as all traces of amusement vanished "Alright then, Watch me leave with him tonight" she said slamming the dishwasher close and whirled around and disappeared to the hallway, banging her door shut.

-x-

Ichigo fumed quietly as he pondered over Rukia's earlier statement. He realized he was being a jerk but he didn't care at this point. To add to this whole mess of frustration he was sure he was forgetting something important today.

He looked up when he heard the click clack of heels and choked on his own spit as he looked at the girl in front of him.

Violet met Amber and Ichigo felt a jolt through his body and he resisted grabbing her and kissing her senseless, all because of what she was wearing. She wore a halter neck black dress that stopped just above her knees, revealing smooth pale and gorgeous legs to him, her dress hugged her body like second skin and brought the subtle curves becoming more prominent. Heeled boots adorned her feet that made her look downright irrestible.

She glanced at him haughtily and headed out of the room, her short hair which was free from any elastics swishing gracefully as she walked. Ichigo swore when he saw her backless form, her dress ending above her hips.

_She was going to send him to an early grave just by dressing up._

At the expo she had looked elegant and beautiful, but now she looked downright sexy. Who wouldn't want to have his hands on her petite body...and it hit him and he followed her out.

"Where do you think you are going wearing _that_?!" he hissed.

"Hueco Mundo" she said nonchalantly "But of course that's none of _your_ business"

_Is she crazy?!_

"Do you have _any_ idea what kind of creeps hang out there?!" said Ichigo thinking of all the perverted guys he had the unfortunate disgust at seeing.

"Why do you care?" she shot back.

"I care because- because-" he clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

She shot him a cool look and click clacked to the front door "Well you keep figuring that out!" she said and slammed the door close.

"Ugh! Stupid!" Ichigo yelled in to his empty house and leaned against the wall "To hell with her! I don't care what she does!"

But suddenly an image of Renji looking at her in that dress pops in to his head, not to mention the perverts. A need to protect overwhelmed his senses and a voice in his head growled possessively "No one could see her like that _except him!"_

He growled and threw on a jacket over his tee and grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

-x-

Ichigo made his way through the bodies grinding against each other. The lights dancing around randomly and displaying all colous known to man in vibrant flashes. Music blasted the place and shook the floor.

He headed to the bar and looked around trying to spot the midget but in vain he sat down on a stool and leaned on his hand, eyes sill searching.

"Hey Ichigo! Long time no see!" said Shinji coming up to him and grinning.

"Hey" said Ichigo glancing at him for a second and moving back to his search.

"Want a drink?"

"Uh...no"

Shinji cocked his head to the side "Who are you looking for?"

"Ju-"

A round of cheers interrupted his response and he looked at the cheering group at the end of the bar, with someone obviously in the centre.

"What's going on there?" he asked curiously eyeing the men who usually cheered for him.

"Some hot chick, is beating the shit out of our drinkers. Been going strong in the last two rounds of vodka"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat and told bye to Shinji as he hurried his way over and pushed through the crowd and sure enough there sat his wife, her head tilted back as she downed a shot and slammed the cup down causing another round of cheers from her new fans.

The guy next to her was tossed away by a few guys and Rukia grinned, Ichigo noticed her flushed cheeks and dazed eyes.

He sat down next to her and she blinked at him in confusion, then she glared at him through narrowed eyes that were all hooded "What the heck are you doing here Kurosaki?"

The group cheered at the familiar name and he cocked his head to the side taking her in as she swayed in her place obviously drunk and ignoring her jibe he asked "Where's Renji?"

"Pfffff" she said waving her hands about, she suddenly leaned close to him "Renji was never coming. I lied" she whispered the ending.

Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded and she smirked at him running a hand down her bare arm "Soooo Ichi...You wanna have a go?' she sais picking up a shot.

Ichigo smirked back at her and picked up his own cup "_Sure"_

-x-

"Okay that's enough Rukia" said Ichigo grabbing her hand that had the drink as he put it down. Who had taught her to drink was beyond him. He had shooed away the crowd and it was just the two of them. Ichigo felt light headed from all the drinks but he wasn't gone as she was.

"Lemme drink in peeeeace!" she whined in a voice that was cute and in normal circumstance would have never come out of her mouth.

"Rukia, you are drunk. No more"

she pouted at him and then suddenly looked behind him and gasped, he whirled around to look at what she was pointing at but then he saw her make a wild dash for the drink in his hand from the corner of his eye.

"Nice try" he said dryly pushing the drink away as she continued her whining but suddenly stood up when the song changed her face brightening up "Ooooh this song is amazing!"

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up "Let's go Ichi. Dance wimme"

Ichigo pulled back his wrist and gave her a pointed look "No"

"Dumby!" she said and dashed to the dance floor.

But seconds later he was in front of her after watching a guy hit on her, which wasn't that surprising but her giggling in response was, so here he was.

He watched her sway and spin in front of him while he glared at the surrounding males leering at her, who scooted away.

Rukia collided with his chest and she stared at it and then squinted up at him, analysing his face.

"You seem familiarrrr.." she slurred.

_Oh boy_

Before he could respond she placed her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair "But you have orange hair, just like my Ichigooooo. So I trussst youuu"

_Note to self, never let Rukia get drunk again_

_Reasons number one:_

_She gets a minor amnesia._

"So dance wimme strawberry" she said and pressed her body flush against his sliding his hands from his hair and wrapping them around his neck.

Ichigo gulped as he watched her move to the beat looking at him from her hooded eyes. She moved against his hips and he nearly groaned at the sensation and wrapped his hands around her waist to hold her in place. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he moved his lips over her hair, breathing in her oh-so-addicting scent. He felt her vibrate against him as she giggled and whispered in his ear "You smell just like my Ichigo too"

_Reason number two:_

_She giggles like a girly kid._

Ichigo pulled back and stared at her as she placed a finger on her mouth in a shushing child-like gesture "Wanna know a seeecret?" She continued and answered in a hushed tone "He's my husbaaand!" she said and broke out laughing like it was the funniest thing ever heard.

Ichigo decided he had enough of this place and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club. She allowed herself to be lead while she sang a random tune. Once outside, he headed for his bike that he had parked a few miles ahead.

"Come on midget, this way" he said when she stopped singing.

She giggled again "That's what he calls me toooo"

They reached his bike and was about to kick its stand when Rukia suddenly sat down on the pavement her legs stretched out in front of her while her elbows supported her from behind.

Ichigo sighed and was about to pull her up but she mumbled "But he's such a jerk sometimes..."

He sat down next to her and thanked the gods that the area was deserted.

She pointed a finger at him and poked him in his chest "Why is he a jerk?"

"Uh..."

Rukia stared at him thoughtfully "I want to hate him but I ...just caaan't" she whined.

Ichigo widened his eyes and decided to take advantage of this situation.

"He feels the same way you know" he said removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

She put her arms through it and hugged it closer "I know that but I also know that he hates me...for leaving him"

She stared at her hands and looked confused when Ichigo placed his hand on her chin and turned her head towards him.

"I could never _ever_ hate you. _Remember_ that"

She stared at him for a minute and then suddenly- surprise surprise- giggled and looked at him "I know you wouldn't hate me. I am talking about Ichi silly!"

She got up and stumbled her way to the bike sitting on its end. Ichigo eyed her dress climb up a few inches and looked up when she patted the leather seat in front of her "Oi you pervert! I know I am hot but no one can look at me like that. Got it?" she said trying to look threatening with a finger in the air as she hiccuped. She looked like a cute, angry kitten.

Ichigo chuckled and sat in front of her, he glanced at her and said "Not even Ichigo?"

"No-Yes-wait lemme thinnnk..." she said as she furrowed her eyebrows thinking about it.

Ichigo laughed and revved the engine and the minute he took of Rukia let out a happy squeal and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his back.

"I love your bike!" she pulled back and yelled into the air.

When they were halway home, Ichigo felt his bike go off balance and he nearly hit a tree because he felt Rukia shaking him "Wait! Stoooop!" she cried

"What's wrong?!" he asked in concern as she looked at him bewildered.

"Stop here! I have to go somewhere"

Ichigo stopped the bike and she jumped off and ran into a cemetery a few yards in front of them. Ichigo felt him go stiff as he finally remembered what he had forgotten today.

He parked his bike and followed Rukia's footsteps and entered the familiar graveyard he visited every year alone. His family and him had decided long back to be alone on this day. He spotted Rukia ahead sitting with her knees bent underneath her and her hands resting on the soil beneath. He watched her lips move and he walked up to her and stopped when he saw the tombstone.

_**Here lies Masaki Kurosaki**_

_**A loving daughter, Wife and Mother**_

He glanced at Rukia who seemed to forget he was there as she continued talking.

"...sorry couldn't visit you all these years. It's been fine and yeah dad's fine too"

She bent her head down and Ichigo couldn't see her face as she spoke "I know what you and Mommy did...I don't like it but I will do anything to make you happy Aunt Masaki" her voice cracked when she spoke up again "I am so s-sorry that I left you, l-left Ichigo"

Ichigo knelt down next to her and looked at her quietly, he saw her sway forward and he realized that she had passed out.

He held her up bridal-style and stared at the tombstone "I am sorry I forgot mom...but I want to tell you..thank you for everything"

He walked back to his bike and sat down while adjusting Rukia in front of him, in between his arms. It was difficult but he managed given her small size and light weight.

He reached home and parked his bike. He scooped her up again and unlocked the door. He headed for Rukia's room and placed her on her bed and proceeded to remove her boots. He unfolded her blanket and cast a long glance down her body but quickly placed the blanket over her form.

He turned to go but he found his wrist caught in small hands. He turned to see Rukia staring at him with dazed, hooded eyes.

"Ichigooo" she said sighing and pulled his hand towards her.

"What midget?" said Ichigo surprised to see her awake, he walked closer to her. She tugged him downwards, towards her head. He hesitated but leaned down to her and surprise coursed through his body as the next second he found himself underneath her and she on top of him, giving him a seductive grin. Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes and wondered where she found her strength but all thoughts sizzled up as she attacked his lips and kissed him. She ran a hand through his biceps and moaned. Ichigo automatically kissed her back and ran a hand through that soft, smooth skin on her back causing her to giggle, which awakened him from his daze and he suddenly pulled back and sat up, pushing Rukia gently off of him.

"Ichigooo. What's wrooong?" she said whining as he ran a hand through his hair.

_Reason number 3:_

_She turns horny._

_Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing..._

He cursed at where his thoughts were leading and looked at Rukia "You are drunk Rukia, You would never do this otherwise"

"But I want youuu" she said pouting and reaching a hand towards him.

He pulled back and shook his head furiously gulping down as he resisted to go all out himself.

"Y-You don't w-want me?"said Rukia suddenly tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ichigo looked at her in horror as she buried her face in her hands letting out a sob "You t-think I a-am ugly?"

"Oh god no! Rukia you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! I just don't wanna take advantage of you!"

"B-But you don't wanna k-kiss me?" she hiccuped and looked ready to bawl.

Without thinking anymore Ichigo placed both his hands on her face and smashed his lips against hers. She happily obliged and wrapped her arms around him as he lowered them on her bed. They soon lost themselves in the kiss and pulled away due to lack of air. Ichigo turned his mouth to her neck and gave her hot mouthed kisses causing her to moan in satisfaction. She gasped out his name when he bit down on her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She nibbled on his earlobe and proceeded to bite him the same way he did and just like that he remembered what he was doing.

He sat up quickly and scrambled away from her and watched as her chest fell up and down rapidly. Her hooded eyes slowly closed and she fell into slumber, leaving a very awake Ichigo, in _every_ aspect.

"Shit!" he hissed as he grabbed his hair in frustration. He had just kissed her like that and shit! shit! What sucked was he didn't want to give a damn and shake her awake and take her then and there.

He quickly left the room and nearly banged his head on the wall but headed over to his room to take a cold shower, cursing all the way to the bathroom.

_What the hell was she doing to him?_

* * *

A/N: I just finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood and man was it awesome! Was crying so badly in the end when certain people died! Why cruel world why!?

Hyped up on it so I decided to update this chap after slaving over the past few days. Please go ahead and leave a review my beloved readers that will brighten my trip to this really cool mountain ranges:)

I had fun writing this chapter ;)

Until next time peeps!


	14. Nightmare

"And that's the end of it. You are all dismissed!"

_Finally!_

Rukia slammed her books shut and closed her laptop and shoved it in her messenger. Without wasting another second she made a beeline out of the class to search for Ichigo.

She had questions to ask him and was sure he had the answers to them.

Rukia had woken up this morning with a killer headache that had her moaning around in bed for at least half an hour. How she had returned from the club was beyond her. She figured it had something to do with Ichigo since she remembered a lot of orange. Bits and pieces came back to her but that was all.

Then she had taken in her disheveled appearance in front of her mirror and was shocked to see her clothes hiked up, her light lipstick smeared all over her mouth and a mark near her collarbone.

She leaned closer to stare at it and placed her hand over it.

_Is that a-a-Oh my god!_

Rukia took a step back from the mirror. She went out of her room to look for Ichigo to demand answers but all she found was a note sticking on his bedroom door.

_Had an early class._

_-I.K_

And that's why here Rukia was searching for him in her turtle neck to cover up her mark. People gave her weird looks for the choice of her dress in the middle of freaking June and it didn't help the fact that she was being suffocated inside it.

She made her way through the halls to search for him. She headed to a few halls with no luck and then she spotted him outside the patient ward talking to an elderly man.

SU had its own part hospital with advanced technology that had patients coming from all over the nearby cities for treatment. So basically all the senior med students were supposed to treat them along with interns and Post Graduates. They had to do a number of patients for each semester.

This was the first time Rukia had seen him in his doctor's coat, a black shirt and pants underneath it. She saw him talking patiently to the man and as she neared him Ichigo smiled at the man and nodded his head and the man did the same and left him.

She quickly walked to him as he was reading a paper and stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

Ichigo looked up at her and panic flashed through his eyes and he looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Uh...Rukia. What are you doing here...?" he asked while taking a step back his voice uneasy. He glanced left and right as Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you look so suspicious?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? I don't look suspicious" he said letting out a fake laugh "Oh would you look at that I've to go" he said looking at his watch as he took a step back and looked ready to sprint.

She grabbed his arm "Are you running away?"

He just stared at her in silence with his lips pursed.

She gawked at him and a bad feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Ichigo" she said quietly "What the hell happened last night?!"

"Uh..."

"Did I- Did you-" she began and voiced out her fear "do- you _know_"

Ichigo widened his eyes and sputtered "W-What?! Of course not!"

"Then why do I-" she began pulling her collar down.

Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty hall, effectively giving them privacy.

"Look last night you got really drunk so I brought you home" said Ichigo matter-of-factly.

She yanked down the neck of the turtle neck and pulled it till her collarbone revealing the mark on her fair skin "What the heck is this then?"

Ichigo mirrored her actions but he moved his coat instead revealing a similar mark "Why don't you tell me?"

Rukia gasped as she stared at it and looked up at his smirking face "Didn't know you had it in you Kuchiki?"

Rukia became scarlet and she pointed an accusing finger at him "You took advantage of me didn't you?!"

Ichigo scoffed "I did no such thing. All I did was put you in bed and the next second I know you are trying to freaking rape me! Again!" his volume increasing with each word.

Rukia winced "I did that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes you did"

She suddenly snapped out of her embarrassment and stared at him blankly "I suggest you forget everything that happened. It was all a mistake"

Ichigo eyed her and was about to say something when he heard someone calling for him.

"I'll see you later" he said and made his way out, leaving a once again embarrassed Rukia behind.

-x-

"So what happened today?" asked the white haired woman staring at Rukia through the webcam of her laptop. Her arms were crossed in her laps as she studied her through her ice blue eyes. Her white hair were wrapped in a bun behind her head, she wore a pale purple blazer with a matching pencil skirt. While Rukia sat cross legged on the other side on her bed playing with her hair.

"Nothing much. I just had an early class and have one later today" said Rukia.

"Hmm...How's Ichigo doing? How are you getting into the whole wifely act?"

Rukia bit her lip and scowled "He's the usual ass he is and I am just fine waiting till this god damn thing is over"

Her psychiatrist nodded her head and studied her "You know, I always thought you liked him"

"Are you crazy? I _don't_ like him!" said Rukia crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sure? Is there no part of you that is happy that you are married to him?"

"Absolutely not!" said Rukia "And why the hell are we talking about him?! I am not wasting the sixty minutes of three days where I could be doing something useful!"

"This is just our second session after months Rukia, you don't have to act so dramatically. Besides this is to help you"

Rukia glared at her "You know who is a bigger asshole than Ichigo? Yes it's my father, whose forcing me to do this shit! How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Rukia I know there is nothing wrong with you. I am your psychiatrist not your therapist" said Shirayuki leaning back in her chair.

Rukia rolled her eyes while she continued talking "This stuff is just to help you recover and-"

"-stop the nightmares. I know doc" said Rukia placing her chin in her palm.

"Are you positive there was only one dream since you came here?"

"Yes. I am sure of it"

"How is Renji doing?" she asked jumping to another topic yet again.

"He's fine, he's not liking the smallness of Karakura though" Rukia said chuckling.

"How do Ichigo and Renji behave with each other? I am sure they must have met each other..."

Rukia groaned and placed a hand on her head "Oh don't even get me started about that! They started this whole arch nemesis kinda thingy and are always trying to kill each other"

"Is that so?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

Rukia nodded her head.

"Seems to me that they are just fighting for you"

"Of course" said Rukia sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Rukia...maybe Ichigo can help you..."

"Huh?" said Rukia with confusion.

"You know...to forget Kaien and everything else"

Rukia instantly stiffened and gave her a cold glare "I've already forgotten everything"

"Then why did you have that nightmare? Want to tell me what happened in it?" asked Shirayuki unfazed from her cold looks.

Rukia looked away from her "There's nothing to talk about"

"You have to-

She stopped when she saw Rukia widen her eyes and curse loudly "Shit! I just heard Ichigo come in"

"Can I see him?" she asked smirking at her.

"Of course not! He cannot find out about you. I have to go now. Later" she said and without another thought closed her laptop and made her way outside to see Ichigo's door open as he searched for something in his drawers.

"I thought you had a class or a patient to do or something?" asked Rukia leaning on his doorway.

He looked up at her, obviously preoccupied as he shuffled through some papers "Uh...hey. Yeah I have like three more patients to do but apparently those stupid admin people wanted my details now for whatever. So I just came to get it"

Rukia nodded her head and watched him grab the file and his keys as he made his way out passing her.

_Could he really help her?_

She followed him to the kitchen where she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge "Heads up!" she said loudly.

He turned around and barely caught the bottle.

"Breathe" she ordered him and turned around to walk back to her own room.

"Thanks midget" she heard him yell and she rolled her eyes and didn't stop the smile on her lips.

_Maybe_

-x-

Ichigo ran down the halls, people moving out of his way while shooting him dirty looks but he couldn't care less as he ran to the offices.

He had three more patients to do in little time and thanks to those admin people he was running half an hour late.

Who made this place so damn big anyways?

He rounded against a corner and skidded to a stop and stopped himself from crashing into a man and a small girl who he recognized as his patients who had been waiting for him.

"Your back Dr Kurosaki?" The man asked impatiently "I've been waiting for some time now"

Ichigo nodded in understanding "Yes I am aware of that. I just have to..."

He stopped when he saw Grimmjow strolling by, bunch of papers in his hand.

"One sec" he told the man and went to Grimmjow.

"You done with your patients?" asked Ichigo.

"Yup! Just finished the last one...and I scored her number!" he said grinning lazily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Good for you. Are you heading to the offices?"

"Yeah, just got my stuff too" he said motioning to the papers in hand.

"Can you take mine with yours too?" he asked

"Sure" he said taking it from him and waving goodbye to him as he whistled away to the offices.

-x-

"Heeeey Nanao" drawled Grimmjow as he grinned at the woman who looked at him from behind the desk.

"That Ms. Ise to you" she replied returning her attention to her keyboard.

"Sure babe, whatever you say" he said leaning on the table.

She ignored his remark and pushed a form in front of his face "Fill this up"

"Aren't you just gonna take our originals?"

"No, I don't need all the details. Just the basic stuff" she said.

"But I went all the way to my apartment to get it!" he said frowning.

"Not my problem that you got that wrong. Just go and fill it, I don't have time to waste"

"Fine. Then give me two of them. I have to fill someone else's as well"

He grabbed the sheets and went to the platform that was meant for writing. He finished his off and began writing Ichigo's.

He paused when he read the line after 'Date of Birth'

**Marital Status: Married**

_The heck? _

Was this a typo? He doubted original documents had typos in them. He checked the date of the paper and found it to be made in the last month.

Grimmjow stared at the paper for a while and a slow grin spread on his face. He was gonna _love _this.

-x-

"So how long are you gonna stay on the run?" asked Rukia sipping her lemonade while looking at Renji.

Renji rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair of the cafe they were in, it was just outside the university.

"I am not on the run" said Renji taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Then pray tell me why you are here if you are not on the run? I bet it has something do with the yakuza you are part of" she said casually.

"SShhh! Not so loud!" hissed Renji "Look I told you its complicated"

"Yeah yeah" she said stealing a fry from his plate.

"I want you to stay alert for any creepy guys you see, don't stay out late"

"Ok dad" she said sarcastically "I seriously wonder how I became friends with a gangster like you"

"Hey! I am a good person"

"Don't get so defensive, O good Samatarian" said Rukia smirking at him.

"Oh before I forget" said Renji reaching for his back pocket and pulling out his wallet "Here"

Rukia looked at the chappy charm keychain in his hand and let out a happy squeal "Thanks so much for this Renji"

"Well it would have been a lot easier if you hadn't forgotten this in Tokyo"

"Hey it's not my fault that I had a lot on my hands and it just slipped my mind" she said taking out her house keys and putting the keychain on it.

They spent the rest of their time talking and enjoying themselves and soon Rukia got up.

"Man! I am tired! I am gonna head home now" she said stretching her limbs discreetly in the public place.

"Want me to drop you off?" he asked.

_And finding out who I live with? No Thanks_

"It's alright. I will just walk no worries"

"It's not a big deal Rukia. I will drop you off" he said getting up.

_Shit!_

Only one thing left to do.

"Ichigo told me he would drop me off sooo..."

Renji's eyes hardened as he stared at her "You told yes to _him_ but no to me?"

"Um...he offered first...?" she said making it in to a question.

"Tell me" said Renji stepping closer to her. She resisted moving a step back and stared back at him "What is he to you?"

"He's just my friend Renji nothing else"

He looked at her for a minute and then suddenly pulled back, grabbing his messenger from the seat and looking at Rukia "I believe it because you are saying it. Let's go I'll drop you off at the gate"

Great. Her ingenious plan of sneaking away after Renji left was ruined. Stupid Renji.

She waved at him and walked towards the building and glanced back to see him still standing there. She rolled her eyes and headed for where Ichigo would be.

She walked towards the ward and peeped in to see very few people inside. She stepped back as the door opened and a man and a woman stepped out, with a baby wrapped in her arms. Ichigo followed them out, her heart fluttering at the sight of him, in the coat and pants. He looked tired but that made him look all the more cuter. He raised his eyebrow when he saw her there for the second time today.

"Before you say anything" said Rukia in a rush "I am just here because Renji wanted to drop me off but I obviously refused to go with him and he wouldn't let me go till I came here"

She noticed him stiffening at the mention of Renji's name but he relaxed when he saw her take deep breath.

He smirked at her, still in muted silence. Rukia watched the couple with the baby sit on a few chairs as the mother pulled out a feeding bottle for the baby.

She looked back at Ichigo who was _still_ smirking.

She glared at him and yelled "Fine! I am going with Renji after all!" She turned to go but a hand on her wrist pulled her back.

She stared at a chuckling Ichigo who was still holding her hand "Just give me ten minutes, my short-tempered wife" he said and let her go and walked back inside the room.

Rukia glowered in embarrassment and went to sit next to the lady whose husband was not around...

She stared at the baby who was staring at her with wide blue eyes as he suckled on his thumb. She laughed softly when he sneezed oh-so-adorably.

"So cute isn't he?" asked the woman smiling at Rukia.

She nodded politely staring at the baby "Yes he is"

"He's my-

The lady broke off as she suddenly winced and closed her eyes in pain.

"Hey! Are you ok?" asked Rukia frantically.

"I a-am f-fine. C-can you please hold m-my baby?"

Rukia quickly nodded and took the baby from her arms, holding him gingerly against her. She had never done this before and her pleasure at holding a baby was put on hold when she saw the woman grip her stomach tightly.

She got up and quickly made her way to the ward where she kicked the door open and hollered "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked up from a notepad and rushed over when he saw Rukia panicking.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"The lady!" she said jerking her head towards the woman, Ichigo ran to the woman making her lie down on the seats and giving her a bunch of instructions while he probed her stomach. The lady's husband came running when he saw the scene and two more doctors rushed over. Rukia just watched until she felt something move in her arms.

She looked at the baby who looked like it was about to cry. She gently swayed him while muttering something like "SShh its okay! Mommy's safe now"

She started walking up and down the empty corridor talking to the baby until someone called her.

She came to the scene and saw the woman sitting up with her husband's arms around her. She was nodding to whatever Ichigo was telling her and her eyes lit up when she saw Rukia coming with her son.

"Oh thank you soo much!" she said smiling at her as she knelt down to hand her the kid.

She looked at Ichigo who was staring at the baby with an odd expression on his face. Then his eyes flicked to her and to her finger which the baby was holding in his tiny wrist while snoring away.

"Are you ok?" I asked the woman while pulling back my hand.

"I am fine, that's what I was here for" she said tucking the blanket around the baby "Thank you doctor" she said and soon the family left leaving me and Ichigo alone.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Rukia her voice filling the silent corridor.

"A problem with her gastro-intestinal system" he said moving to the room "Don't worry about it. Ready to leave?"

Rukia nodded him and followed but not before smiling at the memory of the baby.

-x-

This was the first time it ever happened but Rukia knew that she was in a dream that she was dreaming. She saw herself in front of her laughing and talking in a diner, in front of her sat a raven haired man and a woman who were laughing at whatever she had said. She saw herself gasp in excitement when the woman showed her left hand that had a sparkling ring on its finger. She got up and hugged both of them and teased them when they turned towards each other for a kiss.

Rukia stared at herself and tried to wake herself up from the oncoming nightmare but she knew it was too late when she was now standing on the side of the road not feeling the rain hit her body. She glanced at herself who had a torn blue dress and was sitting on the road in the downpour. Her mouth wide as she screamed and shook the man in her lap, tears pouring down her cheeks.

_Kaien..._

Then once again the scene changed and she felt herself cringe when the same woman from before slapped her across her face with such force that her cheek started bleeding but the Rukia in front of her stood with a blank face, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to shake herself awake. She didn't want to see this. Never again did she want to feel the pain.

"You want to forget this huh?"

She opened her eyes and there stood Kaien looking the same way he did when he had died. The only difference in him was that instead of his usual happy face, his was twisted with anger and disgust.

"You will never forget this Kuchiki!" he spat at her, voice filled with so much venom "I promise you that you will never be happy!"

"No..." said Rukia feeling herself weaken under his murderous glare.

"I died because of you, you bitch!" he snapped and Miyako appeared behind her "You destroyed us!" she yelled.

"B-But Kaien you forgave m-me" she whimpered as she felt tears fall from her cheeks.

"I will never forgive you! I hope _he_ knows that everyone dies once _you_ come into their life!"

And then Ichigo appeared in front of her lying on the ground and next to him appeared the woman from the afternoon holding her baby in her arms

"What did I ever do to you?!" she cried clutching her baby to her chest "You killed him!"

"No...no...I didn't kill anybody" murmured Rukia as she fell on the floor and clutched her hair "Please...I didn't do anything"

Ichigo looked up at her with complete black eyes and he spoke in a voice that had her shivering "Yes you did Rukia. You killed _everyone"_

Hisana and Masaki appeared on either side of him with the same black eyes as they glared at her.

Ichigo went limp as blood poured out of him. No one else mattered to her except _him. _She crawled to him and shook him "Ichigo get up! P-Please don't leave m-me! I-Ichigo...ICHIGO!"

"Rukia!"

Ichigo shook her with force and her eyes snapped open and just like the last time there were tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Rukia! Look at me! Please!" he begged as her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body shook badly.

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes and gripped his hand "Don't ever leave me! Please! _P-Please!"_ she begged and started sobbing in her hands.

Ichigo pulled her to his chest, his heart breaking inside "I will never leave you Rukia. _Never_" he said stroking her hair in an attempt to console her.

But she suddenly pulled back and scrambled away from him "S-Stay away from me! I am a _murderer! _I will kill you just like I killed mom and aunt Masaki! I don't want you to die!" she said her lips trembling.

Ichigo slowly approached her and she let him hold her again "You are not a murderer" he told her rocking his body against hers "You will _never_ kill me and you never killed mom and aunt Hisana"

"SShh...Rukia, its okay" he said and soon enough her sobs turned to sniffles and last it became quiet, she was still, just holding him.

Ichigo pulled away from her but stopped when she whimpered "Please don't leave me"

"I wasn't going to" he said and laid her down on her bed and soon lay next to her. He wasn't sure if she was awake or still half asleep. He took her hand and kissed her pulse point, just like he did when they were kids. Rukia opened her eyes and took his hand and kissed his palm and then held it close to her as if her life depended on it.

Ichigo pulled back his hand and scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, her scent engulfing him as he placed his lips on top of her head. He felt her sigh against his chest and like that they both soon fell asleep...

* * *

A/N: Hope that gave an insight to Rukia's past.

Don't forget to review!


	15. Problems I

Rukia was staring at the man in front of her with blank eyes as her brain kick started and started processing after her deep slumber.

She stared at his tangerine hair looking golden in the sunlight, his chest rising gently under her hands and lastly his closed eyes, which a moment later flickered and opened revealing sleepy ambers that stared at her. He noticed his arms wrapped arouns her and both their eyes widened together.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

They both scrambled away from each other and stood at the opposite sides of her bed breathing heavily.

"Why the heck were you sleeping here?!" yelled Rukia pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Why the heck do you wear that rabbit when you are sleeping?!" he shot back staring at her oversized shirt that had a big face of chappy on it.

Rukia quickly took a pillow and held it against her body "Stop avoiding my question!"

"Don't you remember the nightmare you had last night? You were in no shape...so I slept here"

Rukia frowned as she tried to remember the fuzzy details of last night and then it her like a ton of bricks and she clutched the pillow tighter and was pretty sure her face was paper white when Ichigo rushed over to her with concern "You ok?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

"Damnit Rukia! That wasn't an ordinary dream was it?" he asked her "You have to tell me, I can't stay in the dark any longer!"

Rukia looked at him bile rising in her throat, she gripped the pillow and looked at a random object that wasn't those damn eyes.

"Ichigo? She asked quietly "What time was our english class supposed to be today?"

Ichigo looked taken aback and he scratched his head as he said "Uh...10 am. Why?"

He followed her gaze to the clock at her side table which read-

"-Shit! We have like 10 minutes to get ready!"

Ichigo dashed towards her door while she ran opposite to her bathroom both slamming the doors together.

All previous thoughts forgotten as Rukia quickly showered, She had been a perfect student all this time. She couldn't be late now even if it was Ichigo's class she had to go to.

She finished scrubbing her head and turned on the faucet but she wasn't blasted with any water like usual.

She squinted up at the shower head and saw drops of water falling down. She turned the knobs again but in vain.

She cursed as she got out of her bathtub, nearly slipping in the process and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and made her way out keeping a hold on her shampooed hair.

She opened her door and walked in to Ichigo's room to see his bathroom door ajar as he leaned in a towel across the basin with a razor over his face which had shaving cream on it.

He looked at her when he heard her come in and she cursed herself to notice his wet hair and the way a few drops of water glistened across his bare chest even though she was freaking late.

He gave her a onceover and his eyes widened in horror as he saw her soapy hair, he quickly turned the taps of his faucet and surprise-surprise no water!

"What the heck happened to the water?!" He yelled trying the taps again.

"How should I know? Just look at me!" cried Rukia angrily.

Ichigo stared at her again and something flickered across his eyes. He then sighed and stepped out of the bathroom to check his clock "Shit! We are down to five minutes now! Look just wipe it off. We don't have time to inspect what the hell happened!" he said grabbing a towel and wiping the shaving cream of his face.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" said Rukia and he rolled his eyes at her "Four minutes left now!"

Rukia growled and went to her own room and wiped the shampoo of her hair and inspected her hair that hung wet and weird around her face. She threw on a pair of cargos and a random Tshirt. She grabbed her phone and messenger bag and dashed out the room banging on Ichigo's closed door "Move it moron! you don't have to take hours to dress up like a girl!"

The door openend and he stared at her while wearing his messenger, he was dressed normally which meant, handsome as ever in a pair of Jeans and a button up shirt.

He went ahead and was putting on his shoes and watched with amusement Rukia hop around trying to wear her converse in a hurry too.

"Now who's slowing us down" he said mockingly.

She kicked his shin causing him to hiss in pain and made her way out. It was without any question the start of her days when she would go with Ichigo on his bike.

Once outside the campus she hopped off from his bike where nobody was around and told him "I am going first. You come later Ok?"

"What the fu-? Rukia let me go first!"

"No. It's necessary that _I_ go first" she said haughitly

"Huh? What makes you think that midget? Now let _me_ go first!"

"No way!" she said and took of down the road without waiting for his reply.

-x-

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Momo moving her eyes over her, coming to rest on her hair.

Rukia facepalmed her desk and looked at her nicely dressed friend "Two words; Late and No water...Guess that's three words"

Momo laughed at her and Rukia gave her a wary look "Glad you find amusement in my suffering"

"Oh lighten up! At least you reached earlier than Ichigo"

And right on cue Ichigo walked in, the class quieted down with the occasional swoon done by some random girl.

Perfectly Normal.

His face was obscured by his hair as he made his way to the teacher's table and leaned against it. He looked up and his face broke into a grin "Good morning class!"

And there goes the normalness.

And she was sure that was shared by everybody by the surprised looks on their faces.

_Why the heck was he so happy?_ Thought Rukia with irritation. If he was the one who had ran away like she had and come in first she would be ballistic.

He sat on the edge of the desk looking the image of calmness until he opened his mouth.

"Today I decided we do a discussion sort of thing, since I am in the mood for it. Think of it as a sort of an _activity_"

Rukia eyed him suspiciously from her third row.

"We'll discuss a scenario where you guys tell me what should have happened instead" he said looking at all of them.

"Anyone wanna give it a shot?"

When everyone gave him blank looks, he smirked in satisfaction instead of showing his usual irritation.

"Nobody? Ok then let me give you an example..." his hands were playing with a board marker while-she was sure he _pretended_ to think of something.

He shot her a smug look and she leaned back in confusion at the direct eye contact in class.

"Imagine there is a couple- say a _married_ couple-" he began and Rukia finally got it.

"- who are late somewhere, like really late-"

That asshole was taking a so-called-revenge.

"-and it's important for the guy to be their earlier than the girl but the girl does not agree and she runs away to get there first, leaving him to wait five minutes before he can get a move on. Now what do you think should've happened? Should the girl have ran ahead? Or waited for her husband to go first since it was important to him?"

Rukia seethed silently and shot him a glare which he ignored pointedly and answered to somebody who raised their hand "Yes?"

"Why couldn't the couple just go together if they were both late?"

Ichigo just said "They can't be seen together. That's why"

Rukia felt Momo looking at her from the corner of her eye but she let it slide as she was too preoccupied thinking of the ways she could kill him.

A girl raised her hand and Ichigo gave her the 'talk' motion.

"I think the girl should have let the boy go first...seeing the fact that it was important for him to be early"

"I absolutely agree with you!" said Ichigo grinning at her, causing the girl to go pink "Does _anyone_ want to contradict this fact?"

Rukia was no fool, she knew Ichigo was trying to bait her but she wasn't to give in.

"And there is the added fact that she was his wife, so she should respect him" said another student.

Rukia felt a vein on her temple pop with anger when she saw Ichigo's casual sweep of her row with a smirk on his arrogant face.

"Maybe it could enhance their love for each other..." mumbled a positively dreamy girl.

Ichigo's grin faltered and Rukia felt a twinge of dissapointment in her heart.

_Thats it!_

Without bothering to raise her hand she began "Pardon me, But may I ask you Mr. Kurosaki. How do you know that it was more important for the boy to be earlier than the girl? Maybe she had other priorities he wasn't aware of"

Ichigo's grin was back on and she knew he must be gloating as she fell for it.

"How do you know his _wasn't_ important?

"Ever heard of _chivalry?"_

"Ever heard of respecting your partner?"

Rukia crossed her arms and without thinking she said "God you are so sexist!"

Ichigo looked at her a small smile playing at his lips "If I were sexist Ms. Kuchiki, you would know about it"

Rukia glared at him and kept her mouth shut, great way to be under the radar considering the fact that everyone knew they were friends.

_Asshole._

-x-

"Here" said Grimmjow dropping few papers in his friend's waiting hands.

"Thanks" said Ichigo leaning against the door of his class.

"I just heard that you gave the most pointless, english un-related and bizzare class of all time" he said looking at him.

"Who did you hear that from?" asked Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Rukia"

Figures.

He ignored him and proceeded to put the documents inside but froze when he heard his next question.

"So how's married life Ichigo?"

"W-What?" said Ichigo staring at him.

"The file that you gave me had your marital status as -surprise surprise- not single" he said casually watching his friend's expression.

He heard him curse and he still tried acting noncholantly "Must be a typo"

"Ichigo original docs don't _have_ typos"

"Look, are you insunating that I am married?"

"Yes" he replied without skipping a beat "So who's the girl? And what about Rukia I thought you liked her..."

"Look Grimmjow you are creeping me out here and I _don't _like her...I have stuff to do" said Ichigo as he made his way away from him effectively denying him a proper answer.

Grimmjow should've know Plan A wouldn't work now time for Plan B.

-x-

Rukia stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom trying to pull her hair in a ponytail. She cursed at its sloppy state and decided to braid it instead.

She heard the door swing open and in walked Senna taking a spot next to her.

Rukia ignored her as she pulled out an elastic from her bag and tied it. She turned around and started to leave but Senna spoke up

"So you and Ichigo... dating?"

Rukia stopped and turned back to stare at her through her mirror reflection.

She was so not in a mood to talk to her.

"Maybe"

_Take that you psycho!_

Senna stared at her tugging at her ponytail as she said "Well I suggest you leave him alone"

Well that was polite.

"Thanks for the suggestion but I don't really need it"

Senna smiled at her though her eyes betrayed her emotion "Don't tell me I didn't warn ya" she said as if she was talking about the weather instead of actually threatening her.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Duly noted" and proceeded to walk out of the place.

She walked out and headed for the library and spotted Renji on the way.

"Let me guess? Library?" he asked walking with her.

She just nodded "Where are you going?"

"To meet Grimmjow..apparently something's up" he said "What's wrong with your hair?"

And Rukia proceeded to explain to him her tale of woe and the end he was laughing in amusement.

They reached the entrance of the library and she stopped as Renji touched a strand of her hair "If you want you can shower at my place..."

"Don't worry about it. I have to find out what's wrong anyway" she said and told him bye and made her way inside the library.

-x-

Ichigo stared at the all of his male friends plus Renji surrounding him.

Yes Ichigo did not consider him a _friend._

Before he could say anything Shuhei spoke up "Ichigo we heard you have a 48 inch LCD at your place"

Ichigo smirked and the part inside him which was proud of his precious gift, preceeded to explain his boy toy to them "Its 64 inches actually"

They all stared at him in shock "Wow..."

"Then its settled" announced Grimmjow "Its his place we go to!"

"Wait. What?"

"Today is the game of the season Kurosaki! Did you forget?" asked Ikkaku.

"Of course I remember! What's it gotta do with me?"

And then it hit him

"Oh heck no! Not my place!" yelled Ichigo

"Why not? Its perfect" said Keigo.

"You guys will turn it into a pigstye!" he said.

"I will do no such thing!" muttered Toshiro.

"Why Ichigo? Are you hiding something or..._someone _from us?" said Grimmjow smirking at him.

_That bastard!_

Ichigo glared at him "I am not hiding anything. Besides I've a water cut at my place"

Renji narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Even Rukia has a water cut..."

"Uh...she lives in my neighbourhood..."

Renji just stared at him while Izuru cut in.

"Like that's gonna stop us from a 64 inch TV!"

"So then see you tonight, don't worry we'll get the address!" waved Mizuiro "Have to go and round up the other guys" and they all disappeared just as quickly as they came.

_Shit!_

* * *

A/N: Water cuts suck and yes I was inspired to write it coz of my place having a water cut too.

I started a new story that I've been wanting to write for a while. A big thanks to sw8Rukia for convincing me to start it. I would be glad if you guys checked it out. It's an AU historical themed Ichiruki fic!

And of course Review before you go!

Cheers


	16. Problems-II

_Whoosh!_

Ichigo ducked his head as a plastic vase flew over his head.

"Damnit Rukia! Just stop for a minute will ya?

The vase hit the wall with a loud _clank._

"You idiot!" she hissed and grabbed the next thing that her fingers found and flung the cushion at him.

Ichigo dodged it again and slowly made his way toward her.

After his friends had dropped the bombshell. Ichigo had calculated the hours he had left and had waited for Rukia's class to end. Then he had dragged her home without a word and proceeded to tell her what was going to happen.

And that's why he was currently crouched down avoiding her crazy attacks.

"Ok that's enough!" he said and stood up grabbing her hands to keep her still.

"Ugh! Could this day get any worse! And we still don't know what's happened to the water!" cried Rukia wrenching her hands out of his grip.

"Look I am sorry Ok?" grumbled Ichigo "I admit this is my own damn fault"

Rukia paused her growling to stare at him. She let out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Ok first things first" she said leaning against the wall to look at him "What all proves that I live here?"

They both looked at their surroundings. Ichigo looked at the kitchen "Your apron, its too small for me to wear"

"I have clothes in the laundry basket too"

Ichigo swore loudly, Rukia gave him a 'What?' look "Your room"

Rukia groaned and thought for a while with her hand on her head "Can't we just lock it?"

"I don't see why we can't. I'll just tell them to mind their own business"

"Ok. problem soved" said Rukia "Now help me clear all my stuff that's out"

An hour after careful searching they both stared at the carton in front of them containing her things.

"Why the heck do you have so much stuff in here?"

Rukia gave him a dark look "I will keep as much as stuff I want in _my_ house"

"Whatever midget. All the best for putting all this back"

"Um..._excuse me? You_ are gonna put all this back because all this is _your_ fault" she said.

Ichigo grumbled something inaudible while Rukia picked up the box and headed for her room.

-x-

Ichigo emerged from his room and saw that he probably had an hour before the guys made it here. He let the air conditioning hit his wet face and felt coolness throughout his body.

Ichigo had found some water that he stored in his bucket and had made full use of it.

He headed to the dining table where he had left his messenger and fished out his keys from it and placed it on the table.

He heard a door lock and out came Rukia with a small bag on her shoulder wearing the same clothes from earlier, she stopped when she saw him and gave his wet limbs a stare.

"You had water" she stated blankly.

Ichigo looked at her innocently.

"You jerk!" she yelled suddenly "If you tell me you finished it. I am gonna kill you" she said murderously.

"Uh..."

She kicked his leg and he grunted in response "What the hell?"

She ignored him and headed for the door but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To Renji's place, I need to take a shower.

"Are you _crazy?!_ Who goes to a guy's place for stuff like that!"

"Well he did offer and besides he is my best friend, so its no big deal" she said shrugging casually while staring at his horrified expression "If it makes you less crazier..I called Momo first but she didn't pick up"

Ichigo whipped out his phone in a flash and quicly scrolled through his contacts hitting dial on one, Rukia looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he spoke into the phone.

"Hey Toshiro it's me...Is Momo with you? Uh yeah she isn't picking up her phone again...yeah yeah I know...Ok thanks...Bye"

He hung up and looked at Rukia _"Now_ call her"

Rukia rolled her eyes but called her nonetheless after confirming it with her she picked up the set of Ichigo's keys absentmindedly shoving them inside "Well then I'll head over to her place after I investigate the water problem"

Ichigo checked his watch and shrugged "I'll come with you. There's plenty of time for those idiots to come"

Rukia nodded and they both walked out, Ichigo slipping in Rukia's keys in his pocket.

-x-

Tessai was known as a man of patience, he displayed it during his work at the construction sites or anywhere else but he felt it slipping as another pair came to them to complain about the water supply. This had all been a fault of his underling who was supposed to inform the people of this neighbourhood before hand that they were replacing all the pipes.

This pair he saw stared at the dug up trench and the trunk sized pipes that were visible inside it. The girl was short and had chin length black hair while the man next to her was tall with orange spiky hair, they both had deep scowls furrowed on their faces.

He made his way over to explain the problem to them which they did not seem to like.

"What do you mean you are not sure?!" said the girl who was surprisingly loud for her size.

"I am sorry for the inconvienience but it couldn't be helped" he said apologetically.

"Well do I look like I care?"

After another ten minutes of arguing he finally surrendered under their glares and had gone to check something out while telling them to wait, he returned two minutes later.

"I've good news and bad news" he said looking at them.

"The bad news?" asked the orange head.

"The water won't be restored for approximately another two weeks" he answered hesitantly, knowing it won't sit well with them.

"Two weeks? Are you nuts?!" barked the girl angrily.

"Wait! I've good news too!" he said quickly.

"It better be good" glowered the orange haired man.

"There are already some pipes installed underground that are working. We could connect one to your house but..."

They both said together "But?"

"The water outlet will be only one place, it could be your kitchen, or your bathroom or whatever" he said solemnly "Also the pressure will be really slow..."

"Damnit" said the guy running a hand through his hair "Fine we'll take it. I am guessing it's not for free?"

"No, I'll inform you when the the connection will be operational"

He grumbled while taking out his wallet "This is the shittiest deal I've ever done"

After paying the man and giving him his contact number he watched them walk away, counting the money as he headed back to work.

Ichigo and Rukia both left the area and Rukia looked at him voicing out her thoughts "You do realize we'll have to _share_ one bathroom"

Ichigo groaned, after all they had gotten used to the luxury of their personal spaces, sharing sounded horrible.

"Well I hope its _my_ bathroom"

"We'll see about that" said Rukia "Well you head home. I am going to Momo's"

She waved at him and they both parted ways, Ichigo dreading what was to come.

-x-

"Yeah!"

The cheering filled the house as the team scored another goal and went to commercial.

"Two more and you guys are done for" said Ikkaku thumping out a fist "Don't think you can back out now"

"The game ain't over yet buddy" said Shuhei taking a swig of the beer in his hand and propping his legs on the table while high fiving Izuru.

Ichigo kicked his legs off the table "Legs off the table"

"I have to say your house is really good" stated Toshiro leaning on the sofa.

"And the Television" said Uryuu and Keigo together while Mizuiro nodded in agreement.

"Pretty big for a single guy though" chimed in Grimmjow grinning knowingly.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he took them all in, half of them lounging on the sofas while the rest sat on the floor, bags of chips, beer bottles and other junk food sat amidst them all.

Rukia was going to kill him when she saw this mess.

Renji stood up from the sofa and headed out while telling Ichigo "Gonna get some water"

Ichigo grunted in response and focused his attention back on the game when the commercial ended.

Renji strolled out and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a jug from the fridge. He poured himself a glass of water and lifted it to his lips when something caught his eye.

In a glass bowl on a side table sat a pair of keys with a chappy charm hanging from it.

Renji picked it up in shock and turned when he heard someone come in.

"Phew! Ichigo didn't notice me, too preoccipied with the game" said Grimmjow brushing his hands on his pants and looking at Renji as he walked to him "Find anything?"

He stared at the charm in confusion while Renji said in a low growl

"It's Rukia's"

Grimmjow looked surprised "Well what do you know..." and he added "Only one way to find out" he said jerking a hand towards the hall.

Renji grimaced as he understood, _the locked room_ which Ichigo had avoided when he gave them a tour of the house.

They both headed there when they were sure no one was coming.

They stood in front of the door and Renji studied the keys while he kept hoping that what he was thinking would be proved wrong.

He put the key in and tried but the door didn't open, he nearly sighed with relief until Grimmjow snatched them and put another one in. He unlocked the door at the same time Ichigo appeared at the end of the hall, his face white and eyes wide as he yelled a single word "No!"

_Too late_

Renji pushed the door open and bingo his senses were confirmed as he took everything in the room in, his eyes stopping at the familiar messenger on the bed beside a chappy plushie.

Grimmjow let out a low whistle as he looked around. He felt Ichigo come behind him and he whipped around and threw a fist in his direction. He growled when Ichigo caught his attack with his hand looking at him with burning ambers.

"Ever heard of giving people privacy?"

"You bastard! Where the heck is Rukia?!"

"That's no-"

"Hey where did you guys disappear to?" came a voice. Ichigo cursed and in a flash he pulled them both out and shut the door behind him.

"Look we'll talk later ok?"

Grimmiow just grinned in response while Renji jerked his hand out of his grasp, marching his way back inside.

Everyone gave them curious glances at the sudden drop in the mood but didn't say anything. Ichigo and Renji whipped out their phones and began typing away while throwing each other a glare.

-x-

"I know what you mean" said Rukia laughing at what Momo said.

They both were relaxing on Momo's bed. Rukia wearing an off shoulder yellow Tshirt with a pair of dark jeans, her hair wet from her shower while Momo was wearing sweats.

"I am going to the bathroom" said Rukia as Momo nodded grabbing her phone.

Rukia went inside to do something to her hair as she never left them open. She felt her phone beep with a message, she pulled it out and frowned at a message sent from Renji.

_Where the hell do you live?_

She was about to type in when another message came in, this from Ichigo.

_They found out._

Rukia widened her eyes at this and smacked her forehead in anger "Damnit!"

She quickly typed in a response

_Everyone?!_

His reply came in a flash.

_The bastard and Grimmjow. He's Waiting for others to leave so he can kill me. That asswipe._

"Renji?! Shit!" she cursed loudly. This was so not good.

She typed a message to Renji.

_Renji, I can explain I swear!_

He responded.

_Bullshit._

Rukia groaned and messaged Ichigo.

_Ichigo as soon as they are gone. Tell me ASAP!_

-x-

Rukia took a deep breath and unlocked the door and walked in, she removed her jacket and shoes and walked in running a hand through her loose hair.

She was greeted with Grimmjow relaxed in a chair while Renji and Ichigo leaned against opposite walls glaring at each other, she was pretty sure it had been quiet for a while now.

All eyes snapped to her and only Grimmjow grinned at her and gave her a little wave. Ichigo just gave her a tight-lipped look.

Renji was looking at her with evident hurt. Rukia nearly winced at the expression.

He suddenly burst out "What the heck Rukia?! I _trusted_ you! I _believed_ you when you told me nothing was going on between you two!"

"Renji I wasn't lying! There's a reason to all this" she tried to explain.

His eye widened and he pointed a finger at Ichigo "Is he forcing you to live with him!?"

Ichigo scoffed and Rukia tried again, shaking her head furiously "It isn't his fault...If's just that we are-"

"-married?" supplied Grimmjow looking innocent.

Rukia turned on Ichigo as Renji gasped "How the heck does he know that?!"

Ichigo gave her a wary look "He read the documents I had...the new ones"

"What did you say?!" growled Renji.

Rukia looked at him and sighed "I am going to talk and you don't interrupt. Ok?"

She didn't wait for a response "Remember I told you about our moms being best friends? Well they tricked us into signing our marriage papers when I was 10 and Ichigo was 13"

"Wow! You serious?" asked Grimmjow with a curious expression.

Rukia shot him a look "Yes"

"But...Why?"

Ichigo spoke up "That's because they wanted us to be together"

Renji looked at her with narrowed eyes "Even if I believed this...tell me why are you living with _him?"_

"We are supposed to live together for a year after finding out...then can we file for divorce" said Rukia biting her lip "It's the truth Renji"

"Oh I get it! You can't let this get out cause of Professor Kurosaki here right?" said Grimmjow smugly.

"How the hell did you find out anyways?" asked Rukia with irritation.

Renji pulled out her keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of her "I found this here"

"Nosy bastards" said Ichigo giving her a wry look "You took my keys"

Rukia pulled out the keys and stared at them and sighed tossing it to Ichigo who caught it.

Then Renji suddenly spoke up "Wait. What if Kurosaki is making you lie? Just to sleep with you?!"

Rukia gave him an unbelieving look and was about to seriously yell but Ichigo bet her to it.

He slammed Renji against the wall and hissed at him "You know what asshole? Rukia doesn't have to explain to you all this till you have it through that thick skull of yours! If you are her _friend_ you would believe her!" he glared at him and added "And it's none of your business if I sleep with her!

Renji pushed him back and yelled "It is _my_ business since she is my friend! I will keep her away from a molester like you!"

Ichigo suddenly grinned and his eyes glinted devilishly as he said "You will keep her away from something she _enjoy's?"_

Rukia spoke up "Wh-!"

The next second Ichigo was attacking her mouth with so much emotions that she nearly fell backwards but he wrapped his arms around her nearly squishing her. She couldn't think anything much less push him off. He ripped his lips off her and pulled her closer -if that was even possible in their already flushed state- to his chest, She stared at him as he was smirking at a horrified Renji "She's my wife. Got it asshole?! She was arranged to be mine, only mine!"

Rukia felt lightheaded when she heard him say that and felt happiness bloom inside of her that was quickly replaced by fear when she saw Renji growl and hit Ichigo square in his face, a loud _thwack _echoed through the house. She tried to yell but no words came out.

Ichigo had his hand on his chin as a red smudge was visible on the corner of his mouth, despite all that he was still grinning with triumph. He bared his teeth and threw a punch at Renji nonetheless and another bone breaking sound was heard.

When Rukia saw them raise their fists again, she rushed forward in between them and shut her eyes, her palms faced outward as she raised her arms and cringed expecting to feel pain which never came.

She felt a tug on her arm and she opened her eyes to see a pair of electic blue eyes on her with concern. Grimmjow pulled her back and muttered "Don't _ever_ get in between fighting men again. Got it?"

She felt herself nod and looked at Ichigo and Renji who were standing still and staring at each other in silence breathing heavily.

Renji turned away first and came to Rukia who looked at him with wide eyes "I am sorry Rukia"

She smiled in relief and rose to her toes and wrapped her hands around Renji's neck pulling him in a hug "Idiot" she said playfully.

She felt him relax and she pulled back laughing and ignoring Ichigo who yelled a "That's enough!"

Renji cracked a grin and turned away and headed for the door.

"Woah! That was an interesting show!" said Grimmjow gleefully after they heard the door close.

They both glared at him and he said "What?"

"Get out Grimmjow" said Ichigo pointedly.

"Sure sure won't get in the way of you two love birds" he said getting up, he looked at Rukia with a sly grin "Aren't I getting a hug?"

"Grimmjow!"

"Chill Ichi, she's all yours" he said teasingly and made his way out.

Ichigo dropped down against the wall and groaned in pain while holding his jaw.

Rukia rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen pulling out a first aid box and an ice pack.

She threw the pack at him causing him to yelp in pain but sat down next to him to treat his wounds.

They sat in silence as she moved her fingers over his jaw spreading an ointment, that was rough under her fingers.

Ichigo finally spoke up "You wanna know what the moral of the story is?"

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"Chappy is a piece of shit" he said remembering the charm on her keys that gave them away while missing the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"YOU DO NOT HURT THE WOUNDED WOMAN!"

* * *

A/N: Pretty cheesy eh? ;)

Don't forget to review!


	17. Bonding

"You took the _orphanage program?"_ asked Nel with a raised eyebrow "You don't seem very child loving to me"

"I know" sighed Rukia "You should've seen the other options, this seemed heaven"

"As if it wasn't weird enough that you have a class called Art Psychology..." muttered Tatsuki shaking her head and leaning against the wall.

"Psych Art's pretty cool!" said Rukia defensively "Now I can totally draw an abstract between the orphaned kid and art, think of it as a sort of connection..."

"Whatever makes you happy sunshine" chimed in Rangiku "Which orphanage is it anyway?"

"Karakura's home for the orphanaged" replied Rukia crossing her arms over her chest "It's pretty far from here"

"That is just amazing Rukia!" squealed Orihime "I am sure you will do great!"

Just then Momo came rushing to them "Ok guys we are up, the heavy stuff begins now"

Rukia straightened her blazer and so did everyone else, Rangiku whined "This is going to be tiring. I can't wait for the break..."

It had been a week since Rukia and Ichigo had been exposed and things had been going pretty normally...well as normal as they could get. Rukia had gotten an assignment in an orphanage in her psych art class and she was supposed to interact with a kid there for couple of weeks.

Today though all the students were to report for a seminar that explained the complex study structure of the university. The seminar was not the part they all had been called for it was the after the seminar part, where the audience would check out the place and ask opinions of the current students. Rukia was told this thing happened twice every year and that according to her was seriously stupid.

So Rukia had shown up dressed in the uniform they were all told to wear today, which consisted of a black blazer along with any sort of dark pants or jeans.

They headed for the auditorium to get on with their tasks and Rukia found herself being busy for the next few hours.

-x-

"...and that's how it works out" explained Ichigo, nodding at a kid who was badgering him with questions.

He finally managed to shake him off and he headed to the restrooms.

Ichigo splashed water over his face and let the coolness soothe his facial muscles that were cramped from talking all this time.

He glanced down at the water running through the faucet and cracked a smile as he remembered the war he was waging at home because of this necessity, he recalled how he and Rukia had been waiting for the water, and more importantly whose bathroom was it going to be.

_-Flashback-_

_"Are you sure you he said eight thirty?" yelled Rukia across the room._

_"For the hundreth time midget Yes! It was eight thirty!"_

_They were both perched onto the edge of their beds in their respective rooms with their doors wide open. _

_Ichigo glanced at his watch which read eight twenty-eight and glance back at Rukia who was rocking impatiently on her bed. After what felt like forever Rukia began yelling "In ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..."_

_Ichigo walked to his bathroom with both of their hands on the door knob._

_"One!"_

_He yanked the door open and immediately turned on the tap and tapped his fingers against the marble of the sink "Come one!" he murmured._

_He leaned back to see Rukia glaring at her tap but looked to his tap as a gurgle sounded through it._

_He stared at it and slowly stream of water started flowing._

_"Yes!" he yelled thumping a fist into the air in victory._

_Rukia looked at him with horror and then proceeded to groan and whine about it._

_She came into his bathroom and looked at his smug expression and then rolled her eyes and yanked him down to het level "If you think this is going to be smooth, then you better prepare yourself" and she pushed him out and slammed the door in his face "I call dibs for showering first!"_

_-End-_

Ichigo walked out of the restrooms and decided to take a break and he headed out but saw the corridor packed with people. It would be hell to go through that.

He turned around and found a back entrance and made his way out when distinct sounds of yelling reached his ears.

He followed the sound to a corner of the campus and found Renji surrounded by a group of what looked like thugs.

"Abarai your times up!" yelled one of them.

"Shut up! I told you to leave me alone!" he said angrily and then his eyes fixed on Ichigo and they widened slightly.

"Alright you bastard I think you'll understand it better through our fists!"

Renji blocked the oncoming punch but not the simultaneous kick he got from behind. He fell against a tree and the goons laughed at him.

"I don't see what so funny assholes" said Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at them all "Being proud of hitting a guy who is clearly outnumbered? Pathetic"

"This has nothing to do with you so get lost orange!" one of them spat.

"Hmm, perhaps. But I don't like seeing such violence, you know what I mean?" he said dramatically and flipped out his phone as Renji yelled "Kurosaki get out of here!"

He ignored him and let the phone ring.

"Hey who are you calling?"

"Hello? Yes please, I will be needing an ambulance at the Seireitei University. How many of them?" he turned to them and gave a cocky grin as he counted "One...two...eight. Thank you very much!"

He hung up and laughed at them. Why he was helping that redhead was beyond him.

"Why you! Get him!" yelled the supposed leader if the group.

And the next few minutes were a tangle of mixed arms and sounds of breaking bones, hitting flesh. Renji joined him and fir the first time ever they actually worked together and made a pretty good team.

"Why the heck are they after you?" asked Ichigo as he ducked from a punch and landed a solid kick.

"Bastards followed me from Tokyo. Long story" grunted Renji punching another.

Ichigo missed and took a hit on his arm and winced as pain shot through it. Renji stepped in and covered for him.

Soon after they heard sirens and a police officer showed up "Freeze!"

Everyone stopped...well everyone included the two and the last standing goon.

"What's going on here?!" demanded the officer.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head while a girl next to the officer spoke up timidly "I-I saw the group attack them and I called you"

"Well miss we shall see about that. Both of you get in the police car!" he said and instructed his men "Don't forget the men too!"

-x-

"I am beat!" announced Rukia as she stretched her stiff limbs "Can't wait to crash in my bed"

"Well me too...just fifteen more minutes" said Tatsuki stretching her hand.

Just then they heard two girls cross their paths and what they said caught Rukia's attention.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki and the redheaded tattoo guy"

"Yea, they were injured too"

Rukia widened her eyes and was about to call them but Tatsuki bet her to it.

"Excuse me but what were you talking about right now?"

The blonde girl looked at them and said "There was a fight in campus with a bunch of thugs. We saw the police leave with Kurosaki and the redhead"

"They got arrested?!"

"I guess so"

"Wow..." Tatsuki muttered.

"I know right, how rec-"

"Can't believe those jerks didn't tell me there was a fight going on! I wanted in too!" she said angrily.

Rukia looked at her in exasperation "You are kind of missing the point here"

Her phone started ringing and she answered it "Hello?"

_"Is this Rukia Kurosaki speaking?!_

"Yes...?"

_"Well Miss your husband is in lock up right now, he and his friend will be released if someone came for them"_

"How did you get my number?"

_"I have his phone with me, you are number one on his speed dial"_

Rukia paused and sighed "Can I talk to him?

_"...only for a minute"_

A second later a familiar voice filled the phone _"Hello?"_

"You prick"

_"Tell that to Renji, it's the bastard's fault"_

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't let you rot there?"

_"...Because you love me?"_

She heard a "Yeah right!" in the background as she hung up and turned to Tatsuki.

"Can I borrow your car?"

-x-

Rukia walked through the station following the directions of an officer. When she reached the prison, she knit her brows together when she saw both the fools laughing together.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself" she said dryly.

Their eyes lit up when they saw her "Hey Baby" said Ichigo smirking at her as an officer let them out.

"Don't 'baby' me. Can't believe I am bailing you out of jail!" she exclaimed as they left the station.

"Technically it's called lock up" said Renji and she fixed him with a glare.

"You brought Tatsuki's car? Sweet" said Ichigo as she opened the driver's door.

Ichigo sat next to her as Renji shut the door behind them.

"Care to tell explain what happened?!" she said as she pulled out of the station.

There was a moment of silence which -to Rukia's surprise- was broken by the two of them laughing hysterically.

"Are you two high or something?"

"Remember the yakuza I was running from? Well they caught up to me" said Renji after the laughter subsided.

"I figured, why was Ichigo helping you?"

"Only because you wouldn't like him to have a smashed face" said Ichigo leaning back "You should've seen his face!"

"Not as bad as yours was!" exclaimed Renji from behind.

Rukia just watched them fight teasingly. She fought to keep a smile on her face as they laughed again. Maybe prison wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey Renji, did midget ever tell you what she did in second grade?'

_Oh hell no._

"We had a power outage while she was in the shower with her eyes closed and when she opened them she panicked because she thought she became blind!"

They both snickered as she narrowed her eyes "Haha, real funny"

"You know what she did in graduation?" asked Renji

And the 'Let's make fun of Rukia' event continued till she dropped Renji off at his house since it was too late to go back to the university.

Well she took it back. Prison was awful.

* * *

A/N: Think of this as a filler chapter where Ichigo and Renji became friends…..Meh. Also because I was in no mood of detailed writing.

Would you guys be kind enough to leave a review?


	18. Summer-I

"So...what time do I have to pick you up?"

Rukia shot Ichigo a glare as she got off the bike and he looked at her with pure innocence "I already told you a billion times! By ten!"

"Naah I think it was more of four to five times" smirked Ichigo.

"Why you lit-! I told you I can come and leave by myself. It's not such a big deal" muttered Rukia as Ichigo shifted his weight to his left foot and glanced at her with a frown "Rukia, look around you this area has no human population except for this building" he said jerking his face towards the orphanage "I don't even feel like we are in Karakura anymore..."

"Ok fine! I get it!" she snapped "I have to go now"

Ichigo grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him ignoring her surprised look. He looked at her with a serious, heart melting expression that had her throat dry as he held her hands and looked at her "Rukia?"

"Huh?" she questioned, unable to form a sentence because of the look in his eyes.

"Don't cry ok?"

"Uh?"

He suddenly smirked and said "Don't cry when all the kids start running away from you in fear"

She jerked her hands away and glared at his amused face trying to cover her flush "Asshole!"

He winked at her in response and started the engine "Later midget"

Rukia stared at the disappearing vehicle and turned her attention to the run down building which read 'Karakura's Home for the Orphanaged'

She took a deep breath and went in and was greeted by a man who was waiting for her "You must be Rukia Kuchiki"

"Yes that's me" said Rukia shaking his hand politely.

"I am Choujiro Sasakibe, the in charge here"

Rukia nodded at the serious man who spoke up "I'll get straight to the point. The boy you are assigned to, lost his parents when he was very young in a car accident, so he hates cars. So I suggest you deal with him...appropriately"

Rukia nodded and he added "Just confirming...You'll be here every alternate day. Correct?"

"Yes, But I am just here today to meet him. I'll start coming after my summer break"

"Yes, I've been informed" he said nodding "Follow me Ms. Kuchiki"

He lead her through a hallway and then through the stairs to the floor above. They entered a room that had many beds in it and children playing around.

"Kon!" Sasakibe yelled.

A boy ran over to them, he looked around ten years old with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Kon this is Ms. Kuchiki and Ms. Kuchiki this is Kon"

Rukia smiled at the boy and held out her hand but he chose to ignore it and squinted at her instead.

"Uh...I'll be going on now" muttered Sasakibe and left them alone.

"How come your school send such a boob-less lady?"

Rukia glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest "How come I get stuck with such a brat?!

"I am too cool for you lady"

In one quick grab, Rukia pulled his ear "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

"Not until you behave properly"

"Ok fine! Glad to meet you Ms. Kuchiki" he said yelling as Rukia pulled harder.

She released him and smirked down at him "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He just glared at her in response and grabbed her hand and pulled her to a vacant bed.

He motioned for her to sit and Rukia looked at him with suspicion as he sat cross-legged and leaned forward on his interlaced fingers under his chin.

"How old are you?" He asked looking at her seriously.

Rukia stared at him with a quirked eyebrow "Nineteen"

"When is your birthday?"

"July fifteen..."

He gave her a onceover with his small face set in concentration. He suddenly grinned at her "You know...despite your small boobs, you are pretty hot"

Rukia gaped at him and stared at the supposed ten year old "How old are _you?"_ she countered.

"Nine" he said still grinning at her "You are just ten years older babe. I can wait for you"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him "Are you hitting on me?, _boy" _she said mimicking her dad's way of talking to Ichigo.

"I ain't a boy. I am a man baby!" he said sticking out his chest with pride.

"You are a _baby_ man" she pointed out and successfully wiped the smirk off his face.

"Now let _me_ ask _you" _she said leaning on her hand "When is _your_ birthday?"

He shrugged as he said "I don't know, my parents died before I could find out"

Rukia's eyes widened and she said hesitantly "So you have never celebrated your birthday before?"

"No, I just kept track of my age with each year"

Rukia felt a twinge in her heart and she asked next "Do you have any friends?" she said looking around the room at the other kids.

"Nobody really talks to me"

Rukia bit her lip as she looked at his saddened gaze on his hands and with sudden confidence she spoke up "Well then today is your lucky day"

He looked at her in confusion as she continued "What's your favourite month?"

He thought for a while and then said brightly "August! That's the day I found my first female magazine!"

She hit the back of his head and he protested loudly "Ok...I'll ignore your perverted behaviour and continue, favourite number?"

"Four" he mumbled scratching his head.

"Ok then you have a birthday now! It's the fourth of August!"

"Can you really do that?" he asked with wide childlike eyes.

"Sure we can, and also you get a new friend" she said pointing at herself.

"Awesome! So when can we start dating?" he said excitedly.

"Not any time soon, that's for sure" said Rukia laughing at his pout.

"Why? You have a boyfriend or something?" he asked scowling.

"Well...sort of" she said.

"A sort-of boyfriend? I never heard of those kind?"

"Uh uh, they do exist though"

"Hmm" he said deep in thought.

Rukia shook her head and smiled at his thoughtful expression. Well this was fun so far.

-x-

"So how was the kid?" asked Ichigo as he dropped down on the couch, tossing his keys into the bowl.

"Interesting..." she murmured sitting next to him.

Ichigo smirked "Did he run away?"

"On the contrary he called me hot and asked me out?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "How old was he again?"

"Nine"

"He's nine and delusional? Poor guy"

Rukia got up and threw a cushion on his head, ignoring his yelp and heading for his room.

He followed her and then said "Before I forget..." he opened the door of his bathroom and gave her a glare while she looked at him innocently "What the heck is this?"

"It's just some of the stuff I kept in my bathroom but decided to shift it since I was having difficulty running for them all the time"

"You de-manned my bathroom!" he said pointing at her stuff which consisted of a box of tampons, her shower gel and razor.

"Oh shut up" she said pushing him aside "If you were a man, then you would keep quiet about it" and she slammed the door close.

-x-

"GUYS!"

The cafe outside the campus grew silent and turned to stare at the breaker of peace.

Rangiku ignored all this as she hurried over to the table of her friends who looking at her with bored expressions.

"Geez Rangiku, thanks for being so quiet" muttered Toshiro sarcastically.

"Just sit and enjoy the last hours of lunch of our last day"

"Just listen will ya?" said Rangiku looking at them with excitement "My family just finalized a deal on this huge beach house!"

"Good for you" said Nel sipping her drink "How come you have the money and the boobs?"

"Why aren't you guys excited?" she whined placing a hand on her waist.

"Why should we be?" asked Ichigo.

"Because we all are going there silly!"

"WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

"Yes you dummies!" she said giggling "A trip to the sea for two weeks!"

There was silence for a heartbeat until cheering exploded the table surprising the people around even more.

"Way to go Rangiku!" beamed Momo "A much needed relaxation!"

Rukia looked at her in confusion "Rangiku there are like...eighteen of us! How will we all fit?"

"Like I said the place is huge! With like ten rooms approximately so we can share it with someone"

"Woah!" said Renji "Pretty cool!"

"How far is it?" asked Mizuiro.

"It's far by car but only six hours by train. I even booked the tickets for all of you guys" she said her eyes sparkling "But of course you gotta cough up the money for the tickets"

"So when do we leave?" asked Uryuu.

"Tomorrow morning! Now shoo off and pack up all of you!"

-x-

Ichigo skimmed over Rukia's attire one more time his eyes resting on her jean-clad legs that were standing against the wall. He looked at her face to see her staring down at a list in her hand while she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Come on Rukia, let's go everything is done"

She nodded absentmindedly and straightened up "Gas off...check, Papers...check, all bags...check and keys...check!"

"About time" muttered Ichigo as she slid the book in her shoulder bag "Let's go"

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder while Rukia's duffle was in his hand. He watched her lock the door and they headed for the cab in front of them.

Ichigo had requested one earlier since his bike was parked and away. He put the bags in the trunk and both of them sat in.

"Ok so I drop off at Gate 12, while-"

"-I get off at 16. I know Rukia, so relax"

She sighed and nodded as she checked her watch "6 hours to go"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Ichigo glancing at her.

"Not really, I just can't wait to see the ocean!" she said sighing dreamily.

Ichigo chuckled "You'll see it soon"

Soon they reached the station and dropped off Rukia with her bag. He himself got out a few minutes later.

He slung his bag and made his way through the crowds of people all dressed up and excited for the summer.

He spotted Rukia and most of his friends chatting away happily and greeted them all.

They soon boarded the train and quickly found their three compartments and Ichigo couldn't help but smile along with them as they travelled together.

-x-

"Wow! This place _is_ huge!"

"You think I was lying?" asked Rangiku as she unlocked the door to the wooden mansion.

Rukia stared at the sea and took in the salty air, the birds calling, it was just so perfect.

They all headed inside with their stuff and everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed" at the interior.

And then the running around began when someone yelled "I call dibs on the corner room!"

And that's pretty much how everyone dropped their bags and began running while laughing to search for their perfect room.

"Rukia! I found one!" exclaimed Nel from the first floor "Come quick!"

Rukia hurried over and was pleased with the room Nel found. It had a big window showing the sea and the decor was pretty simple and nice with a king size bed in the middle and an en suite bathroom.

"Good choice Nel"

They both headed out to bring their stuff in and Rukia found out who paired up with whom.

Rangiku said her boyfriend was showing up tomorrow so she had a room, Toshiro and Momo, Shuhei and Izuru, Ichigo and Grimmjow, Tatsuki and Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro, Uryuu and Renji while Yumichika and Ikkaku grabbed separate rooms.

They all congregated back on the ground floor and Rangiku lead them down the basement to a huge room that had nothing but forms of gaming in it, A pool table, indoor basketball, gaming stations, air hockey and what nots.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Izuru inspecting the things.

"You guys get freshened up and then we'll hit the beach" said Rangiku and Rukia grinned at that thought.

-x-

Rukia giggled softly as the cold water hit her body. She stood up from the water and looked at her friends who were lying around and talking to each other. She felt her one piece stick closer to her body because of the water and then she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Ichigo was coming toward the beach and his eyes locked on to Rukia as he gave her a detailed onceover, Rukia's throat went dry as his shirtless muscled torso glinted against the sunlight. He slowly grinned at her and her heart started racing with each step closer until he bent down and scooped up some mud on his hands.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was about to do "Ichigo I will kill you if you take a step closer! Ya hear? ICHIGO!" she shrieked when the mud ball hit her.

"What were you saying?" he asked with a smirk as she struggled to rub it off of herself.

She smirked in response and launched her attack as well, which he dodged but she got him in the end.

-x-

"Is it just me or is there something going on between those two?" asked Tatsuki looking at Ichigo and Rukia run around throwing mud balls at each other, with the occasional shrieking and laughter "I mean I have never seen Ichigo laugh like that"

Renji looked at her and at them and then shrugged casually "Don't know about it"

She gave him a skeptical look until he told her next "You look hot by the way"

Tatsuki looked down at herself dressed in shorts and a shirt, no bikinis out yet.

"Are you _hitting _on me?'

Renji gave her a smirk "I meant that the heat is probably making you hot in your clothes" he leaned forward slightly "Unless you _want_ to think that I am hitting on you, if so, be. my. guest"

Tatsuki licked her lips as she gave him a onceover "Are you going to ask me out?"

"Do you want me too?"

They both stared at each other for a minute and then started laughing "On one condition Mr. hotshot" she said raising a finger "You have to show me your skills"

"Where _exactly_ do you want to see them?" he asked grinning pervertedly and expecting her to blush or something but his eyes widened when she traced his arm and said seductively "Where do you think I _want_ to?"

A heartbeat later Tatsuki threw a sudden punch at him which he caught easily "I was talking about _these_ skills you pervert"

"What do you think _I _was talking about?" he asked innocently "Besides didn't you train with Ichigo from what I heard?"

"Yeah I did but I need to see someone else's touch"

"Do you _now?"_ and we were back to square one.

She hit him playfully and stood up laughing "See ya later red head" and headed for the main house leaving a smirking Renji behind.

* * *

A/N: Ok to any of you who think 'Why Kon?' it's because I dislike OCs unless they are really good. And also I decided to switch the birthdays of Ichigo and Rukia coz I planned the months like that.

Can't wait to write the next chap, I can promise you that it will be good ;)

But I don't know when it will be out since my sister's coming home for vacation from her med school and I am super pumped and will be busy with her. Then again nobody can separate me from my writing, so watch out for it :)

Also if anyone has any scene suggestions or ideas be sure to tell me about it!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Cheers


	19. Summer-II

Grimmjow had been known to be brash and violent since the moment he had punched a twelve year old bully just when he had been eight for harassing a small girl. Maybe that was the reason why Ichigo and he had just clicked together and had been inseparable for the years to come.

Since the Rukia incident he had been going pretty smooth, without any fights and other shenanigans that he had to face on a daily basis because of his screwed father, even though he was thousands of miles away from him, but it looked like things were taking a one eighty on his earlier happy mood.

The glass in his hand shattered from too much force and he could feel blood starting to flow but his eyes were glued to his ex-girlfriend in front of him.

_His_ woman dancing with his _best friend. _

No, it was _not_ the buddy-buddy kind of dance, it was the I-can-see-your-soul-and-I-love-it kind of dance.

He scowled a scowl so menacing that would put his best friend's scowl to shame or perhaps have a tie breaker.

The green-haired woman had her arms thrown around the orange head's neck as he grinned his now unused but well known I-can-make-anyone-fall-for-me smile. She grinned at him, the expression only Grimmjow deserved to see and twirled to the beat of the music, her sundress moving with her as she danced. The orange head rested his hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper something in her ear and that's when Grimmjow saw red.

**One hour earlier**

"I am _not_ stealing the beer Grimmjow" said Nel crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

"I told you it's _not_ called _stealing"_ he said peering in the closed shop "We'll just throw the money in and take the pack"

"Ichigo! Are you listening to his plans?!" she exclaimed looking at the orange haired man behind them, busy on his phone.

"Hmm...Yeah" he said clearly not paying attention. "Relax Nel" said Grimmjow "It will be a piece of cake"

"Ichigo!" she tried again "He is your friend isn't he? Stop him!"

"Look Nel, Grimmjow doesn't listen to anybody except you, so don't bother me about it"

Nel was taken aback by the statement and looked at Grimmjow who just scoffed in response, the three of them had gone out to get snacks for the house and hence their current location. With sudden determination she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of there "Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"Someplace which is not this" she said and turned back to Ichigo "Are you just going to stand there?"

Ichigo looked up at the two them and said "I have something to take care of, you guys go ahead. I'll be back soon"

"Huh?" said Nel quirking an eyebrow at Grimmjow "What's up with him?"

"The order he placed for Rukia's birthday gift got messed up or something" drawled Grimmjow "He's just trying to get it for her party"

"Ah..." said Nel in understandment. Day after tomorrow was Rukia's birthday and they all were planning a surprise party for her, Ironic for Ichigo to mess up her gift since he had told all of them to get her something since she loved presents though she denied this fact.

"What's going on there?" questioned Nel when she saw many people dancing up ahead, on the beach "A party?"

"Sweet" grinned Grimmjow "Come on let's go there!" he said pulling her along. "Wait a minute! We can't just barge in their!"

"Why can't we?" he said cheekily "Let's head for the bar!"

Nel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her phone ringing, she answered it "Nel speaking"

She paused to hear him talk "Oh hey Nnoitora"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at that name and dropped her wrist, "Yeah sure" she continued talking into the mouthpiece.

Jealousy coursed through his veins and the possessive feeling he had for her began to stir inside of him. He knew that friend of his had a crush on Nel and it made him mad.

But no we would not let himself fall for her all over again, even though he had never forgotten about her in the first place.

He turned around and headed for the bar ordering himself a drink and turning to talk to a girl next to him. He welcomed distraction.

-x-

"Is this the book you are looking for Rukia?" asked Orihime as she showed her a book from the shelf.

"This is the fourth edition of it, I need the third one" answered Rukia as she handed her back the book and turning back to pay attention to the other shelves.

"Oh come on guys!" whined Rangiku "I am hungry!"

"Me too" added Momo as she leaned back against the shelf "When will the both of you be done?"

The four of them were currently at a local library to purchase a few books Rukia and Orihime wanted. "I told you, you would be bored right? Should've skipped like Tatsuki did" stated Rukia pulling out a book "Just wait for a few more minutes would ya?"

"You should've brought Nel too, she's crazy about books" drawled Rangiku and asked as an afterthought "Wait! _Where_ is she again?"

"With Grimmjow and Ichigo" said Orihime and they all turned to stare at Rangiku who let out a gasp "She's with Grimmjow?!"

"Why is that such a big deal?" questioned Rukia flipping through a set of pages. "They both used to go out together" answered Momo and Rukia paused and raised her eyebrows "Seriously?"

"Yeah. They were pretty inseparable" she continued "They broke it off when Nel's father objected to her dating a guy like- well _Grimmjow" _

Rukia recalled all the looks they gave each other, the arguing, the cold moments. So that's what was going on.

"She tried fighting for him but his father just proved too strong"

Just then they all heard some arguing at the front desk, peaking behind the shelf they were leaning on they spotted orange and Orihime said "Is that Ichigo?"

"Who else has orange hair?" muttered Rukia as she tried to listen to his conversation.

"-It was supposed to arrive today! Why isn't it here yet?" asked Ichigo slamming his hand on the table. The man behind the desk jumped up and tried to explain "Please sir, you have to calm down. I am sure the delivery will be here soon"

"What delivery?" asked Rangiku sauntering her way towards him with the three girls in tow.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"We came to buy some books" said Orihime showing it to him "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh needed something" he said flicking his eyes towards a bored Rukia. "Whatever" she said and moved towards the cashier to buy the book. She decided against using her credit card which had the words _Rukia Kurosaki _engraved on it, in presence of her friends around.

"Weren't you with Nel and Grimmjow?" questioned Momo looking at Ichigo. "Oh yes!" exclaimed Rangiku "Are they all over each other?"

"You think?" asked Ichigo sarcastically "I am heading back to them right now"

"Ok then, we'll follow you to see how things are going!" said Rangiku basking in the glory of her brilliant plan.

"What?" asked Ichigo, deadpan.

"I mean we do have to help them get back together right?"

Ichigo just shrugged, deciding to let them do what they wanted. Even he wanted his friend to be happy "Fine. Whatever"

They all followed him back to the shop and spotted the party not far away, with Nel sitting on one of the tables propped up on the sand staring at something ahead.

"What's wrong with Nel" asked Momo immediately "Why does she look so down?"

Ichigo followed Nel's line of sight and sighed when he saw Grimmjow flirting with a girl, a drink in hand. _That idiot._

Rukia pulled on his sleeve and he glanced down at her and saw that she had seen him too "Ichigo, Nel considers you a brother to her. I have a feeling that tells me you would be more effective to her than us. Go"

"Don't tell me what to do midget" he said but started moving towards Nel nonetheless.

He plopped down in the seat in front of her and she glanced at him "Hey"

"Hey"

"Didn't expect you to be in a party" he commented idly.

She just shrugged dejectedly.

"Nel what happened?" he said getting straight to the point "When I left you both were fine"

"I know" she said raking a hand across her hair "He just got mad and disappeared when I was talking on my phone"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Who were you talking to?"

"Nnoitora" she answered shrugging casually.

"Ah. That explains it" said Ichigo pulling a smirk on his face. "What?" asked Nel but he just smiled and inclined his head towards Rukia.

She gave a simple nod._ I get it, he's just a jealous mess as you are._

Ichigo glared at her. _Excuse me?!_

Rukia grinned cheekily. _Shall I jog your memory?"_

Ichigo scowled at her and she just gave him a pointed look. _Do what you have to do._

"Ichigo?" asked Nel "You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine" he said and heard the music change right on cue "Come on Nel, Let's dance!" he said pulling an unsuspecting Nel with him.

"Ichigo!" she yelled when she almost fell but he steadied her, grinning "Since when do you like dancing anyway?" she said eyeing his grin suspiciously.

"You want to know why Grimmjow is flirting with that girl and got mad at you earlier?" he asked smirking at her and pulling her in the center of the dancing people.

She gave him a blank look and he answered _"Because _Ms. Oblivious, he was jealous of your talk with Nnoitora, who we both know Grimmjow dislikes, so he is jealous the same way you because of the girl he's talking too"

Nel's lips formed the shape 'o' in realization as she automatically swayed to the music, her lips breaking into a smile "And that's why we are dancing right?"

"Precisely"

Nel smirked teasingly and leaned closer to Ichigo "Or is this just some roundabout way of hitting on me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "You wish, besides you're not my type"

_"Oh? _Is your type petite and dark haired?" she asked teasingly and watched Ichigo's eyes widen "Oh come on, I have eyes and I see _things"_

"Whatever" replied Ichigo looking away but a small blush on his face nonetheless, he remembered dancing with a sober Rukia and with a drunk one as well, loving the feeling of her small form against him, Nel was just too tall compared to her.

Nel giggled "Ichigo you are so adorable" she said, her eyes sparkling and he rolled his eyes about to retort but he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at them_. Jackpot_.

"Nel" he said smiling his old playboy smile "He's looking at us, play along"

She nodded and did wondrous acting, almost as good as Rukia's and when he saw Grimmjow coming their way with blazing eyes, he knew his time was up since he knew going for a girl who was already taken by a friend was a big time crime.

A punch sailed his way with a "You bastard!" and he dodged it easily. Typical Grimmjow going for fists first. He hit him with his other fist and Ichigo caught it this time with a smirk. The people around then screaming with panic. He grabbed Grimmjow's collar and hissed in his ear "You ass, you are making her sad again. Thank me later" he said letting him go and Grimmjow glanced at Nel who was staring at the ground. Something clicked in his eyes and Ichigo turned to go, leaving them alone, knowing everything would work out.

-x-

Cheers erupted from the group of people standing around the raven haired petite girl as she blew over the twenty candles on top of her rich chocolate cake.

Rukia grinned as Rangiku yelled "What are you waiting for birthday girl? Cut the cake!"

"Yeah, I'm starving" muttered Izuru as he eyed the cake before him, Shuhei responded "You are always starving"

They all chuckled lightly as Rukia sliced the cake and held it up with her fingers as her friends came forward eagerly to taste it.

Rukia grinned childishly as Renji ate the cake and tousled her hair playfully causing her to whine in protest which he shrugged off by laughing and walking away with the rest of them heading for drinks.

Rukia cut another slice and turned to the last one left there and blew a rasberry when she saw Ichigo smirking at her.

"I thought you didn't like cakes?" asked Rukia quirking a brow at him while remembering many of his cake related tantrums in the past.

"I make exceptions from time to time" he answered leaning down and nearing the cake in her hands.

She brought it up slowly but at the last minute stuffed it inside her mouth instead of his, laughing at his flabbergasted expression.

She proceeded to lick the cream of her fingers when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and her heart stopped as he brought her hand to his mouth and gently sucked the frosting of her fingers, his eyes boring into hers. She watched him transfixed until he bit her finger and she snapped out of it, jerking her hand away and kicking him simultaneously.

Rukia walked over to her friends who were yelling for her to join them in their drinking.

After some time they all gave her a present and Rukia thanked them politely while she was screaming happily inside, she absolutely loved presents though she would never admit it.

She watched everyone go but stopped Ichigo "You! Where is my gift?

"I've decided to give you yours if" he stopped.

"If?" she prodded, _"If_ you be patient for a week"

"Are you serious?" she asked "That's ridiculous!"

"Or is that just an excuse for you not being able to accept my challenge?" he asked smirking.

"Tch. Please. The only one who lacks patience among us is only you" she said haughtily.

"Alright then, we shall see" he said walking off.

-x-

"Pretty neat" said Mizuiro looking at the huge basketball ground in front of them, he turned to Tatsuki "How exactly did you find this place?"

Tatsuki closed the door of the van and looked at him "I have my sources"

Rukia looked at their group of people and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she made her way onto the grounds.

On the second day of the trip Tatsuki had declared that they would make good use of the games in the basement and have a tournament that consisted of _all_ of them participating in each game set for them.

Today was basketball and that's why here she was dressed in khaki shorts and a white T-shirt ready to play.

"Tatsuki I am not very good at this sort of things" said Orihime worry lacing her tone.

Tatsuki threw an arm around her, grinning "Everyone has to play Orihime, those are the rules. Besides I got your back ok?"

Orihime sighed and nodded. Not that she would admit it but Rukia wasn't all good at playing basketball either.

Momo appeared next to her dressed similarly "Think we can run before she notices us?" she asked glancing at Tatsuki.

"Pretty sur-"

"All of you! Off the court!" yelled Ikkaku at the bunch of teenagers playing.

They stopped and stared at him and then at the group "We were here first baldy"

_"What_ did you call me?" growled Ikkaku taking a step forward.

"You don't scare us" stated a scrawny boy with arrogance.

"Oh don't we now?" said Gin smiling at them in this eerie manner that Rukia found extremely creepy and so did the kids who backed up a step.

Gin Ichimaru was Rangiku's boyfriend and had arrived the second day just like she had told them. All of them got to know him properly after he and Rangiku emerged from their room the next day with goofy grins on their faces. And Rangiku had later that day proceeded to tell the girls about her wild night which unfortunately Rukia could not escape from. Gin got along with everyone and was pretty normal if you ignored the fact that he had this talent of scaring the crap out of anyone with his smile.

Toshiro sighed and shook his head at their attempt to scare the kids and Rangiku swooped in and told them in a voice only she could use "Aw why are you being so rude?"

"Here we go" muttered Momo as Rangiku walked to the kids and leaned down at him. The kid became red as he eyed their proximity and a size too small tank top she was wearing.

"I am sorry" cooed Rangiku capturing all of their attention "But can we _please_ play here?"

"S-Sure" stammered the boy and gulped nervously and beckoned his team out and Rangiku walked off with them.

"Uh..."

"The power of a good rack" said Keigo dramatically and Izuru added "Yeah"

Nel wacked their heads and muttered "Perverts"

Rangiku came back all bubbly "Aren't those kids sweet. They are sticking around to see us play!"

Rukia glanced at the few bleachers and sure enough a group of people sat there.

"I am sure they want to see _us_ play" said Toshiro sarcastically eyeing them drooling over Rangiku.

"Bounce" corrected Keigo with a glint in his eyes. This time it was Gin who got him with some creepy smiles and words.

"Ok since there are eightee- Where's Uryuu?" said Tatsuki glancing at them questioningly.

"Yo four-eyes!" yelled Ichigo towards they van they came in.

"How ugly" mumbled Yumichika at the nickname.

Uryuu appeared from the van and they all stared at him "What?" he said defensively.

"Only _you_ Uryuu can read during a break" said Grimmjow with a snort.

Uryuu pushed his spectacles "Who says I was reading?"

They all nearly sweat dropped and Grimmjow opened his mouth but Tatsuki cut in "Now that we all are here, it's time to team up. Since there are eighteen of us, nine players in each team"

Then they picked Tatsuki and Renji as team captains after a lot of arguing and complaining and soon were all divided up with Rukia, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Orihime, Gin, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Keigo on Tatsuki's team. While Ichigo, Nel, Momo, Uryuu, Rangiku, Izuru, Yumichika, Mizuiro on Renji's team.

They decided against Rangiku's pleas of making her referee and told one of the kids to do it.

All of them took their positions after listening to quick advice from Tatsuki and the other team did the same. They had decided to make the game's rules pretty lax so as to have ease in it since not all of them were excellent players.

The game began pretty smoothly with Toshiro stealing the ball from Renji and throwing it to Gin who quickly scored a goal dodging Izuru in the blink of an eye. Their victory was short lived as a second later a goal sounded on the opposite team. The game continued for a few minutes in uniformity of the teams scoring simultaneous goals until some secret message passed through the red head's team's eyes and Rangiku a pretty bad player who just hung around the sidelines suddenly appeared in front of Shuhei who was dribbling the ball.

"Can I borrow this from you?" she asked leaning down and giving a perfect view of her cleavage and causing Shuhei to freeze "Thanks!" she said laughing and tossed the ball in possession to Renji who yelled "Nice job!" in response and scored a goal.

"Hey! That's cheating!" yelled Tatsuki angrily stomping towards them. She glared at the kid referee who grew alarmed by her glare "Uh..."

"As far as I know" began Renji with a smirk "we did nothing wrong. It's not our fault that your team is...weak" and his oh-so-innocent team nodded at them in agreement while their smirking faces said otherwise.

"Why you lit-!" Ikkaku began but was stopped by Tatsuki who was suddenly grinning at Renji "Alright fine. If that's the way you want to play it"

Renji grinned in response and the game continued with Tatsuki giving them new instructions.

"They've got Rangiku but we've got Orihime" she said proudly "So do your thing"

"Wait. Wha-?" began Orihime cluelessly but Tatsuki moved on "Toshiro do something about Momo"

All of them kept nodding as they listened to her. This was war.

"Rukia" said Tatsuki "Ichigo is gonna step up the game. I know it" she said and they glanced at the enemy grouped similarly like them as they plotted "I want you to stop him in your ways"

"Huh?" blinked Rukia in confusion "I doubt I could do that"

Grimmjow smirked at her while Tatsuki just scoffed "You can do it, no worries"

Rukia had more questions but Tatsuki continued as the other team disbanded "Alright you know them all, figure out how you'll take them on and I need you all to do everything in your power to make us victorious!"

"Yeah!" they cheered with determination and took up their places, Rukia's eyes locked with Ichigo's who gave a smug grin at her.

And that's how Rukia ended up playing the dirtiest game of her life.

They tried using Rangiku again but Gin intercepted her with a smile which Rukia remembered that however creepy it was Rangiku was gaga over it. She swooned at him and Gin swiped the ball from her heading to the basket and dodged Momo and scored a point.

Tatsuki gave a bark of laughter that Renji scowled at. She took up the next ball from Mizuiro only to be taken by Ichigo who turned to throw it at Nel but found himself surrounded by the enemy grinning at him. Then he proceeded to make a spectacular three point throw that had all of them cursing.

Grimmjow took up the dribbling but was unable to move from his spot by a fierce Nel.

"What's the matter babe? Can't take the ball?" he said smirking.

She ignored his provoke and concentrated on the ball and his moving body.

"Come on Nel!" yelled Momo encouragingly.

"I know you were jealous earlier" he said causing her to grow mad at the statement.

"As if!" she spat and covered an opening.

"I know you love me" he said teasingly, hitting a sore spot. Nel saw red as the next moment she backed up and kicked Grimmjow. There was a grunt of pain and he fell down clutching his head.

"Grimmjow!"

Rukia and the others ran to him and helped him. Tatsuki yelled at Nel "Are you crazy? Kicking his head?!"

"I thought it was the ball" she said innocently "My mistake"

They gaped at her while Grimmjow groaned and said "It's been a while since you did that..."

"He's got a pretty thick head, so no problem" said Uryuu causing others to nod in agreement. Grimmjow stood up and shot them all a dirty look.

"So let's continue" said Nel walking away. "My team gets a free throw!"

"Whatever"

Thirty seconds later they have another injury on their hands caused by Ikkaku punching Izuru.

"Oh dear" muttered Orihime "I think I should bring the first-aid..."

"No time for that" said Tatsuki "Orihime it's your turn for making us win"

Poor clueless girl was thrust upon Uryuu and she toppled over him, squishing Uryuu's face with her bust.

Uryuu stuttered and blushed while his team yelled at him to get the ball.

"I am sorry Uryuu" said Orihime and tossed the ball to Rukia who met resistance with Momo who grinned at her. As Rukia calculated her next move Toshiro yelled Momo's name.

Momo didn't turn and kept her gaze locked on Rukia's "I am not falling for none of your people's tricks"

Rukia faked a panicked glance behind Momo while Toshiro yelled her name with fake desperation and pain and Rukia gave a whoop of happiness as the girl turned behind while Renji shouted "No! Momo!"

Too late, Rukia scored the goal and grinned at her teammates. She glanced at the score and saw that they still had to catch up.

Momo, pissed due to the last shot now raced behind Keigo who was in possession of the ball and tried to steal the ball when no means worked she simply let out a blood curdling scream, startling all of them and took the ball from a dazed Keigo only to have Mizuiro take it from her and throwing it to Yumichika who unfortunately missed.

With a couple of minutes left, Orihime tripped over her own feet causing Mizuiro to fall over her foot. Renji accused them and demanded justice for his fallen team mate which lead to arguing and the next fall caused by Tatsuki with an innocent face tripping Renji with her feet when he was almost near their basket running with the ball and Rukia grabbed it only to have Ichigo tailing her. She tried to throw the ball at her teammates but the asshole was much too tall and wouldn't let her.

"Rukia!" yelled Tatsuki and she remembered Tatsuki's earlier words.

"Give it up midget" smirked Ichigo eyeing her panting as she glared at him while dribbling the ball.

She pivoted and was about to throw when the ball disappeared from under her fingertips. Ichigo smirked as he ran off with the ball.

_Oh no you don't_

With a burst of speed Rukia jumped on Ichigo wrapping her legs around his torso, her front flush with his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his eyes with her palms.

"What the hell?!" he yelled flailing but not letting go of the ball in his grasp "Get off of me!"

"Give me the ball!" she yelled into his ear.

She didn't have the luxury of looking at her friends who were undoubtedly watching this with amusement as if Grimmjow's scoff wasn't proof enough.

Rukia clung to him tighter as he tried to shake her off and finally succeeded as he pried her thin arms off his neck and with a twist letting her off of him.

She fell down on her butt but it barely hurt her, she watched as Ichigo dribbled the ball away. Rukia was not giving up this easily and the next second she faked out a pained cry clutching her ankle, knowing the fact that Ichigo was a sucker for stuff like this.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji as he heard her and ran over to her along with the others and sure enough Ichigo appeared in front of her, concern filled in his eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" he asked her gently.

Rukia acted out her pained expression for the next five seconds as she evaluated her position from the ball in Ichigo's hands and thus missing the expression of guilt that crossed his features.

With a sudden jump from the ground she grabbed the ball before they registered what was going on and ran off towards the opposite end, hearing a bark of laughter and a string of curses behind her.

She jumped and scored and turned back to her friends and locked eyes with Ichigo, turning on their eye communication.

_Well played Midget. _

Rukia smirked _I know strawberry._

In the end they all were standing with sweat covered all over their bodies. "I can't believe this was a tie!" exclaimed Renji.

"Want a rematch?" asked Tatsuki and all of them protested, their tired bodies being unable to handle any more running.

"Touché"

They all headed back after that, hitting the showers and lounging around. Ichigo climbed into bed that night with heavy eyes, Tatsuki's game plan was tiring them out. Halfway into the night he head some noise.

"Rukia?" questioned Ichigo sitting up and staring at the petite figure in shadows "What are you doing in my room?"

He glanced at the bed next to him and found it devoid of Grimmjow's sleeping face.

He turned back to Rukia, who was coming towards him and his jaw dropped "W-What are you wearing?!"

Rukia was dressed in a white translucent nightgown that barely reached her thighs and he watched in shock as she loosened the bow around it, revealing the soft creamy mounds underneath "You like it?" she purred and sat on his bed and began crawling towards him.

_Oh god._

Ichigo felt all his blood go south as she gave him a seductive look, her eyes hooded with lust. Before he could blink, she was on top of him ripping his shirt open and tracing his hands over his chest. He shuddered against her and she leaned down to give a lazy lick from his collarbone to his earlobe, causing him to close his eyes and grip her closer to him. She suddenly ground her hips against his and they both moaned at the sensation "Rukia..."

He slid of her robe and stared at her as she smiled back unbashful, and they both leaned in, closing their eyes "Ichigo..."

"Ichigo..."

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo woke up with a start and stared at a pair of violet eyes, owner of it half-yelling and half-whispering "Wake up, you dumbass!"

"Rukia!" he exclaimed loudly and she quickly covered his mouth with her hand, the other flying up to her lips to make the 'Shh' gesture. He gave her a puzzled look, already confused and very turned on by the dream he just had. She jerked her thumb at the bed next to him, where Grimmjow lay sleeping.

Ichigo nodded and tried to take her hand off but she didn't budge as she kept observing Grimmjow oblivious to a struggling Ichigo who was losing oxygen. He opened his mouth and wriggled his tongue against her soft palm causing her to quickly retract it with a disgusted expression as she hit him on his chest angrily "You are so disgusting!" she said and tried wiping her hands on his blanket.

"Well I couldn't breathe!" he huffed sitting up and pulling it away "Tiny hand of yours could be a death tool!"

"Why you lit-!" she hit him again and the both froze when Grimmjow stirred slightly. Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around her and fell back on the bed with her and quickly throwing a blanket over them as he heard Grimmjow moving behind.

They both stilled and Ichigo noticed the position they were in, with his arms practically melding her to him and her arms curled up on his bare chest as she blushed profusely. His dream returned to him and he quickly tried to think of something else lest Rukia feel him against her legs.

He didn't hear anything anymore so he let her go and she quickly shot out of his bed, trying to comb her hair with her fingers, her face still flush.

Grimmjow was still asleep and Ichigo decided to take things elsewhere. He got up and dragged Rukia by the elbow into his bathroom, since they could be seen outside. He locked the door and turned to her, crossing his arms over his bare chest to see Rukia sitting on the toilet seat with her arms crossed over her chest and legs criss crossed.

"This isn't your throne room you know" he said "And what the heck are you doing here anyway?!"

"Ichigo" she said calmly "I had a dream"

"I had one too" he said automatically and felt like hitting his head for saying that.

"Huh?" she questioned. "What was yours about?"

"Uh...Never mind" he said sighing as he leaned against the door.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him but decided to let it be "As I was saying, I had a dream in which I was riding a bike"

Ichigo snorted "You on a bike equals catastrophe". Rukia threw a roll of toilet paper at his head which he dodged and gave her a look "Toilet paper? Really?"

"Do you want me throwing shampoo bottles at you?" she asked pointing at them, sitting in a corner. "As I was saying, I need you to teach me ride it"

"Now?"

_"Now"_

"Rukia, I don't have my bike here" he said and she just shrugged "Not my problem"

"You want me to teach you on a rental or something?"

She shrugged again and he gaped at her "What if you fall and damage it? It will cost me all my money"

"Fine!" she huffed getting up and walking towards the door, behind him "I'll ask Renji to take me!"

Ichigo stood in front of her, to block her exit out "Ok, fine. I'll take you!"

She smirked cockily at him "Or, you could just give me my gift and I would leave you"

"Haha, nice try" he said dryly as he moved away from her towards the bathtub and heard her phone ring with a message, he glanced back at her and she seemed lost in her phone "Rukia" he called out because he needed to take a cold shower and wanted her out, seeing her in a bathroom with him was not exactly helping him out "Rukia, get out" she just nodded absentmindedly "Else I am stripping here, got that?"

"Fine" he said when she continued to dismiss him with a shake of her head and started unbuttoning his pants.

Rukia looked up when the sound of metal reached her ears and she met with a horrific sight _"What_ are you _doing?!"_

_"Glad_ to see you awake midget" he stated with a smirk at her horrified expression "Wanna join me?" he asked motioning the bathtub.

Rukia shot him a dirty look, a cover for her traitor of a swooning heart and yanked the door open, saying behind her "Meet me out in ten minutes!"

-x-

"Damnit Rukia! Not so fast!" yelled Ichigo, tightening his hands onto hers in an attempt to reduce their speed.

"I am not doing it!" shrieked Rukia panicking as well. "Let go of the gear!" he said and she shook her head "We'll fall!"

Ichigo was grateful for the deserted roads, lest they both hurt the people around. After finding a bike, Ichigo was attempting to teach her, she learned balancing quickly but he found that she panicked when given her the handles, not that she would admit it and that caused her to accelerate too quickly. He had one of his hands curled around her slim waist, to protect her in case they fell down and the other was on her left hand. He was sure Rukia would be embarrassed by their position, with his body completely flush against her back but she was too busy freaking out.

Ichigo cursed while Rukia yelled dramatically "We are going to die! I am so sorry Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored her and yelled "Rukia! Trust me! Let go!" He saw her loosen her vice-like grip on the handlebars at his words and he hooked the hand on her waist around her right thigh, moving it to place his leg and then he caught hold of both the handlebars, pulling the break while Rukia shut her eyes and fisted her hands into Ichigo's shirt.

The bike lurched to a stop narrowly missing hitting a streetlight. Ichigo let out a relieved breath and looked at the girl caged in his arms, who looked way too cute with her eyes squeezed shut. She opened one of her eyes and the other when she saw everything was safe, she huffed when she saw Ichigo's half amused and half annoyed face.

He suddenly burst into laughter and she felt his chest vibrate with the force _"We are going to die?!_ Seriously?" he asked in between laughs and resumed again. Rukia huffed angrily and pushed him off and got off the bike _"It isn't funny!"_

"Yeah you are right" he said sobering up and laughing again "It's hilarious!"

Rukia started marching away angrily while muttering obscenities towards the bike, behind her Ichigo called "Wait up Rukia!"

She heard him gun the engine and he appeared next to her with a grin on his face, driving slowly "Oh come on sweetheart. You can't give up this easily"

"This thing is a piece of shit!" she exclaimed angrily, pointing at the bike "I am never riding again! And why do you care about teaching me if I don't want to learn anymore?!" Rukia was actually scared that she would hurt Ichigo really badly and if something happened to him...She could not handle another...death.

"The Rukia I know would never give up this easily" said Ichigo matter of factly "And don't worry, nothing will happen to me" he said consoling her inner fear.

She bit her lip and shook her head. He sighed and got off the bike and kicked the stand in, he took hold of her shoulders and steered her closer to it "Come on, last try ok?"

She grumbled but sat on it nonetheless. "Now listen to me closely" he said "Sit properly" he said adjusting her hands and legs, "You know everything else, just don't panic. If anything goes wrong I am behind you"

"I don't panic..."

"Of course you don't" he said smiling and climbed behind her, resuming his previous position and guiding her properly. This time she succeeded and she actually tried alone when she stopped in front of him he gave her a round of applause and a smirk "You look pretty alive to me"

She just rolled her eyes but grinned at him nonetheless, her stomach doing a funny dance at seeing him smile. Just what was Ichigo doing to her?

-x-

"Here"

Rukia quirked an eyebrow at the drawstring pouch that he dropped in her hands "What is it?"

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh "The gift stupid"

Rukia widened her eyes in realization and squealed happily. Ichigo almost smiled at her theatrics but kept the scowl.

"Why are you giving it to me now?" asked Rukia curiously with wide beautiful eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight. Ichigo felt a twisted sensation in his stomach at her sight.

"Obviously because I don't want you breaking into my room again" he stated, as he remembered her searching through his room when no one was around, he looked at her staring at it suspiciously "Why the heck aren't you opening it?"

She just cocked her head to the side and moved her eyes back and forth between the pouch and Ichigo.

"Oh would you just-! Uh forget it!" he said angrily and made a grab for the pouch but Rukia quickly pulled it out of his reach "Na uh idiot, it's mine remember?"

She opened the bag and pulled out a sparkling silver bracelet which had coloured stones entwined in it and small silver danglings. "Ichigo this is..." said Rukia staring at the beautiful bracelet with awe.

"It's a charm bracelet, you always wanted one right?" said Ichigo and pointed at the danglings "See here, this one's a paintbrush because you love art-"

Rukia stared at the silver paintbrush as Ichigo continued explaining about the rest of the danglings.

"-this is chappy, your stupid obsession, this is for the tree under which we first met and this is a ring for our...uh...state-" he stopped and stared at her face when he realized she hadn't said a word. Suddenly self-consciously he began "You don't like it?"

Rukia met his insecure gaze and let out a short laugh and rose on her feet to hug him. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed as she spoke in his ear "I love it Ichigo, Thank you so much"

Ichigo breathed in her scent and pulled her closer. Rukia turned her face and placed her lips against his cool cheek and a surge of need rose inside of him at her touch and all his desire and want that he pushed aside snapped and the next second he knew he moved his face against her lips and captured them while pushing her against the wall.

Rukia let out a startled gasp and pushed against him but he tightened his hold and forced his tongue inside of her and successfully rendering her speechless.

Her eyes slid shut as she melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues moved in a rhythmic dance, eliciting a soft moan from Rukia. She tugged his hair as the need for air got worse. He broke off the kiss and Rukia breathed in the air, her mouth open letting out a moan as Ichigo found her neck kissing, nipping and biting on her creamy skin. Her body welcomed the pleasures and reacted accordingly. She placed a hand on his chest and ran it down his length, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. Ichigo grunted and pulled her back in for another breathtaking kiss.

Rukia finally pulled back when she thought she could take it no more. She panted lightly and stared at her fingers curled on to his shirt. When did they get there? She looked up at Ichigo was also breathing heavily while his eyes bored in to hers.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" she asked uncurling her hands from his shirt.

"Kissing you" he stated and started to lean towards her.

Rukia placed her palm against his lips and pushed him slightly, while shaking her head "We can't do this"

Ichigo kissed her palm and grabbed her wrist kissing her pulse and she clenched her hands from reaching out and completing it "Why?"

"What do you mean why?!" she asked pushing herself off the wall and away from him, her back facing him "You are my friend Ichigo...I don't want to _ruin _anything"

She heard him give a bark of laughter and his voice was bitter when he said "Friend huh? Maybe so but everything changed the minute you became my wife"

"Ichigo you can-"

"-_We _Rukia, not _you_. You want this too" he said coming behind her.

"No I do not want _this_\- whatever _this _is anyways"

He grabbed her and turned her around, his lips an inch away from hers as her heart raced and a part of her wished that he would fill the gap "Don't you _now?"_

"I have to go" said Rukia quickly averting her eyes and pulling away from him as she sought to escape from his overpowering presence.

Rukia hurried out of his sight and pressed herself against the wall, her hand clenched over her chest.

What exactly was going on between them? Were they even in a relationship?

Rukia did not have answers to these questions but she tried to console her frazzled state, after all what was wrong with feeling attracted to a guy? In wanting him? She leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes willing all the emotions in her to disappear.

-x-

Ichigo could not sleep.

He kept thinking of Rukia, his mind refusing to let him think of something else. Ever since that day Rukia had started avoiding him like the plague, never sticking around the room when they were both alone, avoiding his gaze, running away from him, barely talking to him. He didn't think kissing her was wrong, he wanted to and so did she, so what was wrong in doing it? He was a healthy man after all.

He got out of bed and looked outside the window towards the sea, it was dawn and they were leaving in a couple of hours back to Karakura. His eyes narrowed when he saw a lone figure in water at the empty beach. He quickly dressed up and headed out quietly, without waking anyone up when he realized who it was outside.

Ichigo's heart stopped when he saw her in the hues of the dawn. The sky streaked with shades of orange and blue. She stood similarly just the way she did on their first day except she was dressed in a black bikini. Water glistened off her fair body as she lifted her hands to push behind her raven locks. Her deep violets stared ahead with a small smile on her lips.

_Beautiful._

His desire for her came in torrents as he saw her every curve and remembered her touch, her taste, her scent, her _everything._

_Mine_

Before he knew what he was doing, he was behind her in the water, his shirt tossed in the sand, the cool water against his legs turning him on even more.

He heard her let out a soft gasp as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, taking her in. She stiffened in his arms and turned to look at him and their eyes met with a spark. She leaned towards him, her eyes sliding shut and he complied and their lips met in a slow dance, his hand tracing her body.

The slow kisses were driving Rukia crazy and she turned completely, their almost bare bodies burning against each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, fiercely with need. Need of air, tore them apart and he trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, loving the sounds she was making.

He was going to make her his.

When his hands ran down her inner thighs did she remember what she was doing. She broke the kiss and pushed him back, he grunted at the sudden impact and looked at her, she had a pained expression on her face as she clutched a hand over her chest "No Ichigo, no"

Ichigo knew from her face that she was holding herself back from what she said earlier. He knew she wanted him too, she was just as sexually frustrated as he was. He reached for her but she took a step back with her hand held up.

"Rukia..." he growled "I don't care"

"Ichigo I want to do it with someone I love!"

That words slapped him in the face and he looked at her gulp in frustration. With a step forward he had her wrist in his grasp and the other tugging on her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me when I say this, _I don't care_ about our past or our future, nor about _who_ you love. I just _want you_. You hear?"

She searched his intense eyes and tried once again "You are practically raping me"

"I never heard rape victims moaning with pleasure"

Rukia blushed and shivered when he ran his hand down her arm to emphasize his point. "I am_ going_ to have you Rukia, every chance I get, you cannot escape anymore. You _will_ give in, so try and run if you want. After all isn't it a wife's duty to satisfy her husband's _needs?" _

He let her go and said to her scared face "I'll let you go now, until we reach home that is"

Rukia's heart hammered inside her chest as she started panicking, watching him walk away with his shirt and he turned back, gave a cocky smirk and yelled "Can't wait to have you screaming under me!"

She was screwed.

-x-

A scream ripped through the air bouncing of the white walls of the room. A lone bloody figure was seated on a chair, thrashing and trying to break free of the binds on her arms and legs. She let out another scream as a blade was plunged into her forearm, spilling more of her blood.

"P-Please stop! P-Please..." the girl sobbed as tears trailed down her bruised face.

"You want me stop, do you?" asked a sweet feminine voice standing in front of her. She leaned down and cupped the woman's cheeks and ran a hand through her hair, smiling sweetly while looking into those bewildered eyes "No"

And a slap resounded around the room as the girl's head whipped to her side and her already tender cheek started bleeding.

"You think I am going to stop after _everything_ you've done?!" she shrieked with blazing orange eyes, she yanked her hair and the girl cried with pain "This is what happens when you don't heed my warnings bitch!"

A loud breaking sound accompanied another scream and the girl's hand fell limply to her side. Blinded with pain, she looked at her and whispered hoarsely _"You are crazy"_

The purple haired girl smiled sadistically and said "I know", she leaned down and sneered at her "And this crazy girl is going to torture you to death. _I promise"_

Another sob escaped her lips when a phone started ringing. The girl pulled out a phone and smirked at the caller id. She answered the phone with her back towards the tied woman "Got it?"

Her eyes widened as she heard what the caller had to say "She's _married_ to him?! That _bitch!"_

"Thar's not enough! I need more Intel on her! Look up Ichigo's past, you'll find her. _How dare she trick him!"_ she hung up after a minute of swearing and turned back to the semi unconscious girl and stared at the knife in her hands, envisioning violet eyes begging for her to stop "I already found my next target"

The girl just stared at her blankly but she kept on talking "But she's gonna get the treatment I never give _anybody"_

She suddenly kicked the chair and it fell down backwards, the girl's head crashing to the floor with a sickening thud. The girl watched blood pool around her head and place a hand to her mouth "Oops, I hope you didn't die already" She slid out a syringe, filled with a clear liquid from a table next to her which contained other things and bent down and stabbed the needle into the passed out girl's hand "After all, the fun's just _beginning"_

* * *

A/N: Long chapter...didn't want to half it so I just did it in one. So let me know what you guys think, will give me a breather from organic chemistry and genetics.

Don't forget to Review!


	20. Cat and Mouse

Rukia stared at the giant TV screen in front of her, brows furrowed as she read the by line of the news.

"Tortured to death..." said Orihime, her voice sad as she stood next to her "That's just cruel"

"No shit" said Tatsuki joining in "And since when does quiet little Karakura have crazed torturers running around?"

"Since now, apparently" said Momo.

The group had been walking to class when the breaking news hit every screen, a girl's mutilated corpse had been found at an old warehouse and investigations had been going on about it, the girl also had happened to be a student at their university.

"I think I've heard of her before...wasn't she and her boyfriend friend of Senna or something...?" said Tatsuki, deep in thought.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Momo agreeing with her "I wonder..."

Rukia opened her mouth to respond but froze when she heard _his _voice behind her "Hey ladies! How ya'll doing?"

Every fiber in her being wanted to break into a run, her every sense hyper alert. "Since when are you all smiles in the morning?" she heard Tatsuki ask with suspicion in her voice as Orihime gave a hurried good morning in response.

"Since I've reasons to smile about" he responded cheekily.

"Ichigo, you are one weird guy, you know that?" asked Momo.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Rukia heard Momo gave a confused "Huh?" while she calculated the distance it would take to sprint to class, a touch in her shoulder startled her and she turned around and met Tatsuki's eyes "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah, just got startled, that's all" and her eyes involuntarily snapped to Ichigo's face and she growled inwardly at his all-too-knowing grin.

"I need to go. See you guys later" she said and quickly walked away before anyone could stop her.

It had been a week since they came back home from the retreat and every minute since then Rukia had each one of her senses on for that asshole's proximity. He had gotten to her a couple of times already, minusing the sudden kisses he gave her that left her legs as Jell-O's.

The first time had been when Rukia had stepped in for a shower in his bathroom since the water was not back on yet. She had made sure he was not in the house, and rushed in but her heart had stopped when she saw him waiting in front of the door for her. Rukia hated the fact that she was unable to resist him, her traitor of a body loved everything he did to it. Every. Damn. Thing. A ringing phone had snapped her out of the session on his cold sheets and she had bolted out of there, the minute he got distracted by the phone. She had been literally saved by the bell.

The second time had been during her visits to the orphanage, which he still dropped her off at since she didn't have any other option and he adamantly refused to let her walk. She had been pretty safe barely touching him during the ride and bolting the minute it stopped in front of the building, but one day when she was hurrying to get to the entrance, she felt a tug on her hand and the next moment they both were all over the shady wall next to the entrance.

The most horrifying moment had been yesterday when _during class, _the safest place she had thought, he had walked over to her and stood in front of her in such an angle, that she was hidden from the rest of the students and proceeded to explain to her an assignment which she had already understood by leaning over and trailing his fingers down her arm, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. Then he had just smirked at her and walked away.

After the class, she was heading to the water people, to threaten them to put the water back on and stalling going home as she did not even have to go to the orphanage today because of some inspection they were having.

She stopped when she saw Senna waiting outside for her with a frown on her face as she tugged on the hem of her T-shirt nervously.

"Rukia" she said clearly but a bit edgy "Can I talk to you?"

"I have-"

"Please!" she said pleadingly. "I already spoke to the other girls. Just hear me out. _Please"_

Rukia sighed but gave in to her pleading looks, they stood near the window, giving them a bit of privacy.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior all this time. I hope you forgive me.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Pardon?"

"I just realized" she continued wringing her hands "that life is too short to hold grudges...and you are not to blame, if I am not as good as you are"

Rukia remembered the morning's news and caught on to what she was saying "I am sorry about your friend..."

"Yeah. Me too" she said softly, her eyes turning glassy. Rukia scrutinized her face to see if she was lying but found nothing but sadness on her face.

"I-" she began awkwardly, placing a hand on Senna's shoulder, in an attempt to console her "It's okay, I accept your apology"

"Really?" she asked softly looking at her with yellowish amber eyes "Do you mean it"

Rukia nodded, giving her a small smile and was surprised when Senna pulled her in a hug saying "Thank you" over and over again.

Rukia found her doubts vanishing as she patted her on the back. The only people she had ever hugged in her life besides her and Ichigo's family, had been Ichigo, Renji and Momo. So she found it creepy and nice at the same time.

"I want to get to know you better!" she said excitedly, pulling back and holding her hands "I mean, you are Ichigo's girlfriend, right?!"

"What? No!" she said quickly "I am just his friend!"

"It's okay, I can keep a secret" she said smiling. "There _is_ no secret" said Rukia "None at all"

"Hmm, whatever you say" she said "I am free right now? Wanna go shopping?"

"Uh..."

"Pleeeease!"

Well at least that would keep some distance between Ichigo and her.

"Alright" she said and watched Senna squeal, totally different from her bitchy behavior and let her drag her away.

-x-

_"Please leave a message after t-"_

Ichigo cursed and hung up the phone since he had already left a message a couple of calls ago.

He had finished his patient and had headed home, the thought of flustering his dear wife bringing a smile on his lips, but he had walked into an empty, dark home with no trace of Rukia anywhere. He had called her multiple times without an answer, he jumped when his phone started ringing, Rukia's smirking face lighting up his screen as he quickly picked it up to answer it but frowned when the call ended, a message popping up instead.

_From: Rukia_

_What do you want? -.-_

Ichigo quickly typed back trying not to sound as though he was worried. _Your location._

_From: Rukia_

_The mall_

Since when did she hang out at malls? _With?_

_From: Rukia_

_Senna_

Ichigo stared at her message and his eyes narrowed. _What? Why?_

_From: Rukia_

_Long Story, I gotta go, talk to you later._

Ichigo slumped on the sofa and wondered what was going on. _Fine._

Senna had been a big mistake in Ichigo's life, he had dated her because she had asked him out but then she became way too clingy and then she just changed and became an ultimate bitch to whoever got closer to Ichigo, so he had dumped her.

He headed for his room to change and after relaxing on his bed he heard footsteps outside. He walked over and opened the door just in time to see Rukia close hers.

He opened her door and she turned and stared at him, automatically taking a step back, a new habit she had acquired under the dire circumstances.

"What did Senna say to you?"

Rukia shrugged "She apologized to me...said she was sorry for her behavior earlier"

"She...apologized? Wow" he said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Rukia, Senna and crazy might work in one sentence but apology doesn't"

"But she sounded earnest, she was sad for the friend of hers who was murdered" she said with narrowed eyes.

"So she took you to the mall to get to know you better?"

"Something like that..."

"Jeez..."

Rukia fixed him with a pointed look "Can you get out now?"

Ichigo smirked and took a step forward "Mhmm"

"Don't you dare! "She yelled backing away against the wall, with nowhere to run she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them he was already walking away "Thought you would get something, didn't ya? You dirty dirty girl"

"Insufferable man!" she cried and slammed the door shut.

-x-

In class the week later, Rukia sat thinking about Kon's upcoming birthday. She wanted to take him out and was planning on what all to do, tuning out Ichigo's ongoing class as she doodled on a paper, until she heard "... ?"

Momo half- whisper yelled her name and she jerked forward to see Ichigo staring at her expectantly "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes" she replied quickly and he just smirked at her knowingly "Alright, so just bring the files to Professor Ukitake's office, my current location for keeping things since he's on a sick leave"

"You want me to come to your office?!" she asked and watched him nod, oh god this was a trap.

Before she could refuse, he ended the class and left it leaving Rukia to take the files with her behind him. She shot Momo "I am okay" when she asked her if she was okay.

Horny Asshole.

Rukia stood outside the office, glaring at the Mahogany door, it will be over within thirty seconds she reassured herself and turned the knob and stepped into the office. Her heart hammering inside her chest as she met Ichigo's amber eyes from behind the large desk. A part of her mind which was not freaking out studied the dark walls and appreciated the office, which was neatly organized, she could tell by looking at the arranged stationary and papers on the desk.

"You made it" said Ichigo smirking at her, his face propped up on his palm, studying her every move "Thought you would chicken out"

"You think I am scared of _you?"_ she responded cockily, despite her shaking nerves.

"Of course not" he replied, his eyes twinkling "You are scared of what I _can_ do"

Rukia dropped the papers on the desk and quickly turned around, nearly running to the door, least bothered with the fact that she was confirming his statement.

The minute her hand touched the door knob, another hand clamped down her shoulder forcing her to turn around and a pair of lips immediately attacked her lips, swallowing down any sound of protest. He pushed her against the door and cradled her face deepening the kiss, her weak protests ended when he pushed his tongue into her hot orifice and her hands fisted around his shirt pulling him closer. His hands slid down her face and over her body and rested under her thighs, and in one tug he lifted her, her legs locking around him as they both moaned into the kiss.

The next second she found her back touching the cool desk top, a clatter of things falling as he pushed them off of the table with one hand, climbing on top of her, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Ichi-" she began but her words turned into a moan as his hands slipped under her shirt, caressing her stomach and her thighs.

Why had she been running away all this time? A part of her mind whispered. Why did she want to not feel so wonderful?

She slid her hands down his chest causing him to groan in approval, as she began tugging on his shirt buttons impatiently causing him to cease his ministrations and stare at her, as she hissed at the missing touch. His eyes searched hers. _You want this?_

_Yes. Please. _She said without a doubt, arching her back against his idle hand. He pushed her down and kissed her with so much emotion that all her nerves short-circuited, nothing existed between them, only his lips, his touch, _him._

With a growl he ripped open her shirt, the buttons clattering to the floor as he left hot open mouthed kisses all over her exposed skin, causing her to shudder in delight while her own hands did some exploring of their own. "Rukia!" he hissed when her hands found his arousal and he grabbed her wrist, kissing her pulse and Rukia pulled his hand down kissing his palm. She never wanted this to end.

In the midst of it all, they never heard the unlocked door open.

-x-

Momo glanced at her watch again, and frowned when she saw that Rukia had been in there for nearly fifteen minutes now.

Momo had followed her so that she could talk to Rukia, she had been so jumpy all this time and knew something was bothering her, so she thought they could talk about it after she gave Ichigo the papers but since then she had not emerged from the office.

She walked to the mahogany door and placed her hand on the door knob, twisting it as she pushed the door open without bothering to knock.

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped, and a loud gasp erupted from her throat at what she saw.

Papers and stationary was scattered all over the floor, a blue shirt on top of them. Her eyes fixed on the occupants on top of the table who had not noticed her presence, her eyes moved from Rukia's flushed panting face to her torn shirt, a white bra peeking underneath to a shirtless Ichigo's mouth on her neck and hands under her skirt.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

They both jumped apart as though hit by a bolt of lightning and whipped their heads to her shocked face.

"What the hell are you to her?!" she roared pushing him back and pulling a shocked Rukia from under him "I don't care if you are my friend! How dare you sexually harass Rukia?!"

Ichigo finally snapped out of his stupor and glared at her "What did you say?"

"You heard me, you rapist!" she said flipping out her phone to call the cops.

Ichigo's face twisted in disgust at the word and he opened his mouth but Rukia beat him to it "Wait Momo!" she said pulling her phone out of her grasp "You've got it all wrong!"

She looked at Rukia who sat on the desk, her face flushed "Ichigo would never do something as vile as that!"

"You have _brainwashed_ her?!" Momo yelled at Ichigo who gaped at her in disbelief and exasperation "For the love of- NO!"

Rukia slid down from the desk and pulled Momo with her towards the door "Just come with me, I'll explain everything"

She pushed Momo out halfway when Ichigo stopped her with a smirk "You wanna leave looking like that?" he asked her, pointing at her ripped shirt.

Rukia blushed but glared at his cocky face as he grabbed his jacket and tossed it to her and whispered in her ear "Button it _completely_, got that? Nobody sees you except me"

Rukia quickly walked away, hiding her face from his view as she wore the jacket while dragging a protesting Momo behind her.

-x-

"Wow..." said Momo, whistling with appreciation "That's a heck of a story"

"Well I am glad somebody enjoys it" said Rukia sarcastically stabbing a straw through her soda.

"That's actually really romantic, don't you think?" said Momo dreamily.

"No I don't"

Momo looked at her with a frown "I don't get it, what are you so upset about? You love him don't you?"

Rukia choked on her drink and started coughing and Momo reached up and patted her back "You ok?"

Rukia nodded, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "So?" she prodded again.

"Momo I don't love Ichigo, nor does he love me, we are getting a divorce by May, the end of the twelve months" she said looking out the window of the cafe.

"Are you serious? Tell me. If you don't love him, why the heck were you trying to break the table back there?!" she demanded.

Rukia flushed "That proves nothing, even you know that it's not mandatory for two people to be in love to have sex"

Momo just looked at her and let it go "Who else knows about this?"

"Our families, Grimmjow and Renji"

"No way" she muttered absentmindedly and looked at Rukia, gathering her things "Well, I need to go now, don't worry your secret's safe with me. See ya"

Rukia waved half-heartedly and swirled her straw in her cup absentmindedly, suddenly feeling a lot tired. She leaned against the glass window and pulled the jacket closer, breathing in Ichigo's fragrance.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she dragged it out, blinking at the too bright screen that read _"I am outside"_

Walking out she found him waiting and she quietly climbed behind him, resting her forehead on his back, not feeling so good.

He didn't talk to her on her way home and just when she stepped inside the house, her head slumped and she grabbed the shoe rack in the foyer to steady herself.

She felt bile rise in her throat and she gagged, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened at her movements and he hurried over from "Rukia?!"

She shook her head furiously, as she clutched the hand around her mouth tighter as she knew it was too late to make it to the bathroom. Next second she knew Ichigo had scrambled away from her view, _to avoid her vomit _a part of her mind told her but he appeared in front of her, concerned eyes staring as he shoved the living room dustbin in front of her. She felt her insides clench as she moved her hand and her earlier meal was now being wrenched out of her with sick gagging sounds.

She didn't want Ichigo to see her like this, it was far too disgusting. She felt a brush on the back of her neck and dimly realized that Ichigo was holding up her hair, so as to not get in the way.

She finally stopped and slumped on the sofa tiredly as he let go of her hair and put the bin down. A second later she made her way to his bathroom and washed her face and mouth.

"What did you e-?"

"It must have been the fish I had earlier" she said, gripping her hands on the stone basin and letting her face be hidden by her hair.

She heard him release a breath of air and glanced at him sideways, standing in the doorway with a frown on his face and relieved eyes. She laughed at him, straightening up and turning to him.

"I am sorry. Did I miss something?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just the fact that I probably have to be sick, if I need you to be your old self again"

She watched with satisfaction as the look of guilt and understanding crossed his eyes and he averted his eyes to the white tiled floor.

She walked to him and fixed him with her eyes until he looked back at her "I-"

"Shh..." she said quietly as she silenced him with her thin finger against his lips "Forget it, I don't blame you _for anything"_

He just stared at her, his eyes unreadable and they just there in silence until Rukia broke it with a teasing tone "You _could_ do me a favor, right?"

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo..."

"What is it?" he snapped leaning against the door at staring at her innocent face "It's Kon's birthday day after tomorrow...and he reaaaally loves bikes"

He put two and two together and turned around, walking out of his room, with her on his heels "Hell no"

"Oh come on Ichigo, don't be such a grouch" she whined following him.

"No"

"He's an orphan, with a dream!"

"Too bad"

"You won't listen to a woman who just puked her heart out?!" she cried dramatically and smirked when he stopped walking "No"

"Ichigo, you asshole!" she yelled stomping her foot childishly "Fine! I'll ride it with him myself"

"Suit yourself" he said pulling open the fridge.

"I am telling dad!"

"Tch. Like that bastard scares me"

"Alrighty Mr. Kurosaki" she said smiling smugly "I am telling _my_ father-in-law"

"Don't you dare!" he yelled as she glared at him and after sixty seconds of heated glare he shut the fridge with a bang "Ok! Fine!" and watched Rukia smirk at him and walk away happily

-x-

Ichigo tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited for them outside the orphanage. He had borrowed Mizuiro's car for taking the two of them around, also because Rukia wanted his bike to be a surprise.

He saw Rukia leave the building with a blonde boy next to her dressed in jeans and T-shirt, that Ichigo was sure had seen inside Rukia's bag.

He got out of the car and leaned against it and his eyes met the kid's brown eyes.

"You must be the kid" he said as greeting and the boy gave him the same once over "And you must be the sort-of boyfriend"

"Huh?" asked Ichigo looking confused and Rukia quickly cut it "Never mind that, Ichigo this is Kon and Kon this is Ichigo. Now get in both of you!" she exclaimed opening the doors of the car.

Ichigo let her push him inside and he narrowed his eyes as he saw both of them slide in the backseat "Rukia, I am not your driver, get in the passenger seat"

"But..." she said looking at Kon, who smiled back at her "It's okay Rukia, I need to observe carrot-top from the behind anyway, make sure he's a good stand in for me till I grow up to be by your side"

"What!?" asked Ichigo turning to stare at him "You are never getting to my level kid, so dream on"

He saw Rukia roll her eyes as she slid in the seat next to him. He changed gears and hit the accelerator "Where to?"

"Kon?" Rukia called him and he popped up in the groove of the seats, pushing his face in between "Yes?"

"It's your first birthday, I'll take you anywhere you wanna go"

Ichigo coughed rudely and Rukia rolled her eyes _"We'll _take you anywhere you want to go"

"Awesome!" the kid squealed "It's been ages since I left the orphanage! Can we just drive around the city?"

"Alright" said Rukia smiling "You heard him Ichigo"

Ichigo grunted in response and gunned the engine. They nearly drove around for an hour, Kon 'Ooing' and 'ahing' at regular intervals. A smile played on Ichigo's lips as he saw how happy Rukia looked. He took them to an arcade where they spent another two hours playing and doing what nots, both Rukia and Kon had dragged him to a photo booth where they took their pics in the most goofiest ways possible, though Ichigo scowled through it all, he was surprised when Rukia dragged him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. They all cheered and took the pictures that came out of the machine and then headed for the McDonald's in the food court they has there.

Rukia went to get them seats and they both went to order "So" asked Kon, next to him as they waited in line "Do you or do you not like Rukia?" he asked with a oh-so-interrogative look on his childish face.

"Is that an attempt at small talk kid?"

"I have to look out for her" he said ignoring his question "since she really likes you and I wouldn't want her to get hurt"

"Wait- What?" asked Ichigo looking at him as the line moved forward "What did you just say?"

"That I don't want her to get hurt?" he asked, puzzled. "No, before that"

"She really likes you?"

Ichigo gaped at him, speechless. His expression must have said something because Kon gave him an are-you-serious-look "You do know that right? Man! You sure are a dumb guy! What does she see in you?"

Ichigo ignored all his commentary that usually would piss him off, he suddenly felt like a teenager asking his friend whether his crush talked about him "Why do you think so?"

"That's because she speaks of you all the time, with that beautiful smile on her face, of course she never tells your name but I am smart as hell! Now order!" he demanded when they reached the counter.

Ichigo dimly ordered as his brain processed his words. A smile lit up his face as it finally sunk in and he couldn't imagine why he was so overjoyed.

They headed back with the food and Kon tackled Rukia on her chair, his head very close to her breasts and Ichigo pried him off of her, dropping him unceremoniously "No way are you getting a piece of her" He continued in a low voice that he was sure only Rukia heard "Not before me anyways"

He watched Rukia blush and laughed out loud as Kon started complaining about Ichigo.

"Whatcha yapping about?" asked Ichigo "You better be quiet if you want your surprise"

"Surprise? What surprise?" he asked excitedly as Rukia shot him a glare. "You'll see it after you eat" she said and teased him about his whining.

After food, Ichigo drove back to his house and presented Kon with his bike and he was taken by it, just in a few minutes.

"Oh my god! This is _amazing!" _he screamed, clinging the bike to his small body "Can I pleeeease ride it?"

"Alright" said Ichigo smirking and lifted up the kid to place him on the seat "If you could reach your feet down, you're all set"

Kon glanced at his legs barely reaching halfway and pouted childishly causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Hey! No laughing!"

"Oh Kon, Ichigo will take you" said Rukia still laughing lightly as she patted his head.

Rukia turned to go but twin voices stopped her "Where are you going?"

"I'll drive behind you guys, since it will be difficult for the three of us"

"No!" Kon yelled stubbornly "I want you with us!"

"Come on midget" said Ichigo pulling her hand and dragging her with him, he sat behind Kon and instructed Rukia to sit behind him. They managed without any trouble and with a yell from the Kon, sped off into the darkness

* * *

A/N: Yay! I reached Chapter 20! ^_^

Of course, all credit goes to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

In two days, my last term of High School begins *sob* Oh my childhood please return! *End of theatrics* so anyways, looks like busy days coming ahead, and I hate busy days. Who doesn't? Since I am the president of the Student Council, I've other shit to deal with too...not to mention College preps *sigh*

So please leave me a lovely review to live through the upcoming days!

Cheers


	21. Re-writing the past

Golden amber eyes studied the man in front of her, he was tall, broad shouldered and very pale, with white spiky hair and golden eyes that glinted every time he gave a maniacal smile, which was all the time. The most astonishing fact about him was the fact that he was remarkably similar to Ichigo, if Ichigo ever became crazy that is.

"Your name?" she asked with a clipped end as he smirked at her "Not important, hollow will do"

She narrowed her eyes "Hollow? Well whatever, I don't give a damn who you are, just tell me if you can do the job"

He leaned forward and said "Bringing Rukia Kurosaki to you? Piece of cake"

"It's Rukia Kuchiki!" she hissed and popped a vein when he arrogantly cocked an eyebrow "No, It's Rukia _Kurosaki"_ he emphasized making her even more pissed.

"Enough! I just want that bitch!" she snapped aggressively.

"Easy there babe, I _will_ get her, have my men tail her now and get her when she's alone" he said glancing down at the photograph in his hand, that had the said girl in it "But- I need the-"

"I know! I have the money!"

"Ok then, that does it all" he replied grinning and turning to go, he paused halfway "One more thing, Do you need her the way she is or...?"

"I just want her alive, you can do anything to her for all I care"

His face split into a menacing grin and he ran a finger down the photo, with a disgusting leer _"Excellent, _bet she's as tight as she looks...must be a sucker too..."

"Why don't you find out and tell me?" she said, with a bittersweet smile on her face that suddenly turned cold_ "Break her"_

_"With pleasure"_

-x-

Ichigo watched with a raised eyebrow and amusement, his wife humming a happy tune as she whisked eggs in a large bowl held firmly in her small hands. She wore her apron snug around her, with her hair bundled up, revealing her slender creamy neck, amber eyes feasting upon it.

He tore his gaze away from it and asked "What are you so _happy_ about?"

She jumped in surprise and turned, ceasing her whisking and staring at him with wide violet apprehensive eyes "Why are you _sneaking_ around?"

Ichigo scoffed "I am _not_ sneaking around my own house, if you weren't having opera in here, you would've heard me"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the eggs "I was not having an opera in here"

"Whatever floats your boat midget" he said making his way to her side, pulling open a cabinet and taking out the cutlery for breakfast. He placed them on the table "Why are you so happy anyways?"

She just shook her head but continued smiling as she poured the eggs onto the pan "No reason"

He looked at her stirring, uncharacteristic happiness on her face. He headed for the open window to close it but stopped when he heard a yell from behind.

"What?" he asked in exasperated confusion as Rukia came skittering towards him and popped herself in front of him and the window "Don't you dare close the window!"

_"Why?" _he asked and she grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her, both of them facing the open window _"Because _you fool, its September"

He gave her a blank look and she rolled her eyes but continued nonetheless "It's _fall"_

Ah, that explains it.

"So that means winter is coming soon!" she exclaimed. She reached out a hand in the air and closed her eyes "I love this weather, so crisp, so pleasant, so warm...so _beautiful"_

Ichigo had his eyes glued to her "Yeah" he agreed softly and watched her open her eyes to look at him "So beautiful"

He didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other, lost, inching closer to each other, her lids dropping, his lips parting-until the smell of something burning broke the spell. Rukia quickly hurried to the stove and turned off the flame and Ichigo surveyed the eggs "They're burnt"

"No, they aren't" she said poking her spatula at it "They just became slightly darker"

"Slightly?" he asked surveying the dark brown food "I don't think so"

"Oh shut up" she said and they both fell into the familiar territory of bickering, content.

-x-

_From: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_You thieving fiend! How dare you take my phone?!_

Ichigo slid out Rukia's buzzing phone discreetly, holding it in front of his open laptop and looked at the message from _Ichigo Kurosaki, _he smirked at the message and sent a reply

_From: Rukia Kuchiki_

_I should ask you that midget._

He probably shouldn't have done that, since Rukia was most likely, typing hard and trying to damage his phone right now.

_From: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Don't call me midget, you strawberry!_

Ichigo smirked to himself and typed in his reply, After breakfast that morning they both had taken each other's phone without realizing it and had discovered it when their respective classes had begun.

_From: Rukia Kuchiki_

_Whatever midget, I have to go, unlike you, I do pay attention in class._

He glanced at his professor and looked down when he felt his phone vibrate.

_From: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Oh? Then how come you replied instantaneously when I first texted?_

Ichigo could actually picture her all smug.

_From: Rukia Kuchiki_

_Well, your messages were like your shortness, demanding attention._

He knew from the silence of the phone that followed that she was mad, he would apologize to her after class, so he didn't let it worry him.

After Class, he headed for Rukia but stopped when he heard her phone ringing. _Dr. Shirayuki _it said.

He turned into a less populated corridor and answered the phone, his curiosity getting the best of him "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end then _"...Is this Rukia Kuchiki's phone?"_

"Yes" said Ichigo frowning at the crisp and clear voice of the woman "Who is this?" he asked not bothering to sound polite.

_"Ah, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's so-called husband, right?"_

"How did yo-?"

_"I am Rukia's Psychiatrist, Dr. Shirayuki"_

Ichigo was taken aback "Why does she have a psychiatrist?!"

There was another pause _"Perhaps I could talk to you, not over the phone..."_

Ichigo was seriously confused and he decided to find out more about this "Fine"

He hung up after she told him she was in Tokyo and they could talk through a video call, his mind was racing with questions when he found Rukia but he held it in.

"How dare you talk to m-! Ichigo...Are you alright?" asked Rukia seeing him deep in though fumbling with his phone.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I am fine" he said without looking at her "Sorry, but I have to go now"

He left her confused as he made his way home, deciding on skipping his last class. He made sure that Rukia wasn't coming home anytime soon.

After reaching home, he set up his laptop connection and waited. The call connected to the number she had given in and a woman appeared on the screen. She had pale skin and white hair pulled back in a bun and was dressed in a white suit.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" she said scrutinizing him with cool blue eyes "Is Rukia there?"

"Of course not" he said leaning towards the laptop "Start talking"

"About why Rukia has a psychiatrist? I think she should tell you that"

Ichigo scowled and glared at her "I want to know beforehand"

"I have the duty of maintaining the privacy of my patient"

"I am her husband!" exploded Ichigo "her friend! I care about her! And just want to know what happened when she left" he mumbled the last part.

There was a moment of silence and she finally spoke "Rukia became my patient ten days after she turned seventeen, her father searched for the top psychiatrists and had contacted me, he told me his daughter had been mute for six months and had stopped eating completely, after she had been admitted in the hospital he contacted me. I went to see her and saw that she looked nothing like the photo of her I had seen, she was half her earlier weight, was pale and her face held no emotion"

Ichigo stiffened, his heart clenched as his brain replaced a picture of a smiling Rukia, he had seen minutes ago with the person the doctor was describing.

"I started talking to her every day from then on, she had stopped going to school then and her one close friend, Renji was away on something important and couldn't be reached"

"Renji doesn't know about this?" he croaked and she shook her head and continued.

"Rukia started responding to my talks two months later when I talked to her about her childhood in Karakura, I focused on this and she started opening up to me" she paused and looked at me.

"What?"

"I guess I have to thank you for that" she said and Ichigo averted his eyes "all of her stories had you in them"

"She didn't have many friends at her school but I managed to find some things about her state and then I finally got her to speaking about it. I am sure you know Rukia's crazy about art" Ichigo nodded "Well, there was this famous painter who had come to her school once, his name was Kaien Shiba and Rukia was in love with his work. She somehow managed to ask him to tutor her and he agreed when he saw her potential. She respected him and they became very close and he even introduced her to his fiancé, Miyako"

She shifted in her chair and continued "But Miyako was not a good person, and Rukia found that out the hard way. There had been this masterpiece Kaien had been working on and he had disclosed it only to Rukia and Miyako, it would sell for millions that was sure and had a unique art style. Miyako wanted the money out of it and thus framed Rukia to look like she had stolen it, Kaien found out and believed her and insulted Rukia in front of a huge gathering at an art event. Rukia tried denying but he didn't believe her"

Ichigo clenched his hand and imagined strangling that asshole. _That bastard._

"When the truth finally came out by a witness, Kaien had gone after Rukia who had left the event. It had been raining heavily that day and Rukia had wandered aimlessly until she had no idea where she was, she then encountered a group of men in the alley she was in and was in so much shock that she didn't even realize what was going to happen. Kaien had come in then and tried saving her but one of the men reacted and pulled the trigger on him. By the time help came, it was too late for him"

Ichigo processed all this, anger, sadness, horror, running amok through him. Rukia had to go through all this? She didn't deserve for any of this to happen.

"Rukia blames herself for everything" she stated "Any death of a person close to her kills her, she thinks her presence in someone's life is bad for them"

Ichigo remembered her after her second nightmare where she called herself a murderer, he nodded and watched her speak.

"It's post-traumatic stress, she also suffers from nightmares, sometimes they are mild, sometimes they are extreme. She told me her nightmares had increased a lot in the past week and that's why I had called her"

Ichigo opened his mouth but she cut him off with a smile and explained "That is not bad actually, it means that she is going to be perfectly fine soon, as long as nothing bad happens"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Ichigo let out a breath of relief and she continued "I just want you to be with her until she's fine"

Ichigo nodded "Thanks doc...for telling me all this"

She just nodded and the call ended. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind filled with all their moments together. In her house, In his house, the garden, the school, that was the past filled with her and now she still existed in his present, their moments filled in their house now.

He heard his door open and was sure it was her but he made no move to get up.

"Ichigo?" came her voice "Are you Ok?"

Her face appeared above him, concerned at his behavior, he wanted to laugh, she was worried about him when she had so much to worry about herself.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed when he stared at her quietly. He found her wrist and in one tug pulled her down, on top of him. She landed with a squeal and stared at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Rukia..."

"What?" she asked softly, her hands resting on his chest. "Our house...What will happen to it?" _after it's all over _he continued in his head.

Something flashed across her eyes "I don't know..." She traced his lips with her fingers, moving them over his cheeks, his nose and his closed eyes "I don't know..."

He didn't want to see an end, every cell in his body rejected it. He wanted to be with her, always.

"I have to tell you something"

She looked at him silently as he turned them over, with him on top. He looked her straight in the eye "I-"

A blast of shrill ringing broke through the mood and Rukia's eyes widened as she gasped "Dad!"

She pushed him off of her and bolted off the bed, fumbling for her phone inside her pocket, "Dad" she stated as a greeting and shot Ichigo a look when he rolled his eyes, she turned around and left the room to talk to him and Ichigo punched his pillow with annoyance, cursing Byakuya.

-x-

Two weeks had gone by since Ichigo had talked to Shirayuki and two weeks since he had tried telling her how he felt about her. He had tried numerous times since then but something always got in the way.

He kicked the stand of his bike and waited on it for Rukia, who he had to drop off at the orphanage. He had to hurry since he had a class late today because of a guest lecturer who couldn't stay till morning. He glanced at the sky and the uncharacteristic thick clouds for this season, it looked like it was going to rain. He heard a slight rustling and his neck snapped and turned to look at the shadow he just saw behind the tree in front of his house but found nothing there, he let it go and turned his attention back to the opening door.

Rukia emerged from it, dressed in her jeans and a jacket. She slid behind him without a word and he started the engine. After reaching there, he watched her get down and told her "Remember to c-"

"-all Renji and tell him to pick me up and to not even think about coming alone" she said smiling at him "I _know_ Ichigo. You told this to me a hundred times since morning"

Ichigo shifted his weight and grumbled "Do you have to go today?"

"Ichigo, enough" she stated "I'll be perfectly fine without you picking me up in this 'deserted wasteland'" she said using his words to describe the place.

He shifted with discomfort and glanced up at the sky again, Rukia followed his gaze and her eyes went blank "I will be fine Ichigo" she said and turned around and walked away from him. He watched her go and he regretted acknowledging the weather. Didn't Kaien die when it was raining?

-x-

"Are you ok Rukia?" asked Kon and Rukia turned her gaze on him and forced a smile on her face "Yeah, I am fine"

"You seem...distracted" he stated, swinging his legs on front of him as he looked at her with worried childish eyes.

She laughed, the sound of which even she didn't believe "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Now are you done?"

Rukia was teaching him the basics of drawing, he begged her to teach him and she relented. He turned back his attention on the paper in front of him, nodding lightly.

Rukia sighed, and looked at the window again, the clouds were going to start pouring any minute. Ichigo's voice sounded in her head. She felt uneasy because of the weather and had wanted to stay at home but her promise to Kon to teach him brought her out.

She was going to leave in half an hour anyway, so she might as well as call Renji. She pulled out her phone and frowned when she saw no signal reaching her phone. She then asked for the orphanage's phone but was told that all lines were down.

She went back to Kon and was sure the line would be back up soon. When she left Kon volunteered to drop her off at the front door but she just laughed and told him to stay inside.

She tried calling Renji again but found no connection this time, Mr. Sasakibe informed her of a telephone booth a block from here that usually had connection. She had thanked him and hurried down, the chill in the air causing goosebumps against her skin. She quickly walked and found the booth but again there was no connection. Why the heck did her house have to be so far?!

Deciding to head back to the orphanage, she went out but the deserted roads and the weather had her reeling back to _that_ day.

She froze when a clap of thunder boomed and a drop of water hit her hand and following it was the pitter patter of a million water drops hitting the earth underneath her.

Why did it have to rain now? Why did the orphanage have to be in the middle of nowhere? Why was she stupid to come here alone? Why did she feel so helpless in the damn rain? Why couldn't she even move now?

The rational part of her brain would have told her it was because of her PTS and to run back to the orphanage but her brain had shut down and she felt nothing but the cold water hitting her drenched body.

She heard a splash and laughter in front of her through the water's haze she made out a figure approaching and her heart clenched painfully with relief when she saw Ichigo's spiky hair come into view, but panic filled her when she saw the maniacal grin on the man's face.

_Oh god._

-x-

Ichigo had a bad feeling.

He glanced at his watch, which read 11:30 PM. He fidgeted in his chair and felt horribly restless even though his surroundings were peaceful, with just the Professor talking while someone occasionally asked a question.

Who in the right mind would keep a lecture this hour? He cursed himself for coming and the thought of skipping it like Grimmjow crossed his mind.

Ichigo couldn't concentrate at all and glanced at the time again, he then glanced at the window his eyes staring at the thick clouds that were threatening to burst with rain.

Maybe it was just the weather making him uneasy.

He hated the rain, despised it. He had lost his mother and Hisana because of a heavy downpour and it made him want to scream every time. Nothing ever good happened to him when it rained.

His mind turned his attention on Rukia, who should be home by now. He slid his phone out and stared at its dark screen. He needed to call her, needed to hear her voice, he wanted to rest easy from this foreboding feeling and only she could make that happen.

Rukia had always teased him that he had the instincts of a mother hen, or any mother animal for the matter because when he had a bad feeling, he was always right.

After another restless fifteen minutes, he snapped when he couldn't take it anymore and quickly left the hall, switching his phone back on and hitting his speed dial as he made his way out.

_"The number you are trying to call, can't be reached right now, please call later"_

He frowned and stared at his phone and tried again a couple of more times, his speed increasing.

He called Renji and he answered on the fourth ring _"Hello?"_

"It's Ichigo, Did you pick up Rukia?"

_"Huh? Pick her up? From where?"_

Ichigo froze, his heart dropped. "She didn't call you?"

_"No, what's goin-"_

"I'll talk to you later" he hung up and broke into a run, his feet hitting the marble with loud thuds, his blood ran cold when he heard a deep rumble of thunder followed by the pitter patter of rain hitting the ground.

He ran straight outside into the cold downpour, not giving a damn about his drenched clothes. His fingers hit speed dial again and he cursed when he heard no response. He reached his bike and kicked the stand, and gunned the engine. His grip tightened on the handlebars as he broke the speed limit, he desperately prayed for his feelings to be wrong.

But then again, they never were.

-x-

The elating relief she felt at seeing him came crashing down as the man stepped closer, he was not Ichigo. "Lost are you babe?" the man asked with a leer, he was not and Rukia found four other men behind him "Is your phone not working?"

How did he know!? Rukia forced her body to take a step back and then she forced herself to move, she whipped around but crashed into another person behind her who grabbed her wrist and twisted them behind her back. She cried in pain as her hands nearly came apart.

"I almost feel sorry for you" the man cooed from behind but his voice just held amusement at her expression. He appeared in front of her and slid his hand under her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and yanking it down, forcing her face up. She was sure he almost took out half of her in that move. She couldn't move with her head and hands under tight grip, she gathered all her power and let out a blood curdling scream, asking for help but the voice barely left the area, the rain drowning out her voice. They just laughed at her helplessness

A hand slipped under her shirt and squeezed her painfully and she tried kicking but in vain, a hand clamped down on her mouth stopping her from screaming "Oh you'll be screaming alright, soon I promise"

Her jacket was ripped off of her, teeth biting her shoulder. She closed her eyes, that were blurry from tears flowing from it and tried imagining it was Ichigo touching her instead but it was near impossible when in comparison to his loving soft touches and the roughness she was facing now. She realized what was going to happen to her and that made the tears flow faster, there was no Kaien to help her this time. She hated herself for wishing there to be someone there to help her but how could she? They would die if they ever helped her. She deserved this for being who she was. She thought of Ichigo finding her and how disgusted he would be and succumbed to her fate.

She felt nails rake across her arms, tearing the skin, she felt numb and everything was turning black in front of her eyes. Dimly she heard the revving of an engine and her eyes turned to him "Get the _fuck_ _away_ from _her!"_

He stood there drenched in water, his face twisted into a snarl, his eyes livid and blazing with rage, he looked like a feral animal ready to kill.

Rukia would have cried out with happiness if not for the hand over her mouth but a part of her wanted to scream at him to run, she would die if anything happened to him.

"Why? You wanna a piece of this whore too?" asked the white haired man and found his face smashed the next second.

He screamed and attacked the men, ripping them away from her. She fell to the ground and gasped for air. Ichigo moved with lightning speed, and had the four of the men down in a flash. The white haired man proved to be tougher than the rest but Ichigo had him down too, he kept punching him repeatedly, his hands crimson and eyes still possessed with rage _"You bastard! I am going to kill you!"_

Rukia whimpered, her head was spinning and she felt like she was freezing. The next second she knew, she was in Ichigo's arms, he looked at her with the same cold eyes and Rukia snapped her eyes shut and clung to him, her hands nearly tearing apart his shirt from her shaking "I-Ichigo!" she cried, wanting to have him back "Please!"

She felt his arms tighten around but she did not look up, her face was buried in his wet shirt and she felt the solid seat of his bike under her and cool wind hitting the back of her head. After what felt like hours, she felt him walk and snarl at someone to get them a room, the man quickly gave him a card and after a few minutes Rukia found herself in a hotel room. She finally looked up at Ichigo and tears started pouring down her cheeks when she saw him look at her so lovingly, with warm amber eyes. She buried her face in his shirt again and tears racked her body as she starting mumbling through tears "I am s-so sorry, I-Ichigo," she repeated again and again, until he pulled her back and cradled her face with his stand "Stop Rukia, you have nothing to apologize for"

"B-But I am horrible I-Ichigo, I am so selfish, W-What if they got you like K-Kaien?!"

She didn't realize Ichigo was not supposed to know who he was but he shook his head nonetheless "Rukia you are not selfish, you hear? Nothing will happen to me, I promise"

"I feel so dirty!" she gasped clawing at her arms "Their touches were n-not like yours Ichigo" she whispered and winced when her fingers found her bleeding arm

Ichigo growled at her words and at the cut and got up to look for something to fix her but she held onto him "Ichigo" she whimpered pulling him down and her lips found him and she melted against him, she felt hot tears pour down again as his mouth moved against hers. He pulled back to let her breathe, foreheads resting together.

Without another word he scooped her up and opened the door of the bathroom, climbing in with her in the tub, he opened the shower and Rukia gasped as the warm water hit their cold clothed bodies. "Rukia" he murmured, his lips moving along her shoulder, erasing anyone else's touches, she held onto him as he kissed, after sometime they climbed out of the tub and Ichigo held her close as he thought of something she could wear. Their home was too far and that's why he had brought them here instead.

"Rukia, I'll go buy some clothes" he said gently to her pale face, she shook her head "No, don't go. Please"

"You'll fall sick in these clothes Rukia" he tried again buy she shook her head stubbornly and pointed at the blanket on the bed "That will do"

His eyes became wide as Rukia started pulling her wet clothing of right in front of him, her shirt fell to the floor, he averted his eyes to the floor but found a hand cupping his cheek, he stared into those deep eyes "I want you Ichigo"

Ichigo's heart stopped at her words and his mouth attacked hers a second later, he pushed her back until her knees hit the bed and he pushed her down with him on top, he wrenched off her jeans with his lips still on hers and her undergarments soon followed and without even looking down at her he pulled the blanket and wrapped it around her tight and snug, she looked at him with daze and confusion "Ichigo?"

Ichigo swallowed hard "You don't want this Rukia, you are not thinking straight right now"

He pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed in next to her, in just his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her blanket clad body, kissing the top of her head.

"Ichigo, I have to tell you something" mumbled Rukia against his bare chest, he just squeezed her, knowing what she was going to say and said "You don't have to now, we have all the time in the world"

"Thank you" she murmured in an exhausted voice. Ichigo smiled and looked at the dark wall as he said "Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"I lik-"

He stopped and looked down when a soft snore reached his ears, he smiled and just pulled her closer, like he said, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, what did you guys think about this? The next chapters are the ones I have been dying to write from the start, it will be a hell of an emotional rollercoaster ;)

My vacation is officially over now that my sister is gone and the high of shopping and partying has drained out of me, and to top that with already piling studies, we have this event to organize, and the people who are supposed to perform a dance are driving me crazy :|

Leave me a review so that I get a boost to deal with them!

Cheers


	22. Missing you

Rukia sat in a theatre, alone. There was nobody in sight, no sound reached her ears except for her shallow breathing, which was quickening steadily. The screen in front of her came to life and she watched with horror as the so-called movie began to play.

All of a sudden, the sound of a lone pair of clapping hands echoed throughout the theatre, Rukia turned to her left and gripped her armrests when Ichigo's face greeted her, he had a cynical smile on her face, his cold amber eyes boring into hers.

"That was quiet a show Rukia"

She stared at him, transfixed. "I mean it's amazing really" he stated motioning at the screen. Rukia swallowed, what was so amazing she was scared to ask.

"It's so amazing" he started smiling but ended with a cold look "how you were able to kill so many people"

She gasped and clenched her eyes shut, trying to erase his face from ever having such an expression. The next second she felt someones hand sliding over her cheek and she opened her eyes to find the same pair of amber eyes looking at her, but unlike his earlier cold look this was replaced with warm concerned eyes. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into his touch.

"Hey" he said removing his hand "I would say good morning but its evening"

"shut up" she mumbled ignoring his jibe, glancing at him propped up on her pillows, his laptop resting over his knees, one hand on the keyboard, he was probably doing one of the many assignments he had.

She stretched on her bed and a rumble came from her stomach, she looked at Ichigo pointedly and he shook his head looking amused "Yeah, yeah going" he placed his laptop aside and left her room.

It had been a week since _that_ day. Rukia remembered waking up in the hotel room with Ichigo looking at her from a chair, she had then gotten dressed in some clothes he had bought and then proceeded to tell him about Kaien. Ichigo didn't say anything at first, simply holding her hand until she asked him if he hated her, to which he had hugged her and kissed her forehead saying that he could never hate her. Rukia had expected her nightmares to stop but was worried when they plagued her almost every time she slept, granted they weren't as bad as they used to be. Shirayuki then told her that was good news but that didn't comfort her. That was the reason Ichigo stayed next to her whenever she slept, he practically lived in her room now watching over her till she slept and going back to his room for his own slumber. She had fallen sick and had not attended any classes since then. Her friends had called her to ask about her health but she was sure they knew something was wrong because of her clipped answers, she hadn't gone to the orphanage since then as well. It was a sort of unspoken incident now.

Ichigo returned with a mug in his hand and from its fragrance she could tell it was hot chocolate. He handed it to her and she took it lifting herself up a bit. He placed his laptop back in his lap while Rukia sipped the hot beverage. "I have your meds, take it after your done"

Rukia nodded and looked at him "I am going to the classes tomorrow as well as the...orphanage"

Ichigo looked at her sharply "No" he said flatly. "But-" she tried but he interjected "Forget the orphanage"

"That is so stupid! she said fiercely Its not the orphanages fault, alright?"

Ichigo raked his hair with his fingers "Look Rukia, something's wrong, I just know it. I don't want anything to happen again"

"If you are being so stubborn about this, what are you going to say to the fact that I am leaving on a trip with the kids next week?"

"_You are what?!__"_ asked Ichigo irritated. "You heard me, I signed up for this a long time ago." Ichigo snapped his laptop shut and turned to face her You are not going anywhere. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him "Yes I am"

"Ugh! I-" said Ichigo jabbing a finger at himself "-keep trying to keep you safe while you-" a finger jabbed in her direction "-keep wanting to jump back in the lions den!"

"What lions den? There is nothing wrong with the orphanage, it was my own damn fault that I decided to venture out when the weather was so _fucking rainy!__"_ she finished breathless and placed a hand on her head to fight a wave of nausea "And what kind of a person argues with a sick person?!"

Ichigo grimaced and got up, leaving her and slamming the door in the process. Rukia leaned back against her pillow and sighed to herself, she decided to let him be for now. She got up and got dressed and was cleaning her room when the doorbell rang, when it rang constantly she grumbled to herself and went to answer it, finding no sign of Ichigo in the house. "Coming!" she called out when she neared the doorway and twisted open the knob to find Momo, Grimmjow and Renji standing out.

"Rukia!" said Momo before she could respond and pulled her in a hug "How are you feeling?"

"Uh...fine" she responded once she pulled back and let them in "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see you obviously" said Renji coming in and plopping down on the sofa with the other two "Since you have been MIA for a week"

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow looking around. Rukia shrugged and sat in front of them "He disappeared a while ago"

"Why what happened?" asked Momo from the tone of her voice and Rukia sighed "You remember the trip I am supposed to go to next week? Well he's not letting me go"

"Who's he to make your decisions for you" said Renji frowning and his eyes widened in surprise when a voice said "Her husband, if you don't remember"

Rukia shot him a wary look as he came up behind them and began again "I am going Ichigo, I don't care what you say but I promised Kon that I am coming and I don't break my word"

"Do I look like I care about your word?" he asked frowning "It's for your own safety!"

"Why are you not letting her go Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow quirking an eyebrow "Did something happen?"

Rukia met Ichigo's eyes and they both turned away "No, nothing happened." Ichigo said and was about to say more when his phone started ringing, he left the room to answer it.

"Don't worry Rukia, he'll come around" said Momo patting her hand, sympathetically

The next hour flew by as Rukia chatted up to her friends teasing Renji about Tatsuki and telling him to go out with her already, She was surprised when Momo told her that Senna had been asking about her and seemed to be worried about her, maybe she did change and become good. Rukia's happy hour ended when they left and she was back to being pissed at the orange haired fool. She met his eyes in the hallway and without a single word had slammed her room's door on his face, grumbling to herself quietly.

At eleven, she heard a knock at her door and she ignored him, after a few persistent knocks she yelled "Go Away!" but the door opened quietly to reveal a blond boy looking at her with wide eyes.

_"Kon?!"_ Rukia exclaimed rushing to him and kneeling in front of him "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you!" he exclaimed brightly and wrapped his small arms around her neck, hugging her "You've been gone for a such a long time, I missed you"

Rukia's surprise turned to sadness at his words and she patted his back and ruffled his hair, "but if you want me to go away..." he said referring to her earlier statement. Rukia chuckled "That wasn't for you Kon, it was for-"

"-me" Rukia glared at Ichigo leaning on the door frame, he ignored this and continued "Found him wandering our neighbourhood" he said motioning at Kon.

"What? Kon that's dangerous!" she reprimanded "Why did you run away, you are in so much trouble!"

"I wanted to see you and I couldn't call you so I had to go searching of course!" he replied pulling at the hem of his worn Tshirt.

Rukia sighed "You fool" she said and stood up and gave him her hand and a small smile "As long as you are here, You hungry?"

Rukia and Kon spent time eating dinner and ice cream, watching TV while Ichigo just watched them while pretending to read some book, Rukia knew this and she took advantage of the fact when Kon asked her if she was coming for the trip.

"No Kon, I am sorry I can't" she said emotionally causing Ichigo to roll his eyes while Kon gave a horrified gasp "You can't not come!" he cried "You have to!"

"I know Kon, I know" she said picking up her spoon "I want to go too...but..."

Kon burst into tears and Rukia tried to calm him down "Hey, It's okay, there's no need to cry" she cooed at him "Next time, Ok?"

After more of this for ten more minutes, she tried to liven up the mood and succeeded as they played a bunch of games and drew pictures both of them lying on the floor surrounded by art supplies.

There was this one picture Kon drew consisting of stick figures "Look!" exclaimed Kon "It's you, me and the grumpy face!" Sure enough Rukia saw the hair color in the picture and saw both of them smiling while a figure with orange hair, a frown on his face stood to the side, Rukia burst out laughing at this and told him to go show that to Ichigo who did not take it nicely. "We're like a family! Right?" he asked with childish innocence. Rukia did not look at Ichigo as she ran a hand through his blonde hair "Sure" she said quietly as he went back to drawing.

Sometime later, when Kon was drowsy and tired she decided to call the orphanage and explain that he was with her, having forgotten to do so earlier and was going to stay the night there, ignoring the protests from that end. She took him to her room and told him to sleep there but Ichigo cut in and tucked him into his bed. Rukia shrugged letting it be and watched as he fell asleep.

Before going to bed she was loading the dishwasher when Ichigo came in "Rukia" he said softly. She ignored him and continued stacking the dishes but she paused when he tried again "I am sorry, okay?"

She turned to face him and he continued his hands in his pockets as he looked at the floor "You can go to your trip"

"Do you really mean that?" she questioned and he met her eyes nodding "But-" he said "Promise that you will come back safely"

"Of course you idiot" she said smiling at him "I promise"

-x-

"The curry is in the freezer just pop it in the microwave when you want, your clothes are in the hamper and-" she turned towards him her face twisting in thought "-the watch you left lying on the counter is in your drawer"

Ichigo watched her open her mouth again but he quickly cut in "Ok Ok I get it!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless before turning to open the trunk of the jeep "Alright fine, don't blame me when you don't find things around." Ichigo rolled his eyes and put her bags in, adjusting it among the other bags present "Whatever midget"

"Rukia! Come on!" yelled a voice, they both turned to see Kon hanging from the window beckoning for her to come while the other kids yelled in the background. "Coming!" Rukia responded and she turned back to him a smile playing on her lips "Well, looks like this is goodbye"

The corners of his mouth turned up despite the sudden heavy feeling in his chest "Seems like it."

He watched her look down at the road, her eyes hidden from his view "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he asked quietly staring at her, she hesitated and then shook her head "Never mind, its nothing"

"_Rukia!__"_ yelled Kon again and Rukia started to turn again but Ichigo stepped forward and brought his hands to her face, holding her as he pressed his lips against her cool forehead. He whispered in her ear "See you in seven days"

She looked at him laughing softly "Yeah, See you in seven days"

He watched her get in the van and Kon waved at him "See ya later carrot top! Rukia will be all mine by the time we are back!" Rukia appeared behind him pulling his head back and rolling her eyes as she gave Ichigo a small smirk.

"Take care" he whispered in to the cool wind as the van drove away, disappearing after a while.

-x-

"Ichigo! Will you stop lazing around and actually do some work?!"

Ichigo raised his head a bit to look at a miffed Karin standing in front of him, at the end of the sofa, he relaxed back on to the sofa and made himself more comfortable on it, all his limbs hanging off as he went back to his phone "What's gotten you so worked up?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you have been mooching off of us for the last seven days!"

"Oh please, I just stay here at night...and in the morning, very less in the afternoon" he replied and suddenly grinned when his phone beeped signaling a new message.

"Karin!" came a soft urgent voice and Yuzu's voice sailed into the living room "Stop bothering Ichigo, dad doesn't have a problem with him, so you don't worry either!"

Karin rolled her eyes as Ichigo smirked at her, then returned to typing away until Yuzu said a second later "He's just sad and lonely because Rukia-chan's away"

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo, sitting up "I am not missng her nor am I _sad_ or _lonely_!"

"Yuzu!" called back Karin "Apparently he's missing her as well!"

"I am no-"

Karin marched upto him and yanked his phone out of his hands and right on cue it buzzed with another message, Karin ignored Ichigo reaching for his phone and held the phone to his face where there was a long list of incoming and outgoing messages between _I__chigo Kurosaki_ and _Rukia Kuchiki_.

"Hey! Give that to me!" said Ichigo flushing slightly and anxious to read the new message.

"I mean, she's just gone for a week, and you are this crazy?" Karin casually glanced at the wall clock and looked back at the phone as if Ichigo wasn't trying to get his phone back "Why do you want it? She's gonna call you anyway since you haven't till now" and again the phone vibrated and its ringtone filled the room as Karin smirked at him, brandishing the phone that had Rukia over the screen as she laughed at something, _calling Rukia Kuchiki_

Ichigo got up and snatched the phone, shooting her a glare as he turned around leaving the room while answering the call "Yeah, midget I got the pictures which I would have seen if you hadn't..."

Karin rolled her eyes and plopped down on to the abandoned sofa, grabbing the remote since she knew Ichigo was not coming back for a long time.

-x-

_Call ended 23:05_

Ichigo scrolled through his received messages and opened a group of pictures that Rukia had sent him.

There she was, standing in the middle of kids smiling as the photo was taken in front of some trees, he smiled lightly and thumbed through the next pictures all showing her alone or with Kon or other kids. The last photo was of her, giving the camera a flying kiss, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

He felt a pang inside and he sighed, it had been almost a week since she was gone and it had affected Ichigo. He remembered returning home after dropping her and the sudden emptiness of he house hit him. The eerie stillness had creeped the hell out of him not to mention he imagined her doing her chores around each and every nook of the house. After a restless night, he had taken all of the frozen food she left for him and a few clothes, going to his family's house. His father was his usual self and so were his sisters with the occasional teasing. He practically lived on their sofa, just returning to his old room to sleep and in the morning to the classes. Thank God she was returning tomorrow, she was leaving in an hour and soon he would stop worrying about her and everything would go back to normal .

_Normal..._

Ichigo stared at the picture, letting the cool breeze over his face, he loved being on the roof, He remembered him and Rukia coming here all the time when they were young.

He heard a sound and footsteps as he saw his father come up behind and sit next to him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow "It's been a while since you've been here"

He chuckled "I know, but me and your mom sat here all the time."

"Really?" asked Ichigo, grateful for his serious behavior. "Has Rukia left already?"

"She's leaving in an hour" he said leaning back and staring at the sky.

"You know...the days are flying by pretty quickly, Are you prepared for it?" _Prepared to leave her?_

"I...am not sure" he replied hesitantly, "Everything is very confusing right now..."

"You love her don't you?"

Ichigo flushed, grateful for the darkness "Wha-! Dad!"

He fixed him with a stern look "Ichigo you better see and feel everything in front of you, otherwise it will be too late"

He stood up and walked away "Your mother as well as Hisana weren't stupid Ichigo" he said leaving Ichigo alone. He stared at her picture again and he felt a deep twisting in his stomach. He realized what his father said was true, Rukia was everything to him, had been since the beginning. He thought he just liked her but no, he had started falling for her long back and fate had brought them together.

_Thank you mom..._

With new found determination after coming in term with his feelings, he stood up and walked back into the house glancing at the time, he was going to tell Rukia how he felt about her, and that this marriage was the best thing that had happened to him and he wanted to cherish it, forever.

He collected his things, ignoring the looks Karin was shooting him at his smile and prepared to go home. _Home. With Rukia._

Just then his phone rang and Ichigo quickly pulled it out thinking it to be from his wife but he frowned when he saw the unknown number,

"Hello?"

_"Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ asked a brisk feminine voice.

"Yes, that's me" he responded, his brows furrowing.

_"Do you know Rukia Kuchiki?"_

"Yes she's my wife" he replied instantly not bothering to be hush about it "Why? who is this?"

_"This is Karakura Hospital calling you, I am sorry to say that your wife has been __involved__ in a severe accident, you are her in case of emergency contact, please come immediately"_

And just like that everything changed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, school's been brutal and I finally got time to write when I am at home, sick :3

I would apologize for the cliffhanger but I am not really sorry :P

Don't forget to leave me an angry review! And tell me how you guys are doing!

Spoiler for the next chapter: Character death

...Cheers?


	23. Promise me

Yachiru Kusajishi was tired. She had been working her shift at the Karakura General Hospital for over 12 hours now as she had to fill in for a nurse who had fractured her leg at a very inconvenient time.

She glanced at a time, glad that she could leave in fifteen minutes and rest her weary legs, being a nurse was not an easy task even with many years of experience. She checked the reports of a patient and slid them in a file leaving the ward. She slipped on her coat and muffler and headed towards the door humming a happy tune.

"Yachiru!"

Yachiru turned to see her friend and colleague Isane Kotetsu wave at her from the elevator that she came out of. She smiled and made her way over to her "Hey Isane. What's up?" she asked. "I thought I almost missed you" she huffed and then smiled "I just wanted to give you this" she said and pulled out a file from the pile of files in her hand "Doctor Keito asked me to give this to you"

"Thanks!" she said taking the file from her hands and putting it in her shoulder bag, and smiled at a passing intern who greeted her. The KGH had its share of practising students from the Seireitei and she was one of the few nurses that were actually nice to them. She turned back to Isane but then the receptionist called out to Isane and they both headed over.

"We have a woman and a boy coming in five. Highway Accident, deer on road. You're on duty right?"

Isane nodded and glanced at Yachiru "You go on ahead, I gotta go get things ready" Yachiru nodded but she spotted the files in her hand "Weren't you taking that to the office?" Isane nodded sheepishly "Oh, I forgot about this"

"Don't worry. I can drop it off on my way out" said Yachiru taking the files and leaving her. She dropped of the files and came back to the exit, just in time to see the KGH's ambulance pull in the parking lot. She stood aside as the doors opened and came in wheeling the stretcher a couple of paramedics, she glanced at the woman on it, she had raven hair that was currently plastered to her face, and there seemed to be a head injury, she gathered from all the blood on her face. Her clothes were blackened and torn, before she could spot any other fatalities the second stretcher was wheeled in containing the mentioned boy who looked slightly better than the female, but she could tell he wasn't going to make it.

She sighed to herself and made her way out once it was quiet again. She did not want to stick around to see the families of the victims, it was never a pleasant sight, regardless of the fact that the patient would make it or not.

She headed for her car, breathing in the night's cool air, her head turned to the side as she watched a familiar bike turn sharply into the parking lot. She narrowed her eyes on the driver who was pulling off her helmet. The orange hair came into view and she took a drew in a short breath. _Was that...Ichigo?_

Her guess was confirmed as she recognized the bike and his form rushing through the doors. Forgetting her wariness she followed him to inside, curious to see why he was here since his shift had ended here a long time ago. She saw him move away from the reception towards the corner wing, his expression unreadable from the distance. By the time she caught up to him, moving through people in the big hospital, she was surprised to see him standing outside the ER, his face pale and his eyes wide as he stared through the glass panel.

She opened her mouth to call out to him but she was a second late as he barged into the ER pushing a nurse who was coming out. Cursing, she rushed after him and saw the multiple doctors working on the female, trying to stop her bleeding while some nurses held onto Ichigo pushing him out "You can't be here!"

Ichigo didn't seem to hear any of them as he gazed at the woman, his lips moving wordlessly, he snapped back to reality when a nurse tugged at his arm with force, trying to drag him out "Let go of me! I can save her ! _Rukia! damnit, let go!_

"Ichigo!" cried Yachiru, striding towards him and grabbing his arm "Ichigo, you have to leave!"

His amber eyes met hers and she nearly gasped at the pained emotion in them "Yachiru…?", she tightened her hold on his arm and pulled him but he stayed cemented to the floor and his expression changed as he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her as he emphasized "Tell them Yachiru, I can save her…"

She quietly pulled him out and this time relented hopelessly. Once outside, Yachiru turned to him "What happened there Ichigo, you know that's not a doctor's protocol to rush in like that, into an ER no less?" she reprimanded automatically and then immediately felt bad about it.

Just as Ichigo looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, there was a short yell their way and Yachiru saw a man with white hair rushing towards them, he stopped in front of Ichigo who was staring at him with surprise "Mrr. Sasakibe…"

"I am so sorry Kurosaki!" he yelled staring at the floor "She-she had wanted to leave early, to surprise you. So she left with Kon in a rented car, and me and the kids were in the van. I shouldn't have let her go...but she was so excited at seeing you"

She looked at Ichigo's face, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily, she dragged him to a waiting area near the ER and told him to sit there while she went back and to gather more information from the white haired man. She saw a man with two girls who looked to be in their late teens or early twenties talking to Mr. Sasakibe.

She strode over to them and greeted them briskly "I am nurse Kusajishi, you are?"

"Isshin Kurosaki" said the man while his daughters remained silent, "Ichigo's father?" she asked and he nodded in surprise "Do you know where he is?"

"I just forced him to a waiting area so-"

Their was a flurry of closing doors at the ER and they all stared quietly ""Why is Ichigo here? I just followed him because he was acting weird"

"Kuchiki got into an accident" said the white haired man quietly causing Isshin's eyes to harden while the blonde girl gasped,

"We don't know anything about her condition yet, but we'll find out soon enough" continued Yachiru, she took him to where Ichigo was. "Dad…" Ichigo said staring at him"Rukia…"

"She'll be alright Ichigo" said Isshin taking a seat next to him and clapping him on the back "she will be"

I looked at the black haired girl and motioned for her to come with me since she was the only one standing "Can you tell me who Rukia is Ms. Kurosaki? I have known Ichigo for a while now but I never saw him with a girl"

She smiled softly "That's Rukia Kuchiki, more secretly known as Rukia _Kurosaki_, Ichigo's wife"

"Ichigo is married?" questioned Yachiru and Karin simply nodded "It's a long story but yea, he is"

She thanked her and left her back at the waiting and went to the ER, where Rukia was being wheeled out, her head bandaged heavily and being sent to a ward. She asked for her condition and sighed to herself when she heard of it.. She went with Dr. Unohana to the family and they immediately gathered around her "Ms. Kuchiki has been stabilized for now but her condition is...she has two fractures in her hand and thigh, she has cerebral hemorrhage and we are not sure when she will regain consciousness,"

Yachiru averted her eyes unable to see the family's pained expression, it was probably worse for Ichigo since he knew the human anatomy and knew just to what degree she was hurt.

"What happened to the,...the boy?"

Yachiru looked at Ichigo asking that "Please tell me that he's okay" he said in a hoarse voice as said softly "He took a direct hit to his heart and I am sorry to say that he is no more"

_Ichigo..._

A tear fell from his eye as he slumped into his seat, eyes clenched shut, his face in his hands, his body shaking. Yachiru turned away walking from this scene which was way too heartbreaking. Deep in her heart she prayed, _Please let her live through this._

-x-

One week had passed since the accident and Rukia still hadn't woken up. The days that followed and had gone by had, had many people visiting her during the visiting hours, many of them were her friends, and one of them had been her father who Ichigo had talked to privately, he also stayed there most of the times watching over her.

The first time Ichigo had laid eyes on her in her ward, multiple machines, attached to her and beeping around her, he had gone to her side grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together and resting his forehead against it. He had stayed there. living in a plastic chair until his family had forced him to go home. And that, just resulted in him returning back within a couple of hours. His face had become pale, and dark bags were present under his eyes as he lived on the food provided by the hospital cafeteria, his sister brought him food most of the time.

With minimal change in her conditions things were looking very bleak.

-x-

Ichigo stared at the road unwinding before him from the passenger seat of the car, it was silent except for the hum of the engine and the sounds of the ongoing traffic outside. He felt the car stop and he looked at Grimmjow, who just exited the car. leaving him alone.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime next to him, outside the window, bent over as she spoke dressed in a black skirt and shirt "What do you want me to get you?" she said gesturing outside. Ichigo realized they were parked outside a restaurant, he met Orihime's warm grey eyes and spoke as politely as he could "It's okay, I am not that hungry"

"But we decided to eat after the funeral…" she said and Ichigo closed his eyes as the word registered through his mind. _Funeral…_

He heard someone call for her and she left him after trying to talk him into eating. Five minutes later, the driver's door opened and Grimmjow slid back into his seat, straightening his black jeans and shirt and tossing a brown package to Ichigo "Eat"

"I am not hungry" he ground out, keeping the bad aside, Grimmjow glared at him "Shut up and eat idiot"

Ichigo gave him a stoic glare to which he responded just as stubbornly "You think Rukia would be happy to see what you have done to yourself?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly,and glared at him while ripping open the bag to which Grimmjow just nodded and pushed the handbrake. Grimmjow dropped him off at the hospital and Ichigo headed to the ward he was so familiar with.

He rode the elevator to the designated floor and paused when the doors opened, revealing Byakuya talking to Dr. Unohana. He slowly made his over and by the time he reached them Unohana was leaving.

"Rukia's medical bills" he stated coldly rifling through the papers in his hand "The insurance covers most of it but I am adding another set of treatments"

Ichigo nodded and was leaving when he added "I am paying for it all"

Ichigo didn't want anyone's sympathy, he had, had enough. He sensed the compromise in his voice as he was sure he thought he couldn't do it.

"Forget it, I am responsible for my family, so I do everything for her" he said and walked off without waiting for his reply. He entered the room and the familiar sounds of beeping filled the place, He took the seat next to the bed and stared at Rukia, her bandages had come off, so she lay here hooked up to machines and a mask on her face.

"Hi" said Ichigo grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together, a habit that he was now accustomed to. "It's over Rukia, the _funeral" _he said spitting out the word "It's over, everyone came...it was all I could do for him..."

"Turns out you are just like you dad, he tried to pay for your bills, I swear one of theses days…"

He paused and stared at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, holding them to his forehead "You idiot, you promised me that you would be safe, _you promised, _And guess what? I realized I was in love with you, and I wanted to be with you only you" Ichigo felt his throat clench and his eyes burn as he continued, cracking a tilt of his lips "Damnit, now you are making me sound all corny…"

"I love you, Rukia...Just come back to me…I _need you,_" he closed his eyes "_So please…"_

-x-

Ichigo dreamt of her that night.

He sat on a bench in a familiar park, the day bright and chirpy as he looked at the sight in front of him. A small girl with short raven hair, dressed in a pink frock, her back turned towards him was busy trying to jump up and down reaching for something on the lowermost branch of the tree, her extreme shortness even at her small ahe was inhibiting her from accomplishing the task. He watched as a small boy with orange hair, came walking to her "You there!" he barked at her, in his childish voice "What are you doing?"

Ichigo sighed when he saw the girl turn, displaying two sparkling violet eyes, eyes that he was dying to see everyday. She frowned at him, her cute face marring up in thought as she then ignored him and tried climbing up the tree. "You are not going to reach anything with that height of yours!" said the mini-Ichigo guffawing, but immediately stopped when the girl whipped around, glaring at him "What did you say you...orange head!" Ichigo immediately yelled back "Shorty!" which led to a series of childish cursing, which ended when Rukia whacked him on the head causing him to start crying.

"This brings back so much, doesn't it?" said the voice from next to him, much deeper than her child version. Ichigo turned his head to his right and his eyes met happy violets, smiling at him "You are still the baby, you know that?" she said teasingly placing a hand on top of his, as she leaned into the bench.

"Yeah right" muttered Ichigo sarcastically causing her to laugh, a beautiful sound that he was longing to hear. He glanced at her again, her gaze was on them, a smile playing on her lips as Ichigo was now helping her climb the looked so real in her green dress, just like she did always.

She met his curious eyes, and smirked "See something you like?"

That brought in him a fresh wave of memories, accompanied by a sense of deja-vu, he tightened his hold on her hand and asked her in a quiet voice "Rukia"

"Hmm?"

"When are you coming back to me? I've been waiting for a while now"

"And heavens know you are not a patient person" she joked again but quieted down when he was still. Ichigo was surprised when she got up and kneeled down in front of him, on the grass while he sat on the bench. She grasped both of his hands in hers and looked at them as she spoke "I am sorry Ichigo"

Ichigo immediately recoiled at her words, "You've nothing to be sorry about" he said quickly but she just gazed at their entwined hands and continued "It seems to me that I've done it again, I've managed to hurt the person most dearest to me"

"Rukia-"

She met his eyes then and Ichigo's eyes widened at the emotion in her eyes, it was determined "I want you to promise me Ichigo, _promise me_ that you'll never blame yourself, _promise me_ that you'll always smile for my sake, _promise me_ that you will keep moving on, _promise me _that you will let me rest in peace, knowing that you're happy"

Goosebumps shot through his body at her words and he immediately responded, tightening his grip "Rukia! What the hell are you saying? Stop talking like that!"

Rukia smiled at him this time, tears welling up in her eyes "_Promise me _that you will find a woman you love"

The next second, Ichigo was on the grass in front of her, his arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his shoulder "Stop Rukia, _stop_, I've already found the woman I love, for now and forever"

Rukia pulled back, smiling at him, a tear sliding down her cheek "I love you Ichigo"

Ichigo's heart flip flopped at her words, he pressed their foreheads together, their lips inches away from each other"And I love you, _so damn much"_

A bright light engulfed them both as their lips met, leaving them in blinding brightness, the last words he heard as everything faded away.

_Thank you_

-x-

Ichigo opened his eyes and took a deep breath, he had been sleeping in Grimmjow's car, his family forcing him to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair looking at the time, which read after midnight. Ichigo ignored the uneasy feeling in his chest and made his way out determined to see the women he had just confessed to.

Alarms rang inside his head when he stepped off at the floor and saw two nurses rushing down the corridor, his heart dropped and within seconds he was at Rukia's ward where a doctor was rushing towards her.

"What's going on?!" he asked Momo and Grimmjow who were standing a metre away from the bed staring at him.

"She's having a cardiac arrest!" yelled Unohana to a nurse as she pulled off Rukia's mask "I need an amp of epi!"

Yachiru came rushing from nowhere and was immediately at the doctor's side. Tatsuki, Renji and his family were near the door staring with wide eyes.

Ichigo watched everything as if in slow motion, the doctor yelling for something which sounded so familiar to him yet he didn't know what it was, what was the point in him being a doctor if he couldn't protect the ones he loved?

"Charge to 300 joules, clear!" she yelled slapping the paddles onto her chest, her small frame jumping with every touch. Rukia was so tiny and delicate, she couldn't handle all of this. A flat beep echoed throughout the room and Ichigo stilled, his eyes moving towards the monitor where a green line that had been moving a while ago was running straight.

No...

_Promise me, that you will let me rest in peace._

"Time of death 13:55" said Unohana staring at the lifeless body, he had never heard silence this chilling, this loud.

"No…Rukia…." his voice broke through, his legs moved at his own accord as he was by her side in an instant his hand placing themselves clumsily on her chest, moving automatically performing a CPR, her eyes remained closed as he kept pushing "Come on, come on! Rukia, wake up damnit!"

"Ichigo…"

He disregarded all voices calling his name, his attention only focused on her, she had to live, she wasn't going to leave him, no way. She could take his heartbeat, he didn't want it if she wasn't there, there was no point, _no point!_

"Charge it again!" he yelled "Please! _Please!, she's still there!" _He felt Grimmjow grab his arm "Ichigo stop it, she's gone!"

"No! She's still here!"

He suddenly stopped staring at her face, his voice let out a choked sob "Rukia, come on, this isn't one of your jokes, Open your eyes!" He shook her roughly "You promised me! _Rukia!"_

His forehead rested against hers as he felt tears burning in his eyes falling on her face "I love you, so much..._Please don't leave me..._I will do anything for you, so don't you _dare _leave _me!_ Just come back..._Rukia!"_

Ichigo watched as she took in a sudden gasp, it broke across the room and he stared at her in shock, the faint beep started again and Ichigo immediately started working on her chest, trying to revive her heart. He heard the noise resume and he was ripped away from her, as the doctor worked on her again.

Her heart was stable again, and everything seemed perfect to Ichigo at that moment, he felt tears stream down his face and his throat burned, His friends and family were smiling as Unohana told them this and Ichigo hoped it was going to be okay, she had come back to him after all, _it had to be._

* * *

A/N: This sad thing was really difficult to write since I am extremely happy today! Don't get your hopes up, nothing's gonna be fine next chapter. Sorry about killing off Kon but I had to do it to make Rukia feel worse (yes, I am a sick sadist currently who loves watching her otp suffer, kidding!)

Don't forget to leave me a review! Love you folks!

Cheers


	24. Obsessed

Grimmjow felt Nel snuggle in further, in to his chest and he smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "You know, if you are feeling cold, I _could _turn the heat on"

"If I have a personal heater, why would I waste it?" she grumbled in response and Grimmjow chuckled "Good thing I am _so hot_ then"

"No, _what you are_ is full of yourself idiot"

They both were currently seated in his car, which was parked outside the KGH, they both wanted to be near their friends so here there were. A minute of silence later someone knocked on their window, Nel pulled back and opened the lock to let Orihime in.

"I am sorry for disturbing you guys but I wanted to ask you something…"

"Don't worry about it" said Nel, leaning against Grimmjow "What did you want to ask?"

"It's so weird..." stated Orihime staring at the entrance of the hospital. "What is?" asked Grimmjow.

"Ichigo...he's just so worried about Rukia...he's not even himself anymore...it's just so..." she trailed off. Grimmjow and Nel exchanged a quick glance and Nel said "You know that they were close right...?"

"Yea..." she murmured biting her lip, "Come on now, you are thinking too much Orihime" said Grimmjow stretching in his spot.

"Yea, you are right" she agreed and the car's occupants settled into silence, broken by The beeping of Grimmjow's phone "Orihime" he said "Uryuu is looking for you"

"Oh, my phone died". Grimmjow nodded and read the message "Well he's waiting for you"

"Thanks you both" she said and left the car. "Why does everything have to be so difficult" mumbled Nel.

"That's not in your hands to decide sweetheart" said Grimmjow kissing her head "She'll be okay, don't worry about it

-x-

"Hey midget" said Ichigo as he strode into the ward, closing the door behind him.

He glanced at Rukia, her eyes closed, arms by her side and a lot more color in her face.

"I resumed my classes today" he said sitiing next to her and dropping his messenger on the floor "I just came back, have a lot to do"

He continued "Ukitake told me that I would probably have to repeat the year if this went on, and I realized if I wanted to earn for our future, I just had to get back in the game, besides I didn't want you killing me for this"

He leaned forward and brushed a hand through her hair "You are not going to be happy about all this time you wasted you know..." he said smiling softly. He pulled back and glanced outside the window "Besides it's going to snow soon, you cold-lover, it's like the season's just holding off for your return"

Ichigo settled back in his chair, and began "You wanna know what you missed past these two weeks? Well Grimmjow and Nel are back together, Tatsuki and Renji are still flirting around, I guess he's going to ask her out soon...speaking of Nel and Tatsuki they both know about us, Grimmjow told Nel while Tatsuki got it out of Renji, idiots couldn't be quiet... Anyways, everyone else are okay, including my family, your father's being a prick as always but we all know something's never change" he glanced at the bouquets of flowers placed in the corner of the room, watered and taken care of "Every one's been worried...so you better wake up soon"

Hours flew by, as Ichigo sat there dozing, waking up occasionally when Yachiru came to check on her, his heart fluttered when she informed him that Rukia's ECG was a lot better than before.

He was grinning like an idiot when the door opened again, his happiness diminished as he stared in disbelief as Senna came striding in, her heels clacking against the white tiled floor, dressed in a orange dress and a smile on her face, bouquet of red roses in hand and a bottle of wine.

She swooped down and kissed his cheeks "Hey Ichigo, it's been a while"

He stood up abruptly, causing her to stumble back slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I Came to see Rukia, of course" she stated smiling, "You know, I _am_ her friend, right?"

"She's been in the hospital for a month" stated Ichigo with narrowed eyes while Senna turned around to put the flowers in tge vase.

"I was out of town" she stated simply and turned around and walked back to him, resting a hand on his chest and looking at him through half lidded eyes "to that place, where we-"

"If you're done, you could leave" muttered Ichigo stepping back and picking up his fallen messenger that he had tossed earlier.

He heard no movement from her, until she click-clacked her way over to Rukia's side. Her hand about to touch her head.

"Don't touch her" he found himself saying, she raised an eyebrow at him, when he provided no further explanation. He caught someone familiar standing outside the door but before he could see again, her words stopped him.

"Your friendship levels advanced soon enough" she stated, staring at him with icy eyes "So tell me, are you waiting for your pink slip?"

Ichigo just stared at her as she came to him again "You know...you were so happy with me." She placed a hand on his cheek "All she's made you do is suffer"

"Shut up" he said, pulling her hand away, she complied but added "I can see that you love her, but does she feel the same way?"

She gave him a long look and then turned around and walked away,.

Seconds after her departure, Grimmjow and Renji walked in. "Dude, was that the bitch just now?"

Ichigo nodded while Renji added "Who? Senna?"

"Yes dumbass" replied Grimmjow rolling his eyes at Renji "There was someone else with her as well.."

He eyed Ichigo who was lost in thought "I am not even going to ask you what she said, just ignore everything." Ichigo pursed his lips and shrugged lightly "I know that"

"So what the stats on Rukia?" inquired Renji, Ichigo grinned and Renji's eyes widened "Everything's perfect, the probability of her waking up is high"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Grimmjow while Renji gave a woot of laughter, "This calls for a drink!"

He spotted the wine Senna bought and poured it into disposable cups, "I don't want to drink anything she brought" said Ichigo.

"I am sure it's not poisoned idiot" said Renji while Grimmjow snorted a "could be"

They all gulped it down, and Renji laughed, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and said "I'm going to your place"

"Still not returning back, huh?'

"Shut up" mumbled Ichigo while Grimmjow smirked "Knock yourselves out"

Just then Nel entered the ward, a frantic look on her face, she grabbed Grimmjow's arm and began dragging him out of there with a hurried "Come with me!"

After they left with Grimmjow grumbling, Renji and Ichigo exchanged puzzled glances "What was that all about?"

"That's just Nel and her craziness" said Ichigo "I am sure it's nothing to worry about"

They both sat down in comfortable silence until Renji said "Thank you Ichigo"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him "Did you just _thank me?"_

"Just shut up and listen, will ya?" said Renji rolling his eyes "It's just that...thanks for being there for Rukia, I thought...I was in love with her but I realized I never was, she's like my sister, I want the best for her, so that's why"

Ichigo nodded and said "Right back at ya, thanks for being there for her when I wasn't..."

They both stared at Rukia, lost in thought, until Renji's phone buzzed with a message. "I gotta go, you here?"

"Yeah, for a few hours, Momo's coming over to stay for the night"

"Right...See ya" he said and Ichigo yelled after him as he disappeared around the corner "Say hi to Tatsuki for me!"

Around midnight, Momo showed up "Hey Ichigo"

"Hey" he said closing his books on his lap "You sure you wanna stay?"

Momo laughed pulling of her coat "Stop asking me that everytime I do this Ichigo, she is my friend you know, I would do anything for her"

"Thanks, you are the best" said Ichigo and got up, pulling his coat over "I'll see you in a few hours"

"Shut up and sleep longer idiot" she said shaking her head "Well at least you started going to sleep properly, at a house"

"Yeah, yeah" muttered Ichigo, he bent down and pressed his lips against Rukia's forehead "See you later, midget"

He ignored Momo's smile and walked out of there.

-x-

"Nel! Slow down!" yelled Grimmjow, but bit back a comment when she hissed at him to be quiet. People around them were giving them funny looks but Grimmjow tried to act like being dragged around by a girl, half his size was totally cool.

"Nel!" he tried again, she suddenly came to a hault at a corner of a deserted corridor, she pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for him to listen.

"...glad to know you are okay now"

"Shut up! I was always okay!"

"Calm down Senna..."

Grimmjow and Nel peered inside the corridor to see Senna glaring at a senior doctor, she seemed pretty fine with all the snarling Senna was doing, another figure in a hoodie stood beside her, face hidden.

"I don't need to see your face again! You bitch!" she said and marched away from the doctor, with the other person in tow.

Nel gave him a wide eyed look and he nodded, they went to the doctor who was still standing outside. She was an elderly lady, with a kind smile. A glance at the room she was sanding in front of read that she was a psychiatrist.

"Um, excuse me doc?" began Grimmjow "Who was the chick-"

Nel cut him off "We are friends of Senna and are really worried about her" she said lying smoothly, "What do you think is wrong?"

_Way to go babe_, thought Grimmjow, no way was a psychiatrist gonna reveal information that easily.

"Oh, you are friends? I am glad she started making them!" said the doctor, a smile spreading over her face. "Yes" said Nel smiling, and slowly slid in the questions "Why do you say that? I think Senna's pretty outgoing"

The doctor shook her head "She shut herself out completely after what happened, so it was very difficult for anyone to break through to her"

"...What did she do?"

The doctor hesitated until Grimmjow said, looking sad and melancholic "It's just that she had been doing so well until recently...we don't know what happened in her past but we want to help her in her future… we thought that maybe you could help" said Grimmjow feigning dramatics, for the final touch he added "It's okay if you can't tell us though, it will be alright"

He grabbed Nel's hand, who bowed quickly and they turned around to go, Nel's eyes twinkled in amusement and Grimmjow grinned at her response, Two steps later, "Wait! Please"

Jackpot. Were they good or what?

They turned around to face the nervous looking doctor "She...She gets obsessed with certain people, causing her to resolve to violent actions...She has even served some time in jail for murder, she twisted the JD rules to save herself from trial, she's got sources"

_Woah...So the crazy bitch was seriously crazy._

"Why did she stop coming to you?"

The doc shrugged, "She got some permit saying that she was completely sane, like I said; sources"

"What-?"

"I am sorry I can't tell more" she said quickly turning to go back to her room "Just always be there for her, I am sure she's a good person"

"Good Person, my ass" said Grimmjow when she left, "She is _actually _crazy! Was Ichigo high when he went out with her?"

Nel just frowned and shrugged, "Don't tell this to Ichigo, he has a lot going on already"

"True" breathed out Grimmjow, "Let's just hope that she doesn't interfere with him"

"Yeah"

-x-

Ichigo switched on Grimmjow's apartment lights and felt like hitting his head against the wall for even coming here, the place was a mess. He made his way through the hall and opened Grimmjow's bedroom, only to find a green bra lying on it.

Slamming the door shut, he made his way to the spare room he had and sighed in relief when he found it relatively clean and clear.

Though Ichigo would've preferred to stay with Rukia, he realized he had to get proper rest for his classes and his long run plans so he had finally caved in, letting their willing friends and family stay with her. Though, he still hadn't mustered enough courage to go back to their home, maybe soon…

After a quick shower, a sudden wave of exhaustion took over and he went to sleep wearing his jeans, his shirt tossed away.

The next time Ichigo opened his eyes, was when he felt someone over him, opening his very blurred up eyes he saw raven hair and he closed them back, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed a flurry of kisses down his collarbone and he hummed in response "Rukia…"

He paused then.

Rukia…

was in the hospital.

He quickly sat up, pushing the person over him away from him, he rubbed his eyes furiously trying to clear the strange clouding. He finally was able to see a topless Senna staring back at him, she was wearing a black bra and black jeans, just sitting there looking all innocent.

"What the _hell _do you think _you are doing?!" _snapped Ichigo getting up and glaring at her "How the hell did you _get in?!" _

Senna just got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Ichigo blinked and he saw violet eyes of Rukia staring at him, her chest flush against his as she leaned closer to him.

Ichigo shook his head and pushed her away, causing her to land on the bed "What the hell did you do to me? Drug me or something?"

He remembered the wine she had brought in earlier, which Renji had coaxed him into drinking "You _did_ drug me"

She finally spoke "It was for your own good." Ichigo scowled at her "My good. _My good? _You are crazy damnit, I am calling the police if you don't get the fuck out of _here"_

She just stared at him blankly and then smirked "You do know that your _Rukia, _is in the condition she is, because of you right?"

"Get out"

"I mean, if she hadn't been so eager to see you, this wouldn't have happened in the first place, right Ichigo? What if she blames you when she wakes up? Wait, _if she wakes up_"

"She would never blame me, I know that" he replied, spotting a pink shirt he picked up and thew at her "Just fucking leave already!"

"Why? seeing a _woman _makes you all bothered? I bet it would, I mean who could that bitch satisfy?"

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo had grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed, he dragged her to the door and pushed her out and hissed in her face "Don't you _dare_ say anything about her. She is everything that _you _could ever hope to be"

With that he slammed the door shut. He stood there breathing hard trying to figure out what the hell just happened, a sharp ring echoed through the house and Ichigo rushed to it "Hello?"

"_Ichigo, Rukia woke up!" _said Momo excitedly from the other end. Ichigo nearly dropped his phone "Don't mess with me Momo"

"_I am not kidding, I was sitting there when I saw her hand move and then she started breathing with difficulty seeing as they were so many things blocking her tract"_

"Momo!"

"_Currently is with her, so I called you."_

Ichigo was already moving, pulling on his Tshirt and grabbing his keys as Momo kept on talking. He reached the hospital in record time and hurried to her ward, pressing the elevator button a billion times and almost using the stairs when the doors opened.

He spotted Momo and Byakuya standing outside, while Renji burst in through the stairwell. "How is she?" he asked quickly and just then Dr. Unohana came, "Can we see her?" asked Renji not bothering to let her speak, "Ms. Kuchiki is fine, everything's alright, except…"

"What?" asked Ichigo, "What's wrong?"

"I need Mr. Kuchiki to come in and check something, that I am unsure of"

Byakuya nodded and followed her back into the room, He exchanged puzzled glances with Momo and Renji both worried as well.

_Let her be okay, let her be okay, let her be okay, le-_

She reappeared asking for Momo to come in this time, Ichigo nearly died waiting the next seconds he did wait. He wanted to see her damnit!

Then _finally, _ came for the both of them, "Just be calm...okay?" she told Ichigo and Ichigo's stomach clenched painfully, _what was that supposed to mean?_

He followed Renji inside and then his eyes moved towards the bed.

_Rukia…_

Ichigo's eyes burned and his throat suddenly felt a lot constricted when his eyes saw a pair of violets studying Renji, there she was, propped up against a pillow, her hair, slightly damp against her forehead. He felt every inch of him relax in relief to see her _looking at him._

Byakuya was sitting next to her and Momo stood in the corner, biting her lip, not meeting his eyes while Renji stood gaping at Rukia as well.

"Renji" said Rukia smiling, her voice effecting him more than caffeine ever could "I remember him"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, _what was she talking about?_

Rukia finally met Ichigo's eyes and they widened a fraction "Ichigo…Is that you?"

_What._

"No way...I _am_ back in Karakura" she muttered to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear, she turned to Byakuya "When did we leave Tokyo? Why can't I remember?"

She turned to Ichigo in the silent room, everyone staring at her in disbelief "The last time we met was when you were fifteen right?"

* * *

A/N: *Hides behind a rock*

...Review?


	25. From Keira

Hi

How have you all been? Feels good to write this.

HM

First off, I swear you guys I WAS GONNA FINISH THIS STORY. Like seriously, was gonna update the chapter by this week. I was just really busy with life-had its ups and downs, finished high school, starting med school real soon.

and amidst all this NEVER forgot you or this story, I promise.

And now you all might have already read the last soul-crushing chapter of bleach.

IT WAS JUST SO FRUSTRATING, seeing my OTP gone down. Kubo really let me down. like he totally COULD HAVE MADE IT ICHIRUKI.

thanks to you Kubo, I don't even respect Ichigo now. hm? why you ask? COZ OF THAT HOE ORIHIME. he WOULD NEVER marry her like seriously.

god

sorry for the rant but I am just so pissed,

So I have no inspiration to continue this story anymore, maybe one day...but not now.

Sigh.

I started a blog, and the first post is about this topic. please do go there and comment! am sure we can all get our anger out this way^^

northerncardinal dot wordpress dot com

* * *

Please do leave a review telling me your opinion

Thank you for everything

love,

Keira


	26. Aftermath-I

Senna twirled the contents of the glass and leaned back on the sofa, glancing outside the window, a smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes as she pressed her phone into her ear to hear more clearly.

_"__-So maybe we should try the other w-"_

"There's no need for any other action," She said, cutting him off and leaned forward "Do you know what condition she is in right now? She woke up from a _coma_ nearly after _a month"_

_"__I understand"_

"Of course, you _have_ to hear the icing on the cake" she grinned "She has _amnesia_. Amnesia of all things!" she let out a laugh and downed the drink in her hand "It's been more than a week and she shows no signs of ever recovering."

She stared at the glass with a gleam in her eye "Even the fates are against this." She ended the call and smiled to herself "Oh Ichigo, I will be there to heal all that's been hurt, don't you worry."

-x-

Ichigo clenched his jaw and glared at the man in front of him, who stared back at him coolly, daring him.

"Alright the two of you, break up the glares," said Kisuke Urahara, resting his chin on his hand propped up on his elbow.

Byakuya Kuchiki turned his gaze on him and stood up from the sofa "Since this has been decided, I am done here. I am going to leave-"

"The hell it is decided!" exclaimed Ichigo standing up "Nothing is decided because there _is no _decision to make!"

Byakuya ignored his outburst and looked at Kisuke "I would like it if you scheduled the divorce papers as soon as possible"

"Why you lit—"

"LISTEN UP!" barked Kisuke, shooting up and frowning at them both. He looked at Ichigo "Kurosaki, calm down" and then turned to Byakuya "Kuchiki, just listen to what he has to say."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He finally looked at Byakuya "Rukia would not be happy with this is she finds out"

"She's not going to find out, that's kind of the thing," said Kisuke, Ichigo shot him a look and continued "She could regain her memories any day, it's not too late yet. All I ask is for some time, I am sure she will remember very soon"

"You both are not living together anymore, I am sure that's not the criteria for this marriage to be withheld anymore" spoke Byakuya calmly, he turned to Kisuke "Isn't that correct?"

Ichigo looked at Kisuke, who ran a hand through his hair "Alright then, I am not getting the divorce filing till the next two weeks, okay?"

"Two weeks isn't—"

"Alright then," said Byakuya "I will agree to that, no more, no less." Kisuke gave Ichigo a knowing look when he was about to protest, so Ichigo gave a stiff nod of his head and watched Byakuya leave. Kisuke gave him a nod and pressed a firm hand to his shoulder and followed him.

Ichigo stood quietly thinking, grimaced and made his way out, even though he had asked for time he wasn't sure that she would regain her memories anytime soon…not the way things were going anyway.

He walked down the road and glanced at the night sky, he stopped in front of a shop, a very familiar shop. A chappy stared back at him through the glass of the shop. He smiled wryly and touched the glass and remembered that this was the place where he had first met her.

"I did _not _know that you were interested in plush toys Ichigo," said a voice behind him. He turned and rolled his eyes at Nel, who was smiling at him with a tilt of her head. He opened his mouth to respond but a voice next to Nel cut him off.

"But chappy just isn't any _toy," _said Rukia frowning at Nel. Ichigo felt a pang through his chest, his everyday reaction at seeing her. She stood with her arms crossed, a woolen cap on her head, her violet eyes as sharp as ever.

"Yeah yeahh, I know he's the _love_ of your life," said Nel laughingly. Ichigo watched her roll her eyes, her eyes met his. "Hey Orange head, what brings you here?"

"How about I ask you the same thing as well?"

She scoffed "I asked you first, so stop making dumb arguments"

"The only thing which is dumb he—"

Nel appeared with a phone on her ear "Both of you shut up, I have to go, something came up. Ichigo be a dear and drop Rukia home will ya? Kay, Thanks" she said winking at him and leaving them dumbfounded.

"She did not just do that," said Rukia after a moment of silence, as they stared the way she disappeared too. Ichigo sighed,"But she did, that's Nel for you. Quirky as always"

"uh uh," she looked at him "you can head on, I can go alone." Ichigo pulled the cap on her head down, causing her to yelp, "let's go already midget, you gonna make it way too late."

He dragged her along and she followed shooting him a glare "don't call me midget again"

Ichigo smirked "Why? Midget. Midget. Midget. Midg—_son of a fudging cow!"_

His words were cut short as pain shot through his leg, he glanced at Rukia smirking triumphantly and groaned, rubbing his shin "evil midget"

He dodged her attack again and laughed at her trying. They both walked in silence for a while, Ichigo glanced at Rukia who seemed deep in thought. Rukia looked at him abruptly, causing him tot turn away quickly. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am not looking at you"

"Its been weird ever since I got out of the hospital" she continued, looking up and shoving her hands in her jacket. "All of the people I have met in school till now, Grimmjow, Nel, Uryuu, Momo, Rangiku, Toshiro…they _are _my friends, right? The ones I don't remember?"

Ichigo nodded stiffly, "Something does feel odd, though, I feel like something's missing…something important that I can't remember"

She stopped and stared at him "Are you sure there isn't something important that I've forgotten?"

Ichigo just gazed into her eyes, despite his thoughts on her not regaining her memories, her acting like this gave him hope, unrealistic hope.

"Rukia!"

They turned to see Renji down the street, running over to them. Ichigo pursed his lips and looked at him, he realized they were standing in front of his house. He glanced at Rukia with wide eyes,…they seemed to have walked on instinct. Maybe her memories of this being her house were lurking around.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked with a small smile. "I was just passing by and saw you guys," he said looking at them. "I'll take her home," he told Ichigo grabbing her arm and moving already. Rukia looked like she wanted to say something but hesitated, nodding at Renji, she gave Ichigo a final look and walked away from him.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly and watched them leave, he stood there until he felt numb in the cold biting wind and finally made his way inside. He switched on the lights and plopped down on the couch, feeling a dull ache spread through his chest.

She was living in the house she had originally planned to stay in, Byakuya had managed to furnish it before she got discharged to make it seem like she did live there, with the appropriate measures of filling up the refrigerator and messing up her bed.

She didn't remember anything from the moment she stepped in Karakura and was wary of him at times, The friends that did know about his situation didn't say anything and Ichigo respected that. Others just tried to make Rukia feel at ease. Renji had become her new best friend, well not exactly new since she was with him since she had left this god forsaken town. What if she had feeling for Renji? He knew Renji did.

He groaned and pushed himself off and dragged his weary body to Rukia's room and plopped himself on her bed, grabbing the pillow and inhaling it. All he knew was that Rukia could not find out about the past soon, she would be heartbroken at Kon's death, would be sorry for him too…lost in thoughts he soon fell asleep tired.

* * *

A/N: Thank you beautiful people for the lovely reviews and PMs. They encouraged and motivated me to not stop writing this fic _and _to keep me supporting my OTP, Ichiruki. Who cares what Kubo did, it doesn't matter no more. All that matters is that they will live on forever in our hearts.

It's all thanks to **all of you** that I was able to write this way sooner than I thought I could. Please leave a lovely review and expect the next chapter as soon as I hit a decent amount of reviews.

Thank you all

-Keira


End file.
